


Words Restrained

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Differing Words [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 99,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir no longer stands body slave to Roman master. He is a warrior for Spartacus' rebellion, skilled with a blade as well as abilities unique to him. Yet the life he left behind is not as distant as he believed.<br/>Agron is still learning to live without his brother, learning to be a leader within Spartacus' rebellion, and above all learning to be the lover Nasir deserves. His greatest challenge lies in allowing the one he wants to protect the most stand on his own.<br/>Takes place between Vengeance and War of the Damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Path of Change

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL! I have now officially returned with the second installment of the Differing Words Trilogy. This one will take place between Vengeance and War of the Damned so I'm working with a little more freedom than what I had with Words Unspoken. I hope everyone enjoys this one as much as the first one. And without further ado, ENJOY!

None knew if Spartacus held expectation of what was to pass when he first made plan to strike down the lanista Quintus Lentulus Batiatus in revenge for loss of wife and freedom. Even those closest to him could not say with certainty if he had known what would become of those who followed him from that night forward. What was known to all though was everything had changed upon single night five months previous. With the fall of that first dominus to blade of slaves, those who stood owned by Rome knew there was weakness within their masters.

Message may have been lost to fear of Rome’s tyranny if not for Spartacus’ continued proof that none should be made to serve another. Capua trembled from within in the weeks following liberation from ludus, then villas surrounding city fell victim until strike was made upon the arena in manner which brought symbol of Roman might crumbling to ashes.

Loss of symbol of Roman strength brought whispers of Spartacus’ strength within secluded corners to words broken upon the streets and much authority of Roman masters was lost.

The mines within Lucania held more workers than ever before as slaves rebelled with growing courage for all believed Spartacus would soon free them.

Belief was only further encouraged weeks following arena’s destruction as news returned to Capua of the fall of the Praetors Gaius Claudius Glaber and Publius Varinius when the men pursued Spartacus and his rebels to Vesuvius. Few soldiers had survived the battle fought and none claimed knowledge of where the enemy now was for them to again lay assault upon the Thracian. Rome had not even given orders for another to take up duty of bringing end to enemy secluded just outside its sister city. Failure to give proof that Romans yet remained superior to rebel uprising removed much remaining hesitation from slaves and many who served masters on edge of Capua and its surrounding land deserted in search of freedom offered by Spartacus and the warriors who followed him.

Freedom was yet found in temple overshadowed by Vesuvius. Regardless of battle fought within its walls just beyond month previous, the familiar building remained a place of safety for Spartacus’ rebels. It had changed, however, as numbers within grew as more slaves found courage to strike shackle and join. Wall at rear of temple had been removed so tents could be raised in gap between incline of mountain and building, providing adequate protection in case of attack as soldiers would have to fight through gladiators and warriors within temple to reach those sheltered behind it.

Very few changes had been made within protective walls though as it served purpose of being first line of defense against Rome. Wall was guarded at all time and weapons training occurred in the courtyard just within entrance where weapons not owned were stored as well. The temple itself provided – as it had since settling there – shelter for leaders and warriors of cause and storage for supplies.

While it had appeared at first that such arrangement placed those able with weapon to be of greater value, it had been decided by those new to cause – numbering at nearly two hundred freed slaves – that those who had risked life against Praetor Glaber had proven their place in rebellion. Also, temple was the first line of defense and it would be of no use to place those incapable of fighting with skill in position of such importance. While all were trained with weapons in order to hold skill enough to defend self if necessary, not all would ever gain enough skill to stand as true warriors.

Though with numbers so great, there were now as many tasks in need of completion for those absent skill with weapon as there was necessity for warriors. There was such need for those skilled with altering and mending cloth, cooking meals, tending to animals obtained through battles won and trade with Atella and Neapolis, and any tasks that arose with each day. To see all tasks completed with greatest quality to ensure all continued smoothly within camp, each individual new to camp was questioned as to tasks they were proficient at and if they desired to take up responsibility.

All were put to test in use of weapon for their numbers still stood too few to allow any lax in training more to fight should Rome attack.

A thing unexpected by gladiators and experienced warriors was how some new to rebellion would voice complaint of how life within rebel camp appeared similar to that of slavery. Claims of how they had left lash of master to no longer be forced to task of manual labor or completion of task for sake of another only to know the same in freedom was made with increased regularity. In their inexperienced eyes, they yet took orders of doing tasks for sake of other's satisfaction. Such remarks brought forth frustration in those who had fought against Rome from beginning of rebellion, for they knew difference between following command of a dominus and ensuring life continued for those they held responsibility for protecting.

Complaints of this nature continued until those within rebellion who had followed Spartacus in those first few months before secure camp had been established gave description of how quickly situation could become grim if tasks were not completed correctly. They had finished lecture by making point that any who came to camp could take leave at any time if they but chose.

Freedom was not a life of ease, whether pursued by Roman soldiers or in peace as rebels now were.

Strain of freedom was even felt by those who had known it for many months. Choices were to be made each day and if mistake were made, responsibility was upon own shoulders. The greater recognition one held within rebellion the more choices would be placed before them. Spartacus, Crixus and Agron spent entirety of their days making choices that affected all. Gannicus and Donar had taken lead of testing new arrivals and training in place of Oenomaus and so stood responsible for all upon path of becoming warriors. For those holding greater skill with weapon, they were still guided by the former Champion but aided by other gladiators and freed Germans in specific instruction of weapons better suited to each individual. This was also where Naevia spent much of her time as her own skill with blade continued to develop and she became warrior equal to many of the Germans and lesser gladiators.

Nasir, however, remained greatly occupied in responsibility of tracking and maintaining supplies as suitable replacement for him – and Mira – had yet to be found. He yet stood responsible for organization of guards and all who stood upon wall reported first to him before news of any manner was delivered to rebel leaders. Days following fall of Glaber, Nasir had made offer to return task to Spartacus – as he had originally taken it in circumstance of urgency – and did not wish to step beyond his capabilities or position.  Offer then and any time following had been refused by the Thracian.

“Why give up task I would entrust to you regardless of events leading to you claiming command? Once replacement for other tasks has been found, know that I will see you take on like tasks to suit your talents.” Such was Spartacus’ manner of response each time Nasir would ask again if he should focus upon supplies. “To hold command over guard is responsibility you are well-suited for and you already hold familiarity for such position. Replacement would be much more difficult to find than discovery of one to manage supplies.”

Argument could not be made against such reason, even for one as cunning in verbal battle as Nasir.

Yet reason did not make task of finding replacement for duty not intended to keep one of ease. He had begun search as soon as fleeing slaves began arriving to join rebellion two weeks previous. Unfortunately there stood few body slaves – who were of greatest likelihood to have been trained in numbers and how to manage food for any number of people – to have fled masters to this time and Nasir had not the spare time to give instruction to that extent. There were at all times hunters returning with fresh meat and other food from plentiful woods as well as assaults upon villas within near lands occurred with regularity, bringing spoils of all manner of supplies to take accounting of and make decision of how it was all to be used.

He had only just completed such task and was returning to quarters shared with Agron, his mind incapable of finding focus after long day of making attempt to train others to take count of newly arrived stock. He held hope of at least removing some strain of responsibility by spreading out obligation, having different people take on pieces of whole and report to him. Method had seen success with guards and he would have same results in this until another came to rebellion he could entrust with his position.

Perhaps he was holding expectation beyond capability of any other. His mind had always held memory of details such as numbers and the like which others usually deemed unnecessary. There was no way to hold certainty that strong memory was not another talent such as hearing words unspoken; if he knew it was talent he alone was capable of he would not expect another to hold such skill as he.

He found desire rise within of Mira yet standing among the living. She would have found replacement with haste and they would be settled into task by now, for she had always held talent in giving assignment to those most capable.

Releasing breath of frustration, Nasir pushed aside thick cloth which indicated quarters for himself and Agron and was relieved to see his lover already stretched out atop their bedroll, obviously near sleep until movement of the Syrian roused him. His body tensed in readiness of battle, yet relaxed at once upon sight of Nasir stepping within room.

While both men remained greatly occupied throughout day – even throughout most meals – time was found in each day to share company. Days atop Vesuvius in which they had barely even shared bedroll had held strong effect upon them both. Strong enough that they ensured day did not pass in which they failed to share company and conversation.

Nasir was certain that if not for Agron, who would at times seek him out and pull him from task, the Syrian would commit more time to responsibility than he did now. He did not desire so much of his attention to be taken so, yet habit of not allowing assignment to remain unfinished was deeply ingrained within him. Agron knew this of him and would simply provide opportunity for him to leave and return to task once mind was fresh from rest and beloved company.

It was a curiosity of Nasir’s to know if Spartacus not only encouraged Agron in doing so but had been one to give first suggestion.

Walking to their pallet, Nasir sat next to Agron as the man rose up and their lips pressed together in kiss of greeting. The German had already stripped from his weapons, armor, and clothing so only his subligaria remained and Nasir appreciated sight of so much of the man’s large form exposed. As their lips parted and foreheads touched, the Syrian’s hands rested against Agron’s chest, feeling beat of heart beneath his fingers. Agron’s hands held Nasir’s face, one moving back to brush through dark hair.

“Obligation for day has been satisfied?” Agron whispered question, for moments of intimacy were always cherished. “Or have you given touch only to enflame me and leave me wanting?” Words were not solely ones of humor, for Nasir was now called away nearly as oft as Agron and had done just so many times now.

“Interruption will be met with fist if not blade,” Nasir responded with tone of frustration more common to be heard from the more violent Agron. The gladiator smiled at words of aggression as Nasir stood and began to dress down to similar state as the other man. He removed his gladius and belt of sheath from about his hips and placed it near Agron’s at end of pallet. “Training another in matters of stock and supplies is proving most difficult,” he admitted with heavy sigh.

Agron rose from his place to sit on edge of pallet and reached out for the Syrian. He took hold of black cloth Nasir used to cover his torso – the material a long strip draped across his shoulders and wide enough to hang down to cover his back sufficiently as the ends came down and crossed over his chest to be secured in place with another length of cloth tied about his waist where his belt lay as well – and pulled the smaller man to him. Muscled arms encircled the Syrian’s waist as he pressed his lips and nose between fold of cloth to brush against skin at Nasir’s naval. Nasir rested his arms upon Agron’s shoulders and smiled slightly at contact which brought him comfort.

“You will know success for I have not seen you fail yet,” Agron soothed. He pressed gentle kisses to Nasir’s stomach, moving aside the cloth to gain access to more skin. “Search began but few weeks ago and will take time.”

The Syrian kissed Agron’s temple if only to but return affection the German was bestowing upon him, his heart increasing speed of beats at sensations brought forth from lips of his love. He was yet to be accustomed to touch upon him absent lust guiding contact though he was learning of comfort that could come from act of experiencing such attention. He would have moved to sit again but Agron appeared content in holding him in this manner, so he remained enclosed within strong arms.

“I only desire to see to other tasks Spartacus would have me take. I know of importance responsibility holds to survival of people within rebellion, yet it is one I would see passed to another.”

“Task did not require to be taken by you,” Agron reasoned, uncertainty obvious in his tone. They only asked freed slaves to take on tasks they agreed upon.

“Yet it was a thing I could do with skills familiar to me. I held no skill with blade and knew not place I should take within cause reliant upon warriors. I stood so uncertain of path in early days of freedom that anything familiar was preferred to life absent purpose.”

“Purpose of great importance is found now. Choices made while yet uncertain should be left behind or path will remain difficult to tread. You stand better man than to be defeated by doubt.”

Nasir pulled away enough to look into green eyes, which gazed up to him with confidence commonly found within the German. Agron always spoke loftily of his heart and Nasir was often left stunned by being given such compliment. What was uncommon was sensible advice, for such usually came from Spartacus.

“Words from lips sound as though from rebel leader. Has gladiator once so quick to violence been reformed into man of sense? Would you steal my place in our companionship?”

Agron grinned widely at accusation and Nasir had no opportunity to resist being turned and dropped to his back upon the bedroll with the taller man poised over him. Recovering from shock of movement quickly – for he was accustomed to at times being maneuvered so by Agron – he relaxed into soft blankets beneath him, his arms stretched out above him in indication of deep trust he held in his heart.

“If you would but accept any less than perfection you would see that there are many capable of taking up decisions you make. You but need to give trust to them as Spartacus gave you.”

Words were so close to thought he had considered mere moments ago that Nasir could not form response. He had truly held expectation so great that even Agron – who held little skill in organization of supplies though Nasir had begun instructing him and other rebel leaders in such matters – realized limits to what was necessary for task.

“You think I assess with too strict of eye?” Nasir realized need for further confirmation.

Agron’s waning amusement – change of position had obviously given rise to desire – appeared again in a brief laugh. “Of course your eye is too strict.” Humor faded and Nasir anticipated Agron’s thoughts turning to subject yet difficult for his heart to discuss: position held before they met and knew love for each other. “You have told me of how you chose task for other house slaves while in service to that fucking Roman, how failure to assign tasks to those best suited bore consequence of being put to cart for the mines. While such fate is no longer consequence, you hold fear of failure in that it causes others pain.” The German shifted his weight and moved up Nasir’s body enough to kiss him briefly. “Your heart is kind and you feel pain inflicted upon another as if it were your own.”

Humility rose within Nasir and he felt his face flush, grateful that his dark skin concealed such reaction even though he was certain Agron would know. “If only you would hold consistency of advice or flattery, I would seek your opinion more often.” He teased, for he always sought Agron’s thoughts just as Agron asked of his.

It gave proof of how unfocused his mind was now, for it was usually Agron who strayed from subject while Nasir would keep him from doing so. However it was now Nasir to bring them from topic and Agron who stood determined to accomplish resolution.

“You have held great responsibility since long before you stood as a man, experience to be had by few others. You have found ones you hold enough belief in to begin training to become your likeness in skill. Now what they require is your guidance and trust in them to find success. They will make mistakes as all do, yet you will not allow punishment to be dealt to them in result. All that will come from failure will be lesson learned, for it is not lash that sees success.”

Nasir’s amusement rose quickly at that, for he recalled Agron revealing to him suggestion made to Spartacus what seemed like so long ago. “No, for success follows kisses and whispers of love.”

Agron sighed heavily and dropped much of his weight upon Nasir’s body, the smaller man accustomed to bearing such so it presented no struggle for him to endure. “Perhaps discussion should be revisited upon morning when you have taken rest. Conversing with Gannicus is of greater ease than with you while fatigued.”

Nasir brought his left hand to rest upon Agron’s cheek – the red cloth matching one upon the German rubbing against the man’s skin as well – and urged green eyes toward him again. Agron responded immediately and their gaze locked. “Spartacus and Naevia have made attempt to tell me such, yet it is only when spoken by one holding my heart that I appear to finally hold understanding of message. Tomorrow is a new day and will see many changes.”

Agron smiled again and leaned forward to give Nasir a passionate kiss, which was met with equal fervor, tongues moving against each other in rhythm familiar to ones who had shared in so much intimacy together. When Agron pulled his lips away and his hands set to remove clothes yet concealing Nasir’s body from him, he spoke in deepened voice. “Lugo and Donar voice complaint that it has been many days since you trained beyond practice of basic strikes. Will changes tomorrow brings include return to proper time spent with weapon in hand?”

Nasir would admit readily how he missed days past where he spent long hours training under strict gaze of Oenomaus and Spartacus. He knew his skills had not waned, for he practiced to pass long shifts of guard duty he yet took, though he held desire to know if he had managed to progress absent application of skills in sparring. “Tomorrow will see me upon courtyard facing any willing to oppose me.”

“Spartacus will be pleased to know.”

Nasir breathed heavily in pleasure as a warm hand pressed beneath his subligaria to close about his quickly hardening cock. “I hold no desire to hear of Spartacus’ satisfaction now when there is enough to be found upon this bed.”

 

 

Agron watched as Spartacus and Crixus looked over the map spread out upon table. He had been the one to mark location of villas most recent to be attacked and so had no need to see changes.

“Both Nemetes and Saxa report all nearby villas between here and Capua have been laid to waste,” Agron spoke in anticipation of question. Much of the past month had been focused upon continuing assault against solitary villas to gather supplies and increase numbers. With slaves now abandoning masters, need of supplies had grown in priority.

“Stores of food stand filled to brim. Nasir gives report that should we cease to gain food, we hold enough to see all fed for many months, more if we ration wisely,” Crixus mused.

“Then perhaps it is time to turn attention to more advantageous endeavor,” Spartacus spoke thoughtfully, gaining more focus from the other two men.

“Your meaning?”

Instead of voicing response, Spartacus placed a small rock upon the map and Agron stepped forward to stand beside Crixus to see where his brother’s intentions would take them.

His heart made attempt to cease beating as he realized where Spartacus had indicated: the mines.

Agron had known that Spartacus had made vow while within mines searching for Naevia to return and free all. The Thracian had recounted promise often in times of planning for more distant future of rebellion, giving revelation to how strong his desire was to see words stand as truth. From position of strategy, not only would it cripple Rome greatly by no longer holding threat over slaves to send them to such place of death, but would also increase their own numbers by thousands in single attack. Agron, however, could not erase memory of Nasir bleeding and near death because of previous attack upon the mines. Fear of injury again occurring against his heart was strong within him and he would do all in his ability to keep Nasir from inclusion in any plot toward depraved place.

“You believe action to be wise at this point?” he questioned, controlling his voice in manner learned from Nasir so as not to reveal trepidation. “We may have supplies enough to take in such numbers, yet could we sustain them? Those within the mines will require time for recovery of mistreatment before we may even give consideration of training them for battle.”

“Many already among camp are yet new to cause and remain within time of transition to life of freedom,” Crixus made point as well, though his purpose was only to ensure correct path was chosen. “There is already struggle in ensuring all know of expectations held for each person within camp to contribute. We hold no guarantee of so many gaining knowledge with ease as we have had to this point.”

“Yet all here are aware of such expectation and now stand educated in ways of camp and rebellion. There stands no reason to not utilize each man and woman to aid in communicating needs.”

Crixus and Agron looked to each other, having not considered using those still new to rebellion as liaisons for those in positions of leadership. It was option that would greatly increase ease of taking in so many new to freedom. They could design manner of organizing those freed from mines to be led by the hundreds now following Spartacus, who would be given guidance from those who had been with rebellion before battle against Glaber, who would then take instruction from Spartacus, Agron, Crixus, and at times Gannicus.

It could be the start to creation of regiments within cause that would one day become an army.

Excitement of seeing success of numbers swell allowed Agron to dismiss concern over Nasir’s safety.

Crixus appeared to be of similar mind for he questioned, “What plans have you toward assault against mines? We have not laid eyes upon it since Naevia was freed and they are certain to have increased guard following our attack.”

“I stand in agreement. I held intention to send scouts to Lucania to discover state of guard and how it differs from when we were last there. Once we have better understanding of what opposes us, we will develop strategy of how to lay assault and free all those trapped within.”

“Who do you intend to assign as scouts?”

Spartacus turned his gaze to Agron and the German anticipated that he was one to be sent. After all, as he had never been to the mines he held least risk of being recognized should scouts be discovered. “I thought to send one familiar with mines and surrounding lands and who is unlikely to be recognized by any.” Confusion rose within Agron for that meant he would not be sent as he held no knowledge of mines or land. It also meant Crixus and many of the gladiators were not to go either, as there was risk of having been seen upon sands of arena. “I was giving consideration of assigning Nasir to leading in task.”

Agron’s first response was one of anger. “You would send Nasir to the mines?” he sought clarity, no longer giving shit toward effort to concealing his emotions. The German wondered briefly if he appeared as furious as he felt, for Crixus took a step away from the table and crossed his arms as if to give show of remaining removed from discussion about to occur. If this were months previous – before peace was found between the two – Agron would have become further enraged by such distancing from defending one the German held to heart.

“I believe he holds greatest chance of success. He has been deep within the mines. He knows the area from living nearby since young age as well from as our retreat with Naevia.” Spartacus gave pause to allow Agron to absorb reasons given and only continued when his friend took in deep breath of calming intent. “Agron, you know Nasir holds best advantage over not being discovered than any other among us. His talent of knowing words absent voice has grown in precision over past weeks.”

“I give no shit for advantage he appears to hold. Do you not recall what happened to him when last he entered the mines?” Agron’s voice rose as his anger again grew at what Spartacus was suggesting he allow.

The Thracian, accustomed as he was in conversing with Agron through all variety of mood, remained calm in face of the German’s ire. “Yes, I remember injury he received while fleeing the mines. It was I that sealed it so bleeding would cease.”

“Then I go with him.” If Spartacus would not be swayed from sending Nasir, he then must allow Agron to protect him in mission.

“No, for I have need of you to make final run for supplies in Neapolis then give aid in packing camp for transport.”

“We leave the temple?” Crixus asked.

“Temple already stands too small for our numbers. I would find place to camp which does not require us to split forces as these walls do. I will need you both here to take command in preparation and travel. Additional purpose for scouts will be to determine destination of where camp shall move to.”

“I have yet to hear how task must require Nasir’s aid. If you intend to move camp, he is of greatest benefit here.”

There was a flash of irritation in Spartacus’ gaze. “Do you not recall how he stood at your side in wake of victory over Roman soldiers?”

 “Your purpose of fucking question?”

“He stands as skilled warrior now, experienced in battle and capable of defending himself against threat. Would you restrain him now as his dominus once did?”

Crixus’ arm restrained Agron’s movement before he even realized he held intention to strike Spartacus. The German struggled against the Gaul, nearly breaking free as he held advantage of height and weight over Crixus. Rebel leader did not make attempt to soothe him or even move away and that alone gave Agron reason to consider reaction to his brother’s words.

Did accusation bear even sliver of truth? Did Agron intend to restrain Nasir in his desire to never be parted from the man he held such care for? Did he desire to hold command over Nasir despite all he had done to encourage equal standing between them?

Answer was apparent: he held no wish to force Nasir to submission.

Crixus relaxed grip as Agron’s body released tension in his passing intent to attack Spartacus, yet remained near in case temper rose again. This was not unexpected as the Gaul held greatest understanding of how swiftly anger would find cause to rise when faced with threat against one held to heart.

“I do not shackle him as a fucking Roman would, yet I hold no desire to see him put at risk needlessly. Find another to do your bidding.”

Spartacus did not speak at once, but allowed Agron to take in more calming breaths. Only when the man believed there to be much less risk of infuriating the German again did he break words, “I wonder if he would hold agreement with you or me when I present choice to him, for it is his alone to make.” Agron felt Crixus tense again at his side, yet the taller man did not move again to strike. He instead remained silent in fury that would neither abate nor rise. “You said he would be training today.” Only giving slight nod of assent in response, Spartacus gathered the map and returned it to place of safekeeping before turning again to Agron and placing a hand on the German’s shoulder. “I wish to see how his skill stands as I have not held opportunity for weeks now.”

The man walked from the room then, leaving Agron and Crixus to follow as they chose.

Crixus released a heavy sigh as he moved toward doorway, pausing just prior to turning corner to fall from sight. “I understand your wish to protect Nasir, for I do the same for Naevia. Consider though that those we love hold as great of desire to give aid in victory of cause as we do, regardless of our need to see them protected.” The Gaul’s expression relaxed into one of humor. “I invite you to make attempt to give same argument to Nasir as you just gave to Spartacus. You will never know deeper regret.”

If it had been any other than Crixus, Agron may have dismissed words as jest. However, no other within rebel camp was made victim of Nasir’s ire as oft as the Undefeated Gaul for their kinship appeared to be grounded by insult.

It was not as though Agron had never experienced the Syrian’s bite, for his first conversation with the smaller man had revealed wit capable of inflicting deepest pain with ease. So Crixus’ words were to give him reminder that Nasir would not accept being treated in manner Agron had been implying moments past, that he belonged in position where no harm could come to him.

Thought of Nasir’s reaction to hearing words he had broken with Spartacus caused Agron to shudder.

Laughter from Crixus reminded Agron that he was not yet alone. “You again prove yourself no fool.”

Agron released a sound of derision to the man, “Fucking Gaul,” he growled though smiled as Crixus continued to laugh as he walked down the hall toward courtyard with Agron following a few steps behind.

Just as Spartacus had said moments previous of not seeing the Syrian’s progress with weapons, Agron had not witnessed Nasir training since just after they had retaken the temple. As he approached sounds of weapons clashing and calls of instruction, he realized he was eager to see the Syrian in motion of battle. Reason was not as leader alone for he would admit vision of Nasir engaged in combat was alluring beyond imagining.

The two leaders exited from halls of the temple and walked to the top step beside Spartacus and their eyes passed over all training within the courtyard under direction of Donar and Gannicus while other gladiators moved among those training to make adjustment to technique. Session must have just begun for they were still in the midst of practicing basic strikes and Agron’s experienced eyes could discern who were newer to handling of weapon.

His gaze also immediately found familiar motion of Nasir as the smaller man moved through drills called with precision he had proven able to execute with deadly accuracy. Thought occurred to Agron that the Syrian had trained in these drills often enough that he could have been one to call them in Donar’s place.

Gannicus ascended the few steps to stand near enough to the three leaders to converse without calling attention to them, for such would cause nerves to rise among newer recruits and inhibit training. “To what purpose do we owe audience of rebel leader and his generals?” the Celt questioned in jest usually found in the man.

“Would I ask too much for you to make display of progress of the more experienced warriors?” Spartacus requested.

Gannicus looked between Spartacus and those training, obviously making attempt to discern who stood as true focus of the Thracian’s presence. Appearing to fail in answering curiosity absent further questioning, Gannicus crossed his arms and gave Spartacus expression of expectation. The man did not accept not knowing what was expected of him and would not answer request until he was told exactly what was sought.

Spartacus smiled slightly at the Celt’s posture. “What plans did you hold for Nasir in training today?”

Gannicus gave wide grin as he turned to look toward the Syrian briefly. Agron knew how the Celt had been pressing Nasir toward advancement of training and would see Spartacus’ interest as manner of convincing the Syrian to listen to suggestion. “When he revealed he would spend much of today training, I thought it to mean much time would need be dedicated to reminding him how to lay proper strike into the pallus. His skills, however, appear as strong as when last observed.”

“Naught escapes Nasir’s memory,” Agron spoke absent thought, his eyes unable to turn from body of his heart.

Gannicus laughed at his words and gave Agron’s shoulder a rough pat. “It would appear so, but I held intent to put him to test once drills for all were finished. I thought it would make appropriate display for those yet learning to grip sword.”

“Who did you intend to test him against?” Spartacus asked, his eyes passing over others training.

The Celt lifted his shoulders in dismissal of query. “Decision had not yet been made, though Nasir gave indication that he would stand willing to face any who wished to oppose him.”

“Am I correct in that he has not revealed his gift to any other than us?” Spartacus lowered his voice further to break words of such topic. Gannicus looked to the Thracian and nodded agreement. “Ask Donar if he would hold objection to pairing with Nemetes while Nasir faces them with Lugo.”

“Opponents he lost against not long ago,” Gannicus mused aloud with another slight grin. “I will speak with Donar and we shall see if results this day differ.” The man walked away to the other gladiator and spoke in haste. The German looked over to the three leaders and gave them a quick nod of understanding before calling training to a halt and gave instruction to Nasir, Lugo, and Nemetes to take position with wooden weapons formed into that of each man’s preference. Agron did not expect to see Nasir take up a gladius graecus in his left hand as well as the usual gladius in his right and looked to see similar expression of curiosity upon Crixus and Spartacus.

“The boy expands learning absent your guidance, Spartacus,” Crixus gave passing comment.

“He spars often with Pollux and Lydon, both trained as hoplomachus,” Agron gave comment as well. “Perhaps he has taken instruction from them in its use as we remained absent from his training. He makes attempt to conceal truth of how his mind suffers while idle.”

Gannicus approached the men again as he had completed task of giving instruction and he was near enough that he heard Agron’s words. “He has yet to accept training with the spear, making claim that the gladius is better suited to one of Assyria. I believe I need but ask enough and he will make attempt for purpose of encouraging my silence on the matter. He has adapted to the short sword well in using it along with gladius.”

“You would imagine reach of arm would make short sword poor choice,” Crixus continued to jest. It was of no confusion as to why Nasir so often gave insult to the Gaul when such words were broken whether in or absent the Syrian’s company.

“Lugo made similar comment the first day Nasir made request to train with combining of these weapons and his hand was nearly broken for speaking so.” Agron cringed at thought of strike landing upon hand from one of the training blades. “The fool appeared to also forget that Nasir remains best trained in healing and herbs and continued to voice insult against him. Injured hand was not given relief from pain until the next day once training was finished.”

Crixus moved closer to Agron and lowered his voice, his words only partially in humor, “How is it you believe him incapable of protecting himself when those he considers as ally and friend are treated so?”

Agron gave the Gaul a wide grin of amusement and leaned his back against one of the large stone pillars and returned his gaze toward the four men facing off against one another. Both Nemetes and Donar had taken up weapons formed as axes while Lugo’s weapon was that of battle hammer. The Syrian’s compact form appeared so misplaced among men so built for battle, opinion shared by many observing match. Whispers sounded all around and many of the new rebels expressed belief that the “little man” would fall with haste against such obvious skill. Many of the gladiators and those long standing within rebellion, however, watched in greater uncertainty of match results.

Gannicus called for match to begin and Nemetes moved toward the Syrian with a wide downward swing of his axe, Nasir moving with smooth control to step from path of weapon and swung with his gladius in retaliation. Lugo and Donar engaged in exchange of their own, their heavier weapons striking each other with crushing force.

Many moments and strikes passed in this manner, with Nemetes and Donar pressing assault upon opponent with Nasir and Lugo holding defense while finding opportunity to lay attack of their own with none holding apparent advantage over another. It was in this continuing exchange how apparent it became of how Nasir’s manner of fighting differed from that of his opponents and ally. While superior strength gave aid to strikes of those men, the Syrian could manage swift movements in both evasion and attack that would wear down opponent if steel had been used. As it was, Nemetes was avoiding grip of weapon with his left hand from many strikes being inflicted upon hand and wrist.

“Has he revealed to you how much he bears witness to thoughts while sparring?” Spartacus again lowered voice to question secretive subject. The rebel leader, Crixus, and Gannicus knew to take care in sparring with Nasir so as to not reveal their intentions while Agron’s thoughts were never received by the Syrian’s gift. Others, however, held not the same concern in their ignorance.

“He claims to not seek out thoughts while training. He revealed some yet are heard but he makes attempt to pay them no heed as he intends to develop naturally in his fighting skills,” Gannicus responded as Nasir moved to interrupt strike upon Lugo that would have removed him from match. “There are some he will not spar with as they seem to lack restraint upon their minds while weapon is in hand.”

Agron smiled at reminder of conversation held with Nasir many days past. “Lugo stands so. Nasir has claimed to never regret learning of our language as after company spent with him.”

“Though it appears to be of benefit while they stand as allies,” Spartacus observed.

The two men had remained near each other once Nasir had defended the German, though now Lugo took on brunt of focus of both Nemetes and Donar while Nasir took brief moment for recovery of breath. It was indicative of his endurance that he had lasted as long as he had before needing rest against such strength. Yet even while remaining idle, dark eyes watched all movement of the other three men with care so as to take advantage of dropped guard or to defend Lugo if overwhelmed.

Agron realized just before Nasir moved that the smaller man had been awaiting specific move to be made. Nemetes moved in to Lugo with the grip of his training weapon pressing against the man’s chest as his leg extended to trip him to the ground. As Lugo’s balance was lost, Nasir moved forward and brought wooden blade to Nemetes’ throat and pulled it across the exposed skin that would have killed the man had he used sharpened blade. The defeated German let out a loud curse in language of his home and moved away as Lugo stood again and let out a boisterous laugh.

Donar had maintained his distance as his ally was removed from match, appearing ill-at-ease in his chance of success now that he stood alone. While the man stood as experienced gladiator, he knew limits of his skills against those trained in ways of the sands.

Cheers rose through those watching at display of skill. Agron nearly joined in display of excitement for his heart’s victory yet managed to restrain shout in consideration of his standing as leader. He would not stand as cause to distraction in the Syrian that may bring him failure.

Nasir initiated assault upon Donar then, using both swords to keep the gladiator on defensive responses. Lugo would strike often as well, coming in only as opportunity was presented by the Syrian’s constant movement. The two worked well in tandem, Nasir creating openings for Lugo to inflict strike of greater damage as he was incapable of. If Donar had not held years of training as gladiator he would have succumbed as Nemetes had, yet he endured and even managed to find advantage to return strike on occasion.

It was not enough though as Nasir dropped to knee under swing of Donar’s axe and brought dulled edge of his gladius in brutal strike to back of the gladiator’s knee, bringing him to ground in heavy fall. The Syrian continued to turn so as to move from path as Lugo approached with haste and swung his weapon down at opponent in killing strike, adjusting path to make contact with the ground beside Donar’s head in final moment.

More cheers echoed through the courtyard as those observing rushed forward to shower praise upon the victors. Lugo straightened to stand, then turned to Nasir and wrapped the smaller man into playful embrace as he was want to do. Others laughed as the burly German praised the Syrian jovially for his skill and strategy, gaining expression of tolerance from Nasir at his insistence on calling him “little man”.

“Progress has been proven,” Gannicus said, his tone as pleased as Lugo’s was. He turned to Spartacus then. “Have you found answer sought?”

Spartacus looked over to Agron, who had not yet removed gaze from his Syrian lover. The German watched Nasir speak to other rebels and friends with ease, regardless of flush of embarrassment Agron recognized upon face. No longer did his heart stand fearful of revealing parts of self to others, nor of allowing others to place him in elevated regard. He would never favor it yet would not refuse it as he would have months ago.

Nasir was becoming a man developed beyond his meager years of life, a man of confidence and strength while maintaining touch of innocent kindness.

And progress would only be restrained by Agron’s protection.

Spartacus was right: Nasir would better serve cause through use of all talents he had to offer instead of all that Agron would allow.

Turning to his brother, Agron gave a wide smile, one genuine in acceptance. “We should allow him day of training as he intended before offering mission.”

Spartacus gave but brief pause before nodding with slight upturn of his lips. “Do you believe he will accept task with so much to be done here? He has proven to be hesitant to take leave of responsibility.”

“He has already taken steps toward future in such regard. Besides, he holds greatest despite of remaining removed from missions after having been left behind many times for healing or inexperience.”

“A thing I intend to change as of now.”


	2. Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steps forward are taken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has returned for more of this series. Every kudo, comment, and even hit to the work means so much to me and continuing to take on the challenge of this fic. Please continue to enjoy :)

Day had been a pleasant one, rife with accomplishment for Nasir.

He had used much of the morning hours to determine instructions to those he trained in responsibility of supplies and then relayed them many times to ensure understanding. He broke words of his expectations of them in task and how they would take on majority of work, then report to him their knowledge. He would maintain command of decisions of rations and allocation of other items as that remained delicate matter of which he would continue to search for replacement in. If day’s passing was indicative of success, he could place hope in method chosen.

Success continued as he spent all hours between midday and evening meal training under Gannicus and Donar. He had not realized how greatly missed partaking of such training had been for him until his body burned with strain of muscles worked hard. To pursue superiority in use of sword over all others so that he would not see failure in battle brought such satisfaction, for progress was easily measured and expectations were clear to him always. His good mood was aided by victory he held over many in sparring matches throughout day.

That Spartacus had come to bear witness of his victory over Donar and Nemetes aided even further in his elation. He held no need of hearing words unspoken to know he stood as purpose for presence of rebel leaders. Years as body slave left him forever aware of when eyes were upon him in evaluation. His only anticipation came in reason Spartacus, Crixus, and Agron held need of watching him as they had more pressing need of leading hundreds in survival against Rome.

Joy of day’s success was only slightly interrupted by Agron’s strange behavior. Concern did not rise greatly in Nasir, for unusual nature of his heart’s actions was not negative, but rather a greater focus upon affection regardless of surrounds. The German had joined Nasir for eve’s meal – as was usual since midday had been taken separate – and had immediately placed himself in position where he could wrap his arm about Nasir’s waist in secure embrace. While among others, they usually did not make prolonged touch of such intimacy, restrained to brief embraces or Agron’s hands about his shoulders. Even after leaving for brief moments, when the gladiator returned to Nasir’s side he resumed position as before he parted.

Nasir was certain Agron held no realization of any actions being removed from normal behavior as all else continued as was familiar. The Syrian had actually been making preparation to part from company of others to retreat to their chambers so he could put question to his heart as to his mood.

Intention was halted though as Spartacus and Crixus approached and took seat across from the pair, close enough to indicate they desired private conversation. This pleased the Syrian as he held desire to know what had gained him such attention earlier that day.

“Nasir, do you have a moment to break words of import?” Spartacus questioned, his voice lowered enough so that those moving about them would not hear words broken. Nasir nodded and leaned forward slightly to remove distance between them, Agron’s arm yet about his waist moving so as to remain comfortable weight upon his skin.

“What matter do you wish to speak of?” the Syrian questioned, following lead in quieting his voice. Such was not as necessary for him as people did not focus upon him as they did Spartacus and he was naturally soft spoken, yet he would not be one to break intended secrecy.

“I hold intention of assigning you to mission of great importance and would know your thoughts.”

Nasir’s expression remained passive, yet his heart accelerated beat in anticipation of finally being put to use in matters other than responsibility within camp. Words also gave explanation for his curiosity from earlier that day: he had not trained as he did this day in many weeks and the Thracian was ensuring his skills yet remained before assigning mission. He was certain that had he failed to prove himself yet capable with weapon Spartacus would have looked elsewhere.

“You need but break words.”

Spartacus gave fond smile – a familiar expression to be directed toward the Syrian in all the time they had known one another – and spoke with care of ensuring Nasir held full understanding of situation and what was to be asked of him. “Plans are to be made toward Lucania and the mines. From reports given by you, we have supplies aplenty, enough to feed many more.” Nasir considered numbers of the mines quickly and made comparison to amount of food, clothing, and suitable shelter to determine if such could yet be said with addition of thousands. His mind worked with haste and Spartacus awaited him to give either confirmation or denial of words broken.

“We stand stocked well enough to support such numbers for perhaps a week’s time if rationed wisely. That stands as only concern as clothes remain plentiful and we should have enough material for tents to shelter all.”

“I have already set plans to gaining more food in Neapolis and there are yet many hunting parties sent over days past.” Nasir knew of the hunters for he was told of all to leave camp so as to see to guard’s awareness. That there were those to depart for Neapolis was, however, not a thing he had yet heard of. He wondered if Agron was to be among those going and that stood as reason for his unusual behavior. He held doubts though, as the past few times any had been sent to Neapolis Nasir had been asked to accompany as he held fair skill in bartering and best knowledge of what was needed at all times.

The mines then would stand as cause for Agron’s mood. It was of no shock for the man held deep loathing for pain inflicted upon Nasir – both physical and within the mind – from past journeys to the mines.

Question rose within Nasir: was Spartacus to ask  _him_  to go to the mines again as he had before when Naevia was freed?

“None have laid eyes upon the mines since Naevia was liberated,” Crixus spoke as though bearing witness to Nasir’s thoughts. “If we are to know any success in such move as liberation of all within, we must know with certainty what would oppose us.”

“Care must be taken though as we have already moved against the mines,” Spartacus continued. Both men were uncharacteristic in their manner of avoidance of voicing what was desired of Nasir and he felt both irritation and amusement rise within him. He was accustomed to Spartacus making display of protecting him through assignments given – method of much greater subtlety than Agron’s tendency towards violence against any who lay threat against the Syrian – yet he could recall no time where Crixus acted in any similarity of manner. The Undefeated Gaul held no hesitation in pushing Nasir’s limits so as to aid in his development into what was required of him for rebellion.

“What do you ask of me?” he questioned in attempt that blunt manner would remove any remaining hesitation.

“Observation of the mines must be made at once if we are to move against them. Your gifts provide you with greatest chance of success absent increased risk of discovery. I would have you depart for the mines as scout and learn all you can of what opposes us in liberating all within tunnels.”

Holding suspicion of request to be made and hearing such mission presented to him was of great difference. To also be told that it was because of talents unique to him that he was considered caused heat of embarrassment to rise upon face. For Spartacus to ask this of him held no connection to his skill with numbers or supplies or even with his capability with weapon, but was determined by what he alone held in offering to rebellion.

Agron’s behavior suddenly did not seem of great enough extremity.

“You would send me when I could hold better use here in preparation for arrival of those freed?” He had to hold greatest certainty that there would be none better suited to task. He would not stand as one responsible for failure in mission of great importance as this was.

“Offer would not be made if I did not believe you to hold greatest chance of success,” Spartacus held no hesitation in his response.

_Doubt holds no place within you, Nasir._

Spartacus’ unspoken words were intended to be received – a method of communication both he and Crixus had gained proficiency for in all time spent training with Nasir – and message was one he held need of hearing from the man he followed. Knowing of the Thracian’s faith in his capabilities aided in laying his sudden nerves to rest.

“Then I will see it done.”

Spartacus smiled again at his acceptance as Crixus nodded in satisfaction before speaking again. “Greatest benefit would come from learning of guards within tunnels but only if there stands no risk of discovery. Once you have gained satisfactory information, I would like for you to also seek out suitable location for camp to be moved to. Such numbers as what are contained within the mines will be too difficult to defend in limited space we have available to us here. Once you have returned, we will stand prepared to move camp and will make final plans against Lucania.”

“That stands as reason for those departing for Neapolis now, for we will no longer have ease in accessing city.”

Spartacus appeared pleased that Nasir yet proved to hold swift mind which did not require deep explanation to gain understanding. “I will require measures toward safety to be taken.” Nasir’s eyes narrowed at implication that he could not ensure his own safety and Spartacus spoke with haste to dispel rising anger. “Desire is certainly that you will not be discovered and will return absent confrontation, yet we must prepare for worst of circumstances. I would not have you at risk for refusal to accept danger of what you must do.”

In knowing that Spartacus’ reasoning stood as concern, Nasir’s irritation passed with ease as there was just cause to such emotion. Regardless of how he had been accepted as among the brotherhood he was not a gladiator. He was not even a warrior as the Germans were. He was a freed body slave who had managed to gain proficiency with weapons with greater ease than most others. He was likely to not stand victorious against Roman soldiers if facing many alone.

However, those who accompanied him could be as much cause for his failure as his success.

There was also great likelihood of revealing his gift to those with him so they would not give argument against choices made while scouting. He deeply considered making request for Gannicus’ company, yet he knew the man held great importance to progress of those learning ways of sword and battle and he would not deny those less capable than him proper guidance. He was also certain that Agron was also not an option based upon the man’s silence and behavior.

“Lugo and Saxa will be all I require,” Nasir gave declaration after brief pause of careful thought.

Spartacus looked to Nasir’s side to Agron and the Syrian felt motion of the man shrugging his shoulders briefly.

“Why those two when there are those more able and familiar with the land?” Crixus voiced question apparent in Spartacus’ gaze to Agron.

Nasir’s lips lifted slightly into an amused smirk. “Saxa stands fiercer warrior than many gladiators.” Nasir’s place at Agron’s side had gained him swift acceptance by many of the Germans, including Saxa, and he had grown in his familiarity of her over the past months. They had shared knowledge of languages not their own, Nasir aiding her in gaining fluency with the common tongue while she gave instruction in language of Germania. The two also crossed blades as often as possible as they were both nimble in manner of fighting and his skill with the gladius graecus was owed to her instruction on how to maneuver the smaller blade. Her mind was also well contained in manner similar to that of the gladiators and he could only recall unspoken words observed when sought. “She has proven to stand skilled hunter as well and will be of benefit as scout absent detection.”

“And what of Lugo? He is strong warrior and hunter though I do not imagine he will hold success in matters requiring of delicacy.”

When considering position of Lugo in his life, Nasir could not imagine the burly German to stand too far removed from that of an older brother. Regardless of the difficult relationship they had held in days prior to Glaber’s assault upon the temple, they now stood as friends with deep bond to one another. The man had taken up place at Nasir’s side in many matters concerning guard when there had been rebels hesitant to accept direction from one appearing to lack in strength. Lugo would not tolerate disrespect to Nasir and the Syrian could do naught but tolerate the German’s determination to defend him so. While behavior had been irritating at first, Nasir now recognized it for the kinship it truly represented and had accepted the man’s care with gratitude.

“He will insist he accompany me as soon as he learns that I am to depart. We share company often and hold familiarity with each other’s manner. He will accept instruction given by me with ease and will do all he can to see me defended should need arise, as I would for him.”

Nasir’s body was jostled by deep chuckle from Agron. As he had witnessed progress made in friendship between lover and kinsman, the gladiator found great amusement in how the two now interacted as opposed to that of months previous when he held need to restrain them from inflicting injury upon one another. Now it was difficult task to separate the two throughout day’s responsibilities and he had seen how Lugo defended Nasir against all threats.

Spartacus remained silent in consideration of Nasir’s certainty that those two Germans were all needed for his success. “Break words with them tonight and prepare for departure upon breaking of morning,” Spartacus gave instruction, to which the Syrian nodded acceptance. Crixus and Spartacus rose and bid the pair a pleasant night before standing and walking away.

The partners remained seated where they had eaten for many more moments, content in sharing company in silence, watching all those around them converse and enjoy time now their own. To know that they stood as part of reason these people now held freedom was matter of great pride and both Nasir and Agron would fight to defend such gift.

As night approached, Nasir stood from his place at Agron’s side and informed the man that he would deliver message to Saxa and Lugo before returning to their quarters for the night. Agron nodded as he stood as well and pressed a kiss to Nasir’s temple before turning and walking within shelter of the temple.

It was not difficult to find the two Germans – both were within shift of guard duty – to relay instructions, to which both gave indication of anticipation for leaving the temple to partake in mission of apparent challenge. Nasir could not resist responding with laughter at what he considered to be childish response from both Saxa and Lugo, though reactions were vastly different. Saxa gave him a grin and spoke of anticipation of being discovered so Roman blood could be spilled. Lugo had wrapped his arms about Nasir and lifted him from the ground with cheers in German language of great honor it was to be invited along so.

Once he had delivered instruction that they were to leave just after morning meal, Nasir returned to temple and walked with haste through familiar halls toward room shared with Agron. It was in final steps of path that he realized he would be parted from Agron for the first time since the gladiator had accompanied Spartacus to Atella for trade of Glaber’s wife for weapons. He nearly considered Agron’s descent down mountainside to lay assault upon Roman soldiers yet that had been brief – regardless of great concern it caused the Syrian – and Nasir had followed by different path to same destination.

Yet Nasir was about to depart to the mines at Lucania – once again – and the German would not be following. Nasir’s right hand moved beneath fold of cloth draped about his shoulders to touch raised skin of scar along his left side.

He had nearly been lost to the afterlife when last he went to the mines. It was not possible for Agron to not remember finding him wounded and barely conscious, for that alone had guided much of Agron’s manner of caring for the Syrian. In truth, certainty that Agron must be haunted by memory stood as only reason Nasir tolerated treatment from the German which held insinuation that he needed defending. There were certainly limits Agron held awareness of, yet there stood much he could do and say that others would be struck for.

Deciding it was foolish to hold concern over such things when he could easily settle all anxiety by putting voice to question to Agron, Nasir entered their chambers with smooth motions that gained attention of Agron, who was seated upon edge of their pallet looking over a map. Green eyes met with eyes nearly black for brief moment before both turned to individual task, Agron focusing upon the map once again while Nasir pulled out a light pack in which to carry supplies. It was one of Agron’s which had not been used since first coming to the temple – there had been no need for it – and opened it to ensure nothing of need to Agron had been stored within.

“The map is for you,” Agron spoke sullenly, his voice nearly unfamiliar in its hesitance. “It is for use in finding new grounds for camp. We spent much of the day marking out villas we have taken for you to use as guide.”

Nasir nodded understanding, yet struggled to form words in response and a brief silence passed between the two. “I would not expect our return for two weeks’ time,” Nasir replied with similar reticence within voice. Both men had much to say to the other yet appeared unwilling to breech topic. “We will make for the mines first and will then move further east, then south before returning toward Vesuvius along the coast.” It would be too dangerous to go north for Capua was still of great danger to them and beyond it lay Rome. “If we discover any escaped slaves in our path, we will give them instruction on where camp now lies.”

“Send any found so with instruction of passing message of your progress so that we may be prepared to offer support should it be needed.”

“I will do so.”

Nasir was about to turn conversation toward more sensitive topic when his fingers made contact with something buried deep within folds of cloth within the pack. His hand closed around the small object and revealed it to light of candles.

It was the wooden stud which had been taken from his ear by Agron so many months previous for need of the Syrian not being exposed as freed slave. It had also been when he had given Nasir the length of red cloth he yet kept about his wrist matching one upon Agron’s. Nasir had not truly spared the earring another thought, believing Agron to have discarded it as it represented position under Roman master.

Why did Agron yet hold possession of it?

Turning to face his heart, Nasir awaited green eyes to look at him again. Agron must have felt weight of gaze upon him for he soon looked up to Nasir with curiosity within expression. Nasir’s hand lifted and held the stud for Agron to see. Agron remained confused for a moment before recognizing what the Syrian held and then his expression conveyed embarrassment at having the thing found.

“Why do you have this?” Nasir voiced question as Agron lowered his gaze again to the map spread out across his thighs. “I believed it discarded with all that held me to position.”

“It was not kept for meaning it held to you,” Agron replied with hesitation.

“It holds no other meaning than to mark me as body slave.”

Now that he held it again, Nasir was reminded of relief felt when Agron had pulled it from his ear after it being upon him for many years. Grasping it now brought forward memory of how his dominus had favored touching the stud with fingers and lips to remind the Syrian in any possible manner of how he had belonged to the man, how he held right to penetrate him in any manner he chose. Memory’s rise brought forward the desire for Nasir to discard the simple thing himself by throwing it as far from him as possible.

Just as he was about to turn from room to do so, warm fingers enclosed about his clenched hand and eased the wooden stud from his grasp. Lips brushed against his forehead before Agron leaned forward and replaced lips with his own forehead and they rested against each other in calming position. “It was kept for meaning it held to me. It had come from you and I felt need to hold something of yours while you were removed from gaze and grasp.” Nasir’s face flushed with the honest admission. That had occurred before they held understanding of their emotions for one another so the Syrian did not expect such intimate desire to guide Agron’s action. There was no doubt that the gladiator spoke with honesty as they did not break false words toward the other.

“More appropriate belonging could have been taken,” Nasir responded, his voice quiet in his continued embarrassment.

Agron chuckled and pressed another quick kiss to Nasir’s lips. “You carried no belongings then and it was a thing done absent thought. I only knew I had to hold reminder of you until we were reunited. In all that followed I had forgotten to discard it once you were again in my arms.” Agron’s hand grasped Nasir’s left wrist where cloth was worn. “You have held possession of simple cloth since it was given to you,” the German made point with amused tone.

 “Agron…” Nasir could not find words to give answer, for his own choice in retaining possession of seemingly meaningless cloth had been nearly identical, only difference lying in that Agron had given it to him. Realizing that stood as point in statement, Nasir sighed and laughed briefly at how he had responded to discovery. Agron had said that he had forgotten it and so did not keep hold of it for any further purpose. “That stands as only time we made promise of returning to the other.”

“It was the only time such was necessary to dispel anxiety of emotions not understood. We know of meaning we hold for one another and of what we will do to stand together again.”

“Let any Roman who believes himself capable of keeping us apart step forward and be cut down for such foolishness.”

Agron moved his forehead away from touching Nasir’s and his eyes locked gaze with the Syrian’s for countless moments until he pressed forward again and kissed Nasir deeply, his arms wrapping tightly about the Syrian’s waist and lifted the smaller body from the floor so their bodies could come in full contact with one another as their mouths moved together in passion. The kiss continued with fervor as Agron relaxed his grip to allow Nasir to once more stand absent support and set hands to task of removing clothing from both bodies. Nasir made attempt to aid in doing so but was denied by Agron’s hands closing about his own and holding them until they relaxed.

Once both men were breathing heavily enough to require respite from caress of lips, Agron stepped forward and pressed Nasir backwards until he was held against the wall at end of their pallet. With the smaller man supported so, Agron returned to task of pulling the black cloth – now loose as belts restraining it in place were discarded – apart to expose dark skin of the Syrian’s chest, the man’s bracchae sliding down his hips as they were also greatly kept in place by belt and layers of cloth covering torso. Green eyes moved slowly across revealed flesh, as if searing into memory sight of his heart in state of growing desire.

Nasir was about to reach for the German again when the man curved his back to lower his posture and pressed his lips to forever sensitive skin of Nasir’s neck, immediately seeking out places to tease with teeth which brought greater pleasure to the Syrian. Nasir inhaled deeply as his arousal intensified at once to touch of his love and his hands rose to take hold of Agron’s hair and base of neck to give encouragement. It held desired message as Agron’s hands made contact with his skin and followed path of muscles now much more developed within the Syrian’s torso. Much focus was given to grasping touches across his chest before moving down and giving gentle caresses along the length of his scar, the once burned skin holding great sensitivity to such touch. Hands went no further though as Agron’s mouth began to follow same path as his hands had, teasing skin with lips and teeth while tasting with tongue.

Nasir was lost to differing sensations, unable to regain command of thought enough to give guidance in their coupling as he normally would because of many emotions he experienced from knowledge that the morning would bring them apart. He felt no anticipation over remaining idle for Agron would never commit act upon him of which he held opposition to. Agron would care for him and do all in his power to protect him, body and mind.

The German then dropped down to his knees and his hands at last dropped to pull Nasir’s remaining clothing from him, bracchae falling to the ground about his ankles and he shifted his weight so that Agron could remove them along with his shoes so that he stood bare and exposed. Nasir held expectation for Agron to finish removing his own clothes before moving their joining to the bedroll. He was taken aback though as Agron’s hands slid up in gentle caress along length of Nasir’s now muscled calves and thighs as lips returned to press against his stomach but at once moved lower.

Nasir found some measure of focus at feeling lips approaching his hardened cock. Such act of degradation had never occurred between them; Agron would not allow Nasir to do so as he thought it would bear too much reminder of life spent as object for another’s pleasure and Nasir had never considered Agron doing such to him. He would not have Agron lower himself so and used his grip yet in short strands of hair to pull the man’s mouth from him.

Agron gave in to Nasir’s refusal, looking up to meet his gaze in confusion. The German apparently did not know that act of pressing lips to cock was not an act for those holding care for one another. It was a thing done to prove control over another, for one to receive pleasure while the other but answered command. Nasir pulled on Agron’s hair once more to urge him to stand, the Syrian pressing their lips together so as to communicate how he yet desired for Agron to join their bodies regardless of refusal. The gladiator did not hesitate in regaining passion and one of his hands moved to where he had intended his mouth to be, wrapping about Nasir’s cock and grasping him pleasurably. The other hand moved around Nasir’s body and took firm hold of the flesh of firm ass, fingers brushing against the opening there willing and anxious to accept him. Sensations brought a quiet moan from Nasir’s throat and Agron moved his lips away from kiss to smile widely at bringing forth sound: the Syrian was not one to be vocal during their couplings and so each one made was treasured by the one to cause them.

Nasir would again place blame of uncharacteristic reaction upon his strained emotions.

Before much thought could be placed upon it though, Agron used grip upon Nasir to turn the smaller man so as to guide him down onto their pallet as he dropped his knees to the floor again as Nasir was seated at edge of blankets so as to place his opening upon the brink of exposure. He leaned his weight forward – his lips returning to exploration of Nasir’s mouth – and reached out in search of one of many bottles of oil kept near their bedroll used to ease Nasir’s passage for joining. Once he laid claim to what was sought, Agron relaxed his weight back upon his heels while maintaining kiss so that Nasir was curled forward in his seated position.

Time used for preparation was always where Agron held greatest control and patience. From the first night they had laid together, he had shown how he would never give in to desire and enter Nasir with such haste that the smaller man would be injured. This time stood no different and fingers slickened with oil pressed against Nasir’s entrance, sliding in with ease as they had joined just the previous night and Nasir was yet relaxed from then. Lips parted as Nasir inhaled deeply at pleasure of being entered by the one he held to heart, the man knowing just how to touch him both inside and out to bring him to satisfaction. Holding knowledge of his own body, Nasir laid back upon the blankets so Agron’s fingers could press deeper within him and he gasped again as the German did so. With one hand committed to stretching Nasir, the other completed removal of clothing and with few short movements Agron was nude as well and Nasir forced his eyes to remain open through pleasure so that he could take in sight of his lover as Agron had done with him many moments past.

It was in such observation that Nasir was reminded of all that he held love for in Agron. He loved the tall form which would loom over him, rippling with strength proven in its deadly capability while standing useless in face of Nasir. He loved green eyes which would look upon him in manner that held no secret for how greatly he was loved. He loved lips that would shout obscenities to all others while speaking of kindness and devotion to him alone and would press against him often to further assure Nasir of how deeply he was cared for. There were further mannerisms beyond what could be seen that gave indication of Agron’s deep love for Nasir, and all were held as valued to the Syrian.

Nasir did not realize how his emotions had swelled until Agron was pressing into him many moments later and he closed his eyes against burn of stretch, feeling moisture gather in corner of his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He knew Agron would have noticed such reaction from him, but would continue to enter him as he had often told the German not to halt movement until fully within. The former body slave had learned to endure against single motion of penetration and to cease for concern would give cause for him to react in manner which could be damaging to either of them.

Once Agron’s hips rested against skin of Nasir’s ass, the German leaned forward and pressed his lips to corners of Nasir’s eyes to interrupt path of tears. As his body quickly recalled feel of Agron within him, Nasir considered which emotions he had given display of in sudden tears. There were so many that it was of difficulty to know which stood responsible for reaction he showed to none.

He loved Agron deeply and did not wish to be parted from him, regardless of certainty that they would again stand together.

It sounded to be of such simplicity, yet it was enough to bring tears from him in manner he could not recall having ever before in his life.

“Nasir, open your eyes,” Agron’s voice called to him through his raging thoughts and emotions and Nasir gave brief pause in responding. A hand cupped his cheek in offering of familiarity of touch and the Syrian used such contact and a deep breath to calm himself enough to do as requested of him.

Green eyes trembled with moisture as they looked down to him.

Agron’s feelings were the same as his in this. They shared desire to remain together now that threat against them had diminished for some time. They wished to continue in learning all that there was to know of the other man and not be given interruption either by Roman enemy or rebel brethren. They were being denied opportunity to stand together as they had held intention of.

This was not a thing new with Nasir’s mission of the morrow, yet they had only just found balance with each other and their responsibilities only to have it ripped from them.

However, they were strong men and would endure this, then make attempt to discover why they had been so affected by separation once reunited.

“I know to what I return this time,” Nasir whispered to Agron, the German taking but a moment to gain understanding of Nasir’s words and know how they had calmed the Syrian.

There had been absence of knowledge of what their relationship would become when they last parted with one holding destination of the mines. Now, they knew exactly of what they were to one another and such knowledge would stand as reason to remain strong until they stood together again.

Seemingly taken by his own emotions, Agron closed distance between them and rested his lips against Nasir’s as his hips moved in slow thrusts, apparently intent upon ensuring they remained joined for as long as they were able. Nasir found great comfort in knowing that every breath he took was shared with Agron as the flesh within him brought him pleasure only Agron held knowledge of and soon his body began shifting to aid in motions. He could not move greatly, for he lay trapped between bedroll and Agron pressing his body upon him while his hips remained free to control movement against Nasir, yet he knew that any motion giving display of his acceptance of act brought relief to Agron integral in his finding pleasure.

Sweat covered both of their bodies from countless moments of simply moving against one another so sensually when Agron’s pace changed and Nasir knew the man was approaching his completion. The man shifted his weight so he was no longer pressed into the smaller body beneath him but placed one hand at Nasir’s hip to support his weight while the other returned to encircle Nasir’s cock and began to stroke the hardened flesh in likeness to his thrusts into the accepting body. Few strokes were needed to push Nasir beyond his limit and he found his completion with an exhaled hiss of pleasure. Agron growled out a curse as Nasir’s entrance clamped down about his cock and such pressure coupled with vision of Nasir coming pushed him beyond brink as well and the Syrian felt Agron’s seed fill him.

Agron did not move from his position poised above Nasir as he was usually hesitant to relax his weight upon the smaller man when he did not hold enough strength to control how much he pressed down. Instead, he focused on task of cleaning Nasir’s seed from his hand and their stomachs as well as wiping clean oil used in preparation. Once task was finished, he managed to move to sit at Nasir’s side before pulling the smaller man atop him and then maneuvered them both further up the pallet to rest against pillows.

Nasir had learned from the first few times they had joined intimately that Agron favored caring for him in such manner. The former body slave had spent so many years in which he would be fucked then expected to continue offering service that he did not require time to recover after sex. Agron had shown him – just as he had shown him the pleasure of lying with one deeply cared for – that such was not required of him when he lay with the gladiator.

Fingers wove through his long hair in relaxing manner as they remained silent for many moments, both considering what the next day – and many following – would bring for them.

“I would ask one thing of you,” Agron suddenly spoke, pulling Nasir’s mind from turning toward making plans for mission he was to embark upon. He did not voice response, but instead lifted his head from just over Agron’s heart and looked to the man. Green eyes remained closed though and so Nasir awaited request. “I know you do not favor revelation of your abilities to any, but you need to trust Saxa and Lugo with truth if they are to be of greatest aid to you.”

Nasir’s lips lifted into a gentle smile and he lowered his head, pressing a kiss to the scar upon Agron’s chest before again resting his ear in position where he could hear and feel heart which beat for him alone. He did not voice response, for he knew that such was not necessary for Agron to know that he had not been dismissed.

No more words were broken that night between the pair. All that held need of being communicated had already been said or understood through touch and gazes shared. It was understood that both held reasons for not wishing for this mission to occur yet each man would do what was necessary to see rebellion continue. For if rebels fell, they would lose each other for their remaining days and such occurrence would not be survived.

Before sleep claimed Nasir, he made significant realization. Unspoken words were never witnessed from Agron, yet understanding of the other which existed between them was of such depth that Nasir’s talent paled when compared to such bond. To be separated as they were about to be would hold no effect upon them.

* * *

Voices speaking in language of those East of the Rhine echoed through the woods, rising further every few moments. It had been so for entirety of morning and Nasir’s patience was about to reach its end. Perhaps he should have requested Donar instead of Lugo. He worked well with the gladiator and the man did not give in to fury against taunts with as great of ease as the shorter German. Even if Lugo would have forced accompaniment, greater control would have been displayed just by presence of man close to Spartacus in leading of rebellion.

The past few days had been spent gaining as much knowledge of the mines – of number of slaves working outside as well as within tunnels and of guards and location of patrols – and Saxa had grown bored with lack of opportunity to spill Roman blood. Nasir had refused the woman in her requests to set upon some of the more segregated posts and so she had taken to dispelling her unrest through teasing of Lugo. She had done so every possible moment and Lugo was now furious and voicing his displeasure at being irritated so. They had moved far enough distance from the mines that there stood little risk of being discovered so Nasir had thought it to be of little matter to allow them to release some energy in verbal battle if they could not have physical one.

He had forgotten of the tenacity of the Germans – especially of these two when against one another – and had not considered that once argument had begun neither would surrender. He had realized error swiftly, yet allowed the repeating argument to continue as it still served purpose of satisfying use of spare energy. He had removed himself to greater distance from them so he could remain on guard against any approaching and had since made attempt to not heed any words between the two.

He had never held greater regret for learning language they spoke in, for he could have ignored it with greater success if he held no understanding of how vicious their words truly were. He knew nothing said would remain between them as all would be laughed over once tempers diminished – he had witnessed such often – yet it remained difficult to listen to now.

Having accepted that they would be remaining there where camp had been set upon previous night until Lugo and Saxa found satisfaction, he had turned attention to the map given him. It had taken four days to scout out as much of the mines to his satisfaction as possible – longer than Nasir had anticipated – and the Syrian held confidence that they would succeed in setting all free to join cause. However, numbers within had grown significantly since last the rebels infiltrated and there was no possibility of the temple offering any measure of protection. They would spill into surrounding woods, removing first defense of temple wall and warriors within. Furthermore, such numbers would not escape notice of travelers moving between nearby towns and they would be exposed before they stood ready to again face Roman legions.

They could not use any of the lands between Capua and Neapolis as it was too heavily travelled. Looking to lands of Lucania the three rebels were barely within, thought occurred to Nasir that while he knew little of the area, he did know that it held sparse population because of the mines. It was also a mountainous region and any living there would be apt to have solitary villas spread far from one another. Looking over all the markings made to give location of villas overtaken, none had gone further than the mines. Romans would be complacent in their knowledge that Spartacus had not struck nearby, a thing of great benefit to them. If they could find a valley, mountains would give protection just as Vesuvius did now and they would be better concealed. They could remain close enough to town they could access for supplies they could not find in the mountains or woods spread throughout the lands they would inhabit. It would be difficult adjustment from the ease of access they now held to both Neapolis and Atella, yet they would be safer and so sacrifice was worthy of effort.

Making decision to move further into Lucania, Nasir turned his attention to the two Germans yet to find resolve. He sighed as he realized patience had only lasted so long for his lack of certainty in their destination. Now that path before them was determined, he would not allow behavior to continue.

Leaning over to take hold of the bow he had brought more for purpose of hunting, he pulled an arrow from the quiver he had secured to his back and placed it against the string, pulling it taut to cheek. Taking aim between the two calling insult to each other, he released and the shaft flew as he intended, causing both to stumble away from one another – Saxa’s hands moving to the daggers she wore belted to her waist – and look to him in shock.

Nasir walked between the two calmly and pulled the arrow from the tree it had struck and checked to ensure it was not damaged beyond use. Satisfied with its continued usefulness, he returned it to where he had drawn it from and looked behind him to the Germans, who watched him move about absent words. “We move southeast past the mines and into Lucania. If you bear capability to hold tongues long enough to pack camp, I do not intend to stop again until after sun has set.”

Lugo released breath that sounded as though a grunt and crossed his arms over his chest. “Little man interrupt to bark command,” the German accused.

Had he not listened to argument, Nasir may not have felt such great irritation at Lugo’s words. “I force you not, yet I will depart once my supplies are stored for travel regardless of whether you stand prepared. If you wish to continue forward as intended then prepare at once.” Nasir’s dark eyes passed between the man and woman, seeing that they were yet angry with him and he again sighed. “Do you forget teaching me language? If I held belief that argument was of benefit, I would not have given interruption. However, I have heard same insults no less than four times and hold no more ability to remain silent in such foolishness.”

Saxa huffed in indignation as she turned toward her bedroll and began packing it away for travel. Lugo was about to do the same when Nasir spoke again. “You will take first shift tonight as guard.” This was a command as he held authority over order of guard.

Lugo turned back to face him and struggled for a moment before speaking loudly in language of Germania, “I was given third shift this morning! You hold expectation for me to remain from sleep for so long?”

Smile which came to Nasir’s expression was not pleasant as he responded in foreign tongue, “I have told you often to refrain from calling me such fucking name. If I make discovery that you have slept during your time as guard, you will continue through second shift.”

The burly German’s face lost some color and he nodded acceptance as he turned to gather remaining supplies. Saxa approached Nasir as she secured her own small bundle across her back and leaned close to speak to the Syrian without being heard by Lugo. “He misunderstands your abilities. He believes you able to pull memory from mind.”

Nasir had told the two of his ability of hearing unspoken words just after they had departed from the temple, holding desire that they would have opportunity to voice questions if necessary. Both had accepted possibility of his claim and Saxa had gathered more knowledge of his gifts as Lugo had walked ahead. This meant he had not gained clarification upon Nasir’s voiced ability to seek out thoughts of others – he now stood skilled enough that he had to focus upon others as he had developed his talent to only allow unspoken words of ill intent to reach him unbidden – and had apparently developed own belief of what the Syrian could accomplish.

Nasir had made assumption that Lugo’s thoughts of his gift were incorrect in manner such as Saxa just claimed and he could not keep smile from spreading across his expression again. “I gave him same opportunity as I did you to learn more of my gifts and he made choice to not put question forth. Fault lies upon his own shoulders.” Turning away as Saxa laughed to his reasoning, he returned to where he had left his belongings and gathered them swiftly. Bringing strap of his pack across his shoulders, he ensured it lay beneath the quiver so as to not inhibit drawing of arrows should need arise. Once prepared, he returned gaze to the two Germans and saw that Lugo had finished as well and was prepared to depart. No further words need be broken as they all turned east and began traveling in manner that would keep them from crossing path of any guards working the mines.

They continued so over the following days, resting through the night with rotating shift of guard and traveling throughout entirety of day. Nasir tracked their progress on map he carried, taking many moments before departure after each rest taken to determine path with his companions. Both Lugo and Saxa proved to be of continued value as they were much more accustomed to navigating absent use of map than he was and would be able to guide them back to Vesuvius upon the quickest course.

By this point, they all were anticipating return to those awaiting such. Agron was forever at edge of Nasir’s thoughts and he found desire that the gladiator had been able to join him, especially in the long hours of his shift of guard when there was naught else but training with his weapons to occupy his mind.

On one morn as Saxa and Lugo removed indication of any having set camp, Nasir had even broken word of agreement to their complaints of boredom in finding no opposition. He held no favor for the spilling of blood, yet he was becoming frustrated in seeing no proof they had made progress in their mission. At least a victory over Roman soldiers would provide reminder that there was purpose to what they did. There had not even been indication of slaves abandoning masters, though Nasir held belief that the further they traveled from Capua the less likely they would be to see such occurrence. Perhaps moving camp from Vesuvius would aid in granting more slaves courage to flee from bondage.

“We could lay attack upon the next villa we pass,” Saxa voiced suggestion as they sat about the map spread out upon a large stone. Words were not put forth for sake of needing supplies, for there were enough animals to hunt and Nasir held knowledge of plants and fruits which could be consumed. Suggestion was made for sole purpose of partaking in anything other than pressing closer toward cluster of mountains which appeared to have enough distance between them to fit needs they sought.

Nasir turned to marks he had made upon the map, noting where he had indicated villas passed. They were as closely dispersed as they were in lands surrounding Capua, having passed many each day. Difference was they had observed there to be fewer guards within sight here than of those closer to the city. Perhaps it was thought to be of less need so far removed from all, yet that did not mean that there were not many more hidden from sight. If there were more within, three people would not hold victory in taking control of it, even with two of them standing as skilled warriors and the third capable of hearing thoughts.

Nasir sighed as he halted thoughts toward considering Saxa’s words given for sake of shirking boredom.

“Risk stands too great for such action to be made. If injury were to be inflicted upon one of us, we may not survive return to Vesuvius,” Nasir reasoned in manner the two would not hold opportunity to argue.

“Then you remain beyond danger and we will hold success over Roman shits,” Saxa made attempt regardless. “Victory will free slaves to return to Vesuvius with word of our safety so man you left behind does not find it necessary to seek you out.”

Nasir would have laughed at point that held some sense of benefit to them if it would not have encouraged the woman more. “We will reach the mountains by fall of night and will turn back for camp tomorrow with news of success for Spartacus.”

“Syrian need draw more blood,” Lugo spoke boisterously in common tongue as he gave Nasir’s shoulder a heavy pat. Nasir shook his head as he rolled the map and returned it to place within his pack as the other two shouldered their own packs to prepare for another day of travel.

It was in this moment of preparation that words whispered through Nasir’s mind. Lugo and Saxa had continued speaking and so he could not understand what he heard and he called at once for silence from the two, gaining compliance absent pause. Words within mind continued, rising in volume – though he could not yet make sense of thoughts as they lacked focus – so as to indicate approach toward the Syrian.

The three rebels were in a small clearing below level of most ground around them, taking in food and short rest while they spoke of path to be taken for remainder of day. Place had been chosen for they had been removed from woods since the previous day and would not risk being sighted while not focused about them. Unfortunately, it also meant they could not see about them and now they may suffer for choice made. Such position may also mean that their conversation had likely been witnessed and the one approaching was now seeking them out.

He indicated for Saxa and Lugo to approach and he spoke only loud enough to be heard. “Someone approaches and I will make attempt to identify threat.”

They nodded and remained crouched low as Nasir pulled the length of cloth wrapped about his neck and shoulders so that it covered his head, colors of the material blending with the ground and foliage surrounding them. He paused, closing his eyes to focus upon the murmur of unspoken words steadily increasing in clarity. Now that words were of greater understanding, Nasir held more certainty that they were not in danger for thoughts were passing as though to only remain occupied while traveling.

He opened his eyes and moved forward slowly as though to not bring attention to himself if eyes were looking in their direction. He could even hear footfalls now and it was obvious it was not a lone person. How could they have missed sound of approach absent him knowing unspoken words? Why was he even now only hearing single voice? He had ensured that he would bear witness to more than normally he allowed so why was his gift failing them now when it was relied upon?

Nasir’s hand extended out to balance his weight as he rose up enough to see over final rise of ground impairing vision, but sudden sound at his back interrupted him and he turned to see six armed Romans charge upon them, four moving at once for Lugo and Saxa to force them to ground before weapons could be drawn in defense. As Nasir was further from the enemy, he held enough opportunity to draw his gladius and rose to his feet in sprint to meet one of the men coming for him. As their weapons were also yet sheathed, he was able to swing and cut through skin of the soldier’s throat.

That gave enough time for the other coming for him to draw his own weapon and swung in attack of his own, to which Nasir reacted in defense to deflect the blade from cutting through his stomach. Adjusting his stance to accommodate for the uneven ground and impact against his weapon, he then pressed weight forward and used the angle strike had put to his sword and struck the guard’s face with the blunt metal of the grip, making contact across the man’s nose to crush it. He stumbled back a few steps as his hands came up to cover his damaged face and Nasir pulled back his gladius to thrust into the weakened enemy to remove threat.

Strike was about to be brought to completion when pain echoed through his head and he was no longer able to keep upon his feet. His weapon fell from his grasp as he fell forward, feeling arms grab at his back and arms and push him to the ground and gain secure grip about his arms to restrain him.

It took him a moment of making attempt to struggle against touch upon him to realize that his head had been struck and such blow was what had brought him to his knees. It was also why he could not gather his focus enough to even give worthy struggle. Recalling the last time he had been injured and the mark he had gained upon his face, he made greater effort to regain control over his thoughts even as unspoken words came to him in echoes of those given voice and his head was given cause for even greater pain.

After all that had been accomplished over the past few months, after the training and work to prove himself capable, he had fallen again to Roman soldiers when he should have been capable of knowing threat. He had failed Spartacus and would now be returned to shackle or put to death.

Just before he was lost to darkness, Nasir knew that regardless of decision made concerning his fate it would be sentence of death for the Syrian who had reclaimed his name in freedom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of looking at maps and timelines for the Servile War to figure out what to do geography wise here and I think I got it pretty close, or at least in line with the series and it's "historically adjacent" status. You know, close but greatly going for story :)  
> I hope to hear from you all and see you next time. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lives are bartered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all! Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments I keep getting and I hope to see them continue to come in.  
> Enjoy!

Nasir sat upon ground with his feet folded beneath him, position comfortable for him to rest in as he kept his eyes closed so as to minimize pain throbbing through head. Lines of blood from where he had been struck by Roman soldier had long dried, causing his loosened hair – cord usually tied within having been lost in capture – to stick to his face and neck in irritating manner. He would make attempt to work some free, but was unable to lift arms enough as his wrists were chained together and to another length of chain wrapped about his waist. Saxa and Lugo were restrained in like manner on either side of him, having ensured they surrounded him so as to offer some measure of defense against intention of Romans.

He was having difficulty accepting their determination to offer him aid as he had failed them in not realizing danger they had been in. If he had not focused so strongly upon the one mind he had heard thoughts of he would have realized there were others already coming upon their position and they would have been prepared for attack. Between the three, they could have defeated all soldiers and then dealt with any others making approach. Yet he had made choice in hesitation and now they were captured for mistake made.

It was not even soldier he had witnessed thoughts of but instead a slaver. The man was traveling under escort of soldiers through Lucania, most likely toward Capua and Rome to sell his wares – people – in cities living in fear of fleeing property. His origin was possibly Hispania, skin only slightly colored by the sun with hair the color of dirt cut close to scalp with eyes of similar color. His stature and build was similar to that of Nemetes, tall with wiry limbs which held strength differing from that of those muscled as Lugo was. It was the build of a warrior and the grip and sheath of a strangely shaped blade strapped to his back gave further indication that he was not like other slavers Nasir had known.

From words broken quietly between Nasir and the Germans in language of East of the Rhine, it had been the slaver who stood as reason they were yet among the living. Soldiers had been prepared to kill those obviously of Spartacus’ rebellion when they had been given command to halt and place captured rebels in chains. Order had been obeyed and once Nasir had regained enough sense to walk they had departed again in direction determined by the slaver, though it had taken them away from mountains set as rebel’s intended destination. They had continued for remainder of day before setting up camp for night’s rest. Nasir had clung to possibility that opportunity would present throughout night for them to make escape, yet such did not occur as the soldiers acting as escort to the slaver took great care in watching the three with unwavering gaze throughout entirety of night. The prisoners also slept in turns so as to never be entirely vulnerable to wrath of their captors. Now with morning upon them, they were in no better position than the previous day.

Nasir especially felt fury of gaze from the Roman whose face was now dominated by bruise of being struck with grip of the Syrian’s gladius. The soldier had remained near during travels, taking every opportune moment to make attempt to push Nasir from his feet. As the Syrian was yet not recovered from strike to head, he was not as balanced and sure of his footing as was normal for him and had nearly suffered greater pains in being knocked down by the piece of shit Roman. It was after such push when Lugo had first moved to oppose the soldier in Nasir’s defense. As the burly German was chained, he could do naught but charge the man, yet it was enough to knock him from feet. Instead of pressing advantage though, as Nasir held hope of Lugo to gain escape while distraction was greatest, one considered as kin returned to the Syrian’s side and cast challenging glare to Roman soldier as the man regained his footing. Each Roman held intent to lay strike upon prisoners – their minds called for blood – yet were halted by orders of slaver calling for their weapons to remain sheathed.

Lugo had given Nasir aid in regaining his feet beneath him and now both Germans remained at either side of him as constant defense against further assault of such nature. Insofar it was sufficient to ensure Roman fuck’s distance.

That had been the previous day yet during entirety of time spent idle as the three rebels were not focused upon walking none of their enemies appeared confident – or foolish – enough to approach within reach of them. Hesitation appeared to be based upon fear of all that rebels lead by Spartacus had accomplished which should have been beyond capability rather than fear of three captured.

Nasir would give no cause for mistaken thoughts to find correction and purpose gave him focus beyond pain.

Approaching steps gained Nasir’s attention and he opened his eyes enough to see the slaver coming near. The man moved with authority to rival any dominus and the Syrian felt a touch of recognition at the sight, though he could not determine why he experienced such. The man stopped many paces away and looked between the three captured rebels as though considering worth of next sale.

Such purpose of gaze may not have been far removed from truth as Nasir had heard of rewards offered for information regarding Spartacus and his followers. And while their captors were yet unaware of how greatly the three factored in to knowledge and running of the rebel camp it may be revealed if words were broken absent care.

Collecting reward must stand as reason for why they had been spared.

The man moved closer still, his gaze fixed upon Lugo who simply stared back with murderous intent. Eyes then set upon Saxa and gave the same calculating look, to which she responded by giving insults in her tongue of such vulgarity it would have brought shame to any insult given by gladiator. The slaver simply observed the furious woman before amusement overtook and laughter burst from him in mocking manner which earned him even more obscenities.

“Those hailing from East of the Rhine never disappoint to entertain,” the man made declaration. Just as humor had risen quickly, it passed in same manner and the slaver crossed his arms and relaxed his posture in display of confidence. “No day has been spent under collar for you.” Nasir placed much effort in ensuring his expression did not give revelation of response to the man’s correct assumption. He had thought there would be simple assumption that they were of the ludus yet unbranded. That he had also recognized origin of language told of deeper knowledge than Nasir was accustomed to with slavers. Most only cared to gain such knowledge if it held affect upon profit and only worked with those of certain lands. “I heard news of ship being liberated many months past in Neapolis. Were you freed so after spending such inconsequential time under shackle? Pity, for I imagine you would have been valued purchase to any ludus. Then you would have had opportunity to experience honor as your people are sorely unaware of.”

Lugo’s body tensed at Nasir’s side and the Syrian exhaled sharply in a quiet hiss, loud enough to gain the German’s attention, distraction alone sufficient to keep his friend from reacting in violence and risking injury. Soldiers stood mere paces away with hands upon hilts of weapons in readiness to draw if provoked. Speaking in hushed tone in language of Germania Nasir offered further balm to temper, having done so often enough with his heart to know words to break, “He stands slaver and knows shit of honor. He would break any words to gain what he desires.”

The slaver’s eyes turned to Nasir, for he would have seen the Syrian speaking as he could not have heard from distance he stood from them. It would matter not if he was closer as he did not appear to bear understanding of words broken in Germania’s tongue.

“Do you break words to quell anger?” Nasir returned his gaze to the slaver, his emotions rising within him at tone of condescension yet his focus remained upon not revealing such possible weakness against this man.

In his many years of aiding the Roman who owned him, Nasir had become familiar with talents of slavers. If a slaver was to make any profit on lives sold, they had to possess ability to discern what would be of value within each person they held responsibility of selling. They could find single talent within one shackled in order to give appeal to those seeking ownership. In manner Nasir found disheartening, a slaver of merit was one capable of holding deepest understanding of all around them.

The slaver who had brokered sale of Nasir when he was young had made quite a substantial sum from the Syrian – a thing Nasir’s dominus would remind him of if he had not performed duties to greatest satisfaction – for all the potential he had displayed.

This slaver appeared to be one to be held of differing standard than others of the craft. His appearance was well kept and brought thought of Roman master to Nasir’s mind rather than one of such low position as slaver.

Nasir would be safer in remaining silent for this man may be of great danger in his intellect.

Attention focused upon the slaver again as the man stepped forward toward Nasir and the Syrian had to give another hiss of warning as Lugo and Saxa both readied themselves to interrupt approach. It appeared they held great suspicion of the slaver and Nasir was grateful for their thoughts of defending him, yet he would not have them injured or killed for sake of his safety. The man continued to walk forward until he stood just before Nasir, then he kneeled upon the ground and reached out with one hand to grasp the Syrian’s face at his chin in rough manner, turning his head so that he could take in all details of appearance. Nasir did not so much allow treatment as he was made to battle wave of dizziness and nausea as his throbbing head was turned about so quickly. He did not consider there to be anything of interest to be seen when the man held his face in position turned toward his right shoulder and held it in place before leaning closer. The slaver’s other hand rose and took hold of Nasir’s left earlobe and traced skin of his ear.

Nasir was briefly confused as to what had gained the man’s attention when his mind turned toward final night within the temple and object Agron had kept on whim. While the piercing of ears was not necessarily an indication of his position, if this man was of value in his trade as Nasir suspected, his previous position as body slave would be revealed. Explanation of why such occurrence brought great anxiety to Nasir could not be given. Hand pulled away from his ear and again turned his face, keeping it so that the two faced each other with very little distance between them.

“You are not one East of the Rhine, though they accept you as though kin,” the man spoke in quiet tone so only the three rebels could possibly hear words broken. “Spartacus’ rebellion must truly be a thing of wonder to entice one well trained as you stand.” Nasir heard sound of his jaw clenching to grate teeth upon each other, reaction sure to be felt by the man’s touch yet upon his face. “You believed yourself able to fool any who knows what to seek out in slaves? Or is it shame that you cannot discard such to indicate of your place under Roman master?”

“I hold no need for opinions of one as vile and lacking of significance as a fucking slaver,” Nasir broke words through his growing anger, yet held no regret that he had been pushed far enough to speak. He would speak all insults Saxa had already called to the man in language understood in his fury at being seen worthy as naught but slave. “It is of ease to determine I stood as slave since I am of Spartacus’ rebellion and it is of ease to know I stand no gladiator.”

“And yet it was your blade that cut down one soldier and nearly took life of another. If this stands as capability of freed slaves serving Spartacus, Rome holds cause for concern in victory over errant uprising.”

“You hold false understanding of our position. There stand none in service to Spartacus. I made choice to follow a man I hold trust in, a thing forever unfamiliar to those such as you and ones you conduct business with.”

There was brief interruption within the man in his confidence as he looked between the three before him. “Then tell me more of your position and this trust between you and rebel leader. Tell me of importance you hold to him. When announcement is made that rebels have been captured here, what lengths will he endure to see you returned to his side?”

The Syrian felt irritation rise again, though this time it was directed completely upon self: this man was cunning in his manner of gaining information and Nasir had nearly been drawn in. The slaver had made realization of how he held pride in turning from life of slavery for sake of cause and had used it against him.

Slaver continued to display keen mind as he smiled at Nasir’s retreat from breaking words, “I should have not made such obvious attempt against one of intelligence such as you, Tiberius.”

Nasir could not claim to know what expression was displayed upon his face, for hearing discarded name was of too great a shock to him.

His response brought wider smile to the man’s face and he continued to break words Nasir never would have thought to hear. “One does not forget a Syrian boy barely able to speak common tongue who sold for more coin than all others received in same shipment. Profit from your sale bought food for a month’s time. Such success is not often found in market of selling slaves and therefore memory takes hold.”

Nasir was about to voice disbelief in the man’s claim when his eyes were drawn to marking upon the man’s bared right arm and his mind flashed in remembrance. The lines formed image of lines to appear similar to the strange sword strapped upon his back. While on most others within Rome marking would have been brand of slavery, yet upon this man it was indication of family he was born into: a family known to travel all surrounding lands, even going further than any Roman had gone, and returning to deal only in slaves of greatest training and quality.

Nasir had seen marking when he was yet a child not yet owned by a master upon the one who had held responsibility of his sale. This was not the man who had brokered sale – he was too young probably having seen no more years than either Spartacus or Crixus – yet it had been one of his kin who had been one who saw Nasir - a child - from his home and into service of another.

Shock was suddenly overcome within Nasir to be replaced by rage. He used his position of sitting upon his legs to push himself forward and into the man with as much force as he was able, knocking the slaver to his back upon the ground. Nasir landed atop of him and his hands moved as quickly as he was able to grasp hilt of the knife tucked into the belt about the man’s waist and pulled it free. Adjusting his grip about the weapon quickly, Nasir brought the knife as high as he was able with his wrists chained to the restraint about his waist, he began to lower the weapon when strike from fist landed upon his temple and he was knocked off balance and to the ground.

Pain brought him but brief pause as he was accustomed to enduring against such and he was soon moving with haste to regain position where he would take life of this vile man. He made little progress though as one of the soldiers was suddenly upon him and pushed him back to the ground while removing knife from his grip.

Unable to contain rage flowing through him, Nasir cried out in manner that was more familiar to be heard from Agron than him. Struggling against hands restraining him, he was halted further at sight of the blade now held by the Roman soldier above him raised and prepared to strike Nasir from life. Rage was replaced with brief panic at thought that he would die now, and the valued information he held for rebellion would be lost before being delivered to Spartacus.

Before blade could pierce him, the guard was suddenly knocked from atop of the Syrian and Lugo’s muscled form came within sight as the German took position kneeled at Nasir’s side to offer protection.

It was his friend’s interference that truly calmed Nasir’s rage, for he was reminded that his life was not the only one at risk now. He had to do all he was capable of in ensuring safety of Lugo and Saxa as well. He would not stand as reason they were lost.

“Stop this at once!” the slaver’s voice shouted command and the soldier who had been preparing to return charge to Lugo with blade before him stopped his advance. Nasir sat up and his gaze returned to the man who had spoken, needing to lean to peer about Lugo’s body as his friend would not move from between him and threat against him.

“Are you injured, Qilin?” a soldier – obviously the one who had first struck Nasir as he was positioned at the slaver’s side – asked as he grasped the slaver’s arm and gave aid in his regaining of feet.

“Do I appear to bear injury?” the slaver responded with vehemence, though it appeared to be directed in its entirety toward the Romans. “The next time any of you inflict harm upon them, I will see you to lash!”

The two guards looked to each other before returning gaze to the man who despite holding low position appeared to hold greatest authority. “Apologies, but we are to provide you with protection. The shit would have killed you had we not interfered.”

“Then I would have met deserved end. Such would be preferred to dealing in damaged goods. If I am to gain what I desire from them they must be delivered absent further marring injury.”

Nasir found opportunity of learning of their fate through the man’s frustration so he pressed to take advantage. “What intention could you hold for us? We will gain you no profit as slaves to be sold.” The Syrian used opportunity presented while he broke words to focus upon the man through pain throbbing within head in attempt to gain understanding through unspoken words. He had trained his talent to learning of intent of harm and he would put it to use now.

The slaver, Qilin, looked back to Nasir and his irritation appeared to fade at being spoken to by the Syrian. “I hold reputation for delivering only the finest of goods and stand deserving of all profit made. Your value to me is in your position within Spartacus’ rebellion and of what knowledge you may provide as revelation to those most anxious to learn.”

So they were to be delivered to Roman hands to be used against cause they fought for, as Nasir had held suspicion of. Yet something was still bringing unease to his mind even as Qilin removed focus from the prisoners and gave command for all to be prepared for departure.

If this slaver’s true intention was to sell them to hands that would as soon kill them for being among rebellion as they were to torture them until knowledge was revealed, then why did his mind remain absent ill intent toward them? Nasir had witnessed the man’s thoughts once already as he had made approach before their capture though the Syrian had been fortunate to have heard such then and only had because he had opened his mind further to remain aware of all around him. He had not heard thoughts of the guards, for until they had laid eyes upon the rebels and taken them captive, they had not intended harm.

Yet now that he sought thoughts he knew had to exist against them, there was only silence.

What had happened within him for his gift to fail him?

* * *

Much of Nasir’s focus through day’s travel had been taken with ensuring that he knew where in Lucania they had journeyed. It would be of no use if freedom was regained and they failed in finding way back to Vesuvius. He had given instruction to Lugo and Saxa before they had been forced to walk toward same end for sake of if presented opportunity of escape denied him. Instruction to not take on unnecessary risk to see others freed as well was also given, as he was certain they would not all be presented chance to make escape.

There was realization that opportunity was of least likelihood to be given to the Syrian as he had taken most action to gain attention from soldiers. Not only were Roman eyes forever upon him, but during travel he was flanked on both sides by Roman soldier. He was certain that if they were not making attempt to travel with haste his feet would be shackled as well as his hands to his waist. Qilin would also break words with him – the slaver making attempt to gain information from him while he yet held opportunity – when soldiers wandered to see to other duties and that further ensured attention never lapsed from him.

He made decision with haste that he would bear such attentions if it created lapse of concern for Saxa and Lugo.

They had been led north for entirety of the day, set up camp through the night, and then continued for few brief hours in the morning until they came within view of a villa set atop a hill overlooking surrounding lands. As final approach was made, Nasir looked about land and saw open terrain for great distance from direction they had made approach from and behind the villa rose mountains cutting off access to rear of building.

It raised memory of the temple within Nasir and his heart ached for those he may never see again.

Pushing grief of uncertain future aside, the Syrian made realization that any escape would be difficult from such exposed villa. Guards would need be removed from concern or pursuit would be ensured and Nasir was certain the three of them would not be able to flee for as long as would be needed to find safety again. Then there was danger of master of the villa and what position he held in hierarchy of Rome. If he held position of prominence as the location and home indicated, there would be greater risk of there being more Romans within walls than could be opposed by so few rebels. Not even Spartacus and skilled leaders of cause had made attempt to take villas with less than half of a dozen warriors.

One of the Roman soldiers moved ahead of the small group to approach the front gates and spoke briefly with the guard there and they were granted entrance absent hesitation and they moved into walls of the villa. Nasir was reminded again of familiar sight, yet at sight of pristine and well-tended corridors it was not the temple but land and walls he had been raised within. Slaves moved about in act of completing tasks with eyes lowered in attempt to escape notice as they had been taught to from moment shackle was placed upon them. Nasir looked upon them all, willing their eyes to lift to meet his gaze so that he could communicate to them that there was life better than what they had known until now.

No eyes met his and he could feel naught but disgust at knowing that he had once held such belief that life under command of a dominus was the only manner in which he deserved to exist.

That he no longer held such belief did not change his past.

“Qilin, I held no expectation for your company for yet another week,” voice called to the slaver and Nasir turned toward Roman sitting behind desk covered in parchments of different stages of review – his eyes well trained in identifying importance of content even from distance based upon quality of parchment and even recognizing seals – as the man turned toward the small group approaching. The guards indicated for the rebels to remain from entering the room and they took opportunity to take in more of their surrounds as the Roman and slaver greeted each other with fond familiarity. “I had heard tales of quality of your product and service yet this goes beyond rumor.”

“Path was interrupted by most unexpected gift. I could not risk delay in delivery presented by the gods by returning to my land as intended,” Qilin responded, his voice filled with confidence he seemed to speak with at all times.

“And you thought it best to gloat of gift to me than to one who would hold care beyond slaves you are to present to me?”

Qilin laughed with great volume at the man’s growing ire. “I present to you gift of value beyond measure for it will certainly see you to prominence within the Senate.” The slaver turned and indicated to the three captives, the Roman’s light colored eyes following gesture to land upon gift. “They stand as rebels following Spartacus, found deep within lands of Lucania and certain to bear knowledge of great benefit to one set to task of pursuit in wake of fall of Praetors Glaber and Varinius.”

The Roman’s eyes moved between the three indicated and he looked upon them with doubt and disdain, for all met his eyes with confidence of ones freed. “You are certain they are not simple men lost upon untamed lands?”

“You inflict greatest insult upon me in such claim,” smile did not fade from Qilin’s expression, yet his tone had taken on dangerous tone. He then turned to the three rebels and indicated toward the Roman. “Manners should not be forgotten for sake of company. I present to rebels of Spartacus man soon to be tasked with destruction of Spartacus based upon knowledge you will provide for him: the Quaestor Cnaues Tremellius Scrofa.”

Amount of documentation upon the Roman’s desk was understood now, as Nasir recognized name given as a man responsible for many of the finances within army of Rome. His former dominus had dealt with the Quaestor sparingly as he held little need for such connection, but he had gained the guards he had employed at the villa from dealings with Scrofa to which Nasir had given service in composition of message.

A man such as Scrofa, only holding experience in battle as Tribune, was to be entrusted where Praetors had failed?

“What proof do you hold that they will be of benefit to my intention to claim task of pursuing Spartacus?” Scrofa questioned Qilin, his own voice lacking any of the welcome he had expressed mere moments past. Though his words provided answer for Nasir’s curiosity: task had not yet been given but was desired and he but required advantage over all others that sought responsibility guaranteed to provide advancement in office of Rome.

“How can you hold doubt that they follow Spartacus when their eyes gaze upon us all with desire to kill? Only fools following rebel cause would hold courage enough to not fear the might of Rome.”

Scrofa scoffed at bold claim, though he approached chained rebels, gesturing for the soldiers to back away so that he could step near, beginning first with Lugo as the burly German had positioned himself a step in front of Saxa and Nasir in gesture of protection. Scrofa circled the warrior single time, taking in muscled form with understanding of strength Lugo stood capable of. Lugo did not remain idle though and as the Roman stepped close, the German moved to attempt assault against the enemy but was stopped quickly as one soldier reached out and took hold of Lugo’s short hair and pulled him away and forced him to knee as sword was drawn and held to his throat in manner threatening death. Lugo relaxed his body, doing as Nasir had requested of him many times now by not pressing beyond limits of what may earn him death, yet his eyes continued to burn in anger toward the Roman Quaestor.

“That one and the woman hail from East of the Rhine and would be vicious warriors if given weapon. I would offer wager that they stand in positions of import if rebels are to become army as is feared by the Senate,” Qilin gave explanation of his own discovery, words broken as though he was bartering value so as to gain greatest profit from sale.

As he spoke, Scrofa had given similar close inspection of Saxa as two guards approached in preparation of the woman making same attempt at assault as Lugo had made. Saxa, however, remained still as the Roman kept distance from her, seemingly intimidated by the sheer amount of fury being directed toward him from her blue eyes.

“Do they break words of meaning or are they capable of only savage tongue?”

“I have heard no words of common tongue broken,” Qilin gave admission with hesitation. It was apparent he had held hope that he would not have been asked so.

“Skill of great importance if I am to gain information from them, Qilin. I pray your third offering is of greater measure, though from appearance I hold doubt.”

Confidence was regained as attention was brought to Nasir. “Appearance means naught with the Syrian, for he may hold enough value alone to compensate for inadequacy with the others.”

“He is but a boy.”

“Boy of meager years he stands, yet that does not distract from position he held as body slave for his dominus, a man of great influence and wealth within Capua. I have also witnessed him break words in savage tongue and given proper incentive could make words of sense between you and the others.”

Details of Nasir’s capabilities did not appear to improve Scrofa’s impression of him. “You break words of how he was given such elevated position, yet he stands in service of Spartacus as traitor to this man of prominence who gave him such.”

Qilin stepped closer to the Quaestor and placed a hand upon the Roman’s shoulder to gain the man’s gaze. “One trained as this boy was knows only how to follow command. Difficulty will lie only in proving to him that Spartacus does not deserve loyalty such as he has been given.”

Nasir knew his gaze was now reflecting his deep anger at being spoken of in such manner, for he had already voiced to the slaver how he did not serve any man, even Spartacus. He was not collared dog whose loyalty shifted by passing of leash. He had become a man of greater sense than that and he would not betray those he held care for.

“You sound as though certain.”

“Words broken by your own lips have hailed my talent as slaver. This boy is a slave. I know of what I speak.”

Qilin was truly seeking to make profit from those who did not even belong to him, attempt not unexpected from one as lowly as a slaver, yet Nasir was surprised that Scrofa appeared to be considering offer presented to him.

The slaver sighed slightly and stepped between Scrofa and the Syrian he was yet gazing upon. “If you stand too uncertain to agree upon compensation, then I will offer compromise. I will return to my land and retrieve merchandise you intended to purchase from me. They will remain here with you until my return and you may use such time to determine if value I offer is true. Upon my return we will either barter price or I shall remove them from your villa to do with as I see fit.”

Scrofa remained silent though appeared to be carefully considering offer given. Nasir recognized how the man’s mind worked in manner of careful calculation – similar to how the Syrian thought – until decision was made based upon choice of greatest benefit. His lips lifted in victorious grin as he extended his hand toward Qilin and they shook in agreement.

Nasir’s stomach churned at having been sold again despite being freed.

“If choice was mine, I would focus efforts upon the Syrian,” Qilin suggested once more as Scrofa called for his own soldiers to come forward and take hold of rebel prisoners.

“See them to proper cage. Do not place them near one another, for I would not have them conspiring against me in savage words beyond understanding,” Scrofa commanded and Nasir, Lugo, and Saxa were guided roughly away from the two men who continued to speak further.

They were again led through halls of the villa, though they were soon brought down steps beyond stores of food and drink. Further beyond was a hall lined with gated doors, obviously used as holding cages for any disobedient slave to bear punishment. Before any could be pushed within one, Nasir turned around to face Saxa and Lugo and spoke in foreign language, “Search for opportunity for escape and take leave if it is gained. Our lives are not in danger until slaver’s return and we must take advantage.” The soldier escorting him took hold of his chained arms and pulled him away with as great of haste as he could as Nasir continued to speak undeterred. “Do not seek out others but return to camp and tell Spartacus alone of all learned since we took leave.”

“What of Agron?” Saxa called back before being struck across the cheek by another soldier.

Nasir fought against the hands forcing him further from his friends and nearly found success in breaking free with his smaller stature making it possible to move more effectively within restraining arms. He was about to turn corner and be removed from sight and so he called out final words, “You know of action he would take absent thought of cause.” Agron would hold no care for any other than Nasir – just as Crixus’ actions had been for Naevia alone before her rescue – and would move to free the Syrian even if none joined him in attempt. If Spartacus was told, he was likely to choose same action of freeing them, but he would find manner of doing so which would hold greatest chance of success absent loss of life. Even Crixus was likely to choose action toward their liberation, yet he would again consider more than Agron could with Nasir standing as one in danger.

His focus waned with his thoughts of others taking action that would cause them injury for his sake as he was pushed into one of the cells and chains were removed from about his waist and wrists. Hand gripped about his neck and his back was forced against rough stone before thick shackle enclosed about his right wrist, the metal cutting into his skin in how tightly it wrapped about him. Nasir pulled mind from distraction when hands moved to his left wrist and made contact with the red cloth always worn there. He realized immediately that bonds would not clasp about him while the cloth remained upon him and the guard’s intent was to remove it. Reacting absent hesitation or concern of consequences, Nasir brought one of his legs up and struck it into the soldier’s groin with sufficient force to cause great pain. The soldier curled forward in pain and Nasir quickly tested slack of the chain secured to shackle about his right hand and in feeling much slack, he used metal of bonds as weapon and struck it against the soldier’s temple.

Such strike was delivered with enough force that the soldier dropped to his knees with both hands lifting to relieve pain as he shouted curses against the Syrian.

Another soldier entered the cell – the man’s face yet inflamed from when Nasir had struck him with gladius – and he looked between the Syrian and the pained soldier before crossing the distance between them and taking hold of Nasir’s neck before using grip to strike head upon the wall. Sense escaped Nasir as he was overcome by pain – his head already sensitive from being struck the previous day – and his body slid down the wall until he was seated. Hands moved about him and he was helpless to keep the cloth from being pulled from his wrist and be replaced by metal shackle. Having completed task, the two Roman soldiers walked from the cell and Nasir closed his eyes as closing of barred door echoed through the small room. He took in deep breaths in attempt to calm pain throbbing through his head.

Motion within the room startled Nasir and his eyes opened to see that Qilin had entered at some time during his struggle with the Romans and now stood watching him from just within the door. The slaver turned to cast quick gaze through the bars within the door and then returned attention to the Syrian who watched the man carefully, uncertain of what his purpose could be here now. He had already arranged profit he was to make from Nasir so what more was there to be gained in breaking words now?

“You were wasted in slavery, Tiberius,” Qilin’s words were quiet.

Nasir released a spiteful breath at hearing Roman name forced upon him among words indicative of regret. “That is not my name,” he responded simply. He would not reveal more yet he refused to allow slave name to further tarnish him when he had gone to such lengths to shirk it from him forever.

Qilin lifted his shoulders in dismissal of Nasir’s ire. “I have no other name to call you by.” The slaver stepped closer to Nasir and had the Syrian not yet felt too dizzied by his head being struck against stone he would have stood to meet challenge. “I am not the man you hold belief that I am.”

Had Nasir not learned such great control over his emotions, he would have given response equivalent to the disgust he now felt as the slaver continued attempt to manipulate him. Instead his expression remained absent emotion as Qilin continued to approach him.

“You held recognition of how I knew your name.” His right arm was extended and mark upon skin was revealed to sight. “You recognized how this mark held representation of my family and the trade we have partaken in for many years. That is why you attacked me before we set to path here. It was my family that saw you from your home and sold you into servitude of Rome.” Qilin’s arm dropped to his side as he took final steps separating the two then dropped to knee beside where Nasir’s legs were extended before him. He leaned forward to further remove space between them and continued to speak in hushed tone. “Know that I hold intention of giving aid to Spartacus and his cause.”

Nasir’s face remained passive while his mind raced through variety of thoughts from obvious doubt of words broken to consideration of why the slaver would even attempt to convince him of such. Did he truly hold belief that he could deceive the Syrian with such ruse?

Qilin released short laugh as he continued to watch Nasir’s dark eyes. “You have truly earned position given, Amanuensis. Even one as familiar with ways of slaves as I cannot see beyond mask of indifference. No matter, for while your aid will hasten benefit I offer to rebellion, it is not necessary. You and the Germans are under some measure of safety until I return and I intend to use such opportunity to give Spartacus advantage over Scrofa.” The slaver gave but brief pause before continuing once he realized Nasir would not break his silence again. “That shit is within grasp of being given task of pursuing rebels and he has claimed support of enough soldiers that he will lay waste to all you stand for.”

Nasir’s mind worked with haste to take in all that was revealed to him. If Qilin held intention to distract him with lies, he was doing so in manner which reflected truth, for the Syrian knew from communications between the Roman and his former master that Scrofa held command over many thousand soldiers. Such opposition would be beyond what rebellion stood able to defend against. Even with numbers added from the mines, a minimum of a month’s time would be needed for those liberated to stand skilled enough to find victory in battle.

“You expect me to betray those I hold care for based upon words of a fucking slaver?” Nasir questioned the man. Such question would encourage the man to speak further without giving revelation of self.

“It would be bitter disappointment if you submitted so, though you continue to prove yourself to be clever beyond years lived. I hold no proof to give of truth behind my words, so I ask that you listen to what I say and hold faith in me as none other ever has.”

Every compliment given by slaver’s tongue only served as reminder that the man had only just bartered his life away. “Do you truly hold expectation of me to forget that it was your blood which first placed price upon my life as you did mere moments past? It was your kin who placed value upon a child barely of age to hold understanding of what had been done to them. Even as you request for me to see possibility of how you would stand as something other than vile slaver you speak to me as though making attempt to see profit increase.” Qilin appeared taken aback by Nasir’s vehemence, though that was not completely unexpected as the Syrian was yet controlling his expression in manner that contained how his rage toward this slaver grew. “There is naught that you can say that will allow me to envision you as anything other than one responsible for my inability to stand with cause of freedom as I made choice to do. As long as you stand between me and what I hold to heart I will despise you with depth none other is capable of.”

“If Roman soldiers had not been with me, I would have offered aid to you when I came upon your path. Yet those men were given command to accompany me back to lands where I shelter and train slaves to be sold. Had I not taken action that appeared to be of benefit to Rome, suspicion would have risen and I could offer no aid when opportunity arose. I have denied offer of soldiers accompanying me again and so will travel absent escort. It is now that I may take action against Rome as I have intended to do for some time now.”

“You restrain self and only give cause for my continued doubt.”

“And you ask me to risk fucking life with chance that guard may pass close enough to hear words broken.”

“Now you understand what every day has been for me and all under lash of Rome, life you just ensured I return to by turning me and my companions over to Scrofa. If concern for self stands so great you do not stand for cause for you hold no understanding of what it means to care more for those who may offer you nothing in exchange for your aid to them.”

“You cannot lay fault with me in being raised in manner which only sees profit.”

“I know reputation of your family and how you would have been raised. Your kin travel to distant lands and deceive those found there into giving their lives over to slavery through empty promises of life better than what they know, deception given aid through use of words of their own lands. It was your kin who took me from my land and brought me to life where I had to offer all that I had for sake of survival. It was your kin who forced me to surrender my body and mind to whims of another for much of my life. I held belief that I only lived for sake of another’s comfort.”

Qilin remained silent for a moment before he sighed and his eyes lowered to gaze at the stone floor between them. “It is such actions that I wish to amend. I am all that remains of my family within Rome now and I will see depraved trade no longer be what I am known for.”

Nasir struggled to maintain his ire as he was struck with realization that he had not heard unspoken words toward him from the slaver at any time since they had been captured. Thoughts of the soldiers had been witnessed by the Syrian many times as they traveled and Nasir was certain he would have heard much from Scrofa had he not kept his focus upon only hearing words broken. Even as the man had been speaking of intentions toward captured rebels when Nasir had been searching for such unspoken words, none had been found. He had made assumption that his talent had been failing him, yet now that the man was speaking of actions in aid of Spartacus thought rose within the Syrian that he had heard no words of ill intent because there were none to be found.

Could Nasir truly place trust in one whose family stood to blame for his presence in Rome?

“I did not think to hold success in convincing you of honored intentions. As I have given claim, your mind was wasted under command of Roman dominus.” Qilin reached within folds of cloth covering his chest and withdrew a short blade before leaning forward so he could place it under black cloth covering Nasir’s torso, tucking it beneath layers at the Syrian’s hip. His fingers brushed against the scar upon the Syrian’s side and paused at feel of raised skin, his eyes looking between dark eyes and the concealed skin. Nasir at last allowed emotion to find place upon expression and his gaze grew dark in his fury at being touched so by hands not belonging to Agron. Qilin’s gaze reflected surprise at seeing such expression and at once removed hand from the Syrian’s body. “I cannot delay return for more than ten days before gaining suspicion. Find opportunity to make escape before then or you will be killed. It would be wise to delay a few days for the aggression you have displayed until now. The more they believe you to be docile slave boy, the greater your advantage will be.”

Qilin stood and walked slowly toward the barred door. Nasir considered all he had been told, the lack of unspoken words giving indication the slaver intended him to fall to Scrofa’s interrogation, and the cold steel pressing into skin of his hip and made choice he could only hope to be one of benefit to those he held care for.

He released deep breath in which he accepted fate he was about to set before himself and those at his side in danger.

“You have traveled to Assyria?” Nasir questioned, his voice yet quiet as he was uncertain of how close guard stood removed from cell. Qilin turned about to face him and gave short nod of assent. For any other, question would have held no deeper meaning, however Nasir knew of how this man’s kin had gained many slaves they sold. Forming words that felt at same time familiar and foreign to tongue, Nasir broke words in Aramaic. If the slaver held no understanding, he would not reveal meaning of words in common tongue where it could be witnessed by any other. “If intentions are true in aiding Spartacus then you will find his ear willing. If you hold ill intentions toward him, you will be cut down for your deception for he offers no forgiveness for those who place his people at risk. I will speak revelation on condition that you give promise to put your honor to test.” Qilin’s expression reflected understanding and the man nodded again in acceptance. “Speak not of how you learned of rebel camp’s location or that you came upon me or my companions. Reveal only knowledge that is to be of benefit to cause or prove yourself to stand absent what you desire of me to see within you.”

Qilin did not give answer for many moments as he took in meaning of Nasir’s request. The man had apparently held intention of using situation of capture to bring Spartacus in conflict with Scrofa within the villa. Yet if he could not tell that Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo were captured he would have need of revealing any other knowledge he held to prove value.

After considering carefully, he spoke his reply in Aramaic, words sounding as though misplaced upon this man’s tongue unlike how they had flowed from Nasir, “You have my oath that I will not break words with any of your capture and imprisonment.”

Nasir’s mind echoed with words unspoken of same message, having opened himself to all thoughts he could witness from Qilin and his head began pounding in pain again at hearing more than he had allowed in over a month’s time.

Accepting that Qilin at least believed to desire aiding Spartacus, Nasir broke words he held greatest hope would not be ones to later regret, “Search out Spartacus at Vesuvius. He alone will stand as one to determine value.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really looking forward to feedback on this chapter and concerning Qilin :).  
> It was actually the first idea I had concerning writing in the fandom based on how in both Vengeance and War of the Damned, Naevia had someone to settle a score with that ended with a very emotional fight. I thought about how it would have been great for Nasir to have something like that, then had the thought that Nasir's character wasn't the kind to hold a grudge like Naevia (rightfully) did. So it became trying to figure out who would have done enough damage for Nasir to actually hold on to anger against them and so it came back to the ones who took him from his family so young that he considered himself "more Roman than Syrian". And just like he only remembers a little about his brother, he only remembers one thing about the slavers and here it is.  
> So there's a little backstory of my process of putting together what was going to be a completely different fic before my brain came up with the Differing Words idea and it got to be a part of this ^_^  
> Anyway, gratitude for reading and I look forward to hearing from everyone who reads!  
> See ya next time.


	4. Intent of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes to those who wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter which will answer some questions and thoughts posed from the previous one and will open the door to (hopefully) many more thoughts as to the progress of the story!  
> This chapter does hold one of my favorite back and forth dialogue with Agron and another character that isn't Nasir so you guys will have that to enjoy :)  
> Thank you, as always but no less genuine, for all of you who left kudos and comments. They both help immensely, especially the comments! Please keep them coming.  
> ENJOY!

 

Not since days following Duro’s death had Agron felt so quick to anger, point of which Spartacus and Crixus did not hesitate to make when he would speak in manner that would remind them so. He yet made decisions of sense for the rebellion, yet once mantle of second to rebel leader was discarded at day’s end he became one none would make choice to share company with. He would respond to all with ire and his words were of even greater vulgarity than was normal for the German, to which Gannicus had given voice of disbelief at how Agron had accomplished such.

Yet regardless of how difficult it could be for others to bear company with the German, none cast blame upon his behavior as all close to the man stood aware of concern he was concealing within face of anger and words profane.

In three days’ time, Nasir would have been absent from camp for the two weeks he had declared as time to expect return. With each passing day absent news of the one he held to heart, Agron had been taken with thoughts of how Nasir could have found danger and there would be no method before them to know that they had been lost to cause. Not even fleeing slaves who had joined rebellion since the Syrian’s departure had come from lands Nasir had traveled for.

Spartacus made effort daily to ease Agron’s nerves. “I know you hold greater faith in his strength then displayed through your actions. Perhaps you should give consideration to allow certainty you held on morn of his departure to overcome fears you feed with each doubting thought.”

Agron was certain if Spartacus had not stood at his side in weeks after loss of his brother and had experienced the venom of Agron’s temper he would have been banished from camp for answers given for his brother’s voiced suggestion.

The German found that he had broken more words of which he should give apology for than any should be made to endure.

Yet the Thracian had forced him to consider what had brought him to such state and he had discovered with haste that it was not doubt of Nasir’s capability as rebel warrior, but of the uncertainty. If anything had happened to his lover and kin accompanying him he could truly never learn of what transpired. Nasir had only given vague description to rebel leaders of path he would travel once they finished at the mines. Agron only knew he would not move toward Capua and Rome, yet that did not omit many possibilities for path he had journeyed upon. That land beyond surrounds of Capua was unfamiliar to the German only aided in his anxiety.

Crixus’ words broken with him offered more comfort in that the man never made attempt to actually placate his temper, but aid him in finding other thought to focus upon. “Nasir told you not to expect return for two weeks and such time has not yet elapsed.  If you hold determination to act beyond fucking tolerance, you could at least delay until we had moved into days where concern should be given toward their safety.”

Agron had struggled over the past few months to understand why Nasir had found ease in company of the Undefeated Gaul, yet it was in times such as this that he felt he was given some insight into his lover's mind. For the Syrian - who relied upon maintaining order with his thoughts - it was apparent how Crixus' direct manner of speaking would be of use to keeping mind focused. Yet he would never give admission to any that it was the Gaul's words that aided him most in finding calm: that disagreement between them no longer existed did not mean they broke words absent pride to one another.

His own brief journey to Neapolis had been completed absent complication and he had succeeded in obtaining much needed supplies that would be of benefit for many months, such as ingredients for the drying of meats and seeds to be planted and tended for continued food wherever they were to move camp to. He had bade farewell to those often traded with who had learned of whom supplies were purchased for and had broken words with those trusted in alleys of how Spartacus' rebels were soon to move to more distant and secure location and that opportune time for escape was now presented. The following days had seen many more arrive at camp from the port town, including more warriors from Gallia and Germania to further strengthen cause.

Spartacus, Crixus, and Agron had spent many days of the past week aiding Gannicus and Donar in training of these new warriors in ways of rebel army. He found great distraction in such passing of time for there was no better manner in which to pass time than to raise blade in battle, regardless of intent in doing so. All were making steady progress and satisfaction was known for he stood as part of growth in these freed men and women.

It was another such session of training where Spartacus and Agron were watching those newer to blade swing wooden swords in practice so that they could correct technique as Gannicus and Crixus gave instruction to all. It was easy for the four gladiators to work with one another and Agron wondered how long it would be until Spartacus involved the freed gladiator in greater decisions concerning rebellion. There was only concern that Gannicus would not take such responsibility with ease and treat it as he did any other thing: as a manner of passing time and repaying debt to the lost Oenomaus.

“If only all learned as Nasir did there would be no fucking delay in our becoming an army,” Agron spoke to Spartacus in jest though he held some measure of honesty. Early in their time shared as friends, Agron held disbelief that Nasir actually took in knowledge with such haste until he voiced thought and the Syrian had proven the German to stand as fool in believing so.

Spartacus smiled at Agron’s words, his expression fond as it usually would be when speaking of the Syrian he viewed as though younger brother. “Benefit of his mind can be had absent attempt on my life necessary in gaining trust.”

Agron grinned widely at the reminder of how the Syrian had come to their attention. “I would offer argument. Perhaps if more showed such proof of cock we would hold greater advantage for you would live in constant concern for life.” Agron crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from movement of training bodies, looking to his friend as his amusement continued to grow. It had been some time since he had been given opportunity to tease Spartacus so. “And if you recall consequence passed onto one who did make attempt then you will never know reprieve from murderous shits. What greater punishment is there than being trained by the fucking Bringer of Rain?”

Spartacus appeared to find as much relief in opportunity to pass time in jest and at Agron’s light mood. Good mood passed though as Spartacus leaned closer and lowered voice to ensure privacy. “Yet it was words broken between you and the boy which guided him to our cause. Perhaps punishment for any such attempts should be to hold conversation with you.” Agron’s amusement faded at thought of needing to break words with any other in manner as he had that first night with Nasir.

His first words broken with Nasir – curiosity and admitted attraction toward the exotic beauty having guided him in breaking words – had not actually been one he considered a success and he would not see it repeated with every other freed slave that crossed path of rebellion. “Though Nasir may hold objection if I suddenly forced all new to rebellion to hold conversation with his heart.”

“You only jest because you have never stood as recipient of his ire.”

“If we ignore his attempt to kill me, then that stands as truth.”

“Call him ‘little man’ and know difference between the two and find preference for him attacking you with murderous intent.” Agron did not necessarily hold concern over Nasir causing him injury – for that would be difficult task for the smaller and greatly less experienced man to accomplish against the tall gladiator – yet the Syrian had proven many times how greater harm could be inflicted through words and emotion. He was not alone in opinion as Crixus and Gannicus had both expressed similar thought as they were ones most common to cause Nasir irritation to the point where he gave insult.

Spartacus had begun to voice response when Naevia stepped up beside the Thracian and leaned forward to speak to the two men. In Nasir’s absence, the woman had taken up a portion of his responsibilities and oversight of guard and patrol was among duties temporarily hers. Nasir had spent some time on the morning he departed conversing with her on manner he organized shifts and she had followed such method studiously so she now was one to deliver reports of any standing guard to rebel leaders. “Apologies for interruption Spartacus, but scouts have returned with a man voicing claim to knowledge of dire benefit to rebellion. He has refused to speak to any but you.”

Spartacus looked over to Agron briefly before returning gaze to Naevia. “Has he given revelation to anything?” he questioned.

“Nothing I believe to be of value. He is holding to determination of breaking words with you alone.”

“Where is he now?” Agron asked.

“He was sighted by Pollux at the southern post within the forest and that is where he remains unless given word by you to approach under guard. Pollux reported that he did not appear to know specific location of the temple and so it was decided to ensure that such was not revealed absent order to do so.”

Spartacus looked over to Agron and they both considered how to proceed. There had been numerous people passing through surrounding lands following rumors that rebellion lay in shadow of Vesuvius and had been escorted to camp once sighted by guards, yet this stood as first time any approaching voiced claim of holding valuable information to be given only to Spartacus. If Agron had not been anxious for news of Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo his first thought would have been that Romans were attempting clever ruse in exposing the Thracian. Such thought instead occurred to him with some delay.

“Inform Crixus of situation and have Donar resume command of training, then tell him to meet with us at temple entrance. We will not reveal position until information is determined to be of advantage,” Spartacus gave instruction after brief hesitation and he indicated for Agron to follow him into the halls of the temple. Naevia nodded acceptance and walked toward where Crixus was leading a small group of practicing rebels in midst of training.

Agron walked behind his friend closely until the Thracian turned to him once there were none passing about them. “Gather your weapons and be prepared for this to be manner of exposure. If he breaks false words he will be struck down but await my word to do so. If he truly bears news of benefit, he will be brought to camp though guard will remain at his side until he proves worthy of trust.”

This stranger’s manner of announcing arrival and worth to rebellion caused unease in Spartacus as well then, though such was not of complete surprise to Agron for his friend was wise in ways of deception.

Agron moved with haste to his quarters – he normally left his gladius behind while aiding in training as it would be removed regardless – and took up the belt and sheath holding his weapons and secured it about his hips then tied the length of cloth about his thigh which held his knife within ease of reach. He also grabbed one of his long cloaks and pulled it over his shoulders, the cloth draping down to just above his knees.

As the cloth settled into place, he caught familiar scent which caused his heart to ache in longing: Nasir had worn the cloak soon before parting. The Syrian yet held difficulty in claiming belongings for himself, most of the clothing he now owned having been given to him by Agron in attempt to encourage Nasir toward gaining more things to call his own. This did not keep Nasir from at times laying claim to clothing belonging to Agron for a day’s time and then returning it to place once finished. This was normally done with cloaks as they would be longer upon the smaller body and so would provide greater warmth, especially upon nights where the easily chilled Syrian was on shift of guard.

It was of no concern to Agron, for he would enjoy the next time he wore the clothing as he would feel as though he were near his heart throughout entirety of day. Emotion was of greater strength this day as he yearned to be with Nasir after so long being parted.

Shaking his head to rid himself of thought until there were no matters of importance to attend, Agron left his chambers and moved back toward entrance of temple to meet with Spartacus and Crixus. Naevia was there as well, most likely to lead them to where this stranger was under guard of Pollux. They moved in silence, there being no reason to break words as their actions had already been decided upon.

As their destination was one of the outer posts through the woods surrounding the temple, it took some time to reach. Such presented opportunity for Agron to further consider what this man could possibly have to offer that could not be learned from their short trips to Atella and Neapolis. There were plenty within those towns who relayed information to Spartacus’ rebels, giving voice to rumors of Rome’s intentions toward rebellion so that correct response could be made to threats and cause would endure.

Agron’s thoughts lead to no answers and frustration grew within him.

When the four came within view of the two men awaiting their arrival, the leaders took pause to observe the one they were to meet. Agron noticed at once that this was no Roman. He actually was similar in appearance to the gladiator who stood guard over him, with slightly darkened skin and hair and eyes to match. His clothes and hair were well maintained and his body held healthy muscles; all were indication that this was not a slave seeking them out.

Yet if he were neither Roman nor slave, what purpose did he have with camp of freed slaves holding opposition with Roman masters? Spartacus and Crixus appeared to come to similar conclusion as they turned to each other and then to Agron with confusion and suspicion upon faces.

Pollux turned toward them and nodded his recognition, then turned to the man and indicated for him to follow him in the direction of the four rebels. They closed the short distance between them as Spartacus moved to stand at the front so as to gain direct attention. His position also allowed Agron to draw his knife from sheath and be prepared to offer defense absent the man holding awareness that he held weapon ready.

“You gave claim to hold value in knowledge. Break words and give proof, beginning with your name,” Spartacus instructed and crossed his arms over his chest as he awaited answer.

“I am called Qilin. May I know to whom I speak, though I assume you stand as Spartacus,” answer and request was given with smooth confidence Agron was unfamiliar with hearing from any other than Roman dominus.

“I bear such name and those with me hold greatest trust. If you do not reveal information claimed, then we are finished, Qilin.” There were occurrences such as now where Agron wished Spartacus treated all matters with this amount of haste.

“The Senate has been slow in action since the deaths of Glaber and Varinius.” Crixus turned to Agron briefly, both of their minds obviously turning to conversations held of late where such topic was discussed at length. “Response has been determined and they are but awaiting one of many to step forward and prove themselves worthy of pursuing rebel slaves. Are you familiar with Cnaeus Tremellius Scrofa?” Spartacus shook his head briefly and the other three remained silent in agreement. “He holds title of Quaestor and so stood responsible for financial affairs of all legions currently within province of Lucania. As of now they follow him alone until they are given to another’s command. Numbers stand at near two thousand soldiers, all ready to be moved to position where they may destroy rebellion once found.”

Spartacus looked over his shoulder to Crixus and Agron before turning back to the man. “Why would one bearing task of managing coin be given command?”

“To be given position of Quaestor, one must once serve as Tribune and decision must be reached by the Senate following service. It is honored title to be held and Scrofa has been called so for some time now and those in Rome place deep trust in his capabilities. Once word is delivered, he will move to where those he holds authority over along the River Calor have taken up camp. I hold doubt he will delay movement against you long once he has received orders to give pursuit. The man did not earn position by remaining idle when presented opportunity.”

There was a brief silence as the rebel leaders considered information gained and how it would affect their movements in the near future. Even their plans toward freeing those within the mines would be made more difficult with such threat about to take pursuit of them for numbers would be much more easily spotted. They would need to deal with the threat of Scrofa before making any further plans toward the mines or even moving their camp.

Qilin had spoken truth in that he held information of benefit…as long as his words proved accurate.

“How have you come by this knowledge?” Crixus voiced question as Agron returned his weapon to its place at his hip, determining there to be no need to remain on guard though left his hand resting upon hilt of his gladius.

“I own lands within Lucania near where the soldiers are currently encamped. I am familiar with some of them from gathering supplies in nearby town, having shared drink. Loosened tongue gave revelation to rumors within camp of where to expect next orders to come from. I awaited opportunity to give excuse for absence and took leave once presented.”

“You have my gratitude for actions toward cause,” Spartacus spoke and Agron was familiar enough with the man to recognize that the Thracian yet held concern over the man’s intentions. Agron felt similar distrust as there had been no revelation of why Qilin would make choice to side with fugitivus when he had given claim to owning lands, a unique feat for one not of Roman descent. He must command great wealth or hold trade of great value.

…Or he stood before them as treacherous fuck to be disregarded as he had been met.

Spartacus turned to look over his shoulder to Agron, Crixus, and Naevia, lowering his voice so as to not be heard by Qilin. “We will return to camp and determine course of action. Naevia, you and Pollux will provide Qilin escort to the temple by route least direct. If we do not meet you at entrance, set him under guard of Gannicus.” Naevia nodded and walked over to Pollux and relayed instructions to the gladiator in whisper. The two then turned to Qilin and indicated for him to follow them, to which he gave delay in doing so as he looked between the three leaders. Expression of panic crossed his eyes and Agron grinned slightly at realization that the man held concern that he was not believed and was about to be led to his death.

Agron felt no inclination to offer balm to fear as Pollux approached the man and took hold of his arm to pull him away deeper into the forest where it would be most difficult for directionality to be known with certainty, especially with those familiar with the land leading him in manner to incite confusion. While position of Vesuvius could not be mistaken, exact location of temple could be confused and those not familiar with surrounding lands could become easily turned about if hasty retreat was attempted.

Once the three were removed from sight, rebel leaders faced each other fully and Crixus sighed heavily. “Never a moment of fucking relief to be had,” the Gaul growled in complaint. Agron chuckled in his agreement and Spartacus’ lips moved slightly in brief display of amusement.

 They returned to the temple with haste, moving through the woods smoothly over familiar terrain. Once they were within walls of the temple, Spartacus broke company to move toward Gannicus and told him of what may be expected of him. He did not take enough time to have told the Celt any details of Qilin’s information as he broke but few words then followed Agron and Crixus into the temple, the leaders moving toward room deep within where they held all conversations of strategy. As they stepped within and Agron moved to find the map they held which bore lands of Lucania in deeper detail, Crixus turned to Spartacus and questioned, “What are your thoughts toward the man’s honesty?”

Spartacus gave pause of thought as he moved to sit at the table Agron spread the map out upon. “His words toward actions of Rome bear sense and match what we have heard over the past weeks. Even the man Scrofa appears to stand as one who would be entrusted with pursuing us with the failure of Praetors as he holds experience in leading armies.”

“Experience absent position of office. This may also be decision made to gain relief of pressure to respond to threat having already taken life of two Praetors. Yet if soldiers he intends to use against us truly lie in Lucania, would it be wise to lay attack upon the mines?” Words broken gave confirmation that Crixus held agreement with Agron’s previous thought toward subject.

“Even holding success in liberation, we would then need to transport thousands in return to camp and progress would be slow. We hold not the numbers to defend them should attack be made upon us by army led by Scrofa,” Agron voiced further reason, though he held awareness such was not needed. His mind simply worked with greater ease when thoughts were given voice.

“We defeated similar numbers with fewer standing at our side,” Spartacus voiced reminder of battle fought many weeks ago.

“We also removed much of their forces before battle truly started. We are not guaranteed to gain such advantage again, especially as we are unfamiliar with Lucania,” Crixus voiced reminder of how they had held great amount of leverage in that battle through surprise of attack and manner in which it was carried out. Once they were removed from familiar grounds of temple and Vesuvius, some advantage would be lost.

“It would be safer to remain here and draw them to us,” Agron voiced strategy of caution though suggestion was not completely made for sake of rebellion. They could not move camp while some of their own were removed and held no knowledge of where they would be going. “We have learned from past encounters and have ensured temple walls are defensible. It would be of great difficulty for any army to again succeed in breach.”

Spartacus released a heavy sigh, the sound indicative of his uncertainty in course. “A point I hold agreement with, yet there is also no guarantee that they will be drawn forth in manner we would desire. Qilin voiced claim that Scrofa holds position of Quaestor and stands responsible for financial decision. His mind is accustomed to working in numbers rather than victory or failure as Glaber had been and may not respond as others would to any bait laid. Our only advantage now seems to lie in that he is in Lucania and does not appear to know rumors of where we are encamped.”

Crixus moved forward and looked over the map at where their position at Vesuvius was marked and the lands of Lucania stretched further south and out to the east. “What of Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo?” the Gaul suddenly questioned. Spartacus and Agron looked to the man before turning gaze to the map with greater focus. Agron’s eyes moved over lines between distance between Vesuvius and where mines stood just within border of Lucania. “They may have moved further into Lucania in search of position for us to move to. Their return may bring knowledge that may reveal to us more details than what Qilin has given.”

“There is chance they will have taken path that brings them close enough to lay eyes upon soldier’s camp. They would not have taken risk in going into any place with enough people to learn anything of Scrofa, yet I would feel greater inclination to lay more belief in Qilin if army within Lucania could be confirmed. Even if they did not lay eyes upon them, they may narrow options of where they may be found.”

“Nasir said it would be at minimum two weeks’ time before they would return, but that does not mean that it is when they shall,” Agron voiced reason behind his shortened temper of the past few days.

“I hold belief that Nasir will hold to claim of when he said he would return, especially as no word has been delivered to indicate otherwise. Even if they had not come across any others to carry message, Nasir would have sent either Saxa or Lugo back to inform us of delay. In doing so he would have revealed location so that support could be sent.” Spartacus turned and looked at Agron with gaze of certainty. “He knows we are awaiting word from him and he will choose action upon careful thought as he does for all things.”

“Then we sit here with hands up our ass until we receive word from Nasir with one we hold no certainty of within our camp,” Agron spoke, his voice giving revelation of frustration at decision being one to remain idle. He realized with haste though that there was great contradiction between this reaction and his earlier one to not wish to move forward until Nasir returned. He also knew that the opposition within him bore origin of being raised as warrior while his protective instinct over the one who held his heart was a thing just as strong despite it being a thing he yet adjusted to.

Spartacus’ small upturn of lips communicated of his understanding of Agron’s emotions and how they guided his words as they had the past few days. “I agree that he is not to move about freely through camp until there is proof of his honor. You will act as his shadow until Nasir returns and ensure he does nothing against any here.”

Agron hesitated for but a moment as it occurred to him what exactly he had been told to do. “Fuck the gods, Spartacus you expect me to watch over this shit? You think I have leisure time to spare in following Qilin as though errant child?”

“Of course not, I expect you to do what is necessary for rebellion as you always do. What is needed now is patience and watchful eye upon Qilin. He stands as only difference between now and what the past days have been for we were awaiting Nasir’s report of the mines.”

Crixus stepped up to Agron’s side and patted the German on the shoulder in mock. “Consider this as benefit: we hold no care if Qilin is victim to your temper. Perhaps your anger could even be of benefit to us in learning more of him for he may develop too great of fear to deny answering questions posed.”

Spartacus stood with the map in hand and rolled it up with a grin. “I see no fault in reasoning and you hold no cause for making apology to him once Nasir returns with your sense as you will have need to do with many others within camp.”

Agron sighed and crossed his arms, but then grinned as thought occurred to him. “Then neither you nor Crixus hold need for apology for vengeance has been claimed.” The German turned and walked from the room to meet Naevia and Pollux at temple entrance to take up task of escort of Qilin while he remained within camp.

* * *

Agron decided by the end of the first day he spent watching over the man’s movements that Qilin was a strange man to share company with. Now nearing the eve of the man’s third day among rebels of Spartacus, the German was only further convinced of this initial thought. Qilin would spend most of each day upon wall of the temple so as to have ease of sight over training rebels, making Agron remain still for much more than he was accustomed. As those training moved about below them, Qilin would break words absent prompt to make comment to quality of what he witnessed. He would even make assumption of what position under shackle each person held – all those he voiced opinion of would be accurate to Agron’s knowledge – and would comment often of how such people were wasted under lash of Rome. It was through such comments that Agron further believed Qilin intended no threat toward rebellion.

Not that he would claim the man as one of the brotherhood and return the strange sword to Qilin’s hands.

The blade had been taken by Pollux when the man had appeared at the post and it now was kept in Spartacus’ quarters so as to remove possibility of it falling into hands unwanted. Agron had never before laid eyes upon its like: the blade was long, straight, and thin unlike the shape of the gladius and its thick tapered edge, and the grip was long as well, nearly as long as Agron’s hand and forearm. The German found curiosity with him swell as to how such weapon would be used in battle differently than the gladius he was most familiar with.

For all that his doubts in Qilin diminished, he was certain the man believed Agron to hold nothing but despite for him. The German had taken suggestion of Crixus in earnest and had allowed his temper to rise unrestrained through words from the moment he had met Qilin, Naevia, and Pollux at the entrance and took watch over the stranger. Qilin had appeared most confused at how he had been treated and had even looked upon the tall gladiator with emotion akin to fear at some points throughout day, yet such had faded when he appeared to realize Agron’s fury would not be expressed through assault ending in harm. He did not make attempt to irritate Agron further – a thing somewhat unfamiliar to Agron as most of his brethren enjoyed taunting him until violence emerged – but no longer cowered when the German raised voice against him.

The two were upon the temple wall once again as time approached for breaking of evening meal and they watched the gladiators training within clearing of courtyard, Spartacus and Gannicus sparring as Crixus did the same with Naevia. Agron desired to be training as well, but would not leave Qilin unattended and he would only ask Gannicus or Crixus to relieve him of duty and therefore would remove those he held greatest desire to spar with. Qilin was closely observing those two pairs despite many others of notable skill training as well, though this would be the first time rebel leaders had trained in earnest since Qilin’s arrival.

“As I live within Lucania, I held little opportunity to bear witness to any games of worth,” Qilin spoke absently, as the man would break words often for sake alone of not sitting in silence. “I never even set foot within the arena in Capua. You gladiators are truly brought as close to strength of gods as man is capable of.”

“The fuck Batiatus forever boasted of standing superior to other lanistas for his gladiators. However, he was not responsible for teaching us and our skill is so because of Oenomaus,” Agron replied, allowing pain of lost friend and brother to mix with pride at knowing and being instructed by such a man. The man truly would never be forgotten from memory of all who learned from him.

“Now that I have held opportunity to witness even strikes of training it is of no wonder Glaber and his army fell to rebel leader.”

“As will all who lay attempt to oppose us.”

Qilin turned to Agron, his earthen eyes watching the German closely and conveying he was carefully considering his next words so as to not invoke any rage. “So why do you wait to move against Scrofa? It has been three days and you all remain here swinging wooden swords in practice while he holds opportunity to move toward his army. Once they are organized beneath his command, chances of success will dissipate into nothing.”

Of course Qilin had not been informed that they were awaiting return of others to determine course and this was not the first time Qilin had voiced his concern over what he must envision as a waste of time precious. In fact, he had made comment throughout this day which far surpassed numbers of previous days. As it was the day return was expected upon Agron had responded with increasing vehemence as it would remind him each time that he was awaiting holding Nasir within his arms again.

“Consider your own fucking position before you question ours,” Agron gave warning, his voice lowering to an enraged growl.

“What do you wait for? All that is needed is to find Scrofa and kill him. I even know of where his villa stands and can give aid in ensuring you make breach absent risk in loss of life.” Claims had been made many times by now and had been accepted by Spartacus but he remained intent on not altering choice to wait for return of the three sent as scouts. When Agron remained silent, Qilin sighed heavily and returned his gaze to the training leaders. His eyes focused more upon Crixus and Naevia as the two had paused briefly in their sparring so that the Gaul could give instruction. “Those two stand as companions?” the man asked after a few moments of observation.

“What matter does it hold to you?” Agron’s irritation grew at blatant reminder of what was currently absent from him. “They have been at each other’s side since before Batiatus fell.”

“I have laid eyes upon mark on her shoulder. I presume that she held position of body slave to Batiatus’ wife before it fell.”

“She did.” Agron would not reveal any other details to the pain which had been inflicted upon the Gaul and woman the German considered friend.

“And now she stands beside him upon field of battle. They are fortunate to find ones in which to share life so for it is a rare thing in this world, especially for those condemned to servitude.” Qilin gave brief pause as his gaze shifted slightly to look again at Spartacus. “It is said that rebellion was even begun because of loss of wife endured by its leader.”

Agron saw no harm in confirming such to Qilin. “There are some who know of what they speak. Glaber and Batiatus earned deaths dealt to them at hands of Spartacus.”

“Of that I hold no doubt, at least where the Praetor is concerned for he held care for none other than himself and would take action against any who opposed him in manner that interfered with his advance in office. So now Rome suffers for believing there to stand nothing greater than strength when matters of the heart have crippled it in mere months. Tell me, Agron, do you know of the strength a thing such as love can give a man?”

Was all that occurred this fucking day meant to bring Nasir’s absence to mind?

Yet even at the mention of Nasir so, in manner that gave reminder of what it was to actually hold him close rather than desire to see him again softened Agron’s heart and mind. He recalled the night before Nasir departed and how they had come together in passion which was so familiar yet always a thing of wonder to both men. He thought of how they had spoken soft words of comfort and had laid within each other’s grasp so as to find further calm. His fingers clenched at recollection of twisting through dark strands of hair in strokes he knew Nasir to find soothing because it was a thing Agron alone did. Skin of his neck tingled in memory of how Nasir had fell to slumber with his face pressed into Agron’s shoulder and so every breath had flowed over the German to provide proof that his heart yet lived and their separation would be brief.

Fuck the gods, he missed Nasir.

“Yes, I hold one to heart so,” he responded, his voice distant from his thoughts.

Qilin’s eyes returned to him and Agron could tell the man was confused and made assumption as to why he was.

“I have not seen you even lay eyes upon another in manner suggesting such feelings while here. Have you felt pain of loss that Spartacus has?”

Agron’s protective instinct rose at mere suggestion that Nasir would be lost to him and he sighed in attempt to relieve rise of unnecessary fury.

Qilin noticed the German’s reaction and spoke quickly in attempt to redirect emotion. “As I said, I have not witnessed you make display of holding any relationship with any here and so made assumption that your woman had fallen.”

Agron could not keep from shuddering at the thought that it was a woman he laid with. He had in the past but did not find it to be nearly as pleasurable or satisfying as being within Nasir. “It is a man I hold to heart.”

“Another gladiator or warrior hailing from your land?” Qilin had made acquaintance briefly with other German warriors as they broke words with Agron over the past few days. Agron shook his head in denial. The man sighed heavily as he placed his hands upon the wall behind him and relaxed his weight back onto them. “You have been as shadow to me for the past three days and this is the most I have learned of you in that time. There is no harm in speaking of the one you hold to heart and I grow tired of providing all words to break silence.”

Agron restrained for but a moment longer until he accepted that there truly was no threat to be found in giving details of Nasir. “He was one of the first slaves outside of Capua given freedom by Spartacus. Since joining cause he has become one of its most skilled warriors.”

“Where is he now?”

“He was given mission many days past and is expected to return presently.”

“Could you at least give description of this man holding such importance to you? All I know is that he does not stand as gladiator though now holds skill with blade. That tells me naught of why you hold favor for him.”

Agron grinned at Qilin’s apparent irritation in how the German was avoiding giving him details his curiosity sought and would admit it was greatly purposeful to cause such rise of emotion for sake of amusement. “If you wished to know of his visage, you should have asked for such.” Qilin directed a dark look – Agron’s humor apparently putting him at great ease in putting forth expression capable of bringing rise to anger – toward the gladiator before he muttered a curse toward those East of the Rhine. “In truth he has barely reached age of being called a man, though that means naught for years reflected within his gaze. He sees all around him with wisdom and understanding I hold no hope of sharing and am made better by merely being with him.”

“This boy sounds as though truly unique. Where does he hail from?”

“He is Syrian. His stature may appear lacking, yet he finds balance through ferocity.” Agron could not keep from grinning widely at thought of how Nasir fought, with fury enough to rival the German’s in manner that brought him such pride. Qilin straightened his posture slightly and Agron looked to the man to see a strange expression cross his face.

“He must hold great beauty to attract eyes of one such as you.”

“He is beyond compare in my eyes and opinion of any other towards such holds no matter to either of us.”

“As he is from Assyria, he would hold darkened features. Skin, hair, and eyes would be even darker than my own. Does he follow common Syrian appearance and wear his hair long and braided? And you claim his stature to be below what is common?”

Agron’s suspicion of Qilin’s response grew and so he remained silent and still. Qilin didn’t appear to be awaiting answer though as he brought his hand up and rubbed his fingers over his face and back through his short hair.

“I must break words with Spartacus at once.” Qilin suddenly demanded as he pulled his legs beneath him and stood up and then stepped down from the stone of the wall to the planks of wood which ran along the length for those on guard to move about with ease. Agron followed the motion and walked after the man as he approached the training gladiators.

Once Agron stepped down from wooden beams of the ladder, he called out to Spartacus and Crixus which also gained attention of Gannicus and Naevia. He indicated with a nod of his head between Qilin – who was walking ahead of him though did not appear to hold focus upon his path – and the temple. Spartacus nodded and he walked toward Agron with Gannicus while Crixus and Naevia interrupted Qilin’s path and walked with him into the corridors of the temple.

“What is it?”

“He said he had to speak with you immediately. I know not what about,” Agron explained as they followed into the temple and walked back to the rear room holding all materials for discussion of strategy. They entered the room and Agron watched as Qilin paced the small room as Crixus and Naevia watched him from just a step within the doorway. Agron spoke to gain the man’s attention, “Spartacus is here so break fucking words. What did you find of such sudden need to reveal when you have held opportunity for many days now?”

Qilin paused in his repetitious movement and looked to the five rebels watching him carefully. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to rest his hands on the small table in the middle of the room. “I have further knowledge you will find to be of benefit in moving against Scrofa,” he spoke in quiet voice Agron recognized as times when the man was avoiding increasing his anger. There was another pause of silence in which Spartacus stepped further into the room.

“Why have you not broken words sooner?” Spartacus questioned his voice even in his patience.

The light toned eyes looked beyond Spartacus to where Agron stood and the German’s ire rose in suspicion of what would be said considering subject they had been discussing.

“I did not see importance in doing so until now. You must understand that I have never before witnessed what it means to hold freedom until coming here and watching your people live days as they choose has been a thing of liberation.”

“What information do you hold?” Spartacus pressed again.

“I was told of where to find you by a Syrian Amanuensis.”

The gladiators looked to each other, their expressions all conveying unfamiliarity with the word. It was Naevia who spoke to answer, her voice quiet in wonder, “Amanuensis is name used for those holding position of body slave. He must be speaking of Nasir.”

Agron felt Gannicus’ hand close about his forearm, making attempt to keep him from aggressive action before they learned what Qilin had to share. He was as much irritated by the action as he was appreciative.

“How have you come in contact with Nasir?” Crixus asked, his voice betraying his own rise of temper. The Gaul was as intolerant of one he considered a brother in arms being in danger as any other of the gladiators, even more so when they stood as friend.

“He was within Lucania with two Germans, a man and a woman. He revealed to me that you were to be found in shadow of Vesuvius.”

Gannicus leaned closer to Agron and whispered, “Nasir would not have revealed location unless proof was provided that Qilin would not stand as threat to rebels.” Agron nodded agreement to truth behind observation, as the Syrian was one recognized for care of thought he put into every action. “He has been here for three days and we have yet to trust him. How did he gain it so swiftly from our little Syrian?”

“Recall talent that allows Nasir to learn of trust others should be given with greater speed and certainty than we,” Spartacus turned to give response over his shoulder. “He could have been told exactly what was revealed to us and would know all he needed to deem Qilin worthy of trust.” Turning focus back to Qilin – who was watching the exchange carefully yet would have been too far from them to hear what was said – he continued to question the man. “Where is the Syrian now? He would not have determined you worthy of revealing location only to send you alone. He would have returned with you to ensure you were not killed upon approach as many are.”

Qilin’s hesitation continued and Agron was prepared to remove Gannicus’ grip and charge the man to encourage him to break fucking words. “He is not in position to return to you.” His eyes were fixed upon Agron as he spoke.

“Come to fucking point and tell us where he fucking is!” he allowed all his anger to come through in the volume of his demand and Qilin flinched away from the tall gladiator and the others at his side who appeared more willing to allow Agron to claim answers in any manner as his silence continued. Patience only held out for so long when one of their own may be in danger.

“The Amanuensis is shackled within Scrofa’s villa.”

Spartacus stepped over so that he was positioned more directly between Agron and Qilin, offering sufficient distraction to the German so he did not close distance and strike Qilin until he revealed all he could about Nasir.

“You will reveal all that you know at once or Agron will not be the only one making attempt to part head from shoulders,” Crixus demanded. “What gave you position to know that he is captured?”

“It was not words broken with soldiers that told me of Scrofa’s appointment of pursuing fleeing slaves but the man himself. I had business conducted with the man and so have broken words with him often for the past month. A week past he gave voice to how he was to be elevated in position he deserved from years of service to Rome and would soon move to give proof of such. It was just afterward that I made acquaintance with your rebel companions. They were found within Lucania by soldiers already acting as personal guards to the Quaestor and returned to his villa.”

“If he is captured by Scrofa, what assurance is there that he yet lives?”

“Because soldiers that made discovery and delivery were acting upon instruction from me and I made agreement with Scrofa that would protect them until I returned.”

Agron pressed beyond restraining arm of Gannicus and dissuasive position of Spartacus’ body to grab Qilin’s neck in one hand and pulling his other back to punch the man on his cheek. He was about to deliver a second strike when Crixus and Gannicus each took hold of his arms and pulled him away from Qilin. “You gave him to Roman hands you shit! There stands no reason for a Roman fuck to keep him alive once he has proven he won’t give voice to where we reside.”

“We will learn nothing if he is unable to break words, Agron,” Gannicus spoke though Agron could hear how the Celt was amused by reaction given. His next words were apparently directed to Qilin. “If your next words do not give us reason to believe allies remain among the living, we will take pride in releasing Agron’s fury upon you.”

“When Glaber was set upon your trail, he set a large amount of coin as reward for knowledge of your location. Even with his fall, there remains reward for capture of any rebels who break words of value. When I passed the three captured over to Scrofa he held doubt of their ability to give answer. The Germans had not given proof of knowing common tongue and the Syrian appeared as worthless boy who would hold nothing of worth. I made argument that they could hold knowledge that would ensure his advance. I convinced him that if they did prove to be of no value, they were to be returned to me and I would see them to proper punishment for betrayal of Rome. Once I parted company with Scrofa, I broke words with the Syrian and told him he had to but endure until I returned and he would be free again.”

“Why only speak with him?” Spartacus asked.

“He was the only one I was certain understood common tongue. The Germans had only spoke in their tongue and he only conversed with them with foreign words as well. However he had broken words with me in common tongue before we arrived at the villa. I used knowledge to encourage Scrofa to focus efforts of gaining information by pressing the Germans and using the Syrian to make sense of words broken. Scrofa may be one recognized for his patience, yet there is much dependent upon his ability to gather knowledge from them. My return is expected in two days and I cannot guarantee he will hold to agreement if I do not.”

“You were relying upon us reacting at once to word you brought us of Scrofa. Had we done so, we would have moved upon his villa while they were yet safe within arrangement.”

“I did not expect for you to be awaiting their return. When Agron told me of how one he held to heart was absent for sake of mission, I knew they stood as cause for delay. If we take leave now, we will arrive at Scrofa’s villa only a day past arranged time. He would not have taken severe action yet.”

“Why do you hold such care for them? We would not have held concern over them for another few days’ time and would have moved in response to their delay.”

“The Amanuensis is owed a debt. He provided me with what I needed to take position against Rome as I desired at risk of his own life when he held no reason to lay trust in me. He gave proof of what I had only just begun to believe: that those owned were of greater value than those claiming to be masters.”

Agron let out a sound of derision to the man as he stepped out from between Gannicus and Crixus, the gladiators allowing such for it was apparent he held no intention of causing harm. “He stands as slave to no one. His name is Nasir and we will see him to freedom.”

There was no opposition to Agron’s declaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was reading through doing the final pre-post editing, I realized that I still haven't really answered whether or not Qilin is good or bad. Oh well, that'll be answered for sure soon, so stay tuned :). It was kinda interesting to see the feedback you guys gave on Qilin since it's always a little nerve-wracking to put in an OC.  
> And while we're on the subject of Qilin, here's a little fun fact at least on the origin of his name: a qilin is a mythological Chinese creature which would appear just before the arrival or passing of a sage or illustrious ruler and is considered a good omen. Just so we're clear, that isn't a spoiler: I didn't chose that name as an indicator of what he meant to the story, but as a way of really playing off the concept of how his family were so well and widely traveled that they had learned a Chinese word that could be used for a name. It was another tactic for the family to use to help them sell more slaves. And the sword that Qilin carries is similar to the Korean jingum, which are designed more for smooth cutting rather than the more aggressive slashing of the gladius (sadly couldn't think of a better way to describe it). It's just one weapon on the long list of weapons I train with so there's some experience behind including it here ^_^  
> So as things are really getting going with the story, I look forward to hearing back from every one that is enjoying the fic.  
> Until next time,   
> Kira


	5. Effort Unified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those separated yet stand together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously loving the feedback I'm getting from you guys. Thank you for all the kudos and comments you have bestowed upon me for this monster I'm not even half-way through posting.
> 
> On a completely different note, I don't usually worry about warnings for this fandom (I figure the variety of trigger material within the show itself kinda covers that to some extent) but I will put a non-con element warning up for this chapter. Read the details at your own discretion, you know your tics better than I do so read responsibly.  
> Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!

Nasir had been in chains for the passing of eight days – he had tracked time through change of guard – now and an emotion he had difficulty accepting had begun to grow within him: doubt. He had grown to hold confidence in his capabilities long ago for sake of survival and the past months of freedom had only aided in strengthening of such trait. He may have experienced hesitation in choices made, yet he would never give claim to feeling doubt as he was now. He had held naught but certainty in correct path having been chosen days prior.

However, now that days past absent proof…

Qilin revealing to Spartacus, Agron, and Crixus of their capture stood as their only hope for aid and Nasir had made the slaver refuse to do so. He had taken responsibility for lives of Saxa and Lugo into his own hands and he had yet to prove he stood worthy to hold them so. He did not regret choice though as he held no desire for those he held great care for to be placed in danger because of him. He had but held expectation of opportunity for escape to be presented much sooner for in the eyes of his captors he should appear as mere house slave of no threat to the might of Rome.

Apparently he had displayed too much aggression in first meetings for belief to lessen their caution of him.

He would not hold regret for any strike laid upon Roman, yet greater difficulty he now faced did bring question to mind of if he should have displayed more control, restrained his actions more.

Dark thoughts were ceased though as it appeared his aid was not required in finding more difficulty in gaining freedom.

He had not held expectation to be so poorly treated in the days before Qilin’s return. Yet Scrofa appeared to take words broken by the slaver in regards to Nasir with great severity and had seen the Syrian to much pain. He was given very little nourishment – only receiving single crust of bread and single cup of water each day – and had been interrogated with fists and whip each day. Such abuse had drained much of his strength and he was uncertain of his ability to even take firm grip of the weapon he hid.

He had been fortunate in that the guards held little interest in him beyond Scrofa’s orders and had not searched the length of black cloth he had removed from about his body. Through that first night imprisoned he had folded the cloth under him to sit upon and had concealed the knife within layers made. He would not be able to reach it quickly for length of chains securing his wrists held barely enough length for him to rest hands upon lap while seated. He could lift one arm above him to increase length of other side as it was single chain connected to both wrists but it was not position he could maintain.

He had also lowered guard he had maintained within his mind toward unspoken words. It was a decision bearing great risk as he would be in constant pain yet he no longer could bear risk of mistake he had made which had resulted in capture. Such internal pain coupled with the abuse of his body and the need to focus upon all thoughts witnessed was bringing him to exhaustion with haste. Furthermore he was not allowing himself to rest when sleep did come. He felt as though he had not in actuality slept since night prior to capture.

As though to bring him even greater anxiety, he had not laid eyes upon Lugo or Saxa in three days. Scrofa had made attempt to force words from the Germans in common tongue with no success, then had given command to Nasir to translate their words – all of which were insults – only for the Syrian to endure in his refusal of breaking words with the Quaestor – he had yet to speak single word to the man – until he appeared to accept failure in such endeavor and had no longer questioned them within sight of one another. He would instead come to Nasir’s cell with guards and perform questioning there. All he knew of the Germans was of the last time he had been parted from them they appeared to be receiving brunt of anger from the guards. Lugo had bruises and shallow cuts across most of his body, though his eyes yet burned with hatred. Saxa was also fierce as ever, regardless of one of her arms now hanging useless at her side as well as bruising covering body similar to Lugo. Nasir’s experience in training and performing duties of Medicus told him joint of the shoulder was out of place and would cause great pain until position was corrected.

Fuck the gods, he never thought he would be in situation worse than being stabbed and branded. In fact, he found himself feeling hope that impatient guard would simply run blade through him and surrender effort in making him break words. He would not speak while within these walls and these Roman shits held not the understanding as to how pointless it was to even make attempt. He had been trained with the greatest of care so many years ago to remain silent if that was required of him even if greatest of injuries were being inflicted upon his flesh.

It had been Qilin calling him by title of Amanuensis which had strangely given him aid in recalling all which had been taught to him, all he had learned to endure whilst remaining silent.

Term was used most commonly by slavers as it was one of greater flattery than simple declaration of body slave. In his many years of servitude to single master, Nasir remembered but single occurrence of his dominus referring to him so. There had been another Roman of position who had witnessed skill of Tiberius’ mind and how it worked to great benefit of the one who owned him. Attempt was made to strike bargain for purchase, offering much more than the Syrian would be considered worthy of, and Tiberius’ dominus had refused adamantly. When subject would not be dismissed, his dominus had said in tone bearing edge of temper, “If he had been previous body slave deal would be struck, yet he has honored position as my Amanuensis. Tiberius will serve me until day of his passing from this world.”

Nasir would not deny he had felt pride at being recognized so even as he had at time of exchange been fearful of being sold. Even now freed, he recognized that his pride then was not misplaced and he had been granted attention not experienced by many within slavery. It was no small wonder he had become so attached to belief of that man holding only chance for his survival and had reacted so when freed by Spartacus.

He no longer stood as Amanuensis – and never again would – yet if skills learned when one would save those he cared for he would make use of them to do so.

Fucking slave will learn his place...

Unspoken words of aggression gained Nasir's attention and he focused upon source to make attempt at giving identity to one he had heard. Realizing with haste he was of greatest likelihood to be intended target, Nasir shifted position from where he had been leaning against the stone wall with his legs pulled close to his chest. He had been making attempt to ensure heat remained within his body as well as was keeping skin of his back, torn as it was from lash of whip, away from jagged edges of the wall. Turning his attention toward the cell door, he relaxed his legs slightly from his body so he was positioned better to move with haste if necessary.

Key turned within the door and it swung open to reveal a soldier now familiar to Nasir: it was the man he had struck with hilt of his gladius when first captured. Bruising was faded now though the man's nose was now crooked in the middle where he had made strike. Nasir had been careful about the guard as he yet appeared to bear grudge against the Syrian. Many of the bruises Nasir now bore were given by this man.

The guard turned and closed the gate behind him before laying gaze upon the Syrian and Nasir recognized intent held in being there at once. He did not believe the guard would take his life as such would result in severe punishment yet there was one manner of pain Scrofa had not attempted which may hold greater effect upon Nasir than any torture.

Nasir had sworn his body would only be given to whom he chose and the only one he would allow such was Agron.

As the Roman soldier walked toward him, Nasir inhaled deeply to ensure he remained calm and his body relaxed with his effort to remain able to fight. He had given no resistance against his captors for several days so as to maintain as much strength as possible, yet he held confidence that he would not fail when he held need to defend himself against such personal attack.

“You believe yourself superior for your silence? You believe your silence spares that traitorous shit Spartacus?" The man stepped so he stood just before Nasir and dropped to one knee. He then reached out and took firm grasp of chain binding the Syrian's hands and brought the metal securely to wall above Nasir, forcing arms above head to expose body more to the man's intent. "Then remain silent, slave, as I take from you all that I desire." His other hand reached out to press against Nasir's neck, pushing him firmly into the stone behind him to prevent breath being taken with ease.

Such threatening pressure against Nasir's sensitive skin brought panic to rise once more within the Syrian though he made display of none of his change in emotion. He had become accustomed to touch upon him being a reflection of deep care toward him by hands forever gentle. To again feel Roman hands - of which had never fallen upon him in kindness - again tighten about his neck only brought memory of leather collar cutting into flesh of neck, especially as his dominus would take him from behind with vigor, the man holding preference of grasping collar instead of hair. Even as his mind brought forward dark memories, he knew this guard was apt to inflict greater pain upon him in act of fucking than any before him for the grudge he held against Nasir for his defiance.

Tiberius had never defied desires for his flesh whereas Nasir allowed only one.

Tiberius would survive assault as he had for years before Agron was known to Nasir.

The Syrian's arms slid down the wall as the guard's grip upon chain released so rough caress could be taken of face and chest while neck remained restrained. Every bruise and cut which was passed over with undesired hands was pressed upon painfully, bringing forth blood in many cuts which had only just begun to heal. Regardless of the pain the former body slave was able to endure, his breath quickened at the rise of pain from such touch and it became of greater difficulty to remain beyond what was being done to him. Fingers lowered further down his torso, gripping at flesh of his chest before moving yet lower to brush against sensitive skin of branded skin. At sensation of raised flesh, the guard gave pause and his eyes fell to where his hand lay, apparently having not previously paid close enough mind toward exposed skin of the captured rebel to take notice of healed wound.

Grotesque smile spread across expression of the guard as touch became cruel in its gentility as hand was moved along length of stab and burn. "An impressive wound to have survived, especially as you are naught but a fucking slave, worthy only of the cock that fills you." Gentle touch vanished once more as nails pressed into scar with enough force to part skin before being drug down the Syrian's stomach in long scratches. Breathing remained steady as the Syrian did not allow pain to affect him.

This only appeared to enrage the guard further as he did not gain proof of pain he desired to inflict upon the Syrian. He growled in his fury and dug his nails deeper into sun-touched skin. The Syrian was unable to discard pain any longer as sensitive skin of where sword had pierced flesh was pressed upon deeply and his body curled upon itself to attempt escape from discomfort but was halted as the fingers yet about his throat kept him from moving so.

Donar yet called him "wild dog" in moments when the Syrian would display anger, endearment now used by the gladiator made display of respect for the young man who now stood as equal to many of greater strength and skill. When he had first been called such, Donar had thought him to remain loyal to Roman master. Now he made reference to one who refused to be restrained or controlled.

With such thoughts offering reminder of who he was, Nasir lifted his arms higher above him and brought them down to strike shackle about his wrists into Roman skull. Strike would have knocked the man beyond sense if chain securing him to wall had not kept him from full swing, causing blunt metal to make but glancing blow upon the man's cheek. Nasir hissed in pain unexpected as shackle cut into skin of his wrists and he felt blood flow anew from cuts gained from previous struggle. He was fortunate in that the guard had not expected strike to be made and, regardless of strength robbed of assault, he was knocked away from the Syrian's body.

Using moment of distraction to advantage, the Syrian shifted weight of his body so that his legs were curled close to his body so he could strike out with feet absent pause and pulled upon chains until his left arm stretched above his head and his right arm was allowed freer range of motion. He would not be denied second strike if Roman shit persisted in attempt of assault against him. He watched the guard bring hand to cheek to touch inflamed skin with hesitation, as though he held no understanding of what had occurred. Shocked eyes lifted and looked toward Nasir, whose dark eyes were filled to brim with fury and it appeared as though he only now recalled that cause for his dislike of this slave was for striking him in marring manner.

Nasir made attempt to only feel anger toward the Roman yet he could not dismiss fury directed toward self for his weakness in allowing Tiberius to emerge after many months absent such occurrence. He had not donned slave mask as means of escape from unfamiliar and had certainly not done so for cause of circumstances so unnecessary of retreating from. He may be seeking opportunity for escape yet that did not mean he should make sacrifice of who he was for sake of seeing freedom once more.

  Not even fear of death and how Agron would react to his passing should keep him from protecting the man who would have taken form in place of subservient body slave.

Thought of his heart only brought him greater certainty that to fight was correct course. He was Nasir, warrior of Spartacus' rebel army, and he would not be made fucking victim to Roman desires once more.

The man appeared to finally recover from strike and rage grew within gaze. Taking in deep breath to remain calm while faced with such hatred, Nasir allowed words to break for the first time in many days. "If fall of Romans to my blade is proof of cock, there stands no cause for concern of being fucked."

Fury only increased toward the Syrian at his words and there was but brief opportunity to know of the guard's intent to lash out at him before it occurred. Hands reached out for him once more and he was only barely able to extend his leg in harsh kick toward the Roman’s chest to knock him away before touch could be made. Foot connected as intended, however it was not enough to keep the guard from continuing assault as he pressed forward and forced Nasir's leg to one side. Reacting absent hesitation to continued threat as he had been well trained to do, Nasir swung with his right hand toward the man's face and was rewarded for his haste by feeling his fist make solid strike to the guard's cheek. However, once more his strike was affected by his imprisonment and lack of proper food and water was too great for strike to contain sufficient strength.

Once more the guard was able to discard attack in his rage and grabbed hold over the chain to push Nasir's hand to the side, forcing the Syrian's body from balanced position. His legs were then grabbed by rough hands and he was pulled from security of wall at his back, the stone causing his already wounded back greater damage. Fire rose within Nasir as the Roman shit used grip to press the Syrian's legs to ground in manner that began to turn him upon stomach, position bearing great difficulty to fight from. As the man leaned forward to take hold of his arm and complete turn for exposure,  Nasir gave but brief pause to await position to be of greatest advantage to him before swinging his elbow back to strike into the man's temple. The strike landed with success and his elbow split sensitive skin and blood began to flow down the guard's face.

The man was too deep within his own rage to be affected by attack - Nasir familiar with such a thing from bearing witness to Agron in midst of battle - and he only took secure hold of Nasir's arm and pressed the smaller man down toward stone of floor, position greatly restricting motion of the Syrian while presenting threat of exposure to the man's desires. Just as Nasir prepared to push back against restraining hands, the guard moved further atop him to straddle his thighs and hands moved to press into the Syrian's back between shoulders to still all movement with superior size.

Keeping one hand upon back, other moved to task of removing armor and clothing enough to expose cock before pulling at hem of Nasir's braccae to remove them as well.

Nasir prepared body for another push against assault when weight upon him pressed him into cloth he had been seated upon and he was given reminder of weapon concealed within folds. His mind at once set to task of finding method of removing knife absent revelation that he was so armed.

It would be difficult task as his body was laid upon blade and grip of weapon was directed toward his left side and it was his right one which was of position to reach as his left was extended above his head near ring securing chain to wall.

There stood no cause for hesitation in acceptance of risk of injury likely to occur from action: he held need to defend against assault.

He began thrashing his body beneath weight of Roman atop him, giving pause to attempt at removal of garments as both hands pressed down upon his back once more to maintain control. However, Nasir had been trained in many tactics of gaining freedom of being restrained so from warriors of far greater skill than this shit and he used the man's position against him. He thrust his hips upward and the man's position across his thighs caused him to fall backwards enough for the Syrian to reach beneath the cloth concealing knife – the chain only just of great enough length allow reach – and wrapped his fingers about metal of blade. He adjusted his grip with haste so his palm and fingers were on opposing sides of the flat sides of the weapon so as to minimize risk of damage to be done by grasping over sharpened metal. He gave brief pause to await the guard returning to position leaning over him and then twisted his torso and extended his arm behind him to stab the knife into the guard's side in gap of armor at armpit. Releasing hiss of pain as blade parted skin of his fingers as his hand slid up from resistance of pressing blade through flesh, Nasir allowed blade to fall from grasp as the guard cried out his pain.

As he was allowed more freedom of movement from the man's distraction, he turned upon his side and pulled his left arm so that it was extended above him in front of him, tension from previous position giving cause for rise of pain as muscles were allowed relief. However, arm remained extended above him so that he could bring this Roman to fucking end. He circled his right hand about the man's head, motion wrapping length of chain about neck before pulling his arm as close to his body as possible to remove all slack. Roman eyes widened in realization of threat against life and hands made attempt to create gap between skin and chain yet it would not be enough. As focus was further removed from restraining Nasir, the Syrian pulled one of his legs from beneath the man and pressed length of shin along the guard's torso and pushed him further away, allowing chain to tighten even more and relieving need for use of as much strength which Nasir did not have in excess.

The man struggled against choke for many moments before body at last went slack and he was gone to the afterlife. Holding position for brief time longer to ensure threat was truly passed, Nasir felt his arms begin to shake from strain before allowing body to fall upon him though kept his leg in position so he could remove the body with ease once he held what he needed to claim freedom: keys which were secured at the guard's belt. He removed chain from neck and made attempt to reach ring, yet chain did not extend enough for him to take hold.

He continued to make attempt for many moments, shifting position often before at last moving dead limbs far enough upon him so that reach was sufficient to remove ring of keys from place at hip. He kicked the body from atop him with relief at being able to do so, though he yet felt touch upon him as much blood had dripped from wound of knife to stain the Syrian's skin in many places. Desire to cleanse himself of filth was greater than he had before experienced in his life. He wished the man to be forever parted from him as he had departed from life.

Once his wrists were freed of shackle, he massaged swollen and bleeding skin to return more strength as he moved from atop the black cloth which had concealed his means to freedom. He took hold of the cloth and lifted it to remove all folds, draping it about his shoulders. He gasped in discomfort as heavy cloth rested upon sensitive wounds yet allowed no further hesitation from pain as he returned attention to the deceased Roman and pulled leather belt from the man’s hips to place it about his own, holding the cloth wrapped about him still. He then drew knife from flesh and wiped blood from blade before placing it underneath leather of belt at his hip. He then pulled belt holding sheath and gladius from about the guard’s waist and secured it across length of chest so as to further aid in keeping cloth about him secure. He then reached for the knife strapped across the guard’s chest and pulled it from sheath and kept it tightly within grasp of his left hand as his right was yet bleeding from new wounds. This was smallest of three blades and so would be best for him to hold in confines of dungeon halls.

At last prepared to depart, he reclaimed keys from floor as they would be needed to free Lugo and Saxa and slid the ring beneath fold of black cloth. He moved with care and hesitation toward door of cell, uncertain if there stood other guards near enough to have heard struggle within. Listening with great care for any sound so as to give revelation of threat, Nasir placed his hand on handle of door and slowly pulled it open enough to peer down corridor. He remained still just within opening to ensure he did not move with too great of haste and have such mistake stand as cause for failure in gaining escape.

Having yet to lay eyes upon threat, Nasir pulled the door further open, though only enough for him to lean out and peer down corridor in opposing direction. The man within must have been alone in duty of guard as halls stood empty. Sighing his relief that he would not be required to fight battle he was likely incapable of holding victory in for his exhaustion, he stepped from the cell and pulled door closed behind him with silent care. He would delay knowledge of escape as much as possible by not leaving door ajar for any passing guard to see.

His progress from there was slow as he fought exhaustion and held need of ensuring each step was stable before taking another as he would not be caught again for clumsiness causing noise for guard to investigate. He also held need to pause at each barred door to gaze within and ensure he did not fail in locating his fellow rebels. Further difficulty was had in recalling path he had been taken to reach his cell as he had been moved through different route whenever removed from cell for purpose of questioning. He knew he was deep within the villa and he should pass beyond Saxa and Lugo to find freedom, yet that did not aid him in recalling exactly how far he would have need to travel.

Coming to another corner, he pressed his back to wall and took in many calming breaths before leaning over to peer beyond, eyes laying upon two guards positioned before cell doors with many paces between them. They must be ones guarding German rebels, Nasir realized with rise in hope that they truly had been kept so near one another. Perhaps they had acted in manner so as to diminish concern over imprisoning them close to one another.

He returned to concealed position relaxed against wall to take in additional deep breaths as he considered with haste how best to free the German warriors. He could not lay reliability on aid from Saxa and Lugo as they were likely to be chained against far wall of cell as he had been. So it would be necessary for him to kill both men and that brought him as great of trepidation as he was not in state of strength or health to partake in extended combat. Yes, he could succeed in killing both guards yet it would not be attempt absent great risk.

There was truly no option before Nasir besides killing them both absent aid though. Considering how best to proceed forward, he looked again down corridor to gain better knowledge of area he would be moving within. Walls were close, only wide enough to allow two people to walk at each other’s side. He would hold best success of victory with one of the knives he carried as the gladius would require more space to wield. His smaller stature would also allow him even greater freedom of motion the soldiers would not have as they were larger and clothed in armor. Greatest risk would be in his approach as there stood need of crossing distance of separation with haste enough to kill at least guard nearest him before defense could be made then prepare to engage with the second guard.

Gripping hilt of knife securely within left hand, Nasir inhaled deeply and turned corner in run toward first opponent. The guard further from him laid gaze upon him first and called out warning just as the Syrian lifted his blade and stabbed it through neck of Roman guard as it was most exposed and of greatest ease to send the man to the afterlife. Releasing grip on weapon, Nasir pulled the other knife from place at his hip and turned attention to the approaching Roman who had drawn gladius in readiness of defending self.

There was but brief pause as the guard looked down to his now deceased companion and rage grew within gaze as he turned back to Nasir and charged forward in violent assault. Deflecting strike swung down with intent to part head from shoulders, Nasir knocked it aside and moved to stab blade through opponent’s chest, but was reminded of weakened body by shaking of legs from effort of supporting motion and arms recovered from defensive strike with delay. The guard took advantage of slowed movement and reached out to push against Nasir’s shoulders, causing weakened legs to fail beneath Nasir and he fell back with hiss of frustration. The Syrian’s body reacted to motion now familiar to him through training and he rolled backward to recover feet beneath him with haste into crouched position. Roman soldier followed him absent hesitation though and before Nasir had opportunity to make ready for defense, another thrust of gladius was executed and the Syrian was forced to move to side upon knees, his back turning toward opponent against habits of training for narrow passage inhibiting freedom of movement.

Unexpected pain from back of skull distracted his movement and Nasir was confused briefly as to what had occurred until he realized the Roman shit had taken hold of his hair and was using grasp to confine the Syrian enough to bring him to end. Nasir made attempt to turn away from hand to break grip but failed as the man’s fingers were too well woven through long knotted strands. Feeling hand pull back, Nasir followed the motion absent hesitation and allowed his body to fall backward as he swung back with his elbow to strike into soft flesh of the inside of thigh in attempt to gain freedom from controlling grasp by removing balance. Expecting to be released as the man would make attempt to regain footing, Nasir cried out in surprised pain as he was pulled back even further as hand maintained grasp.

Refusing to be controlled so any longer and knowing his strength would not endure for much longer from his exhaustion, Nasir reached back with hand grasping knife and ran the blade through his hair to cut away what was within Roman grasp. Sudden freedom brought him forward and he caught his weight upon his hands as dark strands fell about his face in manner he was unaccustomed to. Lifting up quickly, he returned attention to the man who had fallen to ass upon ground and had yet to recover. Nasir stood at once and removed distance between he and his opponent and dropped all weight behind stabbing knife through leather covering the man’s chest to pass through beating heart. The Roman released single pained cry before falling silent and still to the afterlife.

Relaxing weight of his body back to sit upon stone floor at side of dead Roman, Nasir made attempt to calm his breathing and bring his body to stillness from its trembling of effort needed to hold victory. Knowing he did not hold advantage of time, he pulled knife from the guard’s chest, wiping blood from blade with red cloak of the Roman before returning it to place at his hip. He remained low and closed short distance to the first guard killed in a crawl and pulled the other knife from throat with similar hasty cleanse. Blade was also slid beneath leather belt though on opposing hip so both hands were now freed as he pulled the keys from where they had settled around his naval under cloth covering him.

Rising to his feet, he made decision that it was safe enough to break words. “Lugo? Saxa?” he called out, receiving answer at once.

“Little man!” Lugo’s voice called from a nearby cell and Nasir moved toward source of sound while searching through keys held and trying each one in lock to identify correct one. “You succeed again in battle beyond meager size.” Nasir sighed in frustration at the man’s usual manner of giving him affection through insult as he looked within cell to see Lugo was indeed chained to wall opposite door and had moved to stand. He appeared to not bear any grievous injury, just as when Nasir had last laid eyes upon him and the Syrian felt deep relief. He found even greater relief when lock gave way for correct key and the cell door opened, allowing Nasir to enter cell. He set to task of then finding correct key for shackles as he crossed short distance to the German.

Once he had come within reach of Lugo, the man reached out for him and took hold of his cheeks to pull him in to place jovial kiss to the Syrian’s forehead. It was gesture familiar as the man had shown affection toward Nasir in this manner previously and the Syrian smiled slightly at the man’s act. He found the correct key and released Lugo’s wrists from chains and stepped away as the man moved from the wall and toward freedom.

Nasir was about to step from the wall as well to locate Saxa – having heard motion of chains further down the corridor and assumed the woman to have been taking rest – when Lugo’s hand reached out and took hold of his arm to keep him from further motion. Nasir turned to question the German’s reason for halting him when he was silenced by expression of rage upon Lugo’s face as he was able to recognize extent of Nasir’s weakened state. While most damage upon the Syrian’s body was covered as it was upon torso, his face and arms were covered in bruising and blood – though a good amount along his forearms and side was not his own – and he held certainty Lugo was aware of extent of mistreatment Nasir had endured by simple sight of him.

“We cannot remain here, Lugo. If any are sent for us or guard is changed we will be again caught before freedom may be enjoyed. I would be gone from this fucking place long before we are discovered to be absent cells,” Nasir spoke with insistence, too taken by urgency to ensure he spoke words of Germania, though Lugo understood much of the common tongue.

“Guard changed not long ago,” Lugo responded in language of his land. “Give me keys and I will free Saxa. Remain here, take moment’s rest, and recover strength.”

Nasir made preparation to give argument when he took pause to consider how weakened he felt – his body was yet shaking to keep him upon feet – and he found he could only nod in agreement as Lugo took ring of keys from him and left the cell. Nasir allowed his body to drop to the floor and he sat upon his legs so as to balance his weight without having need to rest against wall while taking rest he required. He could feel cloth about his torso move stiffly about his back and he sighed in realization that cuts from whip strikes were likely to again bleed from motion of fight. Looking down to his right hand, he at last again felt pain from gashes along fingers which yet bled freely. He would need to cleanse the wound as there was already much dirt and dried blood and it would not heal well which may affect his grip upon weapons.

“Fuck the gods,” he whispered words he heard so often from Agron as he clenched his hand into a fist, ignoring the rise of pain from such action.

They could not take time to allow him to take rest he needed until they were far removed from the villa. Even then, they would not be safe until they returned to walls of the temple and had others who could stand guard over them. Nasir held such anticipation for such return as he would again be within Agron’s arms.

* * *

Villa came within sight and the small group of rebels stopped and moved closer together to break words one final time. They were followed by cart – claimed in journey toward mines and so rear was a large cage covered with heavy cloth – holding means for their escape which stopped as well as Qilin and Naevia jumped down and joined Spartacus, Crixus, Agron, Gannicus, and Donar where they kneeled in observation of the villa they were about to enter. The five gladiators were dressed as guards, as Qilin had made claim that they would be accepted with more ease in accompanying the man as it was expected for any traveler to have some manner of defense. Naevia was dressed in sparse clothing, as were two others riding in the rear of the cart, and were there under guise of more captured rebels to be presented to Scrofa. They would not leave cart as they were there only for convincing guards of the villa to allow them entry.

“I see six guards along perimeter of wall,” Crixus spoke and Agron confirmed count. The Gaul turned toward Qilin and asked, “Do you hold knowledge of how many guards are within?”

Qilin’s voice was edged with uncertainty yet he spoke with authority, “I have seen two dozen at the least. He may have more there now as he makes preparation to gain command. The cells where prisoners are held may be accessed from beside the southern wall of the villa. I may lend distraction to Scrofa with two of you accompanying as flanking guard. One will remain with the cart to maintain conviction of guard over those yet within. The remaining two will search through cells. Any killed within corridors beneath the villa will be found with delay that we will take advantage of in our leave.”

Instructions were repeated as these details had been discussed before leaving the temple and Agron was yet displeased with his position. He had been chosen as one to remain with Qilin with reason voiced being he among those present along with Donar stood as least likely to be recognized. Crixus was to remain with the cart of which he held no objection so he could maintain watchful eye over Naevia. Spartacus and Gannicus were then ones to search for comrades and return them to cart before discovery was made or suspicion against their presence was raised.

Feeling need to voice objection one final time, Agron turned toward Spartacus. “I should be searching cells. It is Nasir and my kin who are chained and I should be one to free them.”

Spartacus sighed at the need to defend his decision once more. “You know why you are not one to search cells, brother. We cannot risk discovery because of rage breaking free and you losing self in attempt to regain heart.”

Making realization that may work for his benefit, Agron continued argument, “You believe I will hold less anger against the Roman fuck which holds Nasir in chains? We should kill him now while opportunity is presented and remove threat before he becomes so.”

“If we held greater certainty of force he holds within the villa and three of our own were not imprisoned in manner he could swiftly turn against us I would voice agreement. However we know not what Nasir, Lugo, and Saxa have endured while here and they may not hold strength to lend aid should fighting escalate.”

“Scrofa is never without guard and you will not be near enough to him to kill him without alarm being raised throughout villa,” Qilin claimed. It was apparent he believed such words would act as deterrent, yet he was not as familiar with the German as the others were and they saw the challenge presented to the man just as it would challenge them.

“Agron, we will not lend further risk to our friends. You are leader in the rebellion and you must consider action beyond this night which includes safety of the one you hold to heart. I hold faith that you will act only in manner that will protect him.”

Agron could not deny that fact. He knew that the only reason he would lose control was if Scrofa stood with Nasir at his side bearing proof of mistreatment. He knew anything else would indeed place greater risk upon attempt to free their captured brethren and he could not do such to Nasir. Spartacus was yet watching him and so he nodded acceptance of role he was given and the Thracian reached over and grasped his forearm in display of support and understanding of how difficult it was for Agron to retreat from argument.

“There stands no cause for delay. Let us grant freedom to those most deserving,” Spartacus directed all gathered and they all nodded agreement and rose. Agron and Donar each took position on either side of the horse pulling the cart while Qilin sat atop it alongside Crixus while Spartacus and Gannicus took position at rear of the cart and followed close behind. Naevia had stepped into the enclosed rear of the cart and informed others there that they were soon to arrive.

Approach was made at steady pace and none of the guards beyond wall of villa paid much more than passing glance toward them once they recognized Qilin as among those approaching. It was only when they reached entrance where they were stopped by two guards.

Qilin addressed the two guards at once, authority within his voice sounding as though he was Roman dominus. “Expectation of my return is but a day past and you delay me further?” The guards looked to one another at being addressed so before one stepped closer only to have Agron step between him and Qilin.

“We are but doing as we are supposed to. Cart must be inspected before it passes through gate,” the man responded and while he held authority of any Roman soldier it was apparent he did not hold desire to speak against the man before him. The rebels had yet to ask specifically what Qilin’s position was yet when faced with behavior so near subservience their curiosity was further piqued.

“Then do so with haste for my business with your master already stands delayed.”

Guard who had spoken stepped around Agron with hesitation – apparently holding expectation to be struck even after being commanded to task – then walked to rear of cart and pulled aside concealing cloth. He looked in upon the three curled up within secure bars. Nodding acceptance at what was seen, he gave indication to the other guard to allow cart to pass and stepped away as Spartacus reclaimed his place at rear of cart.

Moving the cart through entrance of the villa, Qilin gave subtle indication to Crixus as to where doorway leading to cells below the villa was and the Gaul nodded. Qilin guided the cart into position so that it was turned about and the rear was facing direction of where Spartacus and Gannicus would be searching so as to block it from sight of guards they had just moved past. This would allow the two gladiators to move absent notice and conceal placement of three additional people within cover of the cart.

Once positioned, Crixus and Qilin jumped down and as Crixus moved toward rear of the cart to converse with Gannicus briefly to relay specific location revealed to him, Agron and Donar each took position behind Qilin’s shoulders and they moved within the villa.

Spartacus and Gannicus looked about them to ensure there stood no guards in position where they could bear witness to their movements. Once satisfied that notice would not be taken of them, they walked along outer wall of the villa for about fifty paces when they came upon a door within a depression of the ground. Spartacus moved forward first, opening the door smoothly and entering absent hesitation for sake of causing less suspicion if any guards stood within for confidence was not so readily questioned. Seeing and hearing none, he called back for Gannicus and the Celt followed as he closed the door behind him.

“If there are none to stand guard over them holding keys, we will have significant complication,” Gannicus spoke. They had been hoping they would come across at least one so soon so as to venture further within holding guarantee that once found they could free comrades with ease.

“This is not the ludus. It is not separated from the villa in such manner that guards may remain far from any within cells,” Spartacus replied though he would have preferred to hold greater certainty. Qilin had told them that the three had been placed in separate cells with Nasir further removed as it was known he spoke common tongue so as to diminish threat of them breaking words of escape not understood by guards. Such distance between them complicated task already and having need to seek out keys was not preferred. Time was already limited to however long Qilin could offer distraction of Scrofa’s attention.

Qilin’s failure to keep the Quaestor’s focus meant use of more dangerous approach. Spartacus and Gannicus would be left behind so cart could be removed to safe distance before Crixus, Agron, Donar, and Naevia returned to join in assault of the villa to see all rebels from its walls. The two searching within would not know of change in strategy until they were moving back to the cart with freed allies. If they were discovered then, they would be at disadvantage of numbers, especially if Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo were not in state well enough to join fight.

Naevia had made comment while plan was made that foul treatment may not make difference to their friends’ ability to fight: regaining one’s freedom could help one to know strength beyond what was thought capable. Their brethren could be on precipice of the afterlife and yet find strength to lift blade alongside those who offered aid.

Qilin had given warning that Scrofa had chosen this villa for its number of cells in which to imprison those awaiting punishment and there were over fifty in total. Entrance had stood in middle of path and doors stretched in opposing directions so the two turned left and walked forward, not concerned with caution as they were intent on not inciting suspicion when seen by moving with hesitation. Once all cells had been checked in this direction, they turned and moved back to search those on other side of the entrance.

They had looked through near a dozen down this corridor when Spartacus gazed into one of the cells and saw one familiar to him with hands chained to wall above head: Saxa.

“Here,” he called to Gannicus and the Celt turned from where he had been looking in upon cells on other side of the corridor.

Before the Thracian could make attempt to rouse the obviously sleeping German, he was suddenly knocked from his position as the cell door opened violently into his body and he was knocked back into Gannicus. The two fell away into the opposing wall as Lugo stumbled from the room, obviously having been one to force it open so. There was no delay in assault though as the compact form of Nasir stepped from the cell with knife clutched in hand readied to pierce through the two gladiators. Realizing they were somewhat concealed by helmets, Spartacus rolled to the side so as to move from path of weapon and to release Gannicus from where he had been trapped against the wall. The Celt reacted at once, pushing from the wall and moving around the blade thrust toward him so he could come upon Nasir’s back and wrap his arms securely about Nasir’s chest and shoulders. Once the smaller body was pinned against him, he lowered his arm from about shoulders to trap the Syrian’s arms to his body as well. Nasir hissed in frustration as he struggled against being held so and Gannicus let out a curse as Nasir brought his head back to strike against his face with enough force to bring forth blood from the Celt’s nose, but maintained his hold as Spartacus approached the struggling Syrian.

Spartacus took hold of Nasir’s cheek with both hands and held the younger man still. “Nasir, cease your struggle,” he said in even tone knowing that the former body slave did not respond with ease toward being commanded. The Thracian thought briefly of what Nasir must be enduring to not have known it was allies he now faced.

Nasir was quick to respond to the familiar voice speaking his name and he stilled at once. Gannicus released his grip once Nasir’s body went lax though he remained close as he felt how the Syrian wavered upon his feet. Lugo stood from where he had fallen and Saxa stepped into the open doorway of the cell.

“How are you here?” Nasir asked his voice quiet in disbelief.

“I must stand the fool for expecting gratitude,” Gannicus spoke in jest as he cleaned blood from his face and checked that his nose had not been broken as Spartacus gave the Celt an irritated glance.

“Qilin told us of your capture. We could not leave you here to die at hand of Scrofa,” Spartacus replied as he maintained gaze with the Syrian, growing concerned at the younger man’s apparent exhaustion.

“You should not be here,” Nasir replied before falling silent, his expression suddenly thoughtful.

The Germans stepped closer to Gannicus and Saxa leaned close to gain his attention while Spartacus focused upon Nasir. “We heard approach, thought it Roman shit,” the woman gave explanation of their position.

“Appearance you yet remained imprisoned was convincing one. I was certain you were shackled to wall,” Spartacus gave reply though his eyes remained upon Nasir as the younger man appeared to hold growing difficulty in remaining upon feet. “How did you gain freedom to this point?”

“Little man fight as great warrior,” Lugo made claim with pride and Gannicus laughed

“He remove chain and instruct in deception. No strength remain yet he insist I be chained to wall and he attack.” The German woman’s voice spoke of her disappointment in remaining from fight, yet the two gladiators noticed the deep bruising about her left shoulder and how she was holding it close to her body in protective manner. Manner of skin’s discoloration was familiar to the gladiators as the shoulder being removed from place and while it had already been tended – likely by the Syrian as he stood most experienced within rebellion in matters of healing – it would cause her pain for many days to follow while it mended. Nasir had apparently given instruction to keep her injury from worsening. He could not have taken role of Lugo in pushing open the door as even when in fair health he held not the bulk to force the door as the burly German had. Nasir had made strategic decision which had nearly been successful against Spartacus and Gannicus.

“Words may be broken further once we are gone from here,” Spartacus spoke before any could continue. They had wasted much time in locating their comrades and now they could return to the cart and take leave. He moved his hands from where they had remained at Nasir’s face to keep the man focused upon him and grasped one of Nasir’s wrists to pull the smaller man’s arm about his shoulders to support much of the Syrian’s weight. Wrapping his other arm about Nasir’s waist, he urged the younger man to walk toward escape in position that brought painful memory to front of both men’s mind. Gannicus moved ahead as Lugo and Saxa took rear position and they all moved forward as swiftly as they were able in such cramped corridors.

They reached path which would take them to entrance and came into the small room just within. Saxa looked about with haste and let out a quiet laugh as she found familiar knives she had taken from fallen enemy weeks previous among the pile of belongings which had been taken from them when captured and reclaimed them. Lugo moved forward as well and reclaimed weapons having been taken from him and Nasir gave quick instruction for the German to reclaim the Syrian’s small pack as well.

Once all that was to be taken was gathered, Gannicus moved for the door and opened it slowly, putting greater care into action now that there was risk in being seen. He climbed the few stairs and looked about for any guards which would reveal them to suspect one final time. Seeing none, he indicated for the others to follow and they all moved from suffocating walls and along villa wall toward cart. Crixus noticed their approach at once and he released the latch of the cart and swung the door open, Naevia coming forward to aid them in climbing into the cart. Lugo stepped up first as he was one bearing least damage, then he turned to grasp Saxa’s uninjured arm to pull her up as well. Nasir was last to be passed from grasp of Spartacus to that of Naevia and Lugo and they pulled the small body up, the Syrian appearing unable to offer much more strength.

It was as though his body had failed him once within company of those he held trust in appeared to offer aid.

Crixus closed and secured the door and the three continued moving about the cart as though there had been nothing amiss while they awaited return of Agron, Donar, and Qilin.

Their wait was not long – though it appeared to last eternity to them – when the three emerged and Qilin returned to his place atop the cart and the two German gladiators took their place at front of horse and continued walking as it was guided into forward movement. Agron looked over his shoulder to Spartacus and the Thracian gave him a small smile and nod of acknowledgement that they had found success. Even the distance between the two was not great enough to conceal how Agron’s shoulders dropped in relief.

As the gate opened before them, Qilin called out to the two guards who had allowed them entry. “Rome stands as fool to entrust one of such ease to anger as your master. One fucking day delayed and he refuses all I have to offer him. He is not worthy of clothes upon my back to say naught of my wares.” The man was making emphasis of deal which had never taken place but would give explanation of why leave was being taken with such haste. The guards did not make attempt to stop exit and rebels left walls of Scrofa’s villa to return to safety of temple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series holds so many "firsts" for me as a writer and this chapter contains my first shot at anything non-con. And man did I get dark with my reading for a while to get in the mindset. (Then I made the mistake of starting the scene and then stopped writing in the middle of it to partake in that time wasting thing called sleep and then I lost my ability to write that kinda thing for like a week...) Gotta say, not keen on going through that again but I will if that's where a story line decides to take me.  
> There were a few things I went into this installment of the series knowing and how this chapter went down was one of them. I knew I would have Nasir be captured and that while he would be helped by Spartacus, he wouldn't have required it. And while Qilin was another of the ideas that I knew was going to be a part of the fic, I hadn't originally intended on them having met already so my original ideas for him managing to escape didn't have the added ease of already having a weapon. But I'm extremely happy with how it turned out, flowing well and maintaining a level of believability that Nasir could still win in the fights he had while weakened as he was. Let me know what you think about it.  
> But let us first take a moment of silence for the loss of Nasir's hair... This was what I had to do to keep it canon compliant on hair length between Vengeance and War of the Damned. And don't give me that it was just the length he kept it at because you see his hair gets longer as the last season progresses! (I know, hair extensions vs Pana actually growing his hair out but that makes no difference here!) ^_^  
> Hope to hear from you all!  
> Talk to you soon


	6. Deserved Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more among brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and especially the comments. They are beyond helpful and appreciated.  
> Not much else to say before the fact, so on with the chapter! Enjoy!

 

The cart was barely beyond view of the villa when Agron left position at lead and moved with haste toward the rear of the cart and pulled open the concealing cover and then the door. He climbed up into the cart as his eyes sought out Nasir.

“Agron,” Naevia’s voice called to him from corner far from the door. He turned toward the woman and saw that she was seated beside the familiar form of the Syrian laying upon his side faced away from Agron. He moved forward and once he was near, Naevia reached out and touched his arm briefly in show of comfort as she moved away so he could take place at Nasir’s side.

As he took seat with back leaning against bars of the cart, he took in the motion of Nasir’s breathing and knew at once that his heart was already taking rest. This told Agron much of Nasir’s health as he knew how difficult it was for the Syrian to fall to slumber while surrounded by any noise. It was why the quarters they shared within the temple lay so deep within its walls, so as to muffle sound from other rebels. That Nasir slept soundly now was indication of exhaustion and not bearing strength to remain awake any longer and the German’s fury toward Scrofa rose once more. If he had seen Nasir in such state before departure from the villa had been made, the gladiator could not say with certainty he would have held strength enough to take leave with the fucking Roman yet drawing breath.

Reaching out, he rested his hand upon Nasir’s head to run through dark hair in motion familiar between them as he enjoyed the feel of Nasir’s smooth hair and the Syrian found comfort in sensation of touch he only allowed the German. Regardless of amount of blood dried within, knots worked free from long strands easily and soon his fingers slid through absent interruption.

His focus was gained when he felt strands fall earlier than others. Leaning over he saw that there was a large space at the back of the Syrian’s head in which hair had been cut. Agron could only give a brief smile as he thought of how angered Nasir would be when he awoke and was faced with having to shorten his hair. Leaning down further, he pressed his lips to Nasir’s temple but could not pull away once kiss was placed. Even as Nasir stirred in manner Agron was familiar with as the smaller man awakening he remained where he was.

Nasir’s dark eyes opened slowly and he turned toward Agron, the German pulling away only enough to allow the Syrian to discern it was one beloved at his side. Nasir moved to reach up for Agron with his right hand when he gave pause before touch was made. Agron was about to question hesitation when his eyes laid upon the Syrian’s hand and saw the blood thickly covering skin. Hands slick with blood was a thing common for those of battle yet Agron saw beyond familiar sight to realize blood was not stain of fight, but indication of wound upon inside of Nasir’s hand and he understood refusal to touch for discomfort it would cause. Agron reached forward with his hand and took hold of Nasir’s outstretched limb, grasping about the palm and wrist where he could see no wound was carried. Nasir released heavy breath and closed remaining distance between his hand and Agron’s face, closing his fingers upon themselves so he could brush backs of fingers against Agron’s cheek and into his short hair in manner that would not aggravate wounds.

Yet it was also such reach which allowed his body to turn enough for Agron to see the Syrian’s face and he was able to bear witness to where strikes had been inflicted upon him. There were two bruises of prominence, one spread across the right cheek rising to also encase his eye and the other descending down his forehead from within line of his hair. There were also many cuts spread across his face and what was visible of his neck. Dark eyes appeared dulled as well within shadows surrounding them from apparent deprivation of sleep.

“How did I not know of your presence?” Nasir questioned, voice lowered from just awakening.

“I have only come to your side moments past,” Agron’s voice was as a whisper though much emotion was conveyed through his tone. “Spartacus gave command for me to accompany the shit Qilin as he provided fucking distraction. I held such desire to be searching for you.”

He leaned forward and again closed distance to press gentle kiss to Nasir’s forehead before resting his own against it. He took in deep breath full of Nasir’s scent and felt his body release tension.

“You did only as required of you just as I. Lay no more thought upon events passed.”

Again Nasir proved himself to be of different nature than Agron in that he would dismiss what had happened to him when barely removed from capture. Agron was yet fighting desire to turn about and return to the villa to take life of all within as payment for all injuries inflicted upon his heart’s body.

Nasir pressed his palm against Agron’s cheek to indicate for the German to move away, motion which the German respected as he always would. The Syrian followed motion and moved to sit up and so Agron relaxed his weight against bars of the cart once more. Nasir sat up and moved closer to lean his body against the larger one. He remained facing away from others within the cart so his side was now extended along Agron’s chest and his head was rested over the gladiator’s heart. Agron brought his arm across the compact chest to rest upon the man’s right hip. He would have rested his head upon Nasir’s but there was risk of making contact with injury concealed by hair.

They remained so in silence for many long moments, taking opportunity to find comfort in once again being able to touch one another.

“There are no words which will give revelation of relief at holding you once more.”

The smaller body shook slightly, the motion connected at once to silent laughter. “You could make attempt. Humor would be of great benefit to me now.” Agron smiled as well. Nasir would never allow him to forget he did not hold great skill in breaking words concerning matters of the heart.

“I would rather hear you break words. It has been difficult to have you absent from my side.”

“What would you have me say?”

Agron’s first desire was to hear of who he would have need to send to the afterlife for inflicting such harm upon his heart, yet he restrained from breaking such words. Vengeance was not action to be taken now and would await his blade until Nasir was recovered. Agron instead lifted his other hand and gave a light pull to some of the shortened hair. “What would give you cause to take blade to your hair? You spoke of intention to allow it to grow longer as was common for others of your land.”

Nasir released a heavy breath of irritation as Agron held suspicion he would. “It was not action of first choice yet guard had taken firm hold of hair and would not release me. I held assumption removal of hair was preferred to removal of head.”

“There is truth in that.” Agron paused as his fingers began running through Nasir’s hair absent thought. He could learn of what occurred absent questioning of whom other than Scrofa deserved death. “Tell me of what was done to you.”

Nasir remained silent for a few moments and Agron was about to accept his heart was not yet ready to speak of his capture when the Syrian’s soft voice broke words. “Nothing was done to me I have not before endured while chained to Rome. Only now I hold understanding that I did not earn pain inflicted upon me. Scrofa put me to question with intent to learn of where rebellion resides and my place within it. His first intent toward me was to make sense of foreign words. When I refused to allow him satisfaction, he turned focus to punishing me for disobedience and finding what I knew. I was uncertain that Lugo and Saxa were yet alive as it had been many days since I last laid eyes upon them.”

“Spartacus informed me that you were found already having gained freedom.”

“I had inflicted injury upon soldier as we were captured and he held anger toward me.”

“What manner of injury would incite wrath of Roman shit?”

“It was simple strike delivered to face with hilt of gladius. He took offense to striking him so and made attempt to cause me regret. He made attempt against me and I took his life for doing so. He gave me opportunity to escape with his actions and I found the others as I was taking leave. Soon after we heard approach of Spartacus and Gannicus and holding thought it was change of guard, concealed ourselves within nearby cell.”

“Wherein you made attempt to kill rebel leader once more,” Agron gave amused interruption.

“Attempt I am relieved found same result as held previous.”

Nasir’s legs pulled in closer to his body in motion Agron knew was attempt to conceal heat. It had always been a manner of ease for the Syrian’s body to be chilled – having been born to land bearing warmer climes – especially while taking rest and he would always move toward heat of Agron’s body for comfort. Accepting how great his heart’s exhaustion must be, Agron gave dismissal to his desire to hear Nasir’s voice. “Take rest now and we will break words again when you have regained strength.”

The Syrian’s exhaustion was further proven in that he did not offer objection to being told what action to take. He simply relaxed his weight further into Agron’s body, reaching up with his left hand to overlay the German’s arm he grasped wrist to hold him in place.

It was such contact where Agron felt skin of Nasir’s left wrist. He leaned forward to confirm realization with gaze and while his chest ached at bruising and gashes in skin from shackles he confirmed lack of familiar red cloth. It had been a thing of great amusement to Agron to see how attached Nasir had grown to the simple cloth. He had also experienced such fondness and had continued to wear the one that matched under the bracer he kept about his left wrist. The depth of bruising revealed that cloth was likely to have been removed so shackle could be secured about prisoner.

Agron knew that Nasir held no value in possessions. The Syrian had been raised with nothing being given him and would yet delay in making claim of anything to call his own. He did not appear to own anything not given him by Agron or another within rebellion. Even weapons he had held were the ones given him by Spartacus and Agron when he first joined rebellion. It was only within their chambers where he appeared to discard belief and would accept his right to lay claim to what he desired. Agron held no care when it was a thing belonging to him which was claimed for he also held belief that they shared all and what he called his own belonged to Nasir as well.

Perhaps Nasir understood that as he held understanding of much that Agron thought and did.

Door of the cart’s cage opened and Agron looked over and watched as Spartacus and Crixus stepped within. They gave brief greeting to the other three that had accompanied for cover of slaves to be delivered before they stepped outside – Lugo and Saxa were already in slumber – to allow leaders privacy to converse.

“How does he fare?” Spartacus asked in whisper.

“He will recover well with rest. We return to temple?” Agron gave answer in similar hushed tone, paying close mind to Nasir’s breathing to ensure the Syrian remained asleep even with voices surrounding him.

“We must until we may determine next action to be taken. Escape may have been made absent discovery yet Scrofa will know Qilin gave aid to us,” Crixus spoke in response.

“I hold doubt Qilin will be exposed so as they gained freedom absent our aid. Nasir was one who provided means for escape and naught was done before Scrofa to arouse suspicion,” Spartacus’ words gave confirmation to what Nasir had described as their manner of gaining freedom.

“What words were broken between Qilin and Scrofa?” Crixus asked.

“Qilin told Scrofa he did not have what was expected, though neither gave revelation of what was supposed to be delivered.”

“You yet withhold trust in Qilin regardless of all he has done to give aid to rebellion and Nasir?” Spartacus questioned. It was not with tone of scolding though, merely spoke desire to know of exact reasoning for it to be so.

“He yet refuses to break words of what business he held with Scrofa and he guided conversation in manner that would not give revelation. It is not honor that gives him guidance but guilt of more than concealing truth of captured rebels. Until he breaks fucking words of truth I will not lay trust in him.”

Crixus glanced down to the form of Nasir then returned gaze to Agron. “Nasir placed trust in him and he stands as difficult one to convince.”

Crixus made fair point, however…

“Words will not sway me. It is subject to be revisited once he has recovered and may give full accounting of what occurred.”

“You are not wrong in doubt, brother. I am not prepared to lay belief in him for sake of his aid in freeing captured brothers.” Spartacus offered clarification of his own standing. Crixus was likely of the same mind as they, yet had made important point in where Nasir’s choice lay. “Was anything of use spoken in conversation witnessed?”

“Nothing was revealed in the time Scrofa held them captive, of that he was fucking apparent. Regardless, he believed only more time was needed and he dismissed Qilin’s offer of reclaiming prisoners. Qilin had made attempt to collect reward owed him in their capture but Scrofa claimed reward was only to be given once proven of use. Qilin said he would return once more to collect coin before removing all intent of business. Scrofa gave claim he next may be sought out upon the shores of Calor.”

“Then at least some of Qilin’s information has been confirmed as truth. Scrofa soon departs to join his legions.”

“Legions that are to be set upon us regardless of if he stands informed of where we lay camp,” Crixus made point. “We truly may not hold opportunity now to move against the mines as we will be greatly exposed in battle with so many untrained to guard.”

“Days were not discussed so time may yet be in our favor towards such end. Advantage of numbers is his if we act against him when he joins with soldiers,” Agron gave clarification. He was uncertain if such discussion should even be had now while they did not hold certainty of information gathered by Nasir, Lugo, and Saxa. Their words may bring new details vital to next action. Making choice to voice such he continued breaking words, “Intent to wait upon return of those sent as scouts was decision made based upon uncertainty held in Qilin’s words. There stands no cause for such to change because we had to free those we awaited. Let us wait until we return to the temple and break words with Nasir, Lugo, and Saxa and then actions may be decided.”

Spartacus and Crixus looked to each other briefly before the Thracian’s lips lifted into a smile. “Words bearing wisdom, Agron. You will yet become worthy leader.”

The man moved to stand and leave as Crixus spoke, “The little man’s influence, of that there stands no doubt. He bears weight of all sense between the two.”

Agron smiled at the jest as Crixus moved to leave as well. “Nasir’s fury will already be of ease to invoke and you speak taunts to him. He is certain to express his gratitude once he is told of how pleased you are with his return.” Agron took great pleasure in how Crixus appeared at unease in threat given. Crixus had never held fear of Agron’s brawn, yet he held great respect for Nasir’s mind and bite.

* * *

Since making camp within temple many months previous, there had been numerous returns of those set out upon mission. From ones bearing cause for celebration such as attack upon arena or strike against slave ships in Neapolis to those reflective of failure as the day of Lucius’ passing to even return of hunting parties dispatched with the passing of each week, rebellion seemed to forever await return of allies.

Regardless of purpose of departure, each man and woman to walk through entry of temple was cause for relief to rebels, even more so when return was that of all rebel leaders and those holding position of authority within camp. Freed men and women knew some measure of peace once more as success of this mission was known by sight of Spartacus, Crixus, Agron, and Gannicus stepping within walls of temple with those who had been absent for many weeks now. Lugo and Saxa were greeted with jovial cries from fellow German warriors first before being embraced by others who had joined cause and had shared in their company often in training or duties. The pair welcomed such embrace and at once began breaking words of their escape from Roman hands.

Nasir would have been met with similar treatment – the Syrian as familiar a figure to all rebels for his duties within camp and skill with weapon rivaling that of those bearing brand of gladiator – if not for Agron standing at his side with expression of anger toward any that approached his heart with too great of enthusiasm. If Nasir had allowed the German choice in matter, he would have not even allowed Nasir to walk until more rest had been taken. Yet Nasir had awoken from slumber when they had come within sight of Vesuvius and had left confines of cart to walk final distance of journey at side of others.

Rest taken had not restored strength though and now that he was no longer focused upon moving, the Syrian appeared to be losing ability to remain standing with ease.

Agron would do nothing but control those who made approach toward his heart though, knowing how great of importance it was to the Syrian to hold ability to stand before those of rebellion as capable.

Agron felt naught but pride for his heart’s strength.

Few moments of celebration were allowed before Spartacus stepped forward and gained attention of those gathered. “Know relief in that all thought lost to us again stand among us, yet journey was not of ease and time spent from these walls were unkind to them. Allow rest to be had and celebration may be taken when healing has taken hold.”

Many followed instruction and departed to return to tasks, leaving only few who stood as closer friend to those returned. Donar stepped forward, having allowed others of greater enthusiasm to approach first so that he could give more somber and genuine welcome to his kin; opportunity had not yet presented for Saxa and Lugo had rested for much of return journey as well. As Nasir was furthest removed from crowd, he was the last Donar approached. When he came within reach, Donar extended arm and they grasped forearms before the Syrian was pulled forward and embraced by the gladiator. “You appeared in better health when you had been run through and burned,” he spoke in jest, releasing Nasir quickly when he heard the younger man inhale sharply in pain.

Regardless of words of humor, Donar’s gaze passed over Nasir’s form to take in detail of each wound visible and the dried blood upon hands and clothes. Nasir remembered at once that he stood as brother to those of the ludus and none would dismiss how he had been treated with ease. That he stood many years younger than all others did not aid him in dissuading such treatment.

All bearing the mark of burned skin would see vengeance taken upon Scrofa.

“I am upon feet for this reunion,” the Syrian made attempt to discourage Donar’s observing gaze yet knew he was likely to have failed in doing so when Gannicus laughed from his place a few paces away.

“Yes, but not for much longer. You appear as though shade ready to pass from this world if sustenance is not given at once,” the Celt offered opinion.

“Rest taken while within cart does not appear to have been substantial,” Spartacus spoke, his voice lowered so that none moving about them would hear. Nasir would have felt appreciative of gesture of the Thracian not making spectacle of his weakness, yet he had other thoughts pressing upon mind.

“There is much to tell in report,” he said as he turned toward rebel leader, motion causing Donar’s hands to fall from where he had yet been grasping shoulder.

“Nasir, take rest and recover strength. Delay report until thoughts are clear and strategy may be considered by mind absent burden of mistreatment.” Spartacus’ words were broken in unwavering manner and stood as closest the man had come to relaying instructions to the Syrian in commanding tone. Nasir’s gaze locked with the Thracian’s and he gave thought to refusal when he recalled that this was Spartacus he broke words with. This was the man Nasir chose to follow and lay trust in and if the man believed him not ready to face obligation of giving report, he would listen. He nodded slightly, careful of motion which brought sensation of unease to stomach he had not felt in many days for his stillness in cell. “Take three day’s rest and we will discuss what you have learned of mines and Scrofa.”

The man must have known Nasir would give objection to so many days spent absent obligation for he turned once words were broken and walked among other rebels to accept greetings.

“It appears as though Nasir’s day has been decided. I am to find entertainment of my own,” Gannicus made announcement and walked past Nasir, placing hand upon side of the Syrian’s head and pushing the younger man in playful gesture. Nasir followed motion and stepped nearer Agron to regain balance, looking back to see Gannicus’ expression become one of great amusement. The Syrian was confused briefly as to cause of sudden humor when he realized that motion had been great enough for his hair to fall about his face in manner revealing shorter strands. “You have indeed been tortured for them to take your hair.”

Gannicus knew of how Nasir had kept his hair long in remembrance of his origins – just as the Celt did – and so for the Syrian to have hair shorn was understood to be strike different than any other upon his body. The former gladiator was offering condolences regardless of how it appeared to any who did not know the man well.

“Hair will grow once more whereas removed head would not be restored,” Nasir gave explanation and Gannicus responded with laughter.

“Until that day is upon us, know that I shall mourn your loss.”

“Mourn it in manner that is recognized as such or awaken to find similar torture inflicted upon you. Recall that I share quarters with a gladiator and am well practiced in not bringing one to awaken.”

Gannicus did not appear concerned as he laughed once more and parted from their company. Nasir sighed in show of frustration yet also amusement at the Celt before turning to Agron. “I am in need of cleansing. I wish to be rid of blood spilled upon me.”

Agron nodded understanding and acceptance. There were bathing chambers within the temple near stores of food which had been restored to state of use in the past weeks. “I will see that we are absent company,” his words relayed his intent to not be parted from Nasir and the Syrian nodded acceptance as he did not wish to be from his heart’s side either. Too much time had been spent apart and he wished to be reminded of comfort to be had in company of one he held to heart.

The pair bid others farewell and moved within walls of the temple, parting ways for Nasir to stop first within chambers he shared with Agron to take clothes he would wear once clean while the German moved ahead to bathing chambers to see that no others were using it. The two did not bathe before others, just as they did not make habit of displaying affection within sight of crowd.

Agron would also lay gaze upon all wounds inflicted upon Nasir’s body and his reaction was likely to be one of fury.

Nasir entered room to see Agron alone within room kneeling before a large bowl of clean water warming atop fire in corner with others already heated and ready for use. Nasir had thought to question Agron afterward of who he had made leave so gratitude could be later given for such stood as only cause for preparation of so much water to already be prepared.

The German turned to face Nasir as he entered and brief smile lightened visage as the Syrian stepped within room and walked near. Once he stood within reach, Agron’s arms extended toward him and wrapped about his hips in loose embrace as he pressed his face into cloth about Nasir’s body, uncaring of blood not yet entirely dried for heat of day and motion of travel bringing forth sweat enough to dampen cloth. Nasir responded to embrace by resting uninjured hand upon Agron’s head to run fingers through coarse hair. He would have leaned down to touch lips to Agron yet action would stretch injuries upon back beyond healing and he would bleed anew for his desire to show affection to his heart.

After many moments of silence in this position, Nasir urged Agron to rise with touch under the man’s chin – gesture usually given Nasir by Agron – and soon the German stood as familiar form over him.

“It is of relief to have your arms about me once more, yet greater comfort could be taken if all wounds and blood were cleansed,” Nasir spoke in hushed tone. It was the first he had broken words of injuries beyond that which gaze could lay upon and he held no desire for Agron to not bear expectation of his body to be absent marking. Agron nodded acceptance and leaned forward to press brief kiss to Nasir’s lips before turning and taking in hand cloth to accomplish task of bathing and ran it through warmed water.

Nasir took opportunity to begin removing clothes, removing first the belt securing black cloth about torso with difficulty because of gash upon hand weakening grip. It had been of such greater ease to secure belt in place as he had been too taken by urgency of escape to hold concern over pain. Agron returned to stand before him and reached out to assume task but was not allowed by the Syrian to do so. The German did not press attempt, familiar with his heart and holding understanding of Nasir’s desire to complete task on his own.

Leather fell from about Nasir and he released breath of relief as cloth was no longer secured so tightly to skin. He moved to part soiled cloth from body when Agron took hold of his right hand and turned it so as to gaze upon cut along fingers. He then took wet cloth and began cleansing wound with gentle care he only stood capable of while touching Nasir and the Syrian watched skin become revealed from beneath blood and dirt. Parted skin was not deep for he had adjusted grip on blade well – more an irritation than hindrance – and he would hold weapon again with ease within days. He would aid healing by mixing herbs stored into paste and wrapping hand before falling to slumber again.

Once hand was cleansed, Agron spent just as much time and attention upon wrists, cleansing until there was naught but skin before wrapping each in clean cloth which had been soaked with unheated water to soothe discomfort of bruising and swelling. The German then ran cloth up Nasir’s arm to remove blood which had spilled upon him when he had killed guard within cell, this only revealing small bruising and shallow cuts already mostly healed as they had been gained early during capture.

Nasir had been bathed by hands not his own many times through his life – most oft by Chadara – especially for his position as body slave. It was not privilege of position but rather that he had never truly gained understanding of how to alter appearance so as to increase lust. He knew that he had forever been considered to hold beauty and the man he once served used his appearance for profit many times, yet it was not by his own knowledge or hands which had determined how to appear. Others would prepare him, choosing coverings to entice eyes to learn what lay beneath sight, determining style of hair to cause desire to touch, and what to put upon his skin and face to bring intended guest of honor to lust and hardened cock so as to gain their master greatest profit. However Nasir – nor Tiberius – had seen benefit of knowledge and had left it to other slaves more suited to task and so for every night of entertainment he would be prepared by other’s hands.

Nasir knew why such thoughts were taking hold of him: the man who had spilled so much blood upon him. It had been so long since any other had pressed undesired touch to his skin that Nasir had truly been able to greatly push from mind how often it had once been done to him. It appeared as though now recalled, shadow of memories would not again leave with haste. He would once more suffer because of another’s intent to claim what should not be owned.

This was not of similarity. This was neither hands completing task in obligation nor hands seeking to gain satisfaction of desire through use of his body. This was Agron caring for the man he held to heart, ensuring that he was once again safe within protection of his company. This was the man who held Nasir’s heart seeing to cleanliness which was desired by the Syrian, regardless of not knowing why he felt such strong desire to be cleansed of what had been done to him. This was touch he welcomed at any moment.

Nasir had at one time made claim that he would know Agron’s touch absent hesitation or doubt. He had accomplished such time months past, though he could not say with certainty exactly when it had occurred, just that he no longer recalled Roman hands when touched by Agron in any manner. He would not allow single Roman guard’s failed intent upon distant villa to take that from him.

“It has been long since seeing such expression upon your face, Nasir,” Agron’s voice was as a whisper to gain focus of the Syrian. Green eyes were focused upon task yet from such closeness it would have been impossible attempt to not take notice of Nasir’s expression.

The Syrian knew at once how he would appear with such thoughts and he lifted gaze at once and allowed affection felt for this man to warm eyes as he lifted hand to touch Agron’s cheek. “Hold no concern over seeing it once more. Thoughts are upon distant memories and dismissed with ease.” He leaned forward and Agron followed motion, leaning down so that they could kiss briefly. They remained close, foreheads touching to provide familiar comfort, and Nasir was truly able to dismiss dark thoughts with his heart’s presence encompassing him so. It was in this moment that Nasir realized all exposed skin had been cleansed and now all that remained was to remove clothes and see that which had remained hidden.

He took in a deep breath – more in preparation for pulling cloth from where he knew blood had caused it to press to injuries than anxiety of Agron knowing of damage done – and moved hands to task of dropping length of cloth from about his chest and back. Agron straightened posture and reached out to aid Nasir when he saw the Syrian tense in pain of motion. Nasir looked up at him before he ceased action and turned so as to face away from Agron, the German’s hands remaining raised in uncertainty.

“I bear wounds upon back and do not wish to cause more damage in removal of clothing,” Nasir gave explanation. He had shared enough detail of lessons learned from medicus with Agron that he knew his heart would understand meaning of not holding ability to lay eyes upon injuries may make them worsen with how he removed cloth. Agron had watched him in treating others and would know what action to take absent his instruction.

Agron reached to his side and took hold of one of the smaller bowls of water already darkened with blood and dirt and poured it over Nasir’s clothed back, Nasir’s body relaxing at comforting heat flowing over him as well as feel of clothing coming free from wounds with ease as blood holding it in place became fluid once more. Agron dropped bowl and took hold of cloth at Nasir’s shoulders to lift it slowly from the Syrian’s body, ensuring it parted from skin with ease.

As length of cloth fell to ground from Agron’s grip, both men remained silent as green eyes took in sight of whiplashes and bruising marring skin of Nasir’s back. He reached out with hesitant hand and brushed gentle touch to spot between Nasir’s shoulders above shallow lash extending across entirety of back. Muscles beneath Agron’s touch tensed in response – possibly in anticipation of pain – yet relaxed once more as touch did not move closer toward parted skin.

“Why did you not break words of such injury?” Agron questioned, his words not of accusation but of care for Nasir’s well-being.

The Syrian lifted dismissive shoulder as he set hands to task of removing leather tie which kept braccae secured about hips. “Wounds are not grievous, nor do they bring much beyond discomfort. Furthermore naught could be done for wounds until return to temple. What purpose would revelation serve but to ignite fury of one held to heart not yet passed. Take comfort in knowing one who brought harm is already gone from this world.”

“I am to take fucking comfort in pain you are made to endure?”

“What else is there to be done?” Nasir turned once more, looking over shoulder to Agron to offer man comfort of laying gaze upon face. He allowed a small smile to grace lips. “You would bring Roman from the afterlife to claim vengeance once more?”

Agron released breath of irritation at the Syrian’s jest and Nasir knew his heart was deeply unsettled in what had been revealed though could not claim understanding as to why the German was disturbed so. Turning away once more, Nasir reached for another length of clean cloth and dipped it within warm water before turning and holding it for Agron to take, though his eyes were now darkened with emotion brought forth with ease from exhaustion.

“If you so choose to embrace anger, I will make no attempt to restrain you. Perhaps I should give aid in pointless endeavor and give all detail of what was done to me while captured. Mayhap I tell that whip struck back twelve times over many days in attempt to force me to break words of where rebellion made camp. Should I give revelation of how punches and kicks struck me beyond counting when I refused to give revelation of meaning of German tongue? Should words be broken at length to how guard I had struck many times entered cell with intent of forcing me to submission…” Nasir’s words were restrained before further revelation could be given of what had created opportunity to gain freedom. He knew if there were to be any injury that would bring forth wrath of Agron’s uncontrolled fury it would be knowledge of another forcing himself upon his heart, regardless of failure or that death had already been dealt.

Agron looked down at him in surprise for words broken as much as his sudden silence. Nasir always displayed care in words broken and for him to falter in command over response given only brought greater concern to the German. The last occurrence of such loss of words had been night of Chadara’s death when he had given verbal assault against all gladiators as well as laying strike upon Donar.

Taking in deep breath to calm raging emotion, Nasir ran the back of his hand across his face, habit having grown for how it concealed face long enough for control to be regained. There stood no reason to reveal to Agron of failed attempt as the Roman was struck from this world by blade and chains which had been used to restrain one freed of shackle. Threat was passed and Nasir was now among allies and those loved.

Effort was wasted upon the dead.

“I require aid in seeing to cleanliness of wounds upon back before I return to rest. If task is a thing I cannot ask of you, I will seek out Naevia.” He would not continue speaking upon subject and Agron knew such from his tone and dismissive words. If there had not been many weeks absent each other’s company, Nasir knew Agron would have pressed subject with much greater tenacity, yet he did not desire to be unwelcome company and so he pulled himself from anger as he could do for no other, even Spartacus.

“I will care for you always.”

As Agron took the cloth from Nasir and set to task asked of him, the Syrian was filled with guilt. Agron did not deserve to be spoken to in such manner, especially as he only held concern over what had been done to the man he held to heart. He had cared deeply enough for Nasir that he had allowed Spartacus to place him in position during rescue to be removed from Nasir’s side and be placed before the man responsible for his capture absent option to remove him from this world. When return to the temple had been made and the Syrian stepped from wagon to walk at side of those he returned with, the German had not even made offer of aid to ensure Nasir did not collapse from absence of strength for his understanding of Nasir holding no desire to appear as weak to any others within rebellion. Even now, he restrained questioning Nasir as to what had been done to him when the Syrian had given him crumbs to feast upon. He but accepted Nasir’s choice to deny him knowledge and pressed moistened cloth to back in methodical cleanse.

…Just as he had when Nasir had been stabbed and branded.

How many times more would Agron have need of cleaning wounds for Nasir’s weakness? Would Nasir ever part from Agron and be returned absent injury, as one skilled with weapon should be capable of?

Agron deserved better than Nasir at this moment. Agron deserved a warrior who could stand at his side in all things, who could complete tasks as requested absent need of fucking aid. He deserved more than a fucking Syrian who had submitted to status of amanuensis.

Hands clenched into tight fist at Nasir’s side at thought of Agron in the arms of another.

The German gladiator who stood as second-in-command to the mighty Spartacus deserved more than Nasir, yet he chose to be with him and was satisfied with decision made so many months previous when he touched lips to Nasir’s for the first time.

Emotions swelling beyond control once more, Nasir turned and moved to press his body against Agron’s. The German hesitated for but a moment before wrapping his arms about Nasir’s shoulders to embrace him tightly, his strong arms remaining across upper back where lash had not struck as often. Nasir kept his face pressed against muscles of Agron’s chest, his cheek brushing against familiar scar and each breath taking in calming scent he fell asleep to most nights. He felt lips press to his head, Agron taking similar action by leaving his own nose buried within dark strands of hair.

Agron deserved more than the former body slave had to offer now, yet the freed man would do all in his power to make his heart’s choice be one he never came to regret.

* * *

Nasir was through with remaining upon fucking back taking fucking rest.

Spartacus had given command to take rest for three days and all attempts made by Nasir to alter decision were met with dismissal and words of concern over recovery. Nasir had even asked the man if it had been forgotten that the Syrian had been body slave and so did not require long days of rest to recover to point of holding ability to make decisions. He had never been allowed single day of rest while enslaved and to be given three now was waste of time precious. Spartacus had replied that Nasir did not stand as slave now and, as leader, the Thracian would not allow him to return to duties until he appeared to be as well as he claimed. Spartacus had broken words of, “You stand at smaller size than when you were freed from Roman master. Take nourishment and rest and only when you have regained strength held before your parting will we speak of next action to be taken.”

Spartacus holding him as brother was of greatest honor, yet when he used such standing in manner of guarding Nasir it was of even greater irritation. Agron’s protective nature was normally all that could be tolerated by the Syrian. However, regardless of Nasir’s irritation at such, the man’s observation was accurate as Nasir’s eyes were yet shadowed from sleep lost to him and he yet held need of pulling belts tighter about him to actually keep clothing in place.

Fortunately, wounds healed well. Lashes of whip and cut upon hand were closing with aid of healing herbs applied by loving hands each day and Nasir had told Agron with certainty that any scarring would pass quickly, especially with how dark his skin was. For all the damage the Roman had intended in inflicting wounds, they would not remain with Nasir for long and memory would fade with ease.

Though when Agron laid eyes upon scratches upon Nasir’s stomach – knowing at once marking had been caused by nails – the Syrian had seen return of the German’s fury as the man had pressed for details as to what had occurred with renewed vigor. Nasir was only able to calm such rage absent giving revelation sought through threat of taking rest in separate room that night, of which Agron finally accepted his refusal to break words upon subject yet displeasure was apparent.

He had also cut his hair so it would grow evenly as he desired. Hair now fell all about his face to lie just above his lips when allowed to fall in face and barely brushed against the nape of his neck as it curled in irritating tickle. He could not recall a time in his life when his hair had been shorn so short and he was anxious for it to again pass his shoulders as it had for so long. As promised, Gannicus offered jests as to how Nasir should have found better solution than taking blade to his hair to gain release from Roman grip. The Celt ignored all promises voiced by Nasir of carrying through with threat voiced, bragging of how the freed gladiator did not sleep often with Saxa upon bed and cock.

With nothing to claim his attention, Nasir had accomplished rest for two days before no more could be endured and he dressed for a day of reclaiming obligation he should have been given upon return. As the cloth he had been using as covering of his body – favored for warmth and freedom of movement it allowed – was discarded for other use with amount of blood it had absorbed, he sought out another to replace it. He found a dark thin cloak that hung loose over his body reaching down to the middle of his thighs. Finding thread and needle, he altered the clothing with haste to remove much of the slack to accommodate his compact form, then donned it and overlaid the sides to cross over his chest, securing the layers with the belt holding his weapons. As his had been taken when captured and he had not given care in reclaiming them while taking leave, Agron had brought him a new gladius and knife for replacement and he sheathed them into place at his left hip. He quickly tested motion the cloak allowed him and was satisfied that he was not inhibited in any manner and that it did not pull against the wounds upon his back. He was growing accustomed to presence of such aches and could now dismiss them as he did all injuries incurred while put to question.

Taking leave of his chambers, he chose path to take him to temple courtyard where training would be progressing. He would begin his day by taking up weapon again and proving his skill had not wavered, even with cut yet upon hand. Stepping from shadowed corridors of the temple, Nasir emerged into the heat of the sun and he inhaled deeply, his body and mind finding relief at feeling such warmth and familiar sounds surrounding him. He turned toward where Gannicus and Donar were directing those training through sparring drills, calling strikes to be made against one another.

Descending the few steps, he began to approach the two men when his eyes lay upon the familiar visage of Qilin. In all that had transpired over the past few days, he had nearly forgotten that the slaver was yet among them. Even now, the man was leaned against temple wall with eyes fixed upon those training. Feeling his fury rise at seeing the man and knowing that he had not done as Nasir asked when they last parted, the Syrian thought again of who he should break words with first. Turning toward the slaver, he walked forward with uncertainty as to what he would say once in company with the man.

Qilin noticed the Syrian’s approach and he stood from his relaxed position as Nasir joined him in place watching blows be exchanged. Gannicus turned toward the pair briefly, confusion crossing his expression and Nasir took a brief moment to focus upon the Celt.

_You choose strange company to break words with upon first departure from your bed. I held expectation of refusing request to join training absent approval from Spartacus._

Nasir felt amusement replace anger at how well the Celt was familiar with him yet he also knew Gannicus well by now and he smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest and directed a communicative gaze toward the other man. Gannicus appeared to understand message he was delivering and grinned in his usual humor.

_Refusal would have been brief. If you believe yourself ready to train again, how may I stand as obstacle?_

Turning his focus back to the man he stood beside, Nasir dismissed his humor as Qilin’s eyes were upon him in careful observation, awaiting him to break words first. As he held no reason to remain silent now that he stood free again, Nasir spoke, “You should have taken leave once we were freed. Your presence holds no more value to rebellion.”

“How can you be certain I hold no further use?” Qilin questioned with even voice void of emotion. “I know of where Scrofa’s army makes camp and can provide cover of entrance in liberating the mines.”

“Things already revealed and within our capability of pursuing absent your fucking presence.” Taking in deep breath, Nasir turned his gaze, eyes conveying the consuming anger he felt toward this man. “I would not have you among those I trust for what your kin have done to me.”

Qilin appeared unable to form response and turned to face the Syrian. He readied to speak when Donar called out to him.

“Qilin, you expressed interest in joining in training. Opportunity is presented now for you to do so,” the German spoke across the courtyard, gaining attention of both the Syrian and slaver.

“It would be an honor to train under those guided by Doctore of Batiatus,” Qilin called response and Nasir exhaled a sound of derision that the man had not made effort to learn Oenomaus’ name.

“Surely you have better use of time training than to place weapon in hands such as his,” Nasir called over to his friend. Donar looked surprised at his words, yet Nasir did not allow that to dissuade him from not allowing Qilin to become even more involved with those he stood beside. “It is not as though he requires instruction in use of blade. He is capable enough with the one he carries.” Qilin had not given proof of knowing how to use the weapon he carried as it stood as symbol of the man’s family – having been claimed from distant lands they travelled – yet Nasir held suspicion that Qilin was the form of man who would not carry weapon absent knowledge of its use.

“I hold no knowledge of use of the gladius and wish to learn,” Qilin responded to accusation, voice yet loud enough to be heard by Donar as well.

Opportunity was now presented to Nasir and he would not allow it to pass. “Then you hold knowledge in weapon upon back?” Nasir would force the man to reveal his own capabilities before he could take advantage of those who knew not what he was.

“Yes, I am skilled with my weapon.”

_What is his intent?_

Qilin continued to prove he did not stand the fool as he already held suspicion of Nasir and the Syrian’s focus upon him to witness unspoken words would tell him if the slaver held realization of how deeply his anger ran toward truth revealed those many days past. This man knew Nasir when he was a child just taken from his home and had witnessed details of sale which had seen him to slavery. The man had earned Nasir’s retribution for all that had been suffered.

“I admit curiosity at how such weapon is used,” Gannicus spoke, presenting Nasir with opportunity he held concern over having to create. “Would you give demonstration Qilin?”

“I would suggest a spar,” Nasir spoke before Qilin could answer acceptance of alternate demonstration. “There is no greater demonstration of skill than when used in battle, as I have often been told.”

“There is much truth to such words,” Gannicus agreed and Nasir knew the Celt would not be of difficulty to convince as the man enjoyed battle of all manner.

“I would do so yet there is no practice weapons fashioned after my blade. Demonstration cannot be made in contest as my steel is all there stands to be used. I would not cause injury for sake of making impression.”

“Then I accept risk and will use steel as well. We do not aim to kill yet will concede match if lethal blow could be struck.”

Qilin turned between Gannicus and Nasir, his eyes conveying that he did not wish for offer of such match to be agreed upon though it was difficult to hold certainty as to why he held such hesitation.

Gannicus also now appeared to hold suspicion of Nasir’s intentions in suggestion yet his mind did not question the Syrian. Instead he voiced as Nasir held expectation of, “Are you certain you are well enough to take up sword in match? It was only days past where you were under chain and lash. Even hand bears injury which will weaken your skill in battle.”

Nasir turned to Gannicus and gave him look of greatest conviction, “I know what I stand capable of. I hold no question of bearing strength enough to test skill of Qilin.”

“Then objection will not be raised by my voice. Take position.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And within this chapter is the first touches as to the reason for the story's title. Did you catch that? :)  
> I do apologize for leaving it there, but as I was writing, this was really the best place to put the chapter break. If I put it before the last scene started, which was my original plan, it felt too short. If I put it after the fight between Nasir and Qilin, it would be way too long and that would pretty much only work as a single chapter which would be too short for the norm of the fic. So it ends with another cliffie. I hate cliffhangers so deepest apologies for there being another one here.  
> So look forward to the next chapter coming soon.  
> Let me know what you thought.  
> Talk to you soon!


	7. Warrior's Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What must be known...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy the scene between Nasir and Qilin and what comes afterward.

 

Nasir turned attention from Gannicus to look upon Qilin, his eyes absent emotion as only one of his former position could accomplish and the slaver’s eyes fell away as though understanding accusation within silent action. He stood for cause of why Nasir was capable of such expression.

Once the man’s eyes turned from him, the Syrian walked to where weapons were stored and found a gladius graecus as he drew his own gladius from sheath. If he could comfortably carry the short sword he would at all times yet it was of great discomfort to wear both swords and the short one was not made to be used alone, usually paired with spear. Combination of the two weapons worked well for how swiftly he could move, yet he knew he was not of skill enough to rely upon it in battle as Spartacus and Gannicus did. He only used it in practice as he did now.

He inhaled deeply to take measure of state of his body. He was recovering well, cuts of whip were of minor irritation and bruising across his entire body made him stiff yet would loosen once he began to move in combat. Squeezing grip of his right hand as tightly as he was able revealed how cuts upon hand would not weaken blows once within motion of battle.

Turning focus back to Qilin, he watched the man hesitate in making approach to begin match.

Making realization that Qilin already held suspicion that Nasir held ulterior motive, the Syrian made decision that no risk stood to be had in confirming intent to the slaver. He spoke in language of his land, “Debt is owed and you will fucking balance scale.” Qilin’s eyes widened in understanding and he turned gaze toward Gannicus and made unspoken words whispered of intent to withdraw from match. “Fight or take leave now as the fucking coward you stand.”

“I stand no coward and match is not required to prove such,” Qilin responded in Aramaic, his words bringing to mind manner in which Nasir broke words of Germania’s language: correct yet clumsy. “What debt do you hold belief I owe?”

_Nasir?_ Gannicus’ unspoken words came at the same moment and the Syrian shook his head slightly to keep his mind from distraction by the Celt. This was of great importance to him and he would not be denied satisfaction.

Had gladiators before him not acted in similar manner when vengeance stood within grasp?

“The one for my life and all those collected coin for by you and your kin. Do not mistake my telling you of Spartacus’ location for forgiveness of revelation that you held recognition of me when I was taken and sold.”

“And so you will take my life?”

“If that is what is required to know balance.”

Qilin’s eyes watched him for a short moment before he nodded acceptance that he would not convince the Syrian to dismiss thought of conflict. Perhaps he held understanding that his actions deserved recompense.

The slaver reached to his back and pulled his sword within sheath from his back and held it in his right hand. Nasir was confused by the man’s seeming continued refusal to fight when Qilin stepped closer and his posture changed to hold readiness for assault by the Syrian. Keeping the sheath grasped in one hand, he took hold of the long hilt with his other and drew the sword and then awaited Nasir to strike first.

Nasir was unaccustomed to an opponent being unwilling to move first. Those he normally faced were either gladiators – who saw no value in leaving first strike to others as it held risk of giving advantage to opponent – or those newer to blade who held belief there stood need to prove value with show of aggression. His style of fighting was reactive and so initiative whilst sparring was not his nature, yet his emotions allowed him to move with haste to begin fight.

Using the longer reach of the gladius, Nasir swung in a cross strike aimed for Qilin’s torso, holding expectation of the deflecting strike though it came from the sheath instead of blade, sound of metal striking metal echoing between them to give explanation of purpose of the thing other than carrying of weapon. He followed motion of defense and turned into where the gladius was guided, bringing the short sword around in a wide swing following the same path as the gladius had. Noticing second strike at once, Qilin lifted his own sword up and deflected Nasir in an upward path so as to disrupt his momentum. Once safe from attack, Qilin’s sheath was pushed into Nasir’s stomach in harsh strike unexpected, blow laying across length of scarred skin as though to call forth memory of pain once before inflicted there. The Syrian’s breath was disrupted and he stumbled away a few steps.

He took a deep breath as Qilin paused a moment, apparently intent on not taking the match beyond what was needed. Recovering with haste so as to not allow the man opportunity to withdraw, Nasir closed distance between them with quick steps, dropping his shoulder as he brought his hand gripping the gladius graecus across to the opposite side so both weapons were beside one another. Qilin reacted upon instinct, dropping the sheath down low between them in defensive posture while his sword was held out before him. Nasir used the concealing position to turn his grip upon the short sword so he held it in reverse of normal.

Qilin did not await Nasir this time and closed the last distance between them as he thrust the tip of his sword toward Nasir’s shoulder which the Syrian dropped down to his knee to avoid. Standing with haste, he swung up with the gladius and struck the sheath from blocking him and then aimed the blade of his short sword to Qilin’s stomach. The slaver reacted with greater speed than Nasir would have thought possible and blocked the attack with his sword, Nasir’s blade making contact with the ring of metal separating blade from hilt. Taking advantage of position of his blade yet between them, he pressed his weight forward so as to yet guide his weapon into Qilin’s body.

_Nasir, you go too far with match. I will send for Spartacus if you continue in this manner._ Gannicus’ unspoken words and brief pain of hearing them distracted him – likely to have purposefully done so – and his aim was deterred as Qilin’s sword lost position and Nasir fell forward, his blade cutting slightly into the skin at the slaver’s side. Following momentum of the grazing cut, Nasir tucked his weapons to the side of his body and rolled away from his opponent to stand again at ready.

Cheers sounded from those watching exchange as one familiar to them drew first blood.

Qilin looked down to the small stain of blood now appearing through the cloak he wore about his torso then returned gaze to the Syrian. Nasir could see how frustration was growing within the man as he also readied to continue fight.

Returning his grip on the gladius graecus to hold it correctly he again attacked Qilin, intent on bringing match to completion. As they again crossed blades, Nasir considered the unexpected challenge Qilin was presenting. He had not thought the slaver would hold great deal of skill with weapon he carried yet his boasts were being proven with each strike blocked and countered.

Yet his own limits were swiftly approaching as he was moving beyond the small measure of recovery he had managed from his mistreatment by Scrofa. His strikes bore less strength and his limbs were beginning to shake from effort when he would take pause for but a moment. Qilin must have realized his state as the man’s attacks were increasing in speed and strength to take advantage of growing weakness. Knowing that he would not hold success if this continued for much longer, Nasir moved in toward Qilin. Taking advantage of the slaver’s awareness of his weakened state, Nasir lowered his guard to make it appear as though mistake was being made in his technique and Qilin’s response was as anticipated.

The slaver swung across at level of Nasir’s shoulder with the sheath, holding intent to lay strike strong enough to disrupt further attack. Nasir dropped down to his knee once more, bringing the flat of his gladius against the back of Qilin’s knee to knock his feet from under him and bring his body to the ground. Qilin’s breath escaped him in pained grunt as his body made impact with the ground with great force. Dropping the short sword and placing both hands upon the gladius, he moved to claim balance.

“Nasir!” Spartacus’ voice calling his name gained the Syrian’s attention and he turned toward the temple where the Thracian stood with Gannicus, Crixus, and Agron. The four men were watching him, their expressions communicating their confusion at his obvious intent to send Qilin to the afterlife. “Match is finished.” The man’s voice was patient as it always was when he spoke with the Syrian though Nasir knew desire was held to give command to discard weapon.

“Break words with me and dispute will find solution,” Agron said, the man obvious in his difficulty of accepting how heartless Nasir’s manner was. The Syrian was not one to give in to rage and take life absent cause.

Nasir turned his gaze to the man laying before him, sword dropped from grasp when he fell to the ground and watching him with concern over his life being forfeit now.

This man deserved death for all the lives he had collected coin for through years and Nasir felt that he had earned right to deliver death as he had been among ones to be sold. Qilin had claimed memory of Nasir so that meant he had likely been involved with the Syrian’s first training in how to complete tasks of slave to master’s greatest approval. He spoke language and so would have been used to make sense in those early days before Nasir learned common tongue. As the Syrian’s memory of those days was not clear, he could not claim any of this with certainty of accuracy yet it was of high likelihood to be truth.

If it were not for this fucking man and his kin, Nasir would not have been taken from his land. He would yet be with his brother – a man he could not even recall appearance nor name of now – and he would have grown as Nasir. Tiberius would never have been thrust upon him. He would not have been forced to serve as body slave to Roman master, taking upon his young shoulders responsibility beyond what any person should be made to endure.

Path of his life was determined by this man and those of his likeness. He did not deserve to be spared.

Letting out a cry of fury, Nasir’s eyes closed as he raised his gladius once more and stabbed it down toward Qilin with murderous intent.

Nasir’s breath came in short gasps as his body echoed with strain of fight. He focused upon slowing his breath and rapid beating of his heart, which was only made of ease to notice in the silence which surrounded him.

Once control was regained, he took in one last deep breath as his eyes opened and he looked to the ground before him.

Qilin’s breath was coming in gasps as well as his light brown eyes were still upon the gladius which was imbedded deeply within the ground beside his head. Nasir’s hands fell from grip of his weapon and his weight relaxed upon the leg supported upon the ground to allow him distance from the slaver. Qilin watched his motion, apparently suspicious of the Syrian’s intent. Nasir knew he would have similar thoughts if he were to stand in Qilin’s place. Nasir had not given any indication that he would not kill the man, not even to himself until strike adjusted path.

Presence of rebel leader and his desire for Nasir to not strike Qilin down had not been reason enough.

Agron’s attempt to keep him from action had done naught to alter Nasir’s mind.

Opportunity had been created to balance scales of his life and he had failed in the last moment and he could not voice reason as to what had changed within him in final moment before vengeance was claimed.

Nasir’s eyes closed once more and he released heavy breath. He was supposed to be of greater talent than he was giving demonstration of. He did not hesitate to claim lives while in battle against Romans. He had accepted long ago that his life now included death and his role in the dealing of it. He had held no difficulty in doing so since the day he had run blade through guard about to kill Spartacus upon the night of his choice to join rebellion. It was only in darkest corners of his mind where he would feel some measure of regret for those he had sent to the afterlife and such feelings were rare and well concealed.

Yet now his mind was rife with regret for his actions and he could not gain understanding of why it was so.

Steps making approach from behind him gained his attention and he stood in single smooth motion, turning to see that Agron had begun to walk closer to him. His heart was likely to recognize how great Nasir’s unease was and wished to offer aid as he always would, yet Nasir took single step away from the German to convey his refusal. Agron ceased walking at once in understanding though the tensing of his body revealed how great his desire was to ignore and make contact with the one he held to heart.

It was Gannicus who unsurprisingly broke words, “Regardless of loss, value with blade is proven. You appear to hold no need for instruction with gladius, Qilin.”

Qilin rose to a seated position though remained upon the ground, likely in attempt to maintain distance from Nasir. “Gratitude for allowing opportunity to give demonstration. Understanding of skill held by those within rebellion was of value. It is of greatest honor to be among ones of such measure.”

“One such as you holds no knowledge of honor,” Nasir gave interruption after brief consideration of speaking in Aramaic yet thought was dismissed with haste as he knew now what he should do. If he could not claim the man’s life, he would have his friends understand why he had made attempt.

“How can you speak so when he was one to give revelation of your capture?” Spartacus questioned.

“Capture only occurred by cause of him.” Had he not given distraction to Nasir, he could have known soldiers were present and they would have not been overtaken. Qilin could have released them from chains and they could have succeeded in gaining freedom absent aid before reaching Scrofa’s villa. He had acted as coward in taking path of least risk to self. “Those of his kind cannot know what it means to bear honor.”

“Come to meaning Nasir and allow him opportunity to prove otherwise.”

Nasir turned to look upon Qilin briefly – the man’s eyes widening in understanding of Nasir’s intent – before turning and walking nearer to rebel leaders, lowering his voice so that no rebels yet observing would hear as well. “The man stands as fucking slaver. He has sold lives numbering greater than that of rebellion.”

Waiting only long enough to ensure he had been heard by those intended, Nasir walked past Spartacus, Crixus, and Gannicus and within shadow of the temple.

* * *

“See to Nasir and inform him we wish to break words,” Spartacus gave command to Agron as the German watched the Syrian fall from sight. Turning toward his brother and nodding acceptance of instruction given, he felt relief at knowing he could follow. He held doubt that he would have been capable of doing so if command had differed. He had not recovered enough from days of knowing Nasir was in danger to act first as rebel leader. As he walked past Spartacus, he grasped the man’s forearm in gratitude and received a small smile in return.

He moved with haste to ascend the steps then through familiar halls with destination of his and Nasir’s quarters, knowing the Syrian would seek solitude in his rise of emotions. He had never favored making display of his emotions to any other besides Agron and his unusual behavior would not alter this about him.

When Saxa had entered the room the three leaders were speaking within, none had expected her to break words of Gannicus demanding Spartacus’ aid in bringing match between Nasir and Qilin to pause. Confusion rose in all three gladiators as to cause of concern as it was Nasir involved in match, yet Saxa had hastily pressed them to action by revelation that the Syrian’s intent was to spill blood. Spartacus and Agron had exchanged further expressions of confusion as they turned and followed the German woman to temple courtyard and struggled to believe it was truly the young Syrian they had come to know so well that they laid eyes upon then. He had never before appeared more as one trained by those of the arena and Agron realized absent pause that this was not a face of his heart he appreciated or approved of. The fire which usually burned in Nasir’s gaze was absent and while his motions of battle were the same there was dark intent guiding every strike.

Gannicus had noticed their presence at once and moved closer to speak, “I made attempt to convince Nasir to calm his strikes, yet he paid me no heed. It is unlike him to ignore instruction while training.”

“We have all made strike in such manner as to recognize intent,” Crixus had given voice to identify what the other men saw now in Nasir: vengeance.

They had been unable to break further words when Nasir had created opportunity to knock Qilin upon back and had moved to strike final blow and Spartacus had given command before Agron could even consider what words to voice to calm his heart’s wrath.

And now Agron was supposed to find fucking words to calm Nasir, a task he was unaccustomed to have necessary. If roles were reversed, Nasir would hold no difficulty in knowing how to quell Agron’s fury. What words was he to say to be of aid to Nasir?

As he approached their quarters, he took in a deep breath in attempt to calm his mind before taking the final steps that separated him from sight of the Syrian. As he pushed aside cloth separating room from halls, he looked within to see his heart standing at the center of the small room with his hands clenched in his hair. Knowing that such grip must be causing pain, Agron stepped within room to stand near enough to Nasir to reach out and place his hands on the Syrian’s wrists. The smaller man responded in manner he had not expected as he pulled his hands free and then pulled his arm back to deliver a strong punch toward Agron’s face. The gladiator reacted to threat by shifting his weight back as fist swung across his line of vision then reached out to reclaim grip on the smaller hand.

“Nasir,” he spoke to ensure knowledge that it was trusted beloved who held him from attacking again. The Syrian relaxed at his voice and looked up to meet green eyes but again pulled away and turned from Agron. The taller man sighed at being refused again; he had believed Nasir would allow him near once removed from view of others. The German sighed as he moved over to their pallet and sat upon its edge, running his hands over his face and through his hair. “What am I to do, Nasir?” Nasir’s dark eyes turned to him once more at his query. “How am I to offer you aid when I know not what is needed.”

“What gives cause to belief that I am in need of aid?” Nasir’s voice was distant and controlled with care, a tone Agron held deep hatred of. It bore too much resemblance to how Nasir spoke while yet claiming Roman name to be his own.

“Taking up sword against Qilin stands fucking proof you are not as normal.” Agron’s calm tone was one he was capable of for Nasir alone and such was known by the Syrian. Nasir took in a deep breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. “We know you held intent of taking his life. Knowledge I seek is why you would desire so?”

“He is a slaver. His hands have seen as many to shackle as we have released.”

“If his intentions oppose us why has he only acted toward our benefit since arrival? An arrival allowed by your words to occur.” The German did not intend for such accusation to sound in his voice. He held no desire of his heart bearing thought of blame placed upon him.

“You would speak as though you hold faith in him.”

“I wish to understand your actions.” Agron took in a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair in soothing manner. He had to remain calm or he would only aggravate the Syrian further as he was already of short temper. “Nasir, you are not of the sort to submit to anger and bloodlust as those of the sands. Spartacus places trust in you for choices made from thought; a thing which I rely upon as well. I only ask to know of your choice with Qilin.”

Nasir watched the German for a few silent moments before he closed the distance between he and the pallet and sat down upon it at Agron’s side. The Syrian leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs as he ran his fingers through his shortened and loose hair which had fallen forward to conceal his face from sight. Agron found he did not prefer this length for that reason alone.

“He intended no harm toward us.”

To any other – even other rebel leaders – such words would hold little meaning. Nasir had told Agron alone of how he had trained his talents to know of harmful intent and naught else unless sought. It was choice made by the Syrian in attempt to cease witnessing thoughts of his friends desired to be kept secret. Such focus of his ability allowed him greatest benefit as guard as well as reduced amount of pain experienced when subjected to thoughts of all about him. Communication of unspoken words between he and rebel leaders was the only other unspoken words he had learned to allow to reach him at all times. While some thoughts still reached him if his mind was absent focus, it was rarer occurrence now.

“Yet at first opportunity you make attempt to take his life?” Agron could not move beyond such action coming from his heart. He could not recall single time since meeting the Syrian where he was so intent upon causing death to another. Even attempt to kill Spartacus had been manner of manipulation to force the Thracian toward taking Nasir’s life and was not guided by desire to send another to the afterlife. Nasir understood how a man could be taken with the lust for blood yet he did not give in to such emotions as they were wasted effort in his mind. This was subject spoken of often between them and belief of which the Syrian had clarified to Agron so that he held certain understanding and to have it so greatly opposed moments before was not a thing he could accept with any manner of ease.

Nasir sighed and Agron heard the irritation beneath the sound. He knew that if he did nothing to clarify his difficulty with understanding events his heart would remain reticent in speaking openly with him. The Syrian did not respond well to being made to feel the fool.

Reaching out toward Nasir, he placed his hand over the yet inflamed wrist and encouraged the hand to lower and the Syrian’s dark eyes turned to face Agron. The gaze did not give revelation to Nasir’s emotions and Agron’s breath caught within chest at seeing how greatly the former slave was concealing himself.

“Why do you allow him to again bring Tiberius to your visage?”

Effect of Agron’s words gave no delay in bringing response to Nasir’s expression. The German knew that there was naught else he could have said to cause greater effect upon his heart and he held some measure of regret yet it had been honest. Nasir’s eyes reflected his deep hatred of hearing his Roman name and for a brief moment Agron believed he would again make attempt to strike the gladiator though was relieved when the emotion passed with haste and all that remained was deep sadness and pain Agron had not witnessed within the Syrian in a long time.

“You have seen mark upon Qilin’s arm?” Nasir’s questioned, his eyes remaining fixed upon Agron.

“The one of likeness to weapon he carries?” the German questioned for clarity to which Nasir nodded assent.

“It is the mark of a family of slavers who are known through all of Rome to sell slaves of greatest quality. Business is only conducted with those of position and wealth.” Nasir’s eyes turned from Agron and looked to the ground at his feet though he did not cease speaking. “Such mark was upon the one who took me from Assyria and placed me under shackle of slavery. It was not Qilin who sold me, yet he would have been involved with my capture and training as he speaks Aramaic with enough skill to give instruction to a child who knows not when words should be mistrusted.” The more words Nasir broke, the less anger there was within his voice and Agron recognized how he was again retreating from display of what the German now knew to be thoughts and memories bearing pain the Syrian held no knowledge of how to endure.

Agron was only able to remain calm and seated because of such tone from Nasir. He should have anticipated how anything that would have such effect upon the controlled Syrian would evoke similar emotions within him.

Now that Agron knew the cause of Nasir’s anger toward Qilin, he was surprised that the man yet breathed. When faced once more with Trebius, Agron had been filled with such fury that he could not say what lengths he would have gone to in ensuring that the man who had given he and Duro over to slavery suffered before death. Knowing how Crixus had tortured him for knowledge of Naevia had only brought him small measure of comfort as it was not his hands which had inflicted pain.

Spartacus held no right to ask Nasir to stand with one who had seen him to life of pain and service. None among them held right to ask Nasir to spare Qilin.

So why did the man yet draw breath? Why had his life been spared from Nasir’s deserved wrath?

“What stayed your hand?” Agron could not deny his curiosity in this.

Nasir’s delay in answering was so great that Agron thought he refused to speak further upon the subject now that he had given explanation to why he had acted in such manner. It was only when the Syrian released another heavy breath that Agron realized that his heart was struggling with his own actions as much as Agron was in understanding them.

“Opportunity was presented as I intended and I could not balance fucking scale. I have sent men of greater value than he to the afterlife absent regret.” Agron would never reveal to Nasir how he knew the young warrior to not be speaking complete truth in such claims: Agron knew Nasir to feel guilt for all the lives he now stood responsible for taking. It was not weakness but simply effects of the man’s gentler nature. He did not allow it to delay his strikes in battle though, which brought Agron to hold further admiration toward the Syrian.

The gladiator sighed heavily at Nasir’s continued frustration with what had occurred and massaged his face with his hand to relieve tension which had built within him. “You are not alone in failing to claim vengeance. Even Spartacus has known failure in task of balancing wrongs committed against him as you know.” Ilithyia should have perished by their hands when they held opportunity yet she lived still to raise child of the man who had set them all upon path of rebellion.

“I am not Spartacus.”

“No you are not. If my opinion were to be put to question, I would say you stand as better man than any of us for choices made.” Nasir released a sound of derision at Agron’s claim, which brought the German’s irritation to rise. While it was not unusual for Nasir to dismiss compliments given him, he would at least allow opinion to be held by the one giving voice absent denial.

Agron was finished with allowing Nasir to continue to hold such degrading opinion of himself. He reached out with both hands and took firm hold of Nasir’s face, forcing the Syrian’s dark eyes to look upon him. The fury that rose in Nasir’s expression was expected – he did not respond well to being commanded in his actions – yet it was of relief to see for all the control the Syrian had been exhibiting throughout their conversation.

“Release me, Agron,” that Nasir voiced command told of how greatly touch was unwanted, however his desire was not heeded for the first time since they had come to know of one another.

“I will not, for you have need to hear my fucking words. I will no longer break words to have them ignored by the one to whom they should hold greatest importance, just as yours mean all to me.” The Syrian appeared shocked by such words and Agron allowed a brief moment of silence to ensure Nasir’s attention was upon him as he requested. “From the first night we exchanged words you have given proof that you are man of greatest value. Not for your skill with blade or numbers or even your gift, but for your honor and heart. You have risked your life for a woman you had never even laid eyes upon because you believed it to be correct path. Gift of hearing thoughts was offered to use of rebellion absent concern of suffering it causes you.” Agron felt Nasir’s jaw tense in preparation to speak, most likely to dispute that he suffered because of his ability but the German did not allow him opportunity to speak. “I have ceased to be led astray by your attempts to conceal pain you yet feel when bearing witness to unspoken words.”

“Pain does not linger,” Nasir spoke in hushed tone and Agron knew that his heart did not speak of only pain caused by unspoken words. The yet darkened skin around Nasir’s eye and forehead were constant reminder to Agron of all the injuries the Syrian currently bore and ignored. He knew that pain did not hold sway over Nasir as it would many others.

“It lingers within me.”

It was an admission of weakness and Agron was surprised that words had been voiced at all. His position within rebellion and place upon field of battle did not allow for weakness to be known by any, yet he could not imagine not revealing all he was to Nasir as he wished for Nasir to reveal all in return. He did not expect such revelation to be immediate, however he would make example of how he wished their relationship to be so that Nasir held understanding of what it was to be loved and hold love for another. Nasir appeared to understand importance of what had been told to him but remained silent so Agron continued speaking.

“I hold no care for what you may offer rebellion. All that holds meaning for me is that you find some measure of joy in life you have claimed for yourself with choices made. That you spared Qilin’s life was choice made not yet understood and so failure may not be claimed. If understanding comes and you find naught but failure, you will move beyond it and become stronger for experience gained.”

Agron saw within Nasir’s gaze the desire to give dispute yet the Syrian restrained himself from doing so. He instead appeared to be searching for something within Agron’s gaze and so the gladiator allowed him to look to his satisfaction absent interruption.

After many moments of silence, Nasir’s hands reached up and took hold of Agron’s wrists before following the path of his wrist to cover his hands yet grasping the Syrian’s face. Instead of making attempt to break contact as he had every time for the entirety of their conversation, Nasir pressed Agron’s hands more securely against his skin and closed his eyes as he moved closer to the German. Agron accepted the motion immediately by closing the slight distance between them and pressed his lips in brief kiss to Nasir’s and then leaned down to touch lips and nose to Nasir’s neck so that he knew naught but his heart’s warmth.

Nasir’s arms encircled Agron’s waist, his forehead falling to Agron’s shoulder and lips touched skin just above the German’s scar in gentle caress and the two focused upon taking comfort from being within each other’s grasp as they had been denied for so long. Brief touch had been managed during return trip from Lucania, yet Nasir had slept the entire journey and the following few days had been spent greatly absent each other’s company as preparations were made to either strike against the mines or to move against Scrofa. Now that they were given reminder of how they had yearned for one another while apart and that they had not taken action to recover time absent each other’s companionship.

As they stood now, not even Spartacus could have forced them apart and they held attention only for one another. Naught else was of importance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much of my writing process comes from a single image in my head and this chapter contained the scene that first got me thinking about Qilin's character. That image was the one of Nasir stabbing a sword down at someone and missing at the last moment to spare him. From that image, I worked out what would make Nasir, someone who is shown to not enjoy pointless violence, want to kill someone so much but end up not following through with it. To actually get to write it out was awesome and I hope the scene was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. This chapter as a whole was just a pleasure to write between the fight scene and the emotionally charged exchange between Agron and Nasir. It was fun to write those two so off-balance with each other.  
> I'm just generally pleased at Qilin's reception. He turned into an interesting character that I'm happy still has some of you unsure of. You'll just have to wait and see what happens ^_^.  
> Talk to you soon!


	8. Words of Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are shared and rebel forces move forward once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a busy chapter. Thank you ALL for the kudos and comments! They are all treasured and beyond appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and see you after!

 

“What must I do?” Nasir’s gentle whisper interrupted the silence which had remained between he and Agron for untold moments as they held one another. The question was not necessarily beyond expectation as the gladiator knew he had asked the Syrian to dismiss what had been considered a thing of fault and that was not action of which the former body slave was familiar with accomplishing.

However, expectation did not aid Agron in finding what words he could offer his heart.

Turning his face to press another gentle kiss to Nasir’s temple, he lifted his right hand to run his fingers soothingly through the shortened black hair. The Syrian’s body released some remaining tension at the familiar action and moved to remove any distance that yet separated their bodies. Agron found relief that at last anger had faded from Nasir’s mind and he had allowed events of the day to pass, at least for the moment. This was action he recognized from the one who held his heart, unlike what he had witnessed displayed by the younger man since laying eyes upon him in the courtyard.

Perhaps it was not words of significance Nasir sought this moment though, Agron thought. After hearing so many words concerning uncertainty of events passed, it was possible the Syrian now held need for something to focus his mind upon. His mind always did work with greater efficacy when he was occupied with physical tasks. Recalling Spartacus’ words following Nasir’s departure from the courtyard, Agron gave reply, “Spartacus makes request to break words with you. Once finished with him, I believe Naevia has been anxious to return duties she has taken over in your absence and recovery.”

Nasir gave a heavy sigh and he pressed his face into Agron’s neck briefly before pulling away and standing as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, flinching slightly when he made contact with the healing wounds just within line of his hair. “I imagine words desired by Spartacus are ones of explanation of what he witnessed between Qilin and I,” the Syrian spoke with certainty and Agron could not say that his heart was wrong in assumption. They both knew the Thracian had held intention to have Nasir deliver report of what was learned in his mission until the next day and he was unlikely to have altered decision because Nasir had made choice to leave bed a day early.

Agron would admit he stood surprised that Nasir had not emerged from rest sooner. The Syrian was known by all for being restless and it was difficult endeavor to find the young man idle for any length of time.

The German stood from his place upon the pallet as well and took Nasir’s chin between his fingers to urge the Syrian to lift gaze. It was a familiar gesture between them – Nasir yet to shirk habit of lowering head and eyes at times and Agron disliking the gesture and the reminder it presented of former body slave his heart had stood as – and the Syrian answered request at once. He looked up to meet Agron’s gaze and the German leaned forward to kiss him briefly one last time before they were to return to obligation of positions held.

Agron’s hand moved to grasp Nasir’s arm briefly before following soft skin and battle-hardened muscle of arms to touch skin of Nasir’s left wrist and he was given reminder of treasured cloth now lost. “I should find you replacement for cloth taken as I have for weapons,” the German made passing comment as he lifted Nasir’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to skin yet bruised from shackle.

Nasir gave a brief smile at the German’s acknowledgement of attachment he had developed for simple cloth. “If you are intent on doing so, armor would be preferred. All attempts at finding armor to suit my size and manner of fighting have proven difficult from what has been claimed from defeated Romans.” This was not of surprise to Agron. Roman soldiers did not vary greatly in size and all wore the same armor. Gladiators were accustomed to wearing armor of the style they were trained and skilled with and so much armor claimed from victories was being altered to suit needs of rebels rather than soldiers. Nasir’s style of battle alone would be difficult to accommodate with armor, let alone his stature being slighter than what was norm.

As he was certain any response given towards difficulty of his heart’s task would cause irritation he had only just abated, Agron decided to offer jest instead. “You have sought out things to claim as your own absent suggestion? Fuck the gods, I had thought to be giving you all belongings held until day we passed from this world.”

Nasir’s expression only briefly held irritation before an eyebrow lifted in sly manner. “I hold no desire to forever wear clothes belonging upon your back. While I know you bear appreciation for sight of me dressed so, it does naught to dissuade comments from Lugo and Gannicus I wish to cease.”

Agron laughed as he released Nasir’s hand and stepped away from the Syrian to move toward the cloth separating them from halls of the temple. “If you have not yet found words to bring jests from those men to an end it is likely to never occur.”

“You were first to call me such yet I convinced you to cease absent difficulty.” The Syrian followed Agron from their quarters and they moved toward rear of temple where Spartacus would be waiting.

“That is so, yet my heart beats for you alone and so there is nothing I would not do for sake of your safety. They hold you as brother and so task before them is to ensure that no enemy before you is too great to overcome.”

“To accomplish this they make themselves to be most deserving of greeting the afterlife by my hands?”

Agron ceased walking and turned to face the Syrian, who appeared confused that the German had done so. However, Agron had been unable to dismiss Nasir’s words for the reminder they presented of the young man’s past. Regardless that the only family Nasir recalled having was a brother, he remembered little more. The German was even uncertain if Nasir knew what name his sibling had gone by.

Yet what had gained Agron’s attention was a thing he had overlooked: that Nasir did not recall much of his brother meant that he knew little of how they behaved with one another. They took care of one another through challenges presented. There was so much Agron had done with – and toward – Duro that had been for the younger man’s benefit yet had not been viewed so by his sibling.

Though it had aided the man in growing into one who would save Agron’s life absent thought of self and Agron could not find fault with such a man.

Nasir, however, only now had such relationships. He was learning what that meant, just as he held need of learning what it was to be with one loved. Agron only just kept from making sound of derision for his lack of thought as he reached out and again placed his hand on Nasir’s cheek.

“You learn with such haste that I sometimes forget how much you have yet to learn. We call one another brother with such ease that we forget that not all called so grew knowing bond.” Nasir remained silent, though he appeared to come to some measure of understanding. Perhaps even the Syrian had not known that it was a lack of knowledge of what it was to have brethren. “You will never wish another dead more than one whom you call brother for frustration they bring forth in you, especially as you stand younger than many among us. Yet while they will never hesitate to strike dull edge against you, they will not stand for another intending you harm. We are a brotherhood because there is no stronger bond between men.”

Nasir nodded slightly and Agron gave him one final wide smile before again walking with the Syrian following silently for a few steps before speaking again, “As proven by you standing at side of a fucking Gaul.”

Agron let out a brief laugh. “If that does not give fucking proof, then naught else will.”

As they came within sight of the room Spartacus would be waiting within, the humorous mood between them faded and Agron heard Nasir take in deep calming breaths before they moved the final distance and entered room. Once within, they were faced with Spartacus as expected, but also Crixus and Gannicus and Agron felt Nasir’s body tense at seeing the other two men. While accustomed to speaking with all three men, it was apparent Nasir had been hoping for this to be more private of a matter. It was likely though that Spartacus would also take opportunity to have Nasir give report of his mission and so would have other rebel leaders present as well.

The Syrian spoke absent hesitation, “You wished to break words, Spartacus.”

The three men turned first toward Nasir and then to Agron as though to gauge the Syrian’s mood absent words. The German shrugged so as to indicate that he did not speak for the Syrian – a thing usually well known to rebel leaders though Nasir’s actions this day appeared to have all uncertain – and moved to stand closer to the table within the center of the room with map already spread out in preparation for planning to be made. Nasir stepped forward as well to stand further within the room yet maintained distance from the other men out of respect for position of the other men.

“Your display against Qilin was most impressive,” Gannicus spoke rather than the Thracian, his expression relaxed in humor as was usually seen upon him. “Many new to cause will be speaking in hushed tones now of the wild Syrian once believed to stand misplaced among gods of the sands.” Agron managed to turn away before Nasir took notice of the smile upon his face caused by the Syrian’s flush of humility. The younger man was purposeful in remaining from focus of crowd, accustomed as he was of keeping from notice and to learn how his display of vengeance had been witnessed by so many and now would gain more attention upon him must have brought forward fair amount of embarrassment.

“A thing of little importance, for those new to rebellion thrive upon rumor passed between one another concerning those who have fought for many months by choice of freedom,” Nasir made attempt to dismiss the Celt’s words though Agron held suspicion that there was alternative motive behind him breaking words upon the subject.

“Even among those first freed from Capua and villas surrounding, you stand separated and cause stands as more than your place at Agron’s side,” Spartacus responded to confirm Agron’s suspicion.

“His place with me holds neither importance nor sway over his place within rebellion,” Agron felt need to voice clarification before Nasir as he would ensure the Syrian understood that he held same belief upon subject.

“Apologies for implying otherwise yet…” Spartacus appeared to struggle to find explanation.

Nasir removed need for the Thracian to explain further. “For those only just gaining freedom, it presents challenge to dismiss thoughts that position may only be gained through what you are willing to do for others. Absent knowing what I have gone through to gain trusted position, it would appear that I am given favor for whom I lay with.”

“Belief I would not have within camp when those from the mines are added to numbers.”

Nasir looked between the other men, obviously seeking explanation of what Spartacus was making attempt to communicate with him. Agron was confused as well, for it was not often that the Thracian spoke in such evasive manner when it was only those with great responsibility within rebellion with which he broke words.

“You cannot hold command over belief of others. If such were possible, none would find fault with slavery. I have known what would be thought of me by others within rebellion in giving my heart to Agron and while I will not dismiss those who speak against me for it I have accepted its occurrence.”

“We are in agreement that we may not force such thoughts against position of authority you hold, yet we may place you in position so that your skill will not be put to doubt.”

Agron at last understood Spartacus’ intent and found explanation for presence of Gannicus. It had been subject broached few days before Nasir had set upon mission to mines of other responsibilities may be placed upon him once replacement had been found in matter of supplies for obligation of guard duty would not be enough use of the Syrian’s many talents. It had been remarked upon how well he gave instruction to others – a skill developed through his years of instructing house slaves to proficiency in tasks given great enough to be spared fate of the mines – and how he may be well suited to guiding those new to blade in its wielding. Naevia had begun similar task just prior to Qilin coming to the temple and had held great success insofar.

“I would have you consider aiding Donar in training others in use of weapons,” Spartacus’ tone had at last again reflected the confidence of a leader as he had finally been able to come to point. Agron held suspicion the Thracian was also uncertain as to Nasir’s mood which had truly not settled to the norm. While Spartacus was accustomed to interactions with the Syrian, he would have held preference for Nasir to not be upset while making offer which affected responsibility and required choice to be made.

Nasir looked over to Agron, his expression making it difficult for the German to discern reaction toward offer made. He did not believe Nasir would refuse offer as he had already given voice to desire of holding more responsibilities which did not require skills learned as Tiberius, however it was likely that he had not expected to be offered such position with such haste. He was still discovering his place as a warrior and held belief that much more experience would need be gained for place of guiding others was given.

Rebellion, however, did not hold benefit of leisure in such regards.

Spartacus saw exchange of expression between the two and spoke further, “Just as when asked to use talents you alone hold, you may consider offer and return later with answer. As you are apparently recovered enough to lift blade to train, we will have your report now. I wish to hear all of what you have learned and experienced while absent from temple.”

Agron was surprised to see the brief expression of irritation which crossed Nasir’s eyes yet would not know cause absent questioning it, a thing he would not do while in company of others. The Syrian had concealed emotion with haste and so did not wish it to be known that he had felt so. It was apparent how Nasir had truly not recovered balance of emotions as Spartacus had been wary of. This was unusual as regardless of the depth of which Nasir experienced emotions, he did not grasp them for long. He allowed them to pass once he had gained all he required of experiencing them.

“There is much to report. What would you hear of first?” Nasir’s response was given in even manner as he normally relayed information, yet Gannicus found some measure of amusement in how he had spoken. When his chuckle was answered with penetrating gaze from both Nasir and Agron he at least became silent though his humor remained.

“I would hear of cause for murderous intent toward Qilin in match. If blood had been intent, I would have asked for such,” the Celt spoke before Spartacus could claim command of discussion.

“You speak as though you stand beyond wishing death upon another,” Nasir broke words of accusation instead of answer. Considering how much effort it took for Agron to discover truth behind the Syrian’s fury toward Qilin, he was not surprised that there was yet defensive tone given in response.

“We have all wished death upon another, yet they all stood as enemy and not those who gave aid toward cause. Do you claim him to stand as enemy?”

The Syrian crossed his arms over his chest in position adapted from Agron which he would use while uncomfortable. “No, he does not stand as enemy to rebellion. He is honest in voicing intent to lend aid. If he had held any threat to any of you, I would not have given revelation to where camp was to be found.”

“Then reveal to us why you fought him as though he stood Roman soldier upon field of battle,” Crixus spoke, revealing at last that he held as great of curiosity in the matter as Gannicus and Spartacus.

“Does his position of slaver stand as cause?” Spartacus voiced question after a brief pause of silence from the Syrian. “I admit it makes it difficult to accept he means no harm to come to rebellion. He has naught to gain by freeing slaves of Rome.”

“We all hold position as result of blood shared. While place as slaver is profession chosen by most those within it, some are born to such place…as he was. He was raised in business of selling lives and was taught by those of greatest proficiency in the trade. The family he was born to are well known to the rich of Rome as they stand alone in holding enough coin to purchase slaves of quality sold by Qilin’s kin. They travel to other lands and convince those found to come to Rome to serve in honored position where they will never want for anything and they speak these lies in words of the lands they are within.”

Gannicus appeared to find some measure of understanding which yet eluded Spartacus and Crixus and Agron wondered what he had witnessed prior to the three leaders being called to the courtyard.

“Qilin is not enemy to rebellion for belief he holds in all living free, yet for his kin he was enemy to me as it was their hands which took coin for my life.” Spartacus looked to Crixus and then Agron, his expression revealing his shock at Nasir’s words. All leaders of the rebellion knew that Nasir recalled little of his life before slavery – he had forgotten much to allow cold exterior of Tiberius to take hold – and so to hear the young man so certain of who had been responsible for his place under collar was not a thing expected. Nasir saw the Thracian’s expression and released a heavy breath as his eyes lowered to the table between he and the other men. “I made attempt to kill Qilin when I first learned of who he was, but chains had already been placed about me and I nearly lost life for action. I was spared because of his orders against guards. When we were delivered to Scrofa’s villa and caged, he broke words with me and revealed intent to give aid to Spartacus’ rebellion. Unspoken words revealed no intent of betrayal and so I told of camp’s location.”

“Yet the man did not break words of your capture for many days. If he had revealed to us at once of how he learned of where to find us, you would have been spared much torture,” Spartacus’ voice told of how displeased he was at Nasir suffering for Qilin’s silence. The Thracian had considered Nasir as though younger brother since he had made choice to join rebellion – especially following events of the mines – and did not wish to see pain inflicted upon the Syrian.

“He should not have broken words upon fucking subject,” Nasir’s response was terse and it brought about more confusion within the other men. “I revealed location upon promise that he would not tell any that we had been captured.”

The silence which followed upon heel of Nasir’s words was rife with many emotions from the four gladiators. Even Agron could not find words to break in which to question Nasir’s choice.

When Spartacus was at last able to break words, they were yet hesitant and conveyed his surprise and confusion. “Why would you ask such a thing of him? To remain under chain of Scrofa would have meant your death.”

Nasir breathed a sound of derision before giving answer. “I gave instruction of keeping secret for action taken once you learned we were in danger. You would disregard all sense and make attempt at rescue just as you did with Naevia. You would hold no concern for place you hold as leader of rebellion against Rome and would risk life to save three.”

“I would and offer no apology for taking such action.”

“As I offer none for action which would not place those I hold care for in danger when aid was not needed.”

Spartacus stepped forward and placed his hands upon the table between the two men as though he was making attempt to remove difference of height and convey how he was speaking as equal and not rebel leader. It was action he held in common with Agron when speaking with the Syrian. “You took action which removed choice from hands, Nasir.”

“Choice was mine and if presented again I would give same answer. I required no aid in regaining freedom and would have returned with Saxa and Lugo as I claimed with but few days delay.” Nasir quieted again and Spartacus released a heavy sigh as his gaze dropped to the table before him. After a short silence, just as Spartacus lifted gaze and prepared to speak once more Nasir stole opportunity. “I am not as Naevia was within the mines, nor was I Crixus held before thousands upon the sands. I was held within secluded villa by Roman who held no familiarity with those trained by gladiators who would give all for sake of remaining free.”

Spartacus and Nasir watched one another with unwavering gaze for many silent moments until Crixus let out a short chuckle to gain attention of all men within room. “I know not if I should bear insult for requiring aid where the wild little dog did not or feel pride that reason I did stands as being held within arena. Regardless, he is not wrong in this, Spartacus, as he had already gained freedom from chains when you found him. We were told by Qilin that he held no means to return to us on his own and that guided our actions to some measure and attempt should have been made to gain more knowledge of state of his imprisonment as Qilin knows little of what those trained within rebellion stand capable of.”

“When words of sense are given by the fucking Gaul, they should be considered, Spartacus,” Agron offered in jest of distraction. Spartacus and Nasir both held belief their actions were correct – and they were not wrong – and both held wills of strength to rival blades they carried so if adequate distraction was not given this conversation would continue in circles. That Crixus accepted the familiar jibe absent further words told Agron that his intentions were known.

Both men’s minds were swift and they turned away from one another with heavy sighs. Spartacus straightened his posture as Nasir stepped forward and looked down to the map which had been set out upon the table. His expression displayed his recognition that it was the one which had been given him before leaving the temple, recovered when they took his bag upon instruction while departing Scrofa’s villa. No further marks had been made upon it which probably stood as reason Romans did not pay it great mind when it would have been found.

Agron was about to speak again to bring focus to conversation of Nasir giving report of findings when Crixus spoke once more to the Syrian, “If vengeance upon Qilin was sought for his place in you becoming a slave, why is he not gone from this world? It was not words broken by Spartacus or Agron which stayed your hand and all know you stand capable of taking life of another.”

Nasir looked over the Gaul briefly before his eyes lowered again, yet Agron recognized the motion to be reflection of his uncertainty. “I will give answer when I have learned it for myself. Now may I give report which should have been delivered days past?”

“Please do so that action may be decided upon,” Crixus gave answer to prevent Spartacus from allowing subject to pass. The Thracian appeared to be having difficulty in accepting choices Nasir had made which had brought him such pain when he could have been spared.

Nasir took a moment of looking over the map he had become familiar with before speaking. “Guard has increased at the mines as expected following previous attack upon them. There are between six to ten guards posted upon every access into tunnels and we witnessed change of guard within which numbered just over fifty men.”

“Tunnels are extensive as well as too small to allow great numbers so concern within is not as great as increase of guard surrounding,” Crixus voiced passing thought to which Nasir nodded assent to.

“We observed mines for many days in shifts and they only change guard within tunnels twice each day. If attack is timed well, we may take advantage of guards exhausted by long shift of watch. Attention is not so proficient when one has been made to hold it for so long.”

“It seems foolish choice to have obligation last so long,” Gannicus voiced thought before Agron could as he was about to.

“Those within the tunnels are of least threat of attempting escape or opposition. Slaves who have been placed within have accepted fate and most only await death to claim them,” Nasir gave answer before he lifted one hand to run through his hair in motion Agron recognized as an attempt to soothe himself, possibly holding better success now that strands were shortened and he did not risk loosening plait or removing restraining tie. “When we sought Naevia, unspoken words overwhelmed and it was difficult to endure for all working wished for death and guards were anxious to see another slave fall for sake of task it would give them of removing body. Such men will not be difficult to overcome.”

Even after many months, Agron witnessed how Nasir’s experiences within the mines held strong effect upon the Syrian. There were yet many nights of restlessness brought on by troubled sleep by what Nasir experienced in that damned place as both slave and rebel.

Nasir appeared to gather himself once more as he lifted gaze to look between the four gladiators as he spoke, “There have also been guards posted about the perimeter, yet there is fair amount of distance between them and each only holds no greater than three guards. Men change just before each meal and twice through night.”

“How many may we hold possibility of opposing upon assault?” Spartacus questioned.

Nasir took but brief pause to determine most accurate number. “Near two hundred men stand as guard and there are close to twenty men who hold command over workers as the man we made acquaintance of when last we were there. They will be of little concern when faced with blade, yet they will oppose us when intent is revealed. Numbers of slaves working the mines appears to have also increased greatly, likely as result of rebellion forcing masters to harsh action to maintain control. Our numbers will be increased by greater amount than before anticipated.”

“Is difference too great for our supplies to nourish?”

“No, we will yet hold sufficient supplies to support those freed, however it will not be so for long. We would need to replenish within three weeks’ time with great care of rations given.”

“And what of our destination? We held need to move camp and with numbers standing greater than anticipated, we will need to move at once or take immediate notice of Rome,” Agron put question toward Nasir’s other purpose in mission.

The Syrian looked down to the map once more and indicated to a point to the southeast of their current position, deep within lands of Lucania. “There are two mountains here with enough distance between them to offer protection to camp while allowing space enough to hold defenses should attack be made. Observation was made from afar though as we were captured before we could come near enough to know for certainty that it was not often travelled. There stand only villas between the mines and these mountains and it appears as though cities nearby are easier accessed by different path.”

“Are cities near enough that we may access them with ease for supplies?”

“I cannot say with certainty until we explore surrounding lands with greater care than was allowed me. We would not be lacking in opportunity to hunt though and many villas stand near enough to lay waste to.”

“Nearby villas include that of Scrofa,” Spartacus noted aloud. Nasir looked up to the Thracian and awaited the man speaking further. The Syrian knew of Scrofa’s position standing near advancement in pursuing rebel uprising and must have been merely displaying patience in learning of Spartacus’ intentions toward the Roman Quaestor. Regardless of Nasir’s actions against Qilin that day, Agron held doubt his heart would bear grudge against what had been done to him by Scrofa to severity in which he would desire blood be repaid. Torture had not been delivered upon him for who he was but rather as position he held among rebellion and therefore did not deserve to be responded to as anything else to Nasir’s manner of thought.

The Syrian displayed tolerance and understanding of Agron’s nature in not speaking against the German when voice had been given to desire to see Scrofa to the afterlife for treatment during capture.

“Quaestor stands as closest to position of threat to us. I would not hold expectation for Rome to alter intent for his failure in gaining knowledge from us.” Nasir’s former position as body slave to man bearing influence gave him experience not shared by many within rebellion: what guided decisions of those with power over people of Rome. That he spoke with certainty in this was likely to sway Spartacus toward action against the Roman they had only just learned of mere days past.

Spartacus’ next words broken brought satisfaction to the part of Agron which desired vengeance on his heart’s behalf, “If that is truth, then threat must be seen to before we take action which will gain significant attention of Rome and will put us in vulnerable position as attacking the mines will accomplish. Qilin revealed that soldiers to be placed under command of Scrofa wait upon the shores of Calor.”

“Then we should move toward Calor with haste as time has already been lost in Nasir’s need of rest,” Crixus spoke, his tone anxious at decision pushing toward action after having remained idle for so long. The Gaul was not alone in his desire for battle as all those of the sands and freed warriors had begun to feel strain of training alone absent opponents to release wrath upon. Mission to free captured allies appeared to only bring further reminder that it had been many weeks since Roman blood had been spilt.

Spartacus appeared to hold agreement as he leaned forward and fixed his gaze upon where the River Calor ran to the southeast of temple further within Lucania. “Scrofa’s villa lies more than a day from Calor, especially as we will be travelling in great numbers. We will be spared time if we move first for men to serve him.”

“He did not appear to consider meeting with army to be matter of great importance absent certainty of direction in commanding them,” Nasir offered opinion based upon what he had witnessed of the man while captive. As rebel leaders had not shared company with the Roman at all – and the Syrian was skilled at understanding others – Nasir’s observation was taken as vital information. “He does not appear to take insult with ease as Glaber did, instead using only certain knowledge to base action upon. Even when told that we held knowledge of rebellion, Scrofa did not press questioning as he could have. It was as though he stood convinced that our silence meant we held nothing of worth.”

“Roman shit could not have made request of better captives in gaining knowledge of rebellion. Among all encamped, you hold most intimate knowledge beyond where we take shelter in your tracking of supplies and in leading guard you know reflection of all here,” Gannicus spoke as though to make example of Scrofa’s foolishness. “Romans prove to yet stand greater fool than those opposing them.”

“Meaning stands though that he will not embark toward army unless given reason,” Spartacus regained command of conversation. “His army will be absent command and will be of ease to cut down even with superior numbers.”

“Number of those ready for battle do not stand much greater than when we faced Glaber’s army,” Agron made point of concern. “Number of those able to wield blade with skill is less than two hundred while army stands at two thousand if Qilin’s count is to be believed. We would fall before enough enemies could be struck down.”

“It is Scrofa who stands as clever opponent, not his men. Waiting army has been idle for much time now. Guard is likely to be lax and they will have set camp for comfort, not defense. Regardless, we will gather as much information as possible before laying any form of assault. We have benefit of secrecy and such will not be wasted. We will use remainder of this day to decide upon who is to stay within safety of temple and ready all others for departure tomorrow.” Spartacus turned gaze toward Nasir once more. “Nasir, I would have you speak with those you left in command of supplies and ensure we have all needed for journey. You are not to raise weapon until we lay assault upon Romans so that recovery I asked of you is had. I must know with certainty that you will endure battle to come.”

Nasir appeared as though he was about to voice objection, possibly to make point that what he required was to practice skills as he had been deprived for many weeks now. He remained silent though as expression – and likely unspoken words from those he witnessed – of all other men within the room displayed support of Spartacus’ decision. Even Crixus, who was not recognized as one to remain idle for sake of injury, did not appear to stand as ally in Nasir’s desired argument. Though the Syrian stood displeased to do so, he nodded acceptance of instruction given and turned to leave rebel leaders to further planning of assault against Roman army.

* * *

Journey across Lucania progressed with great haste, regardless of amount of rebels partaking of travel toward the River Calor. Agron had been accurate in estimation that less than two hundred among their numbers stood capable enough with weapon to accompany Spartacus in such mission as to lay assault upon Scrofa’s men. Concern had risen at such number gaining attention whilst travelling through unfamiliar lands yet they were covering final leagues by the eve of the third day upon road absent opposition. Progress had been further aided by path taken already greatly scouted by Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo weeks past in their search for suitable grounds to move camp.

Mountains of which Nasir had been intending to investigate when captured had already been passed and messenger had returned to Vesuvius to relay instruction to those remaining behind to break camp to settle on new land protected by mountains and secrecy – Donar and few other Germans having also remained to give guidance to those yet unskilled in battle and any who arrived while Spartacus and other leaders stood absent – so that action against mines could be taken with haste after Scrofa fell.

Rebellion was at last taking action against Rome after remaining idle for much too long. Rome would know mistake made in disbelieving strength of those it pressed beneath heel.

Those chosen to make journey had been fiercely tested on day prior to departure, all being made to raise weapon against Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus, and Agron to prove skill. Only those who stood within rebellion when victory was claimed over Glaber were spared test as proof of skill was already given in survival of such battle. Acceptance of readiness was based upon passing of time before each rebel fell to defeat by those bearing greatest skill as gladiator.

Nasir had laughed as some came to him seeking remedies to aid in passing of pain inflicted, responding often that he held no herb which lent aid to mending wounded pride.

When day broke after all had been chosen, rebels had set foot to path and embarked to lay strike upon army of Rome. It was in departure where the Syrian had learned a thing of relief: Qilin was not among those chosen to join in mission and battle. The slaver had remained within walls of temple with instruction given to aid in packing away supplies so as to be prepared for travel. That the man stood far removed from Nasir’s company ensured the Syrian would hold capability of decisions made with clear mind as would be needed of him in the following days. He could not have made such if Qilin stood at his side upon field of battle, a thing likely understood by Spartacus.

Nasir had not been questioned further – by any – as to his actions against Qilin, whether passed or yet to occur once company was again shared.

The Syrian had broken words briefly with the slaver, his responsibility over supplies requiring him to give instruction for safe transport of all stores. He had relayed instructions as needed of him then parted company from the man absent hesitation so as to avoid rise of temper he held no desire to again experience. Qilin had proven once more he stood no fool and did not make attempt to break words beyond duty required of him.

Naevia had followed the Syrian then, having been accompanying him in task of preparation for departure to offer aid as needed by one not yet fully recovered from capture. The woman who he shared company with often and considered as friend remained silent until they were far enough removed from any others who could listen to words broken. “Crixus broke words to me of reason held for raising sword against Qilin,” she had revealed, her words hesitant in uncertainty of how Nasir would react to the Gaul breaking words absent his permission. He had given no response, allowing the woman to reveal thoughts as she held desire. As another who stood as body slave and knew of communication had absent breaking of words, Naevia would recognize he held no anger. “What stands as purpose in delay of claiming his fucking head?”

“What would be gained in claiming it so?” he gave response, voice sounding as though he held certainty in his actions he had yet to gain concerning Qilin’s life.

Naevia had hastened steps to stand before him and his eyes lifted to meet hers at being stopped so. “He is one responsible for suffering inflicted upon you. If I had been taken from home and family and opportunity was presented, I would offer no sympathy.”

“Proof given in claiming of Ashur’s life.” Naevia’s eyes had fallen then, memory of what had been done to her by fault of Ashur yet causing pain though it passed with haste. “Yet your vengeance gives you no understanding of what was done to me.”

“Break words of meaning.”

Nasir had hesitated then, his own eyes falling as his mind worked with haste to find manner of speaking that would allow him to make sense of his actions as he gave explanation of them. Memory rose within him of words broken between rebel leaders, spoken as though he was absent company. “When Crixus and Agron demanded my death for attempt to kill Spartacus, he broke words in my defense.” Naevia had not understood reason for bringing such subject forward. “Spartacus made excuse that I had known nothing but slavery and should not be held to fault for remaining tethered to beliefs of a slave. However he was wrong in such thoughts: I hold memory of distant lands, days spent absent collar about neck, and a brother calling my name.”

“I hear words to give cause to desire Qilin’s death for taking you so.”

“While memories linger, they are but distant shadow and form not into knowledge of place once called home. I cannot be guided toward action for loss of what I do not know.” Naevia had remained silent as Nasir held need to gather thoughts not yet fully formed. “You were born to the ludus. It stood as your home until Ashur’s actions led to you being sent from its walls. You have known pain of being removed from place which had offered security and protection as you grew. Even before safety of position of body slave, you held certainty of remaining within walls of villa you had always known as slaves purchased could not. I have words upon a map and touch of images absent detail to give proof that I once had a place to call home. It is but a word absent true meaning and I cannot hold care enough to spill blood for loss I feel not. There stands no single man responsible for what I have endured as Ashur was to you and Qilin is likely to have been one to give a Syrian child instruction in ways of serving Roman master which saw him to respected position so as to hold talent enough to survive life not to be escaped. My life was saved for his knowledge and I but allow favor returned.”

“You allow him life for imagined kindness to you?”

“No, I but choose path absent spilling blood of one who offers honest aid to cause I hold belief in. Do you not see how taking life of one who offers opposition to Rome benefits our enemy?”

Nasir had turned away then, intention held to return to tasks required of him and dismiss conversation of discomfort yet Naevia had not accepted desire. “You should have taken his head. He has earned death for pain he has brought upon others.”

“Perhaps, however it will not be my hand to claim it.”

The two had not broken words since parting company then and Nasir held concern that he had brought divide between he and Naevia for single choice. Thoughts had been plagued with memory of Chadara and he no longer held illusion that there would forever be opportunity to mend relationship.

Now they were travelling along bank of the Calor, having reached it shortly after breaking for midday meal and they were now moving with care so as to not reveal presence to enemy before Roman camp could be discovered and observed. Numbers had been spread out to further decrease risk, with those of greatest skill moving beyond sight of rebel force. Nasir walked at Spartacus’ side at lead of all as such position allowed him to utilize abilities to give warning as needed. The Syrian had allowed thoughts to wander so as to remove focus from defenses raised about his mind – it was difficult task to remove constraints he had worked tirelessly to raise and remaining unaware of surroundings provided greatest ease in accomplishing task. He made assumption success came from many years in which such absent focus was indicative of taking in details beyond what was before his eyes.

Position proved beneficial as he called small group to halt as whispers in voices he was unfamiliar with sounded in Nasir’s mind and he knew enemy was near. Before them was a rise in ground which spread out for a great distance and Nasir made assumption that camp lay just beyond small hill, for distance of elevated ground spread so as to offer camp to see attack coming with warning enough to raise defense. Spartacus called the gladiators Lydon and Pollux forward and relayed instruction for them to bring force following to halt and the two men turned and followed path of departure. Spartacus then called Crixus, Agron, Gannicus, and Naevia near and they continued forward with caution as they climbed inclining ground to observe camp and find weakness which would bring victory for rebels.

Hill crested and rebels were faced with expanse of Roman tents and soldiers moving between them absent concern. The land did not remain even and possibly only half of those encamped – if numbers relayed by Qilin stood accurate – were visible before ground rose once more enough to hide remainder of camp from sight. There were positions for men to stand watch over perimeter, yet those assigned were spread over too great of distance to offer aid to one another with haste should alarm be raised, obviously placing reliance on any in nearby tents to come to arms at once.

Spartacus moved near to Crixus and Agron in low crawl to speak in lowered voice, though it was not greatly needed as they were great enough distance to not be heard even without flow of river near masking noise made. “They have been absent commander for too long for defenses to be so poor.”

“Mistake they will not fucking live to regret,” Agron gave reply with grin upon face. As Nasir was familiar with his heart, he was not surprised at the German’s lust for blood. He had not drawn sword against Romans in many weeks and recent events had only brought forth greater urge in him to send enemies to the afterlife.

“Guards will be of ease to remove from concern,” Crixus made remark. “Once within camp though it will be difficult to move about absent notice. One soldier taking notice and we will be struck down before victory can be ensured.”

“Then we will not take action that reveals us to enemy,” Spartacus gave response with slight smile of amusement.

“Greater comfort would be had if eyes could be laid upon higher ground so as to know with certainty superior numbers do not rest just beyond sight,” Nasir offered voice of reason. “There is no position offering such advantage of sight beyond vision of guards posted here.” While rebel leaders held skill enough to know how to stand guard, Nasir had been one commanding guard around rebel camp for nearly two months’ time and held responsibility for his skill in knowing how to position scouts. He could look upon camp and recognize weaknesses with accuracy well-honed through practice.

Nasir looked over arrangement of tents and all those in apparent position of guard duty with critical eye, knowing Spartacus was doing the same at his side and he only held desire to lay eyes upon single detail missed by the Thracian’s much more skilled ones. When he was certain he had noticed all strengths and weaknesses, he turned toward rebel leader and awaited the man to finish his own observation.

After but brief moments of silence, Spartacus moved from crest of hill and gave indication for others to follow behind and they all retreated to safer distance where others who had led rebel force were waiting. Spartacus dropped to knee and used a small stick to make crude drawing of camp order and location of guards and some closer tents which would be of more immediate concern to any attacking force. Once finished, he looked to those gathered about him and Nasir knew the Thracian already had plan for battle developed within mind to relay which would bring them to victory.

“We will not risk waiting until the morrow to lay assault. Darkness of night will protect us from sight as flow of river will conceal sound of approach.”

“Many guards are stationed far enough from water so as to not be kept from hearing,” Gannicus voiced observation.

“They do not stand as greatest concern. We require movement to remain hidden from superior numbers and majority of army takes rest closer to river. Nasir, how many did you count standing guard?”

“No more than fifteen spread over distance enough to not know with certainty what fellow sentries would see. They are not utilizing terrain well and many would be blind to approach from direction of another guard’s tent.”

“A weakness I noticed as well. We shall remove threat of those standing guard first, those bearing greatest skill with bow to complete task. The ones closest to where we make approach are to be removed first so as to open path for us to make approach in smaller groups of no more than ten. Groups will progress through tents with care to strike down soldiers absent raising alarm. If fortune is with us, we will not be discovered and will strike all down with none lost to us.”

Recalling deception in test upon defenses of temple months past came to Nasir’s memory and he realized tactic which may benefit all rebels now. “Risk of discovery would be lessened if we do not appear as attacking force.”

Spartacus turned to Nasir as pleased smile crossed face briefly at suggestion. “Well thought. Give instruction for clothing of Roman soldiers to be claimed as they are cut down. Those who may be mistaken with ease to stand Roman are to move about and create opportunity for strike to be taken. Those who will not be easily thought ally are to remain as blades within shadows.” His eyes looked between Nasir and Naevia and the two understood how they were to proceed. They were both too dark of skin to don disguise with success. “Soldier camps which remained stationed have slaves settled as well. If you discover any, make attempt to spare lives and provide guidance to safety.”

“If they have been camped here long it may be common for slaves to move with some freedom about soldier’s tents. If such is witnessed, use knowledge to advantage of moving freely through tents. Offering of willing hole to fuck may lower guard for strike to be dealt.” Gannicus provided another option to bring success to mission.

Agron’s body became taut at Nasir’s side and the Syrian looked to his heart to make attempt to discover what had brought forth such reaction. Green eyes did not return gaze though and remained upon ground before them as Spartacus continued detailing who would lead groups from which direction and plan took form to understanding of all who would hold position of leaders to other rebel warriors.

Once positions were given to all and some were sent to gather and organize rebel force who had remained short distance away, Agron walked from company of other rebel leaders to stand closer to river’s edge in solitude. Nasir remained seated as Spartacus ran hand over ground to remove markings made for planning.

“Agron does not stand pleased with plan given,” Spartacus spoke, possibly searching for truth of assumption from the one who understood the German with greatest accuracy.

“Displeasure is likely to stand with single detail of plan alone,” Nasir gave response as he shifted so his legs were before him with his arms resting upon knees, position causing cuts upon back to stretch enough to only cause discomfort. Nasir felt relief at healing to have progressed enough so that risk of battle was not risk of inhibiting closing of wounds.

Spartacus nodded understanding of meaning. “You must serve as warning of remaining forces over crest of hill discovering presence.” Nasir was to lead group invading camp furthest from where first assault was to be made. Once any guards and soldiers within sight were killed Nasir was to find position to observe remainder of camp before joining other rebel groups in removing known threat. Agron’s displeasure was likely to lie in being so far removed from Nasir’s side as he would be among first to enter camp aside Spartacus, Crixus, and Gannicus as they had previously succeeded in ruse of standing as Romans. “You know why I send you to position so removed from spilling of blood?” Spartacus’ words had taken on more solemn tone and Nasir turned from his observation of his heart to look upon the Thracian.

“I know it is not for fear of me standing capable of striking Roman from life.” He did not follow Spartacus’ lead in taking on such serious tone for he knew his friend would not have broken words of subject if he held no intention of revealing truth.

Spartacus’ expression softened with fond smile though there was touch of tolerance within gaze as well. “You share in Gannicus’ company too often for his wit to be influencing you so.”

“While I agree Gannicus seeks me far too often to test patience, wit is my own and would not be softened absent his presence.”

The Thracian breathed out quiet laugh at what he knew to be truth: Nasir did not allow others to influence the man he was becoming after lifetime of slavery. “Nasir, you bear much strength and skill with weapon has never been put to question. You truly stand as among those of greatest skill within numbers of rebellion, one who is as equal to those of us trained upon the sands. Concern I hold for you now will fade with marks inflicted by Scrofa.”

Nasir understood absent pause meaning of Spartacus’ words: wounds of torture were not all the Syrian held need of recovering from. He had been absent proper food and rest for near ten days and his body had not regained endurance held prior to leaving temple with Saxa and Lugo. For him to enter Roman camp with such delay would mean he and group led would have least engagement with enemy and would therefore not hold as great need for strength to endure as Agron would being among first to enter camp. If presence were discovered, they would have greatest need to fight for length of battle which Nasir may not stand capable of. Agron could fight for length of an afternoon if needed for his strength and experience upon field of battle.

Nasir also understood Spartacus held concern over decision made in that the Syrian would think him to be allowing gentle treatment for that to stand as cause for assignment given. “You do not think me weak.”

“Thought could never have been allowed for all that you have done to prove it false.”

“Then assignment has been given as it stands to be what I am best suited for, just as asking me to go to the mines and to scout for new land to camp within were. That events brought about for such mission stand responsible for what I am to do now is not a thing deserving of blame for anyone to endure.”

Spartacus gave another nod and Nasir thought the man would part then, yet he remained and gazed toward Agron with haste before returning attention to Nasir. “Apologies for what you endured for sake of rebellion,” the man broke words in whisper laden with regret. “I know you lay no blame upon others for your capture, yet I am absent content especially as I know you endure pain from what came to pass.”

“As said previous, pain is not of difficulty to endure made so by recovery already made once choice was made to live for cause of freedom.” The Thracian’s eyes lowered to Nasir’s stomach to where scar was concealed by layers of cloak. None but Spartacus held true understanding of how great Nasir’s suffering had been while injured for Mira was now gone from this life and Naevia’s own suffering had clouded her eyes to others. Spartacus alone knew of what Nasir could endure to follow command. It is what allowed rebel leader to give instruction for others to press the Syrian beyond what they thought him capable of.

“Wounds marring flesh are not what I speak of. I know that you have not broken words with Agron or any other of what was done to you while under shackle of Scrofa.”

Nasir’s hands clenched together as memory rose of unwanted hands pressing body to stone with intent of fucking him. He was certain Agron held suspicion of such occurrence – possibly believing attempt had been successful – yet the German was allowing refusal to deny Nasir’s desires at all times to prevent him from voicing question of subject the Syrian was unwilling to break words upon. Nasir did not think any other than his heart would see such assault as having occurred and so to hear Spartacus give voice – regardless of how vague words broken were – was not a thing expected.

“Breaking words does not alter events past,” Nasir responded in voice hushed by shock.

Spartacus moved closer, placing hand upon Nasir’s shoulder as he lowered voice further in response. “No it does not, yet burden shared is lightened. Allow aid to be given by those who offer, as we all do. You stand as brother and I would not see you suffer for habits gained while called different name.” The man stood then and walked away to leave the Syrian in solitude, just as Agron remained alone dozens of paces away.

That was wrong: Agron and Nasir did not seek solitude when opportunity was presented to share company.  They claimed moments absent company of any others through the carrying out of responsibilities which did not demand more than single person being put to task. Nasir used shifts of guard duty and Agron would take turn of hunting alone.  However, they would always return to one another with anticipation of sharing company once more. They did not remain within distance of laying gaze upon the other without moving to be within touch. It was as though it was a thing beyond control to be close to one another and they had never made attempt to deny such urges.

Yet now they held difficulty standing together for Nasir’s restrained words in what had been done to him by a man no longer of this world.

Was that not allowing the dead power not held in life? Nasir had denied the Roman shit attempt to fuck him and had taken his life for making attempt however Nasir’s mind and actions made it appear as though cock had entered. How had Nasir not realized response was beyond what he should have allowed?

The Syrian leaned forward and pushed his fingers through his shortened hair strands falling forward in manner he was anxious to not be made to endure any longer. “Fuck the gods,” he muttered his frustration in expletive commonly heard from his heart.

They did not have opportunity to break words at length now yet he could at least offer some measure of comfort before they were faced with possibility of battle. He would hold no regrets, especially in regards to Agron.

He moved to stand and walked short distance between he and Agron, his mind filled to bursting with thoughts of what words to break in short time they were allowed now. The German turned when he heard approach but returned gaze to flow of river when he saw it was Nasir. It was not refusal of approach yet it was not open welcome of company Nasir was accustomed to receiving from Agron. He stepped forward to stand at the tall German’s side and gazed out across span of water flowing past them. Motion and sound provided balm to disquieted mind of the Syrian and he wished only for Agron to find similar comfort.

“Spartacus makes attempt to guess at cause for fury,” he broke words further from matters of greater import between them. Agron’s arms crossed over his chest and Nasir recognized action to be one used to ensure emotions remained within control.

“What was determined?” Agron’s response reminded Nasir of how his heart had broken words with Crixus prior to peace being found between them. However he knew Agron did not direct rage toward him as his words remained absent more vulgar words.

“You do not wish me from your side.”

“Jupiter’s cock, do any details pass by you absent notice?” Arms fell away from chest and instead hands came to rest upon hip and hilt of gladius as irritation took more firm hold upon the German.

Regardless of if Agron truly intended to hear answer, Nasir gave simple one, “Yes.” Solemn word at last gained Agron’s eyes upon him. Now that gaze was directed to him, Nasir stepped closer still and reached out to touch Agron’s left hand resting upon weapon in gentle caress. When the larger man did not move to refuse touch, Nasir leaned forward and leaned his forehead against Agron’s chest to feel familiar warmth seep through layer of cloak and armor worn.

So much of their lives were in constant flux, yet Nasir would forever recognize feel of his heart against his skin. No Roman shit would take that from him.

The Syrian released sigh of relief when Agron’s right hand rested upon his neck, fingers splayed within hair to hold him in place. Weight of Agron’s cheek settled on his head and the two stood there in silence for but a moment to gain relief at affectionate touch. Yet time was not their ally this night and Nasir would have Agron know past events would no longer stand between them as he had allowed.

“Apologies for bringing forth doubt within you.” Agron lifted head and pulled away so that he could again meet gaze of Nasir’s dark eyes. “When we hold luxury of time, I will break words of capture and share burden with one I should not have made attempt to conceal dark memories from.” His left hand rose to lie upon Agron’s cheek in soothing contact. “Know that trust between us has not been broken.” To any other bearing witness to conversation, it would appear simple admission that Nasir yet relied upon Agron; however with subject of Nasir’s capture having been raised Agron would understand further meaning behind the Syrian’s admission. He was laying suspicion of being fucked by captors to rest so Agron’s mind could know some ease before engaging in battle.

Agron did indeed hold understanding as Nasir felt tension leave the taller man’s towering form just before he leaned down to press kiss of passion upon Nasir’s lips, the Syrian at once accepting tongue within mouth for intimate caress he missed so greatly. The German’s desperation in kiss told Nasir of how affected by fear Agron had been, fear that touch upon body would no longer be welcome for memory’s hold as it had been so in early days of their companionship.

Lips parted after many moments – length of kiss having been enough for Nasir’s breath to be shortened – and foreheads touched in contact most soothing to both men as it was a thing shared between them alone and allowed them to hold awareness of naught but one another. Nasir’s dark eyes turned up to gaze upon Agron’s face, green eyes closed though expression was calm as was only possible for the fierce gladiator within company of the Syrian. One hand was yet cradling Nasir’s cheek and neck while other hand had come to press beneath cloth covering the Syrian’s torso to touch skin of his hip. Nasir held thought that had lower back not been yet sensitive to touch he would have been tightly embraced to the larger man’s body.

While Agron was lover of greatest consideration and care, there stood no doubt desire would be strong after so long absent expression of attraction they felt for one another, for Nasir would not term it fucking. He had been fucked for many years and that is not what sharing intimacy with Agron was.

It was not matter of concern for this moment though as Nasir identified sound of rebel force making approach and accompanying them was an end to moment of privacy for the two men. Agron’s hands tightened grasp upon dark skin so as to give indication that he had heard approach as well and was hesitant to part. “Remain safe in battle and return to my arms.”

“May Romans make fucking attempt to keep me from them so as to ensure death,” Agron gave response with a grin reflecting his mind being taken with thoughts of killing soon to come. Nasir laughed quietly, aware of how near others were now and he had yet to gain comfort in open display of emotion to those not of close friendship.

Agron brushed lips against Nasir’s once more before he moved away and released hold of the Syrian as he turned to seek out Spartacus. Nasir took in deep breath to calm swiftly beating heart – strong emotions of affection having given cause for body’s response – and followed the gladiator to set hands to purpose against Roman soldiers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, there was a lot to this chapter. And before you guys get irritated at me for another cliffie, this isn't a cliffhanger. (slight spoiler) I didn't write out the details of the attack on the Roman camp that follows here. I'm still not completely comfortable with how I wrote this but it hit me one day and I liked the idea. HOWEVER, my brain only supplied me with the plan but not the best way to write it. So we will rejoin the guys in the morning ^_^.  
> In the many times that I have watched Vengeance and War of the Damned, there is an obvious difference between Nasir and Naevia's interactions. In Vengeance, the feel I get from them is that they developed a strong friendship quickly and they relied on each other quite a bit. And there is plenty that can be behind that friendship: shared experiences as body slaves, both being at a point in their training as warriors that they were left behind rather than able to join the men they loved in battle, and they both had a period of recovery which overlapped. Most of these observations come from seeing them in the background but that just makes it more poignant in my mind.  
> But in War of the Damned, there isn't any of that. They both changed in the time between the seasons but while Nasir continued to grow, Naevia closed off and became bloodthirsty, which isn't Nasir at all (see him during the Romans made to fight over bread in Episode 3). I saw them lose that deep friendship and so their exchange in this chapter was my take on the first step apart they made. Feel free to throw in thoughts on this subject :)  
> I'm using a combination of the brief dialogue of recap given in Enemies of Rome, the Spartacus Wiki page, and some research into the Servile War to put together the events of this fic. It's been a while since I saw the episode, but I don't recall Furius and Cossinius saying that Spartacus attacked the mines before taking down Scrofa. And if they did, tough luck because this is how things came together for the fic and I am NOT changing it! ^_^  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this somewhat long chapter and I look forward to hearing back from you all!


	9. Deceptio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir stand once more upon brink of battle, together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a bad author, making you guys wait this long for the next chapter. For this, I apologize deeply and hope the actual chapter makes up for it somewhat.  
> Thank you for the continued kudos and comments and please enjoy!

****Agron stood at side of Spartacus and Crixus as the men looked across field of Roman tents now filled with the dead. Mission of assault upon portion of Roman army had seen success with but minimal injury to rebels – of which Nasir had already given treatment – and now task lay before them as to how to succeed against remaining enemy which yet numbered over a thousand men. Sun was soon to rise and all would be exposed once camp was not guarded by darkness.

Nasir had seen completion of his own task of laying eyes upon remainder of enemy’s camp and had given report to Spartacus that guard was much more secure about remaining Romans. The Syrian had offered reasoning to possibly stand that those they had already laid waste to had been those to bear lesser skill and rank and Spartacus had voiced agreement that they may have been auxiliary conscripts as the Thracian had once been. Regardless of reason for difference of camp organization and defenses, they would not succeed in attack by same strategy they had used this night.

Strategy had worked this night for many reasons besides lack of proper defenses of their enemy. Length of time spent idle battle had allowed Roman soldiers to grow complacent and any who had made discovery of attack had been too delayed in raising alarm or launching counter before being struck down. Further benefit was known when it was discovered that portion of tents close to hill leading to other half of encamped army had been those for slaves and so it had been common sight for those not clad in Roman garb to move about tents. Many had been struck down for believing rebel was willing hole to fuck.

There now stood nearly two hundred newly freed slaves who had greeted presence of Spartacus with baffled joy for they had held no expectation to see rebel leader take action which would see them from shackle. They were deep within Lucania and Spartacus had not travelled so far from Capua since fall of Batiatus’ ludus.

Agron had not held expectation for those who had been so far removed from cities had even heard of rebellion. When he had voiced thought to Nasir, the Syrian had lifted his shoulders briefly in denial of understanding yet broke words that many Romans did not make habit of holding tongue for presence of slave. Subject upon tongue of all Rome was rebel uprising and it would not be difficult matter to hear whispers of man who led such force.

Presence of slaves within camp, however, did not alter risk of discovery they were to soon face.

Many who had taken part in assault were now making attempt to delay discovery by moving all bodies within concealment of tents and all rebels and newly freedmen had donned garb of Roman soldiers. Those who were dark of skin were in full Roman armor and took place of guards or dressed as slaves, removing all armor and weapons. Most remained near hill leading to other camp and numbers thinned as distance increased from line of vision. With near four hundred partaking in deception perhaps it would not be noticed if gazed upon from distance alone. Concern was in that Roman soldiers passed between both portions of camp often and for none to make appearance upon hill may be noticed by late morning, midday meal at latest.

For Nasir’s ability, he was to remain nearest to enemy camp and had departed for position after making report to Spartacus and Agron was anxious to be at his side as he should have been during attack through night.

Spartacus had almost given instruction for Agron to remain near the Thracian for sake of leading but had ceased before breaking words when the German had cast gaze of fury toward his brother. Spartacus did not fear Agron, knowing he stood as one of few – two – men of whom the German would heed to restrain himself, yet he also recognized there were commands which should not be given. After many days of distance between Agron and Nasir having followed weeks of separation the two should be allowed to share company. Should discovery be made and battle ensue, there stood none more capable of providing protection over inexperience of the Syrian which would be allowed by the wild man.

So with better plan yet to be discovered, rebels put forth illusion of standing as Romans they had struck down and Agron sought out his heart. It took some measure of time to find where the smaller man had gone as he had not broken words over where he would stand guard. The German found him at last, kneeling near bank of river with bucket set before him for use of cleansing blood and dirt from skin. Task was nearly finished, his hair smoothed against head and dripping water down bare chest and already rid of all grime as arms and hands were rubbed with length of cloth. Agron had already removed signs of battle as he had changed into stolen clothing and light armor of Roman soldier relaxing within safety of camp but he knew Nasir would have taken responsibility of seeing others to task in aid of deception and was likely to only now have gained leisure of time to be cleaned.

Agron could not deny pleasure of watching his heart in task, his eyes unable to turn from attractive sight of darkened skin – wounds yet healing barely noticed for the German’s rise of emotion – and tightly formed muscles of narrow back and shoulders shifting with motion of hands. It was moments such as this where he was allowed opportunity to simply take in sight of his heart where Agron failed to understand how he held such ease in calming aggressive nature enough to never press Nasir beyond what was desired. How did he not fuck him as he had fucked others through his life: as pursuit of satisfaction and release where pleasure of partner was secondary to his own. While he was a man who held deep care for those close to him, he was a warrior above all else and it was through blade and shield that he expressed care for another with ease.

This was not so with Nasir, had never been his way with Nasir. It had been easy task for tenderness to be shown the Syrian from the moment dark eyes had turned to Agron and name had been spoken, made only easier with each passing day and breaking of words which gave revelation of the manner of man Nasir was. And Nasir had appeared to understand Agron as few others had. He had seemed to understand the German’s need to touch him, had accepted that Agron was a tactile man who communicated through touch both aggressive and kind. Before heart had been shared, his hands had reached out for need to feel life within younger man he held desire to not see fall as he had seen and felt Duro fall. Once feelings had deepened and been realized for the love it was, to lay hands upon the Syrian’s skin became privilege Agron refused to squander. His hands were welcome upon Nasir’s body and he used caress to admit the Syrian’s hold over him as his words never could.

Nasir replied same message though in different manner Agron was yet learning to understand as the past few days had given proof of.

“I am fortunate to hold no need of seduction for skill in such act appears lost to me,” Nasir’s amused voice called over to Agron and the German held need to shake heavy thoughts from mind to focus upon his heart.

When Agron at last was capable of putting meaning to words broken he smiled widely and closed remaining distance between them. Taking knee at Nasir’s back, he folded his body over the smaller one, his clothed chest pressing firmly against the Syrian though his motions were slow and controlled so as to not push into the younger man enough to truly aggravate wounds. He reached out and took cloth from Nasir’s hands and assumed task of wiping last stains of blood – Nasir’s jest given meaning by how little yet remained and it was known that the Syrian had delayed for sake of green eyes upon him – from skin softer than Agron’s. Nasir had told of how the man who had owned him had held preference of those he fucked to have skin unblemished and cared for – such standing as reason Nasir had not been branded – and so the Syrian had been made to endure oils spread over him, the fragrances often strong enough to cause him headache he was more prone to experiencing for his talent. While time as rebel had hardened the Syrian with haste, treatments while in years of growth would not fade with ease and skin yet held softness akin to when he had first been freed.

Agron held no preference for it was Nasir who held his heart and not the body of the younger man he cared for, though he did know appreciation for skin hardened through training and battle made his heart feel more like living man instead of treasured object.

“You hold no need for seduction for I am never absent desire for you to be within my arms,” Agron’s words were roughened for his lust, tone Nasir was familiar with. The Syrian turned within embracing arms enough to press chaste kiss to corner of Agron’s mouth, likely to have missed from their position. “How long were you aware of my gaze upon you?”

“Approach was not concealed, nor was fire within eyes upon me of ease to dismiss.” There were times in which Agron did forget how acute Nasir’s awareness was of his surrounds especially in knowing when attention was upon him. Such had already proven to be of benefit to the man as growing warrior. “Has plan been made?”

Agron released breath of frustration. “Plan has not altered since you parted company. We make attempt to maintain ruse of standing as Romans and slaves. If any venture into camp in suspicion, we are to kill them.”

“And I am to stand as first warning if it is discovered we stand enemy upon threshold,” Nasir gave clarification of his purpose and Agron nodded as he dropped cloth to ground and took Nasir’s hand in his own. “If we are discovered, I will bear witness to intent of harm upon us.” The Syrian’s tone had taken on some measure of conviction common to hear from him when he was making declaration of task he would know success in regardless of difficulty.

“I will remain with you. I will no longer accept being from your side in battle when there stands no fucking reason to be parted.”

Nasir released soft sound of amusement as he leaned his head to rest upon Agron’s shoulder. “You are rebel leader and I hold responsibility to many within our numbers. We have never been parted absent reason, even more so when in battle.”

“There is no other I would rather have at my side than you. I would see you remain safe from harm and have your eyes upon my back to ensure it is never struck. It is when we are parted that harm comes to us and I would never again see you near death.” Regardless of them having never truly stood at one another’s side in battle, Agron held belief that it was how they should forever be. Through attack of night, the German had been distracted by thoughts of the Syrian’s safety and concern that those who had accompanied his heart in task would not bear skill enough to guard against Nasir’s weaknesses. How could Agron not think so when Nasir was besting gladiators in combat as few not from the ludus could? Only Agron could protect Nasir as the younger man required and, as the two stood as equal, protection would be returned.

“Then we will forever be found at one another’s side when claiming Roman lives, just as we stand together in all else.” Amusement had yet to pass from Nasir’s voice, yet words broken were genuine and Agron’s arms wrapped tightly about the smaller man’s body in firm embrace.

After many moments of remaining in such position absent words between them, Agron relaxed grasp and moved to stand with Nasir following motion with smooth grace. It was only when the Syrian was standing that Agron took notice of clothing covering his heart. It was similar to what he had worn on the night they had first met, his chest left bare and secured about his hips by thick cord of leather was a lightly colored loincloth which fell down loosely to just below his knees. He reached around to gather layer of cloth secured above leather cord and pulled it over his left shoulder so as to allow it to fall down his chest and then tucked excess to be held in place by leather cord, purpose of position to conceal warrior’s brand. To have considered such reminded Agron of Nasir’s keen mind, for regardless of Agron’s awareness of the brand upon his own arm and how it would forever expose him as rebel once owned by Batiatus it did not occur to the German that Nasir’s scar would bring revelation with similar ease. Slaves did not bear brands shaped as blade of gladius around stab wound obviously caused by sword, especially absent other similar markings over body.

Nasir turned gaze over shoulder and smiled as Agron’s eyes remained upon his form. “Eyes yet linger, Agron,” he broke words with growing humor.

Agron’s eyes did not rise at once, taken with motion of loincloth and how it seemed to conceal details of Nasir’s ass while drawing attention upon it. How was he to remove fucking gaze when all thoughts seemed to be taken with once again sharing intimacy with the one he held to heart? There was once more peace between them and yet their position within short distance from enemy meant they could not satisfy growing lust between them.

Though, as was the norm, Agron appeared alone in his frustration as Nasir was not one to make display of his desires especially if it concerned ones of carnal nature.

He had denied fucking desire long enough, Agron decided as he again stepped toward Nasir and pressed his body against the Syrian’s back. At once he leaned down and took skin of right side of Nasir’s neck between teeth and lips and satisfied desire to at least taste his heart in some measure. Knowing how sensitive the younger man’s neck was to intimate touch, Agron expected the pleased gasp as Nasir’s right hand lifted to run through Agron’s hair, holding him in place. Agron’s left hand pressed beneath the cloth Nasir had only just settled into place and caressed over raised skin of scar as his right hand covered the Syrian’s firm stomach and pressed the smaller body tight against his own. Nasir hissed in pleasure as Agron made assault upon many sensitive parts of him at once and his left hand moved to grasp at Agron’s hand, possibly as warning to not press much further considering where they stood so exposed.

Releasing skin from between teeth, though running his tongue and lips over moistened and reddening skin many more times, Agron pulled his face away enough to look upon mark he had brought forth upon the Syrian’s dark skin. Nasir’s hand slipped from his head and ran over skin as he released heavy sigh. “I do not hold favor for such marks upon me.” Agron knew this of Nasir and it was certainly rare for him to feel such desire to inflict mark as he just had. He would not make apology though – and Nasir did not seek one – and only pressed kiss to Nasir’s fingers before again moving away. Nasir made hasty adjustment to clothing dislodged by Agron’s touch as the German took many steps away to further ensure he would not act at once to undo all effort Nasir was putting forth in disguise. “Once we are not upon shores of enemy we will see frustrations satisfied. Until then, please make effort to contain self in manner that does not bring gaze from others upon parts of body I would have them ignore.” His meaning was as much for neck and long absent collar as for concealed scar.

“Fucking Syrian should consider frustration before dressing in manner which draws forth lust from any who lay fucking eyes upon you,” Agron replied, his voice as though a growl and Nasir’s dark eyes turned to him bearing irritation. “Do not cast such fucking look. I have not lain with you in many weeks and while it is not your body I hold to heart, it is a thing of which I hold great fucking desire for.”

Nasir turned from him then and moved away, walking in direction of tents which had been raised for slaves of Roman camp and Agron followed after brief hesitation, only doing so as he realized the Syrian moved so in attempt to conceal embarrassment at such admission. It was always matter of pride when Agron could cause darkened skin to flush as it was such honest reaction and it made display of gentle nature of the Syrian.

The two men moved through edge of camp, stopping often to relay message in hushed tones to others moving about in same manner, for many hours. Nasir would call attention to eyes of other camp being cast upon them yet there appeared to be no indication of discovery being made. Agron and Nasir took advantage of opportunity presented to share company as they had not been able since days prior to Glaber’s assault upon temple. The two were able to walk together, making brief contact with one another as desired and converse about days past absent urgency of needing to return to other obligation. Words broken were restrained some though as there were things each man would not speak of: Agron had yet to find strength to speak Duro’s name aloud even if he was speaking of a tale of shared experience with his brother and Nasir would not break words of his time as slave which would bring forth Agron’s anger or memories he held not the strength to quell now. Regardless of limitations, they held opportunity of learning more of how the one they held to heart came to be who they were upon that day.

They had been silent for a few moments when Nasir’s eyes turned toward hill separating rebels from Roman army and expression of concentration came upon his features. As his jaw and shoulders tightened in manner Agron recognized as enduring pain accompanied expression, the German remained silent so as to not distract his heart from unspoken words he was sure to be bearing witness to now. Silence endured for many moments and discomfort reflected upon Nasir’s face increased as thoughts witnessed increased – Agron had broken words with Nasir often upon subject of his ability and had learned how to watch Nasir’s body to give indication to what he experienced. Agron reached out to lay gentle touch on Nasir’s cheek in attempt to offer the ailed man some measure of comfort as he struggled to make sense of words within mind not his own. Many moments passed before dark eyes opened and turned to greet Agron’s gaze. Nasir’s expression gave revelation to naught he had learned and the German prepared to question his heart when Nasir removed necessity and broke words.

“Opportunity presents beyond expectation. We must find Spartacus at once,” the Syrian gave explanation as he took hold of Agron’s hand and gripped it tightly before turning and walking further within tents of camp. Agron held desire to know what his heart had gained knowledge of, yet restrained curiosity for sake of haste. He moved ahead of the smaller man and led them through narrow paths toward center of encampment where Spartacus had remained to ensure all was organized before moving toward side of camp bearing greatest risk of threat.

The two men laid gaze upon the Thracian with ease regardless of disguise of Roman armor donned, the man moving about camp giving instruction with aid of Gannicus and Lugo. Crixus was certain to be elsewhere in camp guiding others toward purpose. Agron knew he would have been given similar task had he not taken place at Nasir’s side as had been done. He would not make claim of his choice being one bearing reflection of position within rebellion, yet it was not one he would alter if opportunity were to be presented. All moments spent at side of his heart would be spent absent regret.

“Spartacus,” Agron called to his brother and the rebel leader turned to him and his gaze grew concerned as his eyes fell upon Nasir following upon the German’s heels. They closed remaining distance between them and stepped close enough for others moving about them to not bear witness to words broken.

“You have news, Nasir?” the Thracian questioned. As he had set Nasir to task of giving warning if discovery was made, there appeared no other cause for the Syrian to seek him out.

“Scrofa makes approach,” the Syrian broke words of revelation to which both rebel leaders were struck mute for a short while. “Roman camp echoes with unrestrained thoughts of making preparation to march against rebel army.”

“Why have they not made approach to this camp to deliver orders to take similar action?” Spartacus questioned, concern for his warriors not passing with ease.

“I hold naught the answer. Perhaps there is greater concern for camp bearing those of position within army to make preparations before those separated and near slaver camp to be readied later in day. Scrofa is yet great distance removed from here, expected to arrive near fall of night. He travels with but guards from his villa and will not hold advantage until within numbers of army.”

Spartacus nodded acceptance of information revealed and Agron recognized expression of the Thracian to be one of deepest concentration in which plans of greatest care and foolishness were given life. It was such expression which preceded revelation of climbing down from peak of Vesuvius on ropes of plaited vines. Agron could not deny thought of how he had witnessed expression mere hours passed before assault was made upon Roman camp. What grand feats would he prove them capable of now?

“Would it not be accepted gesture for men to be sent from camp to meet with any making approach, especially if man to be greeted was to stand as one given command?” Spartacus’ words were distant as though he was only allowing thoughts to be given voice all could hear. Agron turned toward Nasir though dark eyes did not return gaze, remaining fixed upon the Thracian.

Agron felt as though the fool for holding thought that Nasir would not hold keenest interest in decision made in regards to Scrofa: while the German yet burned with fury at what the Quaestor had done to his heart, Nasir was sure to hold great desire for vengeance as one to have survived being treated so. The Syrian was not usually one prone to such emotions, yet his attempt to send Qilin to the afterlife gave proof never before witnessed that he could desire blood just as any of the sands for wrongs committed against him. Gaze returned to Spartacus as rebel leader appeared to reach decision, turning to Lugo to give instruction.

“Lugo, deliver news to Crixus we move against Scrofa at once and he is to don full Roman armor. I would have the same of Gannicus and Agron to stand at our side.” Lugo nodded understanding and parted company to do as commanded. Gannicus remained as it was apparent plan was not finished. “We will not risk Scrofa making retreat to regain footing against us. We will place those most skilled among remaining numbers in position to give aid once attack is begun. Gannicus, I would have you gather no more than a dozen to prepare for battle. We do not know exact numbers we are to face and I would have us hold advantage absent standing too great to reveal assault.” The Thracian returned gaze to Nasir and stepped closer to the smaller man to grasp his shoulder. “Gratitude Nasir, you stand beyond measure of value.”

Nasir appeared to glean meaning of Spartacus’ words Agron did not for the young man at once appeared angry. “You will not command me to remain here while you seek out Scrofa.”

Agron looked between the two men and reached out for Nasir’s arm to offer balm to fury as Nasir had done for him in times past. “Spartacus would not ask you to remain from such fight,” he broke words to further aid in calming the Syrian. The German knew of the fire Nasir held within as it was such which first gained Agron’s attention upon the former body slave, yet he was unaccustomed to quelling it with such frequency. First it was against Qilin, then it had come out against Agron himself, and now it rose again in face of Spartacus.

“Words break within mind he made attempt to conceal until he could break words with me absent others present,” Nasir gave explanation, which Agron held confusion for. Nasir did stand among those most skilled so why would Spartacus intend to have him absent from coming fight? Agron turned toward Spartacus as his brother sighed heavily at Nasir’s revelation.

“It was not decision yet made, which stands as reason for my attempt to restrain thought from your ever keen ears. It was but consideration toward strength not yet fully regained and standing against soldiers well trained in protecting their Quaestor.”

“Enemy before us stands as one responsible for fucking weakness. Such will fade when I face him once more, not in chains as he would have me but with blade in hand as I was meant for as warrior of Spartacus’ rebellion.” Agron’s hand fell from contact with his heart though his eyes did not waver from sight of fire within dark eyes. Never before had Nasir stood so certain in his words of position within rebellion and Spartacus was sure to realize such with ease as Agron had, for Nasir and Spartacus were similar in that they did not break words absent care and thought. Neither man broke words of boast absent honesty nor did they cower behind humility, instead offering words of truth and honor when necessary for point to be made. At most times this would allow the two men to speak upon equal footing, yet that was not the manner now for Nasir held advantage over Spartacus of knowing words unspoken which had obviously – and not absent understanding from Agron – taken offense toward and he would not allow such to stand uncontested.

“I will not stand in opposition of your desire, Nasir. I have not in the time we have known one another and I will not do so now. Thought came forth merely in concern of your safety and was dismissed with ease of knowing of the man you stand. However, as you are too dark of skin to bear disguise of Roman you will remain with those to attack once trap is set.”

Nasir’s expression conveyed frustration at Spartacus making such point and words next broken gave explanation for such reaction. “It was reason I was to take on disguise of slave within camp. I held no expectation for intent behind disguise to alter my skin to stand as Roman.” Spartacus gave response of an amused smile before his hand fell from Nasir’s shoulder and he stepped away to move to purpose of preparing self for assault to be made. Agron would have need to do the same for he did not bear full Roman armor as would be needed for deception.

“I do encourage you to find clothing more suited to fighting. While I bear no doubt you stand capable of fighting dressed so, I would prefer you to find some armor.” Words were amused and Agron knew the Thracian only broke them so as to deter some of Nasir’s anger by giving him task to focus upon. Nasir crossed his arms over his compact chest and Agron knew the motion to be one of restraint from the Syrian, a physical demeanor which allowed him to separate emotions from all around him so as to regain control he held value in.

Making decision to aid Nasir in task, Agron used grip yet upon arm to guide Nasir toward clutch of tents supplies had been gathered within so the two men could prepare for coming fight. It would not be grand battle as it had been against Glaber, yet it was likely to be difficult in that guards would have been selected for skill standing great enough to offer protection to the Quaestor. Scrofa was no fool and he would not travel with weak guard.

When the two men made approach to clutch of tents bearing supplies and stepped within to seek out garb appropriate for disguise of Agron and suited for Nasir’s size in which to fight, Nasir broke words with the German he had not held expectation of hearing. “Guards remaining near Scrofa will bear skill with weapon, but they will not stand as great threat against those trained of the sands. Lugo, Saxa, and I were only taken for my distraction and had it been fight as this will be we would not have been captured. Proof of such stands in that I killed one while yet chained to wall and pressed to floor and two others with but stolen weapons. They hold no expectation of being set upon here and will fall with ease.” Agron was more accustomed to hearing such observation from Spartacus or Crixus and not the one he held to heart. While Nasir held talent enough to make such evaluation of skill he did not make habit of doing so as he claimed to not hold enough experience in determining worth as warrior. That he spoke with such certainty only served as reminder that his mind was not as it normally was with opportunity presented to claim vengeance for pain inflicted upon him.

“Then we shall claim victory over Scrofa and those who made attempt to wrest you from my arms.”

* * *

Nasir was positioned within sight of where Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus, and Agron awaited approach of Scrofa. They had travelled for but a few hours to path where the Quaestor was certain to pass to make approach to Roman encampment for mountains stood near one another to create much narrower path than in any other place. Distance between was yet wide enough for battalion to traverse, yet ground was uneven and offered rebels cover aplenty so retreat could be prevented once trap was sprung. At his side was Lugo for the German had refused to take shelter anywhere but at the smaller man’s side until fight began and Nasir would take place beside Agron.

They had been waiting for countless moments and even the four standing within sight of any approaching were showing to be less rigid in posture, though this was not indicative of readiness for they would stand ready for battle absent pause. Nasir had leaned back against nearby rock and had closed his eyes, allowing his mind opportunity to wander absent focus in manner he knew would allow unspoken words to pierce mind with ease. He would not sacrifice awareness in his relaxation and his many shifts taking guard over those he held care for now served to his benefit. When position had first been taken, Lugo had broken words with him in language of Germania but even the burly man had grown quiet soon as though having need to prepare for coming fight against ones who had caused him harm as well.

Nasir had not held expectation to be given opportunity to face Scrofa on field of battle. His belief had been that once he regained freedom, the next time rebels faced the Quaestor would be upon grand battle as it had been with Glaber with hundreds of allies and foes between them which would prevent him from seeing the man fall to the afterlife. Yet here they stood, only a dozen rebels to stand against similar number of Roman guards. There even stood great chance that those he would face would be faces he knew from his days being held and pressed for information against Spartacus as he had only killed three in escape from villa and had seen no less than twenty guards over his days chained. While one most deserving of his wrath for undesired hands placed upon him was already gone from this world, others had taken role in his torture and he would see them gone for treating him as less than free man, as less than even slave.

The Syrian took in deep breath in attempt to soothe rising fury. He was unaccustomed to his temper rising with such meager provocation as possibility of claiming balance for wrongs committed against him and those he held care for. Neither Saxa nor Lugo appeared to suffer such emotion for their shared experience so why did he seem incapable of bearing harm inflicted upon him. Harm hadn’t even been so great when held in comparison to what he had endured over lifetime of slavery and surviving stab and burn in flight from mines. He could not remember holding rage in any moment against Roman who had nearly taken his life in running gladius through his body, yet when thought came forth of Scrofa questioning him of where Spartacus made camp and then giving command to bring lash against back once more for the Syrian’s silence brought forth fire within Nasir that he could not contain. That his men answered command and then continued to land punch upon the Syrian when Scrofa grew tired of questioning absent progress caused fire to burn even greater.

Nasir had held belief that emotions had been caused by Qilin and the man’s family standing as cause for Nasir to be taken from home and family and thrust into hands of Rome, however as the slaver still drew breath that could not hold truth.

Nasir did not hesitate in striking down those of whom he held belief deserved death, as proven by his attempt to kill Spartacus upon first night of freedom, then of striking down Seppius’ man the following night when he saw rebel cause to be just path. Nasir may not have been raised to think and act as warrior, yet he had adapted to life with ease as though blade gripped in hand had always been his way.

Qilin’s path had been one of shackle just as Nasir’s had been, yet while the Syrian’s had been bonds of metal and Dominus, Qilin’s had been of blood and one could not choose their lineage. Qilin fought for freedom as much as all rebels did and it was only now removed from the man’s side and in face of Roman might once more that Nasir stood capable of knowing such with certainty. His heart had understood Qilin’s pain while his mind could not know anything beyond truth of what had been done to him and at last his keen mind perceived what his heart knew.

Agron broke words often on how Nasir was one who felt emotion with greater depth than the German and while there may be some truth in that – as Agron had grown in manner which lauded strength – the Syrian could not see such as beneficial as he held not the experience in understanding all that he felt. He had maintained distance between his thoughts and emotions for much of his life as it allowed him to serve Roman master as needed and now that he stood absent such barrier and even sought to experience all he had been denied he found that he held need of learning what it meant to make choice based upon the heart.

He yet questioned if it was wise to follow such fickle thing as his heart was revealed to be when his mind had proven worthy to be relied upon.

Dark eyes opened at such thought and turned to where Agron stood beside Spartacus, the two conversing in familiar camaraderie.

It was his heart which had chosen to stand at Agron’s side when the German had first pressed lips upon him. It had been his heart which guided him in every word broken, every touch granted, every touch sought, and it was his heart which beat with what he knew to be love for Agron regardless of never having experienced such before. By his own words Agron held his heart just as he held Agron’s and while the German may not know it to be so, his heart was strong and beat with as deep of emotions as Nasir’s did. It was witnessed within every touch and gaze set upon the Syrian.

Could Nasir truly make claim to ignorance of his own heart when Agron guided it with such strong hand?

“Lugo stand with Spartacus. Send Agron to Little Man,” Lugo broke words suddenly, gruff tone causing Nasir to startle as he had not held expectation for the German to notice his attention focus upon Agron.

Taking in a deep calming breath, Nasir turned to Lugo with expression of irritation obvious upon face. “Do not call me that,” he gave simple command. Lugo remained among very few who would not heed warning of Nasir when told not to refer to him as such though the Syrian held suspicion he would never be rid of such endearment while Lugo stood near. Lugo gave response of wide grin as was normal between them before turning toward Agron once more.

“Lugo send Agron,” the man instead repeated.

Familiar with the German’s tenacity, Nasir sighed once more and turned full attention to Lugo. “Why send Agron to me? He is of greatest benefit with Spartacus.” Argument of such fact would never be given by Nasir for Agron stood as one of those bearing greatest skill within rebel numbers.

“Not where Little Man wants him.”

“It matters not where I desire him to stand. He will go where he will be of benefit to rebel cause.”

Lugo gave a heavy sigh which sounded as though beastly growl, bringing forth small smile from Nasir. “Not where Agron wants.”

Nasir could neither ignore nor dismiss such statement from one who spent much time in Agron’s company as well as Nasir’s – beyond rebel leaders only Donar shared company with Agron with greater regularity than this man. “Agron has never broken words against position at Spartacus’ side in battle.”

“Before Lucania Agron ask Lugo protect you.” This was not unexpected of his heart to have done for he had not been pleased with Nasir to make for the mines absent his company. Nasir held expectation for same request to have been voiced to Saxa as well. However, that Agron broke words of concern did not mean he did not wish to be from position held. Lugo must have realized Nasir thought so for he continued. “Say he ignore Spartacus if you hurt.” The man’s eyes moved down to where branded skin lay concealed beneath layers of clothing and armor the Syrian had found which fit his compact form well enough to engage in combat. “If Little Man again hurt, he all that matter. Little man well, he all that matter. Little man leave, Agron follow.”

That Lugo had not broken words in language of his land which both held understanding of, instead struggling to convey message in his yet limited ability to speak common tongue so told Nasir of how deeply the man believed his words to hold truth. Message given though was not one Nasir held expectation of hearing. He knew how deeply Agron cared for him, how he often chose path in answer to deep bond held between them, yet Nasir could not lay claim to thoughts of life once rebellion had reached its end. For rebellion only held two paths: victory over Rome or defeat beneath Rome’s might. If they stood victorious, Nasir would know a life as he could not behold being one absent threat of Roman law weighing upon him. If defeat was found, Nasir would fall to the afterlife along with all those he held care for. Neither path allowed him thought of life with Agron unlike what he had known until now.

Yet Lugo broke words of conviction that Agron would abandon life of blood and vengeance if Nasir made choice which brought him from rebellion path.

Could Nasir ask such a thing of the one he held to heart when all that he knew of Agron was with blade raised against Roman enemy? Could Agron hold joy in life absent opportunity to spill blood in memory of Duro?

Nasir knew answer to such question before either was fully formed within mind. He could not ask Agron to turn from life he found happiness within. If Nasir was presented choice to part from rebellion and he set to such path, he would not have Agron with him as the man would lose much of who he was and Nasir would not commit such atrocity.

“Agron chose his place in this world countless moons past when Spartacus first voiced whisper of liberation. It was decided long before he knew I even drew breath. I yet struggle to discover mine,” Nasir spoke in quiet voice, his mind greatly distracted by subject. He would usually not reveal such thoughts to any but Agron and this was subject he would never break words with his heart upon. However, Lugo had offered him truth he had not known and so deserved deep truth in return. “I would see him in his place regardless of where mine stands.”

The burly German chuckled quietly and Nasir’s eyes narrowed toward the man in suspicion of response given. “Nasir alone in not knowing place. Lugo see place when first meet.”

Nasir recalled the moments of their first meeting and turned away in attempt to conceal modest reaction to Lugo’s words, for first action taken when they had met had been Agron kissing him absent hesitation and standing at his side for all to know who he held to heart.

Was it truly so simple to know one’s place in the world?

_Enemy approaches, Nasir. Give warning if deception is discovered before they stand near enough for us to strike down._

Nasir’s body tensed in surprise at Spartacus’ voice calling through his mind. Message was faint for distance needed to travel yet was heard with clarity and Nasir responded at once by drawing his weapon from his side. Lugo followed motion and Nasir knew that others concealed so would be doing so as well as they all remained within sight of at least one other in curved line surrounding those standing disguised as enemy. If any saw Roman guards move to retreat or attack, they would begin assault yet Nasir stood alone in ability to know at once if threat was presented prior to Spartacus moving against Scrofa.

Approach of Scrofa and his guards was slow, near ten men mounted upon horse while as few as twenty more moved in formation before and behind those upon horse, bringing forth anxiety within Nasir. Numbers were greater than what had been expected, though they did not stand great enough for concern of failure to rise. The nearer Romans came and more features became clear to Nasir’s gaze, the greater the fire within him grew and he knew he would not leave this place absent staining his blade with Roman blood. Victory would not be had if he could not strike one of these men from life. They moved toward Spartacus, certain that ally stood before them, ceasing progress only as they stood near enough for proper introduction to be given. The Syrian paid no mind for words broken as they would only serve as distraction from attention upon safety of his heart and brothers. His gaze remained fixed upon the Quaestor and his mind remained open to all unspoken words passing through minds of Roman guards.

After but few moments of shared words between Spartacus and Scrofa, the Roman urged his mount forward and they moved past disguised gladiators, move which rebels had been awaiting for lowering of guard it would present. Nasir was moving from concealment even as Spartacus drew his own blade and struck down guard nearest him with Gannicus, Agron, and Crixus following motion. Nasir and all concealed rebels charged forward into small clutch of enemies and made attempt to kill all before weapons could be drawn in defense. Nasir entered fight with strong swing of his gladius to knock away opponent’s arm which had lifted in defense before thrusting forward to stab through exposed face, taking care to control his weight so weapon could be pulled free with ease and not be forced from his hand. He had moved on to next opponent before body of one already struck down fell fully to ground.

Such was progress of battle: Nasir cutting through one opponent after another, lending aid to allies where able and knowing that Lugo remained near so as to ensure he was not struck down from weakness of guard he yet trained to remove. He had not gained opportunity to find where Agron fought, separated from one another as they were by those upon horse, yet numbers of enemies fell quickly and soon all Romans present would fall to rebel blade.

It was following such thought that Nasir was suddenly knocked to ground by strike upon his back, though angle of strike told him that it was one yet upon horse who had delivered attack upon him. He could not roll with fall as he had been trained for angle of his body and instead focused upon falling so he did not land on his own blade. He twisted his body so his right shoulder struck the ground to take brunt of impact. Such force weakened grip upon gladius and it fell from his grip to slide upon ground to lay many paces away from him. He pushed himself over so that he did not remain vulnerable to attack and looked up to face he knew to stand as cause of rising blaze within him: the Quaestor Cnaeus Tremellius Scrofa. The man yet sat upon horse, his eyes looking down upon Nasir with disdain evident.

Nasir prepared to stand from position upon ground when movement from just beyond gaze gained the Syrian’s focus. He turned to his side just as Roman guard came near enough to raise spear so as to run the unarmed Syrian through with sharpened tip. Nasir gave brief enough pause in movement for spear to be making approach toward him before rolling toward attacker, hearing spear strike ground behind him just before he knocked the guard from balance and the man fell over Nasir. The Syrian did not cease rolling motion though until he was cleared of weight upon him, then he turned and struck with fist against the Roman’s face. Taking advantage of the man’s distraction brought by pain, Nasir pulled spear from the man’s grip and impaled the guard’s chest in single thrust. Adjusting grip upon long wooden shaft to mirror manner in which Pollux and Lydon handled such weapon – he had sparred with both often enough to recognize technique of their favored weapon – he pulled the spear free and extended it before him as his attention was returned to Scrofa.

“Words broken by Qilin of your value appear to have been underestimated; mistake I will not repeat,” the Roman Quaestor spoke loud enough to be heard over sound of battle surrounding them and Nasir wondered how they had been afforded such opportunity to even break words so in midst of death. His attention remained parted between focus upon Scrofa and ensuring none caught him unaware.

While captured by and in presence of this man, Nasir had not broken words once, had allowed no information to be pulled from him whether in common tongue or one not known to the Roman. There no longer stood reason for such restraint, “Opportunity for mistake will not present again for you will fall here. You will know defeat just as Glaber and Varinius did when they opposed us.”

“Those men were fools.”

Nasir stepped closer to the horse, preparing himself for strike which would bring opponent from elevated position. “You stand no better.”

Altering grip once more on the spear, he slid his hands down near blunt end and swung the tip at legs of the horse, causing the animal to startle and buck to avoid being struck. Sudden motion was not expected by Scrofa and the man was thrown to ground as the horse moved away with haste. Nasir recovered balance in his stance and swung the spear once more in downward arc to strike the Questor. The Roman recovered sense absent hesitation and drew his gladius from sheath and used it to parry swing. Unaccustomed to weight and length of spear as he had never before wielded one, Nasir was forced to follow motion or have footing lost once more. He stepped forward to counter momentum and made attempt to alter grip to position he could control with greater ease as Scrofa stood and launched assault in single motion. He swung blade toward Nasir’s head and the Syrian lifted long shaft to block attack, though Scrofa did not pause in pulling back blade for another swing and Nasir was forced to remain defensive in his motion. If he held gladius, he would not know such difficulty, yet this was weapon unfamiliar to him to bear and he was at disadvantage. He was certain that he would have already been cut down if not for his speed and observation of those who wielded spear with deadly precision.

Observation alone however would not be sufficient for him to know victory over Scrofa now for the Roman held comparable skill with gladius.

Just as Nasir truly held fear he would not hold strength enough to endure many more strikes against him absent laying assault of his own, unspoken words pierced his mind and he knew he no longer remained from focus of other Romans. Another guard was coming upon his back and he reacted upon instinct, dropping to knee just as another blade swung over his head, causing Scrofa to retreat enough so as to not be struck. Nasir held spear to the side and rolled away from the two as they turned toward him once more in readiness of attacking him once more. He gathered his weight upon his legs folded beneath him and prepared to charge when familiar voice called out to him just as Spartacus stepped past him to hold position between the two Romans and the Syrian. Nasir stood and once more held spear before him at the Thracian’s side.

_I will fight Scrofa._ Nasir held desire to voice objection to Spartacus’ unspoken command, yet restrained words as he knew it to be correct path. His arms burned with strain of fight and use of spear and he knew absent weapon he was truly familiar with he would not hold victory over Scrofa. Spartacus must be the one to face the man and strike him down.

The pair of Romans charged toward them, the guard moving forward first in attempt to strike at Spartacus. The Thracian parried swing with one of his own weapons, directing the man toward Nasir and the Syrian followed lead and flipped spear around to strike blunt end of shaft against the man’s back to knock him to ground as Spartacus moved to attack Scrofa. His hands moved with haste to turn spear around, flipping it around his hand so tip pointed toward guard – attempt of greater ease as he was swiftly adapting to balance of long weapon – before he thrust it forward and pierced his opponent through the back, sending him to the afterlife.

Now that immediate threat had passed and holding trust that Spartacus would not falter in fight with Scrofa so as to leave Nasir exposed, he looked about them to take in details of battle being fought. Most Romans had been struck down with only sparse few remaining but engaged against rebels and would soon fall. Those not crossing blades with enemy were moving toward position of Spartacus and Nasir, Agron among them. Once gaze fell upon his heart, Nasir examined the German with care to determine if any injuries had been gained in fight. He released breath of relief when confirmed that no blood upon Agron appeared to be his own.

Green eyes settled upon Nasir and once he made notice that Nasir’s attention was upon him, Agron grinned widely though his eyes gave revelation of how he was yet enflamed by battle fought and blood spilled. Pace hastened and the Syrian was soon held against the large man’s chest, grip tighter than would normally be used for simple embrace, however Nasir could not find cause to voice request of the German to relax grasp. He instead dropped spear from grasp and encircled his arms about Agron’s waist to return affection with similar vigor. After feeling lips press against temple, Agron pulled away and touched their foreheads together in familiar position of comfort. Such contact and continued proximity allowed Nasir opportunity to feel Agron taking in deep breaths which resulted in his body relaxing somewhat and the Syrian locked his gaze with green eyes to see calm return once more to his heart.

Such position also brought forth memory of night of Glaber’s fall once the two were reunited after threat had passed and contact felt as though the German’s celebration of standing together once more.

Pulling away from embrace and touch, the Syrian returned attention to where Spartacus stood over Scrofa, the man’s throat deeply slit and blood flowing forth from wound as final breaths were drawn in. Spartacus turned away from the man and looked about in similar manner to what Nasir had done moments past. Crixus and Gannicus approached the Thracian and Agron pressed hand against Nasir’s lower back to urge the Syrian to move forward as well. He complied and moved to stand before Scrofa, looking down to the Roman who he had come to hold as responsible for pain so recently inflicted upon him.

Spartacus reached out and placed hand upon Nasir’s shoulder to gain his attention. Dark eyes settled upon Spartacus and the man looked down to him with fond expression common to be shown the Syrian. “Apologies for denying you satisfaction of claiming Scrofa’s life,” Spartacus spoke in hushed tone, allowing moment of privacy between the two men.

“Such words are not needed. Your reasons for choice are understood and agreed upon. I would have fallen had I continued to engage Scrofa. All that matters is that he is defeated and will not move against rebellion.”

Hand upon shoulder gripped tighter before pulling away and Spartacus turned to relay instructions to other rebels to gather weapons and armor from enemy bodies and others were told to gather any horses remaining to be brought with them. Gannicus was also given instruction to return to where remaining rebel forces had been told to travel toward after gathering all supplies from Roman camp they could carry before leaving so as to avoid discovery by enemy so near when those most skilled were removed. They would have taken path in which they had made original approach from before turning north to join those led by Donar with destination of new land for rebel camp. Rejoining of forces would be delayed for path they would be forced to take around mountains, but they should remain safe until they once again stood at full numbers against any assault.

As others set to purpose, Nasir once more turned to look upon still body of Scrofa, intent on ensuring there were no movements so as to indicate life. Even as none could be seen, the Syrian could not remove gaze from the man who had become focus of much of Nasir’s thoughts since he had been delivered to the Quaestor’s hands. This was the man who had brought him to state so far beyond what was normal for him and now he lay before Nasir with throat slit and blood covering body.

Nasir remained silent and still as he looked upon the Quaestor, his mind seemingly unable to find balance. He heard approach of another and turned enough to see Agron step forward to stand at his side though the German remained silent as well and Nasir could not say with certainty if Agron’s state was for patience toward Nasir or lack of knowledge of what words to break.

After many more moments of silence, Agron at last broke words, “Tell me of your thoughts, Nasir,” he made request, giving revelation to cause standing as uncertainty.

Nasir did not give response for many more moments, his mind considering words with care so as to break words of honesty. Agron only held desire to support him as he required and he would allow the man satisfaction, regardless of his uncertainty in what it was which was needed. “There stood need to strike Scrofa from this world. He presented threat to rebellion and we could not allow him to gain bearings against us.” Agron gave no answer, instead reaching out for Nasir and resting his hand upon back of Nasir’s neck. Fingers ran through strands of hair which had been fixed in position against skin by sweat and blood though such contact allowed Nasir to know greater relaxation and he breathed heavy sigh as tension left his body with haste in knowing one he held to heart stood at his side. Agron had found calm so soon after spilling blood through Nasir’s presence and Nasir would have the same. Thoughts turned toward brief exchange of words held between he and Scrofa and he put words to question he had never before asked, “Did Batiatus know fault in what he had done before he fell to the afterlife?”

Agron released short breath of derision as though very thought was foolish, “The mad fuck stood alone surrounded by gladiators and he spoke as though he yet held command over us. Belief was never held of his actions standing as cause to Spartacus’ choice to rise against him. He knew such pride in all he had accomplished I hold doubt he could have ever known wrong in actions.”

“Scrofa was quite dissimilar to Batiatus. He voiced recognition of fault in treatment of rebel prisoner who had been revealed to be of great benefit to his cause of advance within Rome.” Agron’s grip tightened somewhat upon his neck and the Syrian at last turned gaze to meet green eyes. “Qilin told him to focus efforts of gaining information upon me alone. He ignored suggestion and for many days only sought to use me to make sense of language not known to him. When I did not perform as expected, he allowed guards to make attempt to break my silence.” This was more than Nasir had previously given revelation to concerning his days being pressed for information and Agron’s gaze grew fierce once more. “I was as Tiberius, remaining silent and absent from all that was done to me so as to keep from betrayal. Tiberius stands as reason Scrofa did not learn of what I know of rebellion.”

Agron despised Tiberius – of this Nasir was certain – for it was that part of the Syrian which remained parted from his heart. It was Tiberius who had made attempt upon Spartacus, who had scorned memory of beloved brother so recently lost, who had made attempt to smother fire of Nasir for sake of survival. Flame which stood as core of who Nasir was as man and it was such fire which had gained Agron’s attention and affection so Tiberius was one who made attempt to rob Agron of his heart afore knowing it beat within the Syrian slave.

However, this stood as lesson Scrofa taught the Syrian: Tiberius would forever be within Nasir, awaiting opportunity to reclaim mind and survive as he had been given name to do. While friends such as Spartacus, Naevia, Lugo, Donar, Crixus, and Gannicus gave the Syrian aid in feeling need to lay trust in bonds of brotherhood and friendship, they would not be enough. Agron alone allowed Nasir to believe Tiberius was not necessary and it was only when removed from his company that the Syrian truly knew struggle in keeping Tiberius from emerging.

Such thought was one which brought fear to rise within Nasir, for his identity lay within presence of another. He did not desire to stand as Tiberius once more yet was uncertain that he could deny instinct bearing such strength as survival.

Agron took Nasir’s cheeks in both hands and urged dark eyes to focus upon him once more as he had become distant from his thoughts. Agron’s expression was filled with naught but deep affection – though there was some concern as well – and Nasir’s heart beat with same emotion. “Nasir, I can find no fault in use of Tiberius as it allowed you return to my arms. Shield of Roman name is weapon for you to use, just as you use gladius.”

Agron leaned forward and once more pressed his lips to Nasir’s, deepening it at once to take in taste of his heart through exploration with tongue. The Syrian’s hands came up and took hold of Roman armor Agron had donned for sake of deception and held the taller man as near him as he was able without breaking contact of their kiss. After many moments of passion, Agron moved away – pulling Nasir’s lip between his teeth as he parted – yet remained near enough that Agron’s breaths were exhaled upon the Syrian’s skin. Hands upon Nasir’s cheeks were firm though touch communicated to the Syrian of how Agron was making attempt to deny passion for sake of situation and tasks in need of completion.

Nasir allowed amusement to rise at thought of how Agron would soon reach limitation on restraining passion for Nasir as he had been forced to for so many days now. He had already failed in maintaining control when faced with attraction to Nasir earlier that day. Nasir discovered realization of desire for opportunity for them to be released from obligations long enough to know satisfaction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things that I wanted to make sure happened in this chapter. First off, I decided right off the bat that Nasir couldn't be the one to kill Scrofa. He's just not there yet as a warrior and he is still recovering from being captured. Kinda like how Ashur had to be weakened for Naevia to be able to believably defeat him (love that attention to detail and skill that the show had). Nasir had his confrontation with the guy and got what he needed out of it but he didn't need to be the one to kill Scrofa. Secondly, he had to be introduced to using a spear in a way that wasn't completely by choice and what better way than a battle necessitating it for him ^_^.  
> I'll happily admit that the scene between Agron and Nasir at the beginning is one of my favorite original scenes I've written for them. It was just so simple and yet was so charged. I love these guys ^_^  
> Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Just two more after this and then the second installment is all done. Look forward to the next chapter coming out much sooner than this one did! Later!


	10. Fire and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That which drives them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm procrastinating giving the end of the fic to you guys...sorry. Considering that this fic's rough draft was completed when I started posting it, this big of a gap between chapters is just mean to you guys. At least I'm not leaving you on cliffhangers.  
> And I will admit that during the time since my last update, I discovered the fandom of Glee and completely fell in love with it, especially the early seasons. Ryan Murphy is another creator that I now hold in pretty high esteem by creating something that could simultaneously not take itself too seriously while it hit some really sensitive topics. Plus, every episode basically being a musical was a complete win for me. And so of course, my muse got going and I had to answer it's call.  
> Anyway, here is chapter 10. The source of the chapter's title is from the song Fire and Fury by Skillet, a song that made me think of Nagron right from the first time I'd seen it and I kind of worked in why it reminds me of these guys throughout the chapter. Check it out ^_^  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

It was late evening of day following fall of Scrofa and Nasir was gathering packs of his and Agron’s belongings to take to tent he had only just finished erecting. They had rejoined forces led by Donar in valley identified by Spartacus and Nasir before rebels had set upon different paths just after sun rose after travelling through entire afternoon and night. Remaining forces led by Gannicus were not expected to join them until next day unless they had been given cause for delay. Until arrival of fighting men and women, action against the mines could not be taken and so Nasir set to task of bringing organization and sense to new encampment. He had spent much of the day in Donar’s company, the man having scouted entire surrounding lands since arriving the previous day and was able to offer valued information to the Syrian which he could utilize to see to completion of task. As the two were accustomed to sharing company and working with one another – usually through process of training those new to rebellion as Nasir stood more experienced rebel to be paired with those less skilled – and so progress was made with ease. By day’s end, most tents which were already occupied were raised in formation offering greatest strategic benefit and many hands were being set to task of erecting remaining tents which would become shelter for those freed from mines. These were positioned further within protection of surrounding mountains for benefit of those more able with weapons to be first line of defense against those unable to wield steel yet, as they had been while in temple at Vesuvius.

Nasir had also at last reclaimed command over all tasks which he had stood responsible for prior to parting for Lucania. He found relief in learning that those he had left with responsibility of tracking supplies had adapted well to task and he could entrust them to continue as they had and report to him as necessary. His responsibility over guard of camp, however, would require more attention until they were more familiar with land and new encampment. It would likely be many days before he would hold sufficient knowledge of land to set most efficient guards. It was task for the next day though as Donar had set others already for this night as they had not known Spartacus and fellow warriors were to return so soon.

Agron had been parted from his side since forces had been united as the German was with Spartacus in making final plans toward the mines and Nasir had already told the Thracian of all he knew from scouting mission so he was not needed to be present at this time. As his aid was no longer needed for such plans to be made and all other responsibilities were seen to with satisfaction, Nasir had altered his own focus upon shelter he was to share with Agron. The two had been given quarter within shelter of temple and so this would be difference to be housed within tent. Nasir held no concern in alteration of sleeping arrangements as he had accepted when freed by Spartacus that no comfort in his life would be of guarantee. They also retained possession of all coverings they had used on their pallet and familiarity was more than many could make request of. The Syrian had already finished with the tent and was now going through packs he had brought from gathered supplies which he had recognized as belonging to he and Agron so as to ensure that all was present and he would not have need of finding replacements.

Motion at entry of tent gained Nasir’s attention though he did not turn, holding expectation for Agron to be making return. However, when no further movement was made toward the Syrian, Nasir’s focus was further gained. Just as he prepared to turn, unspoken words revealed it to not be his heart at his back. _Amanuensis..._ Irritation rose within the Syrian as Qilin appeared to refuse dismissing him as anything other than body slave. The man knew of his fucking name so held no reason to refuse calling him such. He would not allow the slaver satisfaction of giving in to rise of fury though and he continued in his task of returning order to belongings held.

Nasir had not laid eyes upon Qilin since day of rebel parting when he had gone with Spartacus to march against Scrofa’s army. At such time – and even to some extent now – Nasir was uncertain of emotions felt toward the man though he knew he placed no fault toward one who had taken action expected of him by family he had been born to. Rage which had consumed Nasir so many days past when he had made attempt to send Qilin to the afterlife had found peace in fall of Scrofa and his men.

“Break words or see yourself from my tent,” Nasir made demand of the slaver. That he did not feel animosity toward Qilin did not mean he held desire to share company absent purpose. In truth, at present there was none Nasir held desire to share company with other than the one for whom his heart beat.

Qilin appeared uncertain of what words would allow him acceptance by the Syrian, his gaze moving about the tent as though it would provide him needed guidance. Nasir’s patience – usually not a thing meager – was nearing limit and he stood upright and turned to face the man, his expression giving revelation to none of his emotions. It was in this action where Nasir again bore witness to unspoken words of the slaver. _His actions hold no sense. Why does he not submit to rage I see contained within gaze?_

The Syrian was given cause for hesitation in revelation of the man’s thoughts: he recognized Nasir’s thoughts regardless of mask donned? Nasir held greater skill in denying emotions showing upon face than what this man made claim of.

Gathering focus once more, Nasir retained attention upon the slaver so as to ensure he was restrained as he originally held intention. “Break words, Qilin. I do not hold leisure of time absent responsibilities requiring of my attention.”

“I had thought to allow you sufficient time to see to completion of any tasks before making approach,” Qilin’s words at last found voice though they were not ones which Nasir held desire to hear: ones of actions to be excused.

“To await such day would be to fall from this world an aged man.”

Nasir’s wry words brought brief smile to Qilin’s face, possibly the first for such expression to come forth while in company of the Syrian. “I stand in realization of such to be truth. I would now only break words absent company of any others, even that of Agron.”

“Why would you seek such privacy? There is naught that you would say which would be restrained from ears of my heart,” Nasir felt necessity of clarification that he did not keep truth from Agron. He may delay in revelation for appropriate mood to break words, but he would not harbor secrets as he had for one who once claimed him property.

“His temper is a thing to hold concern over and what I hold intent to speak upon is likely to bear consequence of his fist for rage invoked.” Nasir could not keep smile from lips at thought of Agron’s wrath being set free upon the slaver regardless of cause for such emotion to come forth. Seeing such reaction from the Syrian appeared to cause irritation in Qilin as his arms crossed over his chest and his expression darkened. “Thought also occurred that you would not restrain him from taking action against me, regardless of whether you find fault with his reaction.”

“You misunderstand what we stand as to one another if you hold belief I would restrain Agron in any choice made.” It was at center of bond between the two that they did not deny one another their desires. They offered support of decisions made and only stood fortunate in that they held agreement upon most things to this day. They had known minor dispute – such as for Agron’s manner of offering more protection than Nasir was willing to allow or Nasir’s habit of taking on any task he held any skill in regardless of many other responsibilities already claimed – yet resolution was swift to be found and they would stand as one mind at discussion’s end. However, such aspect of their pairing was not a thing witnessed by others so there stood possibility that Qilin simply made assumption absent opportunity to know truth. “Agron is most familiar with show of strength to move others to his manner of thought. I am one to utilize words to reach same end. That our methods differ does not mean we stand in opposition of one another, meaning is only that we find balance otherwise denied.”

Qilin’s expression and posture relaxed at Nasir’s words and another emotion came forth which the Syrian found difficulty in understanding presence for: sadness. “I have broken words upon previous meetings how you were wasted in position of slave. Not even standing as Amanuensis offers balance to life you were to lead absent being taken from Assyria.”

Possibilities lie within Qilin’s words Nasir had not held belief he could ever hold opportunity to have presented. He had long ago forced thoughts of his land of origin from his mind, allowing only thoughts to take form in language denied him, holding firm only to name given to him upon birth called by one he knew to stand as brother. These memories allowed Nasir to remain living beneath shield of Tiberius, allowed hope to endure deep within enslaved heart for day to arrive in which reclamation could be made and he could once more answer to name he held desire to hear. Day had come in Spartacus’ arrival within his dominus’ villa and Nasir’s name was called upon often – that it was not spoken with same accent and manner as his brother had called held no matter – and the Syrian knew peace in life he led now, regardless of war he fought within.

Yet Qilin now stood before him possibly offering more than Nasir could have made request of: truth of his capture and knowledge of family long ago lost. After all, Qilin had never given pause in holding knowledge of Nasir’s identity. The man had called his Roman name with certainty in the first few moments of breaking words with one another. And now the man’s words held whisper of further knowledge to be offered.

Nasir would know of what he had lost and sacrificed for sake of survival within Rome.

“What knowledge do you bear of life meant for Syrian child?” his voice broke some as question was presented and Nasir made attempt to calm his mind as Qilin appeared to determine manner in which to break words of answer.

“I recall whispers between leaders, words given form to offer settlement to debt owed my family by your people.” Qilin once more became silent, though Nasir allowed him opportunity to search for words absent interruption. It was choice made based upon understanding and patience the Syrian was uncertain to have retained. “You hold some knowledge of how my kin obtain those we train and sell as slaves.” It was not a query yet Nasir nodded assent to such understanding. “In years past we purchased from other slavers those who spoke languages of distant lands. We used these people to learn words not of the common tongue and then used such knowledge against those we held intention to claim through gaining trust and forcing decisions be made for our profit. We gained proficiency in such breaking of words that we could gain any we set eyes upon even if they stood as leader’s kin.”

Nasir held growing suspicion that Qilin’s concern over being struck by Agron was not misplaced as he felt fire rise within at hearing of how this man’s kin had conducted business through such depraved means. “This was task in which you lent aid?” As the man spoke Aramaic and his mind was keen it stood as sensible position for Qilin to have held.

However, Qilin shook his head in denial of question, smiling in manner absent humor as he did so. “You have heard manner in which I break words of your land. While I am familiar with many languages, they all sound so broken and not meant to come forth of my lips. Trust is not placed in one who sounds as though fool.” Nasir’s mind turned to many days past when he had crossed blades with Qilin and they had exchanged words in Aramaic and the Syrian recalled how the slaver had held understanding of words yet when breaking words there was absence of familiarity. Nasir had believed it had been from disuse of language when Qilin simply stood unskilled in speaking languages of other lands. “My place has always been in the training of others. When agreement was made for new slaves to come within our care, I would assume mantle of instructing them in matters of common tongue and skills they would find necessary as slave to Roman dominus.”

“I recall such instruction, of words both familiar and unknown guiding my hand before I was called Tiberius.” Memories of days were unclear yet some details came forth with such focus upon them and someone else speaking of such times. “I do not recall your reflection however. Since first learning of you in Lucania I have made attempt to recall if I had laid eyes upon you while child.”

“It was not you of whom I gave instruction when we left Assyria. Many were claimed from that land as your tribe was forced into great debt against my kin. As your people did not possess much coin, arrangement was struck for those to be given to slavery though they would be taken and given training so as to become valued possessions of their masters. Such was not an offer they would be given by any other so terms were accepted.”

“And my place in such arrangement?” Nasir pressed when it appeared as though Qilin would not focus upon that which Nasir held greatest desire to learn of.

“Many angry words were broken over you as it was not desired for you to be included in arrangement. Yet our eyes are keen toward knowing value even at young age as you were and my kin saw there to stand much profit to be gained in your sale. Your family held no position of authority within your tribe yet you were regarded with esteem. Neither me nor my kin ever learned of why you were so regarded.”

Nasir’s gift had placed him in position even before he held understanding of what he stood capable of. Doubt rose further within him of life he may have led if success had been known and he had not been taken to Rome: would he have yet been enslaved by his own people for use of his ability? That those called oracle were granted much respect did not mean they were allowed to live as they desired. Had he been spared grim fate in life which led to Spartacus’ rebellion?

“When threat was made that no deal was to be struck unless all we requested were given, you and a dozen others were taken from Assyria and brought to Rome. As you were taken to Neapolis for sale, your brother was among shipment set toward Capua.”

It was knowledge Nasir had held greatest hope of learning: to at last know fate of brother he only knew had existed. He recalled neither the man’s reflection nor his voice. Even name brother stood called by had been lost to Tiberius.

“You know of my brother’s fate?” Nasir pressed for answer, his voice revealing anxiety known.

“As we do business with naught but those of position within Rome, he was sold to a man bearing title and some wealth just as you were. He was purchased as house slave for one not known to show cruelty to those owned.” The slaver’s eyes fell and emotion of depression once more came forth upon his face. “Three years past I returned to conduct business once more to learn Syrian slave purchased had made attempt at escape mere months prior to my return and had been sent to the mines as punishment.”

Fate of brother was now known with certainty: he was no longer of this world. None survived within the mines for more than few months’ time, certainly not for the years it had been since they had been taken into slavery. His mind closed to emotion until privacy could be had, Nasir questioned further. “Was it known why he made attempt at escape after years passing as slave?”

“He would not reveal purpose in attempt to any when put to question. Perhaps he was made to endure task beyond what he stood capable of. He had learned ways of slavery well while under my instruction, yet I saw within him a soul at ready to break once you were torn from his gaze. I do not believe he held strength enough to bear life as slave, belief which bore purpose in those I chose to present him to for purchase.”

“Why was he not suited to such life?” The Syrian could not understand what allowed him to succeed where his kin had lost life for failure. His brother had been older than him by many years – what memories he yet held recollection of revealed such to Nasir – and so should have held understanding enough to adapt to life of servitude.

“Why did you know success in such life?” Qilin’s words were as echo of thoughts. “How did you come to know respect in life where there is little to be found? Why were you Amanuensis when taken before reaching your fifth year and he stood beyond twelve? What allows you to stand at side of rebel leader bearing deep trust of the man?”

Nasir could not offer answer: he knew not what allowed life to follow path as it had. He had only done all possible to survive and now he strived to live.

“You possess a fire unlike any I have witnessed in any other, no matter their station. It allows your heart to beat with purpose even as your mind allowed submission. As others – such as your brother – lost heart to burden of slavery, yours found manner in which to endure and survive and now it stands prepared to deliver vengeance upon those who committed greatest crime in attempt to shackle such spirit.”

The Syrian’s cheeks flushed in his humility at what could only be received as high praise for a thing he held no command over. He did not determine depth of emotions, only how they were given expression for others to bear witness to.

Qilin must have understood his emotions for he continued breaking words, his voice imploring understanding. “To stand as slave does not mean absence of emotion, Nasir. It is to bear deepest understanding of all one is willing to say or do in pursuit of desire. Those who deny their thoughts and feelings for sake of ease are ones who falter and fall to wrath of masters displeased.”

Understanding rose within Nasir at what Qilin was making attempt to reveal absent breaking direct words: the Syrian’s brother fell to apathy as he held not care enough for his own life to remain within protection of benevolent master. While Nasir could not place fault in his brother’s choice – such even less possible now that he had known true freedom – he found it difficult to hold regret for fall of his kin as death was likely what was truly desired when attempt at escape was made.

Dark eyes focused upon the slaver, the other man watching Nasir with great care as though making attempt to know with certainty his thoughts. Qilin had given him answers he had thought forever lost to him and so deserved recognition. “Gratitude for words broken. I held belief I would never know what had befallen brother and little memory remains. Now I may offer him proper mourning as I before stood incapable of.”

Qilin remained still and silent as Nasir turned away and resumed task previously abandoned of organizing belongings so as to be found when needed by he or Agron. “I have heard next attack is to be upon the mines.”

“This is so.” There stood great possibility of requesting Qilin’s aid in attack as the slaver offered knowledge as no other among them could. Such thought did not bring forth anger as it would have many days past. “We have made attack previously, yet this time there is intent to remove mines from concern of all yet enslaved.”

“I hold great desire to offer aid. Too many have been lost there to naught but the whims and temper of Romans not worthy of bearing responsibility of owning slaves. I would see that fucking place fall to ruin even more than I would enjoy fall of all who share in profession I was raised to carry forth.”

Nasir did not turn at words of such passion, but he did nod acceptance to Qilin’s words so as to convey he would not deny the man this desire. If Qilin desired mines to crumble, Nasir was not one to deny him.

The slaver remained within tent for a few silent moments before he appeared to realize Nasir would not break any further words with him and he bid him a good night and walked from the tent with a mind knowing peace from actions taken.

Once alone, Nasir returned hands to task of sorting belongings though his mind was of great distance taken as he was with thoughts of words broken in revelation. Many emotions had risen within him from what Qilin had told him and he was uncertain of which he should allow to pass and which must remain within him so as to offer Nasir opportunity to take stronger form within him. Frustration grew within him as each decision made was at once rebuked for sake of errant thought that he would make incorrect choice and grip tightly to emotions which would deny him strength he desired so as to stand equal to all other warriors. Yet how could he grow to such strength when he failed against emotions his own?

It was with growing aggravation that Nasir took hold of corner of the wooden pallet blankets were spread out upon and with a hiss of profane words flipped it over to press against cloth of tent in manner which threatened to topple it to ground atop the Syrian. His breathing remained labored as he allowed his weight to fall to ground as well, his legs pulled close to chest as his mind yet remained focused upon thoughts now errant. He crossed his arms over his knees and rested head upon arms so as to pull attention from surrounds in final attempt to find sense once more, placing great focus upon controlling his breathing into steady pace.

In midst of upheaval, Nasir became aware of another nearby making slow approach and his body readied for defensive action through tensing of legs and abdomen. He could not reach for weapon absent revelation that he was aware of the other’s presence so he would wait for them to move near enough to knock them from feet.

“Defensive strike is unnecessary, Nasir,” Agron’s voice called to the Syrian and sound of one he held to heart quickly dispelled all rising tension within the smaller man. Steps approached to remove remaining distance between the two men and Nasir was aware of the German kneeling down before him before fingers ran through length of hair falling about his face in manner he was yet to be accustomed to. Agron’s other hand rested upon exposed skin of his arms. Just as Nasir was about to raise gaze to look upon Agron, the man’s body moved closer still and lips touched Nasir’s temple before Agron’s forehead pressed into the Syrian’s hair aside hand.

“You knew I prepared for attack?” Nasir questioned, his voice as a whisper for their close position and desire not to disturb Agron from place offering much comfort to the Syrian.

“I know your body as no other.” Had such words been broken at any other time, they would have been received with desire yet Nasir could not bring such to surface and Agron did not appear to have intended him to. Agron had merely broken words of truth that he held deepest knowledge of Nasir for their love of one another and such allowed him opportunity to watch the Syrian as no other would. To be known so intimately and to hold certainty such knowledge would never be used for purpose of bringing him pain brought untold comfort to Nasir and he turned his head to touch his forehead to Agron’s. Just as the Syrian made preparation to speak further as to cause of his distress, Agron broke words instead, “I bore witness to words broken by Qilin from outside tent. I was making approach as he entered and would have followed but heard subject in which he held desire to speak upon and decided to allow you privacy.”

“Yet you remained to listen?” Nasir was not angered as he would have told Agron what was revealed and so broke words in jest common between them. “Perhaps I am in need of offering instruction in meaning of privacy as well as the breaking of words of compliment.”

Agron’s fingers took hold of Nasir’s hair and gave a firm pull as retaliation to tease. The Syrian followed motion and lifted head to lock gaze with loving green eyes set upon him.

“You know of your brother’s fate now.”

“I do yet now I know not what I am to do with such knowledge. I had thought to gain answers so long deprived would allow me peace.” Nasir released a heavy sigh of frustration and his eyes closed as he once more made attempt to find balance with his emotions. “I instead know unease beyond any I have previously experienced. To know that he gave in to weakness and fell to the mines is difficult to bear. I have been there three times and am involved in plans to destroy the accursed place and he was sent there to die. I cannot refuse thoughts of why I survive where one once responsible for me could not. Why do I deserve life when he was made to fall?”

Nasir knew Agron would not stand capable of giving answer to offer satisfaction and it was not a thing sought from his heart. He would know gain from the man’s presence alone and discover all else he needed on his own with time. He drew in deep breath and leaned forward to touch his forehead to Agron’s once more before moving to stand with the German following motion. He turned to where wooden frame for their bedroll lay in upheaval and he released sigh at how he had given in to anger which he would now have to clean up after. He did not favor holding need of repeating tasks, especially if reason for such necessity stood as fault of his actions.

Habits of slavery yet a part of him.

Agron reached for him once more, grasping his shoulder briefly as he spoke, “I will right position of pallet. You have completed tasks aplenty this day.” Nasir nodded acceptance of Agron’s offer absent delay, relieved to have another to rely upon so. He did not even feel urge to respond with jest as many tasks the Syrian completed were done so for Agron’s lack of skill in matters Nasir found familiar for his previous position. Agron set to purpose with ease though, pulling away blankets thrown awry and Nasir allowed the man distance so as to not trouble the gladiator, returning to sorting remaining belongings and for many moments the pair worked in companionable silence.

Nasir considered all that occurred within past weeks which had guided he and Agron to this moment of peace. They had been separated once more for sake of rebellion as Nasir had been assigned mission which had led to his capture and torture by Roman hands. He had regained freedom, returning to his place in this world once more. He had offered aid to offense against forces of Rome within Lucania and in fall of Scrofa. Within such action, he had been faced by one responsible for him having been placed in position of slave to Rome and had found some measure of peace in what he had survived and Qilin’s role in such experience. He had spared the slaver’s life and knew neither regret nor weakness for not holding capability to send the man to the afterlife. It was not weakness to grant life, a thing he understood now as he had had many days to consider actions and reason for altering strike.

Through all that had occurred, Agron had been presence unwavering at his side. It held no difference if they stood near one another or leagues lay between them, leaving naught but memory and emotion. Such stood as proof to Nasir that his place was forever with Agron. His heart had not once wavered from care for the German and all his thoughts turned to knowing peace with the one who held his heart. For such to be found, he held need of fulfilling promise made upon shores of the River Calor.

Nasir turned to face Agron, the man’s back yet facing him as he completed task of settling blankets upon pallet. He remained still for few short moments, observing muscles shift with the man’s motions and feeling desire rise within him. Many months sharing intimacy with one another and desire for Agron had not waned in any measure, instead appearing to come forth with greater ease. He would not alter such emotion in any manner.

The Syrian moved forward at last, unable to keep from reaching out for the man he held to heart once within grasp and his arms wrapped about Agron’s waist in firm embrace and he pressed his face into curve of the gladiator’s spine so as to take in calming scent. Agron straightened posture from where he had been leaned forward in completion of task as his hands came to rest atop Nasir’s. He made no other motion, allowing the Syrian opportunity to take what was desired from touch.

“I made offer to break words of my time held by Scrofa. We hold leisure of time and privacy now to do so.” Agron’s grip of him tightened briefly before relaxing once more as the man took in deep breath at subject being turned in such manner.

“Do you hold desire to break words? I would not have you recall such if to do so brings naught but pain for one I hold to heart.”

Nasir’s lips lifted in gentle smile before pressing brief kiss to heated skin of Agron’s back. “I will not be harmed for remembering what was done to me, just as years as body slave hold little sway over me now. However, you are pained by my silence in this in manner differing from my past. I would not have it so.” Agron breathed another heavy sigh and made move to turn, yet was halted by Nasir retaining grip about his waist. “I will know greater ease if I cannot bear witness to your eyes upon me. Allow me to remain here.”

“As in all things, you need but ask it of me and I shall see it done,” Agron’s answer was as a whisper for emotions rising within both men at difficult subject to be broached. Tent remained silent for few moments until Agron appeared to understand he could offer further aid in guiding conversation through queries. “On night of return to temple, you broke words of injuries inflicted upon you in attempt to gain knowledge you hold yet you regained command over self before all could be given voice. What words stand restrained?”

“The guard which offered opportunity for freedom to be gained and his attempt to fuck me. This is what has remained silent between us.” Agron’s back tightened beneath Nasir’s grip and the Syrian pressed his forehead further into heated skin of the man’s back in attempt to offer reminder of his safety. “When we were taken, I had struck him in marring manner and he held rage toward me for doing so. It was his hands which struck me in questioning most often yet it was not enough for him to believe there to be balance. He regarded my silence as further insult and thought to remind me of place as slave.”

“To stand as slave is to surrender to desires of Rome,” Agron’s words were reminiscent of conversations held between the pair in early days of their friendship when action of the Syrian would confuse the gladiator and explanation given would be similar to the German’s now. He held deeper understanding now of difference between house slave and gladiator and fury rose as he was once more reminded of what the one he held to heart had been forced to endure in meager years of life.

“I am worthy only of the cock that fills me, as guard made claim when he pressed hand to flesh with intent to bring forth pain and blood before forcing himself inside me. When I responded with strike once more upon face, he pressed my face to ground and he removed clothing.”

“Nasir…” Agron’s voice trembled as did his body and the Syrian knew growing rage to stand as cause. Nasir’s left hand slid up Agron’s chest to rest over the man’s familiar scar, making attempt to calm rage with touch bearing resemblance to intimacy between them. Action did not appear to make difference to Agron as his heart continued to beat with haste and muscles of back remained taut.

“Before parting for Vesuvius, Qilin gave me blade I held success in concealing. When I was pressed to ground, I was able to grasp blade and run guard through before choking life from him with chain securing hands to wall.”

Agron’s left hand rested upon Nasir’s right hand yet upon his stomach and ran gentle touch along the Syrian’s fingers, skin yet parted in last stages of healing from described assault. Nasir turned his hand and took hold of the German, entwining fingers and resting joined limbs across Agron’s abdomen. He knew his heart would not dismiss fury with ease, just as Nasir’s fire had yet to truly abate, yet when they stood capable of holding one another in such calming embrace it was of ease to trust in love felt for one another.

The pair remained silent for many more moments as each made attempt to find peace which had been deprived of them from events now passed. Nasir’s mind eased at having given revelation to what he had experienced to the one he held to heart though he would allow Agron time apparently required to know similar resolution. The German’s muscles of back and arms remained taut in enduring rage. Nasir made assumption of Agron’s continued silence was for sake of ensuring pain was not brought to Nasir by words broken absent thought. The man would forever make attempt to protect the Syrian.

“This is all you kept from me?” the German questioned in whisper.

Nasir nodded in answer, motion certain to be felt with how his head pressed to Agron’s skin. “I would not see you submit to anger when we were for confrontation with the man holding command over one having taken such action against me.”

“I will break no words of promise that fury will not be unleashed.”

Nasir could not restrain laugh for Agron’s words. “I have never known you to come to battle absent fury. It is your manner to greet enemy by guidance of lust for blood.”

The Syrian felt Agron shift and lifted gaze enough to see the German’s green eyes gaze upon as much as could be seen over shoulder. Dark eyes met green and the pair observed one another for a brief moment of silence before humor became evident in Agron’s visage. “As fire of your spirit forever guides your blade when in battle. It was such blaze which brought my attention upon you when first we met and it is that which holds my heart now.”

Nasir did not often place thought toward moments in which Agron first came to know of him as they had not been ones he held pride in. When Agron had first seen Nasir the former body slave had yet been making attempt to urge Spartacus to choice of taking life of untrustworthy slave. He had not held consideration that Agron would take notice of anything besides truth that the Syrian had made attempt upon Spartacus’ life. He made choice to challenge the German’s claim. “You took notice of Syrian slave boy whose first act of freedom was to seek death?”

Agron’s body shook with subdued laughter. “Such may gain my attention but would fail to hold it captive. However, to bear witness to struggles of a wild little dog against grip of Tychos and Sophus as words were broken toward your death is sight to never be contested in making first impression. It was many weeks until I again saw such intense emotion within your gaze once more as you struggled to find your place among rebellion.”

Agron’s words brought forth many emotions within Nasir. He could not hold doubt of the German’s words for the man was forever honest with him. That did not increase the ease of knowing with certainty that Agron held him in such esteem. It was similar to Nasir’s thoughts toward Agron, yet he was not great warrior or trained gladiator or leader of rebel army to have deserved such reverence and he was uncertain of how to accept Agron’s affections.

Agron took advantage of the Syrian’s distracted mind to at last turn to face the smaller man, his hands moving to take hold of Nasir’s cheeks and to urge dark eyes to at last meet. He had accepted Nasir’s need to tell of dark tale, yet now they broke words of love of one another and so there stood no need for separation as had been requested until now.

Nasir did not refuse motion, instead allowed his gaze to speak of emotions he would not put to words now as they were known to the man before him. Agron smiled briefly before leaning down to remove remaining distance between them, pressing lips together in intimate caress familiar between the pair. Nasir accepted such display from the German, knowing of the man’s favor toward communicating through action rather than the breaking of words, and the Syrian was not so opposed to allowing dark memory of weeks past to be lost to feel of beloved within him as he allowed and truly held desire for. Nasir held brief thought that perhaps it was odd to lay with Agron after all that had passed with conversation first with Qilin and then with Agron, yet he could not deny desire for his heart had but grown since brief embrace while upon the shores of the River Calor and they held not leisure of time before they would once more be for battle and threat of death.

Their lives were that of warriors and to greet tomorrow was not promise which could be kept.

Agron was forever sensitive to Nasir’s desires and pressed closer in moment of Nasir’s acceptance that he held desire to lay with his heart. Tongue filled Nasir’s mouth with fervor as Agron tasted deeply of the Syrian in manner which may have been overbearing had it not been trusted Agron pressing to him so. Instead, Nasir allowed Agron to urge him to step so as to turn his back toward the pallet Agron had only just righted before following the taller man’s continued press against him to take seat upon the thick blankets they were fortunate to yet hold claim over after moving camp.

There was certainly difference now from their normal couplings as Agron would not move them toward the pallet until clothing was removed and he had already brought Nasir beyond capability of deep thought. However, he appeared to be answering deeper desires of his own as his lips and hands moved in claiming manner across Nasir’s face, neck, and chest. As Agron normally held unfaltering control when faced with Nasir, it was unexpected for him to appear incapable of such now and the Syrian was uncertain of how to respond. His body was not denying Agron though as desire continued to rise within him at Agron’s touch.

Deft fingers released belt secured about Nasir’s hips and restraining leather fell aside with gladius and sheath always at his side. Agron pulled the weapon away and set it upon ground at his side so it would be removed from concern, then set to task of working cloth of Nasir’s braccae from position about him. Task was made more difficult with the German’s insistence upon not parting his body from Nasir’s enough so the Syrian could lift hips to aid in removal of clothing. Instead, the Syrian set to purpose of shedding Agron’s garments, practiced hands releasing clasps and ties with flawless ease. Sparse layers of leather armor and cloth fell from the German’s strong form, revealing to sight muscles and skin Nasir was most familiar with.

As Agron moved caress of lips down Nasir’s chest and stomach, Nasir could do naught but follow pleasure, his body falling back upon blankets with quick intakes of breath and tight grasps upon Agron’s skin with which the German apparently used to guide his touch.

Nasir had been brought to such distraction that he had not held notice of moment when his heart had found success in working his braccae from slim hips and had pulled them down enough so that subligaria could be removed as well. The Syrian was therefore caught unaware when hand was suddenly pressed to hardened flesh of his cock just before moist lips pressed down to engulf him within heated mouth. The Syrian sat once more as his hands took secure hold of Agron’s hair and made attempt to pull the man from act of servitude the former body slave would not have Agron perform, not when they stood as equals.

However, Agron did not move away in acceptance of Nasir’s refusal. Agron had made promise to Nasir to forever heed refusal, especially while satisfying desire for one another so for him to ignore obvious denial of action brought forth panic within the Syrian he had never thought to experience while with the one he held to heart.

Rise of emotion aided him in finding focus enough to ignore pleasure brought forth from Agron’s mouth upon most sensitive flesh and he took tight hold of the German’s hair and pulled hard enough to cause pain while he hissed out the man’s name in tone which conveyed depth of his anger with Agron.

Agron yet hesitated in heeding Nasir’s apparent command for a moment before pulling from hardened cock to gaze up to the Syrian, green eyes darkened with lust and difficulty in regaining ability to break words of meaning. The German took in few calming breaths before giving voice toward defense of actions. “Why do you deny this pleasure when all else has been proven to be enjoyed?”

Nasir could not find words at once to describe thoughts. He made attempt to pull Agron toward him so as to show he was not denying their coupling but was denied once more as Agron remained upon knee between his legs. Expression of the German conveyed he would not dismiss this once more. Nasir released heavy breath as he shifted weight of his body further forward so as to not be positioned in such awkward manner. “I would not have our couplings stained by servitude. You are forever breaking words of how we stand as equal, yet move toward act of slave by taking cock to mouth?” Nasir’s voice was absent confidence and certainty he had become recognized for within rebel camp – such weakness a thing he would reveal to Agron alone – and the German had apparently held no expectation of such response.

Nasir’s heart beat with growing trepidation of having removed Agron’s desire for him and dark eyes lowered in his embarrassment regardless of knowledge he held of how greatly Agron despised such submission from one of such rebellious heart. Nasir was not allowed opportunity to fall deeply to despair as warm hand reached for his cheek and urged his gaze to rise until once more Nasir gazed into Agron’s eyes to bear witness to the German’s emotions.

“You know what gives me pleasure when we lie together.” The Syrian nodded his assent to query.

Nasir had once asked Agron what he desired of the Syrian to do for him while sharing affection for one another in manner of fucking. First answer given was strange in that it was one of deep sentiment: Agron refused to term what they did with one another as fucking as that was a thing performed for satisfaction alone. He had then given revelation that he truly found pleasure in satisfaction in knowledge that Nasir had found pleasure and satisfaction. He found pleasure in bearing witness to Nasir falling to sensations never experienced prior to laying with Agron. Every quiet gasp and hiss or tightening of grip upon the gladiator giving revelation of pleasure felt guided Agron to release.

Agron had broken final words of how he had never before known there existed such a manner of laying with another prior to knowing Nasir’s heart and body.

“We do not serve one another. All that occurs between us is expression of love known between us. Bringing you pleasure by taking cock in mouth is my desire.”

“Then why have you denied my attempts to do so for your pleasure?”

Agron did not at once give answer, though expression allowed Nasir suspicion of reason to be given. “I cannot give claim of knowing your thoughts, yet I know shadow of Roman trained eyes. Your eyes would become distant in moments before making attempt to perform such act upon me. I will not lay with Roman body slave for it is not his heart I hold.”

It was familiar claim though Nasir found question rising within him of if he had truly held understanding of meaning when his heart made such declaration. It was only now that Nasir had been made to experience how he had been mistaken in believing Tiberius gone from within him. It was in slave habits the Syrian could not shirk in entirety and moments when thoughts emerged born of purpose of survival alone that Tiberius endured – as he had been created to do – in manner which would never release Nasir to live as he should have.

Agron had never held desire for body slave well versed in pleasing others. His desire – lust even – had been for untamed Syrian who found his place at side of uncontrolled German.

Perhaps it was within such realization of knowledge Nasir had thought understood that the Syrian accepted Agron’s guidance to their coupling – and any to follow where he felt no urge to lead the one who held his heart – and relaxed grip he had retained in short hair. Green eyes remained focused upon him for brief moment until Nasir broke contact and allowed his body to return to rest upon blankets. Lips touched Nasir’s stomach in gentle caress as his hands pressed to Nasir’s cock once more, using long strokes to reawaken abated desire. Once flesh stood hardened from attentions, lips again moved toward purpose previously attempted.

Thoughts opposed to Agron’s lips upon his cock were soon lost to sensations of pleasure which robbed Nasir of ability to focus. Agron did not lower, instead only allowing tip to rest just within warmth of his mouth though tongue and lips worked the flesh as hands continued motion of stroking the Syrian toward completion. Nasir made no attempt to delay pleasure as he had been too long absent Agron’s touch and he knew if he brought his mind from abyss of pleasure, he would once more be taken by thoughts of pushing Agron from him. Instead, he allowed sensations to overwhelm all else and merely followed touches bestowed upon him. As pleasure rose within him, he brought his hands from near Agron’s head, one taking firm grasp of blankets beneath him as the other rose to conceal his face from sight. With sight robbed by choice, he became even more aware of Agron’s mouth and hands upon him. He could not keep from taking in breaths as gasps as Agron began to take more of him into mouth, sucking pressure against flesh to bring further pleasure to the Syrian.

Moments passed with Agron granting such affection upon Nasir though the Syrian could not know how long he had been guided toward release. He was only aware of muscles tightening within him as peak of pleasure was attained and he was unable to offer Agron warning before seed spilled from cock into the German’s mouth. The man took no pause in swallowing all that fell upon his tongue until Nasir lay spent and struggling to recover command over breath.

Nasir remained as he was as Agron pulled away from his slowly softening cock, though he remained near as he moved to kneel upon pallet between Nasir’s legs. The Syrian parted thighs further to accommodate the man’s body, resting knees at sides of Agron’s hips in familiar position. As the German relaxed weight upon the smaller body, his hardened cock pressed against the Syrian’s sensitive one and Nasir gasped once more in pleasure of contact. As Agron relaxed his chest against Nasir’s, the Syrian allowed arm to fall from position over face and opened eyes to gaze upon the one who held his heart.

Agron had requested his trust and had once more proven worthy of such. Perhaps a day would come where the Syrian would not require reminder that his heart was not to be doubted.

Agron pressed warm palm against Nasir’s cheek and took in careful observation of Nasir, though was satisfied with haste at the Syrian’s calm demeanor and gaze filled with affection.

“Oil is beneath table at pallet’s side,” Nasir gave direction before question could be given voice and Agron did not hesitate in pulling away, yet only moved enough to reach desired item placed within convenience of reach earlier that evening by the Syrian. He returned to position with fingers already slickened with oil and pressed them at once to Nasir’s opening.

Nasir kept gaze steadfast upon Agron as he was breeched by single finger. As he had not been taken in many weeks, muscles did not part to allow entry with ease. Agron leaned forward to remove remaining distance between their lips and they kissed with passion unbridled as Nasir was prepared for Agron’s cock as he had been many times before. This was familiar between them and so Nasir found there to be little difficulty in bringing his body to command of allowing the German to press fingers into him until three stretched him for girth to soon enter him.

Agron must have been near completion as well for he did not allow same passing of time as was normal and positioned body to slide hardened flesh within Nasir with single smooth roll of hips. Pause to allow Nasir any needed opportunity to further adjust to size of cock within him was apparently difficult for Agron as the Syrian felt muscles of the German’s back and legs tremble.

Reaching for the German’s face with both hands, Nasir implored green eyes to focus upon him. When gaze settled upon him, Nasir allowed all affection held for the man atop him to be conveyed through gaze before he lifted his head enough to touch his forehead to Agron’s. Contact which never failed to calm both men did not fail in doing so this time and tension left Agron’s body with apparent ease until he began rolling his hips in easy rhythm of shallow thrusts, bringing the Syrian pleasure regardless of spent cock and he sighed in sensation gifted him by loving hands.

Agron did not alter manner of thrusting into Nasir, though he did increase speed as he approached completion of his own after many moments following joining. Contact between foreheads was not broken throughout entirety of motion until Agron’s body went taut above the Syrian and seed spilled within him. Even once completion had been reached by the German, the man did not depart from place within Nasir and the pair remained still while grasping onto one another.

Nasir was submitting to pull of sleep when Agron broke words in whisper, “The one I hold to heart does not submit to any other. He did not accept command to take up sword when it was thrust upon him. Even now, rebel leader considers words carefully before making attempt to guide actions of wild Syrian amongst those most trusted.” Nasir remained silent, though he held desire to clarify that Spartacus held right to make demands of him as one he made choice to follow. He would give voice against choices he held opposition toward, yet placed trust in the Thracian’s lead. Regardless of his oppositional mind though, Nasir held understanding of what his heart was making attempt to convey: he was bringing more to previous words to give example of difference between Nasir and Tiberius. Agron’s next words, however, bore touch of the German’s humor as was common for them to speak in jests following couplings. “I consider self to be of greatest fortune to hold favor of your attentions so such consideration is not required.”

Nasir’s lips lifted slightly in smile. Agron displayed more care in breaking words with his heart that with any other they held acquaintance of. Though many words from Agron’s tongue toward Nasir would be met with strike if they came from any other so perhaps claim was not completely false. “Continue speaking in such manner and find favor passed. Patience is not without end.”

“Then I shall entreat Jupiter himself to ensure words bringing you from me are never given voice.”

Nasir released breath of derision at thought of Agron offering prayer to gods neither man truly held belief in. “Perhaps your attentions should remain on what stands before you. I do recall insistence upon giving instruction of the skill of flattery as you remain painfully lacking.”

Lips pressed against heated and moistened skin of Nasir’s chest. “You are all that holds meaning for me, all that gives me purpose in awakening. I fight to see you hold freedom for every day remaining in this life.” Nasir’s breath halted within chest for depth of emotion evident in unexpected words. Agron did not often break words bearing such apparent revelation of what many might consider weakness.

Recovering some amount of composure with haste only possible for his training as slave, Nasir gave response, “Perhaps some skill is present. Perhaps I will find some success in attempts.”

Press of lips allowed the Syrian to feel Agron’s smile at response.

Regardless of what had occurred over past weeks to make attempt to separate them, they would find peace once more and become stronger for facing challenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, that was over 9k words and it was all one scene. I didn't notice that until I was going through to add the line breaks. Wow, that might be the longest scene I've written, I'll have to check...  
> And within this chapter was one of the primary reasons I wanted Qilin's character to be present, to give Nasir some really important closure. It wasn't necessarily something he realized he needed closure on until he had it and that was something I wanted to take advantage of having the chance to explore. And with him already struggling with things, it was a great chance to have him blow up like we're used to seeing Agron do. Nasir is such a restrained character that finding his boiling point and getting him to it as naturally as can be is interesting to me and I'm still happy with the results. Especially with how he automatically went to work getting control of himself (since it was so long ago that I originally wrote it, going through editing was almost like reading it all over again so you guys get the results of that here ^_^).  
> So one more chapter after this to wrap everything up and prepare for The War of the Damned! Look forward to hearing from you.  
> Thank you everyone who has given me feedback to this point! You make my day with every single kudo and comment!


	11. Chosen Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set foot to path...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The last chapter of the second installment of the Differing Words trilogy...  
> Just wow. This was such an interesting thing to write. To go from the specificity of following the episodes of the first story to the relative freedom of this story while still maintaining that air of canon events has been such an awesome challenge and I love the feedback I've gotten. So without further ado, here's the final chapter.

 

Regardless of desire Agron held to remain abed in company of Nasir alone, mission against the mines was to be set toward once all to go were prepared. Responsibility of ensuring such state was attained fell to Agron and Nasir as they were both in positions of familiarity and authority within rebel camp.

So for Donar and Gannicus to call on them just as sun greeted day had been as much cause for irritation as it had been expected. Agron had barely given the men opportunity to break words before sending them away with vulgarity Nasir laughed at as he pressed chaste kiss to Agron’s lips before taking leave with Donar. The two had been working together often over past day to prepare camp for the thousands about to join numbers. As both men were to accompany Spartacus on mission, task would be left with others to see to completion and so there was need to give final guidance to those set to task.

For Agron, he would be spending morning with Gannicus, Crixus, and Spartacus ensuring all those making for the mines were of adequate skill, just as those who had parted for the River Calor had been tested. Many who had partaken of previous mission would be going on this one as well, however there were some who were to accompany for holding knowledge of the mines, as Nasir had upon mission of freeing Naevia. It was these rebels who held need of observation and leaders of rebellion were best suited to see task to completion with greatest efficiency.

Qilin was among those being tested and closely observed, though Agron’s witnessing of conversation upon previous night removed chance of being surprised at sight of the slaver joining ranks.

There was near a hundred rebels to attack the mines though only near two dozen were being observed now, the men and women arranged in lines to allow gladiators and experienced warriors set to task of correcting technique ample room to move between them as strikes were called to be demonstrated. They had been training so for entirety of morning, allowing short breaks to take water as rebel leaders discussed next portion of practice before once more taking up weapon to begin anew.

It was following such respite that Nasir and Donar joined those moving among weapons swung to offer aid in correcting technique. Agron walked short distance to where Spartacus stood and gained the Thracian’s attention. Once eyes were upon him in curiosity, the German pointed to where his heart was giving instruction to rebel of how to change angle of strike so as to bear greater force absent requiring more strength expended. When command was given to repeat strike, advice was of use and strike delivered was of greater accuracy. The two gladiators watched carefully as Nasir continued moving through those training with similar success repeated. There were occurrences of the Syrian needing to remain with one rebel to repeat lesson more than once, yet with all that he offered aid, technique saw improvement.

“I find myself curious as to cause for success he finds in task,” Spartacus broke words in hushed tone, ensuring conversation remained between the two.

Agron’s shoulders lifted in shrug of shared uncertainty, “Cause is as likely to be knowledge of unspoken words as it is from years holding position of body slave and need of giving instruction to others within house. Is this not expectation held when you made offer to him of taking up duty?”

Spartacus’ lips lifted in small smile, expression distant for thoughts not known to the German, “Expectation of Nasir holding success in task is for knowing how the boy despises failure.” Agron nodded in acceptance of words; he was as familiar with tenacity of Nasir when the Syrian was set towards success of task. “I also recall days of training him and manner in which repetition of instruction was never required. Perhaps he may find manner in which to replicate such haste of progress.”

Agron’s scoff could not be halted. It was not against skill of others within rebellion but more for his unwavering pride in Nasir’s capabilities and of mind which appeared to forget nothing. Not many could claim such command over memory which was what allowed Nasir advantage.

Spartacus was likely to have understood this for he smiled once more at his brother’s response. “His eyes are keen to detail and he spent much time in company of Oenomaus beyond training. He will be of benefit in position of instruction for those new to rebellion if he so chooses to accept responsibility.”

Agron understood his heart’s mind, “I believe answer has been given. Nasir does not take action absent reason and careful thought. This is likely to be his manner of testing skill for himself.”

“His choice comes at most opportune time for I would have Gannicus assume responsibility beyond training of rebels as he is not well suited to such task. He is brought to distraction with too great of ease.”

“He may remain among us in memory of departed brother, yet he holds no belief in cause. Others to join will see that of him and may be guided by belief. We cannot forget last one among our numbers who could not place loyalty in what we make attempt to accomplish.”

Chadara was grave lesson in leadership of rebellion so as to never see another considered ally fall to treachery.

“He honors Oenomaus in remaining here and will not tarnish memory by failure in standing among us.” Spartacus turned from observation of Nasir and looked to Agron. “We all claim reason to fight Rome and none stand as holding more meaning than the next. You made choice to stand at my side for sake of seeing brother to safety. When Duro fell, you remained with me to claim as many Roman lives as could be taken until you fell to battle as well.” The Thracian gave Nasir another brief look, meaning clear before words were given voice. “I bear witness to quelling of your rage and make assumption your purpose in raising sword against Rome has changed once more.”

As was common for his brother, Spartacus would want Agron to be one to give voice to understanding he was making attempt to reveal. “Even though I did not know him when eyes first laid upon him, I recall sight of fucking collar about his neck. I would give life to see him never again shackled to will of another.”

“Just as he would die before being placed so. Do not forget in your desire to see him safe that he stands as capable as any gladiator to keep such from occurring through strength his own.”

Agron recalled his rise of temper when Spartacus had first asked Nasir to part for Lucania on mission. He had fought for sake of allowing Nasir to remain under protection of camp, yet the Syrian had made choice to be of aid to rebellion. And it had not been his heart alone who had set to purpose: even Crixus had thought it appropriate action to send Nasir as had been done. Even as cause for concern had proven warranted, Nasir had given proof that he did not require another to guarantee safety. He had regained freedom from capture absent true aid from rebel brethren.

Agron held understanding of message Spartacus was making attempt to convey, yet there was naught to be done for instinct Agron held to protect those he held care for. He knew Nasir stood capable yet he would never restrain from action taken to ensure his heart was not taken from life while he drew breath.

Training continued until Spartacus gave order for those parting for the mines to take meal as final preparation for departure. Agron ensured he was not required in other task by the Thracian – who dismissed him with smile indicating he knew the German was anxious to share company with Nasir before mission claimed attention of both men – and sought his heart. Even from position he held affording him view of clearing, with many gathered it was difficult to find Nasir with any manner of ease. Agron had learned in early days of sharing company with Nasir how the smaller man could fall from sight while in crowd, smaller stature and manner of movement learned from life of keeping from notice being used to benefit. Agron only knew some measure of success in finding the Syrian at any moment he so chose for his familiarity with the Syrian’s body and preferences in standing among crowd.

He did not fail now, though he did require many more moments than was usual as clearing was much larger than temple courtyard he had grown accustomed to and many rebels not training had gathered to observe. Nasir was within smaller clutch of gathered warriors and gladiators which included Lugo, Pollux, Lydon, and Saxa. Agron walked in direction of his heart, others parting from his path absent pause as he stood leader and others were attentive to his movements.

As he made approach, he found amusement in realization that Nasir was obviously making attempt to break words with Pollux and Lydon alone but was interrupted often by Lugo as the man interjected boisterous words, usually as interjection to the Syrian. Nasir’s ire was rising and Agron held expectation for his kin to be struck at any moment. Irritation was not aided by Saxa or gladiators as they all appeared content to allow Lugo to continue in endeavor absent contest.

Humor rose as Agron thought there was likely strong desire of many to see Nasir strike Lugo.

As final distance separating Agron from Nasir was removed and the German stood at side of the smaller man, he learned with haste as to subject upon his heart’s mind. He was making request of the other gladiators to instruct him in use of the spear. Lugo was acting as fool in using such request to jest upon the Syrian’s height, for he was one of few courageous – or dull-witted – enough to yet call Nasir “little man”.

Once within distance to do so, Agron reached out to place hand upon the Syrian’s lower back, skin exposed as cloak for travel had not yet been donned. Nasir did naught to acknowledge touch as he was always aware of those around him and Agron stood alone as one who would touch him so, though the German felt as some measure of tension ebbed from the Syrian’s posture.

“We do not deny request. You have never shown favor of learning the spear so it is merely unexpected request,” Pollux was offering explanation. “When offer has been made to learn weapon other than gladius, you have denied.”

“I had not been forced to wield unfamiliar weapon when last approached with offer,” Nasir’s voice bore hints of humor though his words were genuine. In travel between field of battle with Scrofa and camp, Nasir had broken words with Agron of taking up spear and struggling in striking opponents down for his lack of experience. “I would not be forced to knee in battle again for sake of misplaced desire to master single weapon. We have not the leisure of time for such pursuit of skill. It would be of greatest benefit for me to hold familiarity with all weapons common to be taken up in battle against Romans.”

“Little man should practice steel more his size,” Lugo gave interruption with wide smile as he moved beside Agron and laid both hands on the Syrian’s shoulders and shook the smaller man in manner of play. Agron restrained grin of amusement as Nasir’s temper rose once more. “Roman shits remove Syrian head if you use weapon of length.”

“No sooner would my head be claimed than yours for fortune fails those absent wit upon field of battle,” Nasir responded, his words as bite for anger. Lugo laughed in answer and pushed against Nasir’s shoulders, action causing the Syrian to step forward to remain afoot.

Such was all required for patience to reach limit though as Nasir turned in smooth motion following adjustment of weight and he struck with strong strike of shin against Lugo’s muscled thigh as he had been trained. Gladiators and fellow Germans erupted in laughter as Lugo cried out in pain unexpected as he pressed hands to struck flesh in attempt to soothe pain. Nasir did not spare ailing German more attention as he turned to face Pollux and Lydon as though interruption had not been made. “If you are not opposed, I would begin once mines have fallen.”

Lydon laughed once more before extending arm to Nasir. “It would be of greatest pleasure to offer instruction in style we stand most familiar with. We have faced you in sparring enough to hold confidence that you stand capable of learning all we have to offer in instruction.” Nasir reached out and the two clasped forearms in familiar manner, then action was repeated with Pollux. Agron grinned at news he could deliver to Spartacus: the Thracian had been urging Nasir to learn weapons other than gladius since just prior to Glaber’s assault on temple and did not consider the gladius graecus as differing enough to expand Nasir’s skill as was desired.

“You are all for the mines. Take meal and prepare for departure,” Agron broke words to focus his brothers and kin upon what remainder of day was to hold for all of them. They all parted company with brief words until only Nasir remained at Agron’s side. The German placed his arm across Nasir’s shoulders and urged the smaller man to walk in direction of Spartacus and Crixus as they would travel together. “You will stand fierce warrior yet once understanding of the spear is held.”

Nasir laughed in hushed manner as his hand took hold of Agron’s. “You are not fool to hold thought I do not already stand so.” The German gave wide smile as answer before Nasir’s demeanor turned serious. “I may stand as Syrian, yet there is not cause for me to cling to preferred weapon of land I do not know. Perhaps I will bear no skill in wielding weapon, however attempt will be made regardless.”

Pride for his heart swelled within Agron for choice made.

* * *

Attack upon the mines was one of strategy and care, similar to that of previous assault of Roman camp. Surrounding sentries were to be removed from concern first by advance line of those skilled in moving with stealth so alert would not be raised. Once all outposts were clear of Romans, rebels would gather once more prior to full assault. They would then make attack upon mines in frontal charge, fighting in manner to draw attention of all Romans into battle, even those within tunnels. Spartacus had broken words with Agron and Gannicus of how great disadvantage was once within confines of tunnels and would prefer to avoid risk.

Nasir had been given instruction to remain with Spartacus and other rebel leaders for many reasons. He would again stand as first to know of defensive strike launched upon rebellion. That stood as reason given, however the Syrian held suspicion of Spartacus encouraging desire of his brothers – Agron and Nasir – to not be parted in battle. Nasir would offer no complaint though as he felt great comfort in knowing he could protect Agron as his heart guarded him.

The other rebel whose place in assault Nasir held curiosity for was Qilin: Spartacus had accepted offer of aid from the slaver and had commanded the man to remain at rear of rebel forces as he was among those less skilled in battle. He would not spend as long engaged in combat with Romans as those leading and so would bear less risk of being struck down for lack of experience. Nasir had known relief at revelation of Qilin’s place in attack; that he no longer held intent or desire to see the slaver fall to the afterlife was not indicative of desire to place trust in the man to stand at his side in battle.

Nasir was awaiting return of remaining rebels who had been sent to kill sentries with his heart and those of greatest skill within rebellion who stood as front line of attacking force. They had been standing in silence for many moments now, tension high in face of coming battle – regardless of lack of concern over outcome as victory was certain with such insufficient Romans opposing them – as all ensured minds were set to purpose.

The Syrian was accustomed to extended shifts of waiting as he stood guard often and so held no difficulty in retaining patience, though Agron was not of like skill. Nasir was reminded of last day Agron was asked to take duty of guard and how his heart had driven even him to distraction in his boredom.

Nasir held certainty Agron was near such state now as the man approached where Nasir was seated against tree allowing mind to wander so as to be better readied for coming need of focus. The German sat down beside him and placed his arm about Nasir’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. The Syrian reached up with the hand further from the German and took hold of fingers running along sensitive skin of his neck. His other hand rested upon exposed skin of Agron’s thigh which pressed against him. Neither touch held intent of inciting desire, rather to find comfort in contact shared. They did not break words of concern over one another’s safety – had done no such thing since first battle shared against Glaber – but would not allow opportunity to display care held for one another when chance stood they would be parted by claim of death.

“You yet adjust to hair falling in your eyes. Do not allow distraction to force you to lower guard,” Agron’s breaking of silence was not expected.

Nasir allowed gentle smile to cross his expression at concern coming forth under guise of instruction from one more experienced in battle. “I stand no fool, Agron.”

“Such thought never entered mind. However, you did not take much sleep last night and I know of ease in which distraction may be had when you are so deprived.” Agron would be grinning openly with such jest, of this Nasir held certainty of.

Nasir’s elbow was thrust into the German’s stomach, causing the man to bend forward at strike unexpected with light cough to regain interrupted breath. He then laughed at having brought Nasir to ire with such haste.

“You need not prove to me you bear knowledge of strikes; I was among first to give instruction.”

“Just as you well know limitations of my patience and yet you seem incapable of keeping from breaking words to earn being struck.”

“Lugo was forgiven for greater insult. I had thought you able to endure more.”

“He will know fault when next we spar.”

“You have not defeated him yet. Why do you stand so certain now?”

Nasir smiled in sly manner “He is aware of talents I bear command of and is hesitant to face me. I will remind him taking pause in battle brings death.”

“Fucking Syrian,” Agron gave response in hushed voice. “Not all lessons are given with weapon.”

“No, but when opportunity presents in such obvious manner, one would stand fool to allow it passing.”

Nasir felt motion of Agron shaking his head. “And you are no fool.”

The Syrian turned enough to place kiss against his heart’s jaw before Agron turned and rested his forehead against Nasir’s and the pair remained in silence until Spartacus called for their attention. They answered call absent hesitation and Nasir recognized greater ease in preparing mind for fight to come.

Rebel forces moved forward in single wave, following path leading into valley filled to bursting with toiling men, women, and children who were pushed to side by Romans in their haste to defend against assault. They did not move with any haste to distance selves from battle as though it was not understood what was occurring about them. This soon presented difficulty as fight was spreading and rebels would not move to endanger those under shackle whereas Romans would hold no hesitation in using position of slaves to benefit.

After realization that slaves could be used against attacking forces, Spartacus turned to Nasir with instruction, “See them from fight. I would have no other but Roman fall in this place.” Nasir gave no pause to ask why he was set to task as he knew he held greater command over not appearing as threatening figure. Even bloodstained as he was, he could stand as calm figure amidst battle.

He looked about for Agron, the man having moved many paces during battle though he remained absent injury and fought as side of Gannicus and Donar so Nasir felt no hesitation in parting to see Spartacus’ command fulfilled. He returned focus to surrounds as guard approached to strike him down, but stood great enough distance parted that it was of no difficulty to evade swing of gladius intent on removing head and deliver killing blow across exposed neck. He looked at surrounding slaves, intent on finding one who was not as deep within suffering of this place and so would retain greater sense. He held little hope in finding one with ease in exposed light though, as he knew many new to mines were assigned to work caves until fight parted from mind and exhaustion weighed body. He moved further from clutch of fighting rebels, cutting down Romans as they turned attention upon him though most were focused upon larger force and took no notice of single Syrian moving toward watching slaves.

Once nearer to those they were intent upon freeing, Nasir called out in voice bearing authority he knew would garner compliance, “Fall back to tunnels. To remain here is your death.”

Commanding voice gained desired effect as following orders was all those within mines knew. Many turned toward tunnel entrance absent pause and moved to follow command, running to escape risk of those falling to the afterlife about them. Nasir moved toward same destination, holding intent to ensure he was not leading those about to know freedom to their deaths at hands of Romans abandoning posts to join battle. He gained lead of running slaves with ease as they were not capable of great speed for their poor health. He heard steps behind him and he lifted focus held always of his ability to witness words unspoken to ensure it was not opponent and was relieved at learning it to be familiar voice of Lugo and Saxa, their minds echoing with cries of battle. The Syrian felt greater ease in knowing allies were at his side as he made final approach to tunnel entrance.

He pushed aside slaves from his path with urgent yet sensitive touch and stepped within shadow only to react at once to unspoken words of threat, falling to ground as tip of spear was thrust toward his head. Saxa jumped over Nasir’s prone body, knives knocking spear to side before blades repeatedly pierced flesh of Roman guard and he fell to death. More appeared from within shadows and Lugo stepped beyond Nasir as well to allow the Syrian safety in regaining feet beneath him. He was upon feet once more with haste, cutting down guards as they came within reach of his blade as Lugo and Saxa fought at his side, as they had when they had been taken weeks previous, though there stood no doubt as to how this battle would not end in same manner. They would stand victorious and see all enslaved in this place freed and upon path of their own choosing, as he has been.

Sounds of fight or passing of message must have reached guards deeper within mines as many were now coming forth, making it difficult to engage opponent in such enclosed space and Nasir called to the Germans to retreat to beyond tunnel entrance. There also stood chance that more rebels would realize conflict which was rising here and more aid would be given. If notice was not taken by those fighting near, Nasir stood certain Spartacus, Crixus, or Agron could be relied upon to send aid. Even Gannicus was likely to realize unbalanced fight occurring on edge of sight.

The three rebels were well practiced in one another’s manners of fighting – even more so since time spent together upon mission – and they stood capable of remaining in position of defense of the others as they maneuvered fight in manner those unaware would consider retreat. They did not even hold need of avoiding ones enslaved as it appeared more were finding mind enough to move to safe distance just beyond tunnel entrance yet close to mountain walls to remain from notice.

Nasir thrust gladius through gap in armor aside Roman’s chest and stepped behind Saxa in attempt to regain control of breath so as to bear capability of continuing fight. He was not recovered in full from imprisonment and strenuous battle as this had become was taxing his strained body. He reached out and placed hand at Saxa’s back to gain her attention before he broke words in German tongue, “We will be overburdened if aid is not found with haste.”

The woman released boisterous laugh – response given not beyond expectation – as she retreated some steps in manner which guided him back as well as guard approached, giving response in native tongue as well, “Do not speak as though fucking fool! Teach these Roman shits lesson of opposing ones such as us!” With words broken, she charged forward, daggers as a flurry of deathly strikes and Nasir was allowed just a moment to sigh in exasperation of German pride and loss of mind while in midst of bloodshed. So great was her commitment to battle it appeared as though she bore no injury regardless of bruising and soreness yet to fade from shoulder.

Lugo moved before him, following lead of Saxa while giving pause enough to ensure Nasir was prepared to return to battle before allowing too great of distance between them. Nasir took opportunity to turn to other battle taking place many dozens of paces away and hissed his frustration in realizing none insofar had taken notice and were set to offer aid.

“Do not stray from tunnel entrance. Advantage lies with absence of alternative direction to attack us from.” Command was once more called out in language of Germania as the Syrian moved forward to continue his place in fight.

Many more moments passed before Nasir took notice of other rebels at last making approach and he allowed thought of relief as he was reaching limitation of his endurance and would again require moment of rest if he was to continue fight. However, it was in distraction that his carefully honed guard dropped enough for enemy to strike him across cheek with flat of sword, the Roman having not adjusted angle of strike correctly so as to hit with blade, a thing of fortune for Nasir as it was mistake which allowed him to live. Recovery was not swift though and the Syrian was knocked to ground and focus was lost for brief moment of pain. He touched hand to where strike had landed and his fingers came away stained with blood. He dismissed such minor pain as he focused ability on one who had struck him to know of manner of next attack as he returned gaze to opponent who had struck him, preparing his body for motion of evasion when he held notice that such would not be necessary.

Roman guard who had stood his opponent was falling to ground with throat run through from behind by narrow blade.

Behind the man now for the afterlife was Qilin and the slaver had struck killing blow in defense of Nasir. The Syrian moved to stand when his eyes caught movement behind the slaver and he called out warning to the man. Qilin made attempt to pull his sword from where it was still imbedded in guard now dead. Motion was too slow though and Roman thrust tip of spear through Qilin’s stomach just as Nasir came near enough to part head from shoulders in single swing.

The Syrian held desire to return attention to Qilin, yet fight was not finished – though few Romans remained and would soon be defeated – and he could not part attention until threat had passed. The slaver was yet breathing and so not all hope was lost. Nasir could yet treat injury and spare the man’s life with knowledge of healing he held.

Many more moments passed and last remaining Roman’s fell to rebellion blades, promise of Spartacus from many months passed at last being kept.

Nasir gave instruction to Lugo to find and gather clean cloths and water so wounds of injured could be treated. Once the German had moved away, the Syrian turned to seek out where Qilin had fallen, finding him many paces away. Nasir closed distance and kneeled at the slaver’s side, his eyes and hands setting to task of treating wound.

He was skilled enough to know at once Qilin was struck in manner which would not be survived. Though he held no hesitation in pressing hand into wound to staunch flow of blood. The slaver’s body tensed and he gasped in pain at pressure before lifting gaze to rest upon the Syrian.

“Fate is most unkind. I at last come to sense of joining rebel cause and am cut down upon first battle fought,” Qilin’s voice was weakened, though humor was apparent in words broken. The Syrian released strained breath of laughter as his hands were now stained with blood of one considered ally as well as that of Roman enemy.

“Fate is not as cruel as one may believe: you were given opportunity to find sense instead of falling to death absent choice having been made. To fall from life having never known freedom of choosing your own path is one beyond contestation,” Nasir gave response of belief he held deep within which often guided his actions.

Qilin’s eyes remained upon Nasir as though taking in details previously unseen until expression of satisfaction took place upon visage. “I know such words have been previously broken, yet I know desire to say them once more: you were wasted to slavery. To have lived such life and yet stand so close to understanding of one’s heart is gift beyond measure. Spartacus holds treasure in loyalty earned from you, though I would stand surprised if he was absent such knowledge. The man bears intelligence rivaling any Roman and they will learn such lesson with greatest of difficulty for their hubris.”

Nasir remained silent, uncertain as to which words he could break in response to such praise given to both him and one he followed.

“I gave promise to aid in fall of Rome and I shall not fail to see promise to completion.” The man gave proof once more that he stood not the fool as it was apparent he knew he was not to survive wound and would soon fall to the afterlife. “Know that I offer this aid for you, for faults you have allowed me to see within self. I held not the courage to seek out heart’s desire until you sought to claim my life while chained and bloodied. To watch fire burn within one of whom it should have long been taken was the first I had ever seen one truly live and I wished to one day stand as you do: free and full of life beyond what can be claimed by another.”

Nasir felt his cheeks flush and his eyes lowered in humility at praise of what he considered to be somewhat foolish as there had been no hope of succeeding with attempt and he had not been seeking death as he had been upon attempt to kill one beyond his skill. Just as Spartacus had answered in manner unexpected, Qilin had taken action beyond what Nasir had thought him capable of.

Action which had guided the slaver to death as rebellion had done for many others.

Had Nasir not held such deep understanding of path he had chosen in following Spartacus, he may have put to question worth of cause and if cost stood too great in so many lives lost.

Hand clasped onto Nasir’s which pressed upon wound and the Syrian returned gaze to Qilin. The man looked upon him with reverence he had never before held experience of bearing yet the man did not allow him opportunity to lower gaze once more. “I bear final offering for sake of rebel army holding victory over Rome. I have broken words of lands owned and who dwell in such place.”

Nasir realized at the man’s pause he was searching for confirmation of knowledge, “You train those you are to sell.”

“Follow the Calor River beyond where Roman encampment stands and you will come upon my lands and villa. There stands no others within half a day’s travel so it shall not be mistaken. My kin are not expected to return presently if at all. They travelled to lands of greater distance than in past journeys and left business in my hands. See those within my villa to freedom and choice you were given. There stand only two dozen guards to offer opposition and near forty in process of training. Once collars have been removed, tell one called Sanus of what I have done. He has worked at my side for many years and will ensure that all understand they truly hold freedom once more.”

“They would doubt presence of Spartacus and rebel forces?” Nasir held need to clarify. Regardless of his actions following fall of his villa, Nasir had never held doubt of how his life had been forever altered once his master had fallen. While he had questioned truth of holding freedom as weapon was thrust into his hands it had not been of doubt in the man whose name had spread through Rome.

“They have been trained well to hold no thought of betrayal to one who owns them. It will take time and influence for lessons to fade enough so as to allow freedom to be grasped in earnest.”

Such as it had been for Nasir and the Syrian understood at once Qilin’s purpose in relaying instructions as he was. Nasir had been trained well by the slaver’s kin and knew how strong tether had been between he and the one he called dominus. He could offer understanding as few others could.

“Sanus will not be convinced of my actions and desires for them to be freed. He chose to work at my side many years past and has been loyal companion in profession which offers little in such regards. To convince him, you must present my blade. To see it from my side will reveal to him I have fallen and that you know his name will convince him you broke words with me. Give revelation of my meaning to you and I hold doubt he will find argument.”

Qilin was truly doing all within his power to give aid to rebellion. He had made request to join attack upon the mines and now that he was to pass from this world he was ensuring that all he yet stood responsible for were to be set free. They would all be given same choice as Nasir had been presented, though it would be the Syrian to make such offer. Thought filled Nasir with swell of anticipation in opportunity to grant others what he had.

“I will see them to freedom,” he gave promise and Qilin’s body released some tension as though he had feared denial.

“Gratitude. However, I would ask one more favor of you. I ask for you to see me to freedom of this world.”

Nasir’s shoulders tensed in his shock as he could not grasp with his hands, placed over Qilin’s wound as they were. Had there been doubt of Qilin’s meaning in spoken request, unspoken words were strong enough to be witnessed.

_Kill me…_

“You seek death?” Nasir questioned, his hands hesitant to set to task.

“No, I fucking fear it.” Tremor in the man’s voice allowed no doubt of such, yet eyes burned with certainty that this was what he desired. “I will fall to the afterlife this day and would choose path. You have moved beyond what was done to you by my kin enough that you hold no desire to take my life in balance. However, you have earned right to stand as one responsible for my life and I would give you peace you denied self.”

“I do not seek your blood upon my hands.” Nasir was surprised that words held such truth.

“Blood already flows upon them. I merely ask you to see to final strike.”

Nasir had become a warrior under guidance of gladiators and as such he did not hesitate in taking life of those who stood as threat to him or those he cared for. He had long ago accepted his place in the dealing of death and only struggled in rare moments of weakness shared with Agron alone. Yet this man – this slaver – had brought him pause upon two occasions in what he had become most familiar with and his hand was stayed.

Qilin appeared to have held expectation of Nasir’s thoughts for his hand moved from where he had been grasping the Syrian’s fingers and took hold of knife tucked into Nasir’s belt – weapon always worn as last defense against being disarmed – and drew it in smooth motion belying pain he experienced. He pressed weapon toward Nasir’s hand and fingers took hold in reaction, much as it had been when gladius had first been pushed into freed body slave’s hands with command to reclaim freedom.

“Hesitation does not suit one of such heart and mind as you.”

Nasir’s mind turned to words broken by Spartacus when he had made request for the Syrian to depart on mission which had brought him upon path of Qilin. Path of which had brought him here to this moment of making choice to take life he held no desire to claim. Spartacus’ words had allowed him to see beyond thoughts rising within him which would have delayed progress he was anxious to make as warrior of rebel army. As Qilin recognized first Tiberius, the Syrian could not determine if Nasir would benefit or if Tiberius would take advantage and reclaim some measure of command upon actions.

Fear rose within the Syrian for it was failure to part from ways of slavery which had guided Chadara’s actions.

Qilin must have realized his attempt to urge Nasir’s choice had failed and he broke words once more. “Death was accepted when I voiced question of where Spartacus was to be found. I was able to stand at side of those who rose against slavery using skills gained by their masters. I know as you do I will not survive this wound and have witnessed others fall to similar strike. It is pain I do not wish to endure. Know that your cut will spare me.”

Nasir was not convinced killing ally absent even attempt to save life though he held not great enough skill as medicus to do so and no other within camp held greater training than he.

However, decision was made as Qilin gave voice to manner of death standing as his choice and Nasir could not deny any their right to make choice.

How could he do such a thing when his first choice had been in seeking death by refusing command?

Adjusting grip upon knife so it was held securely, Nasir gave slight nod of acceptance and Qilin’s expression relaxed into one of relief. His mind turned to fight he had forced Qilin to and held thought that when faced with one who stood responsible for life of pain as Qilin did for a Syrian boy, there could only be search for balance.

Though Qilin had earned a thing different and Nasir would see the man given all he had earned. “Gratitude; I would not choose life which did not lead to my heart and the man who holds it.”

Understanding was allowed to be gained before Nasir drove blade of knife through Qilin’s heart.

* * *

Nasir’s behavior was not as Agron had expected following victory at the mines. The Syrian moved about tasks required of him in seeing thousands freed to order before leave could be taken to return to camp though mind was apparently not upon actions. He was currently offering direction to those emerging from tunnels – some for the first time in weeks – to gather in groups so as to ease travel they would soon embark upon.

However, Agron recognized strain behind his heart’s expression and demeanor and he found struggle in learning what had caused Nasir discord when all appeared as though success. Mines had been liberated with only nine rebels falling to unprepared Roman guards and perhaps a dozen slaves had been cut down for failure in distancing themselves from battle. Spartacus had given Nasir responsibility of gaining order among such numbers as he stood less imposing figure than any gladiator and was well practiced in directing those under influence of slave mind. He was not alone in task yet was moving between freed slaves with greater haste than any other, even Naevia.

During course of battle, Agron had been unable to remain near to Nasir as attacking soldiers had forced him away with other rebel leaders and the Syrian had been given instruction which brought him further away. Once Nasir had moved away to follow Spartacus’ command, he had fallen from sight until all fighting had ceased and rebels were left to task of releasing all from shackle and collar so departure could be made.

This was moment which allowed the two to be reunited as losses were accounted for. Nasir had accepted Agron’s hasty embrace as show of relief at both having survived. He had even allowed the German to give close inspection of blood running down right cheek. Cut was barely a thing of concern though and merely extended scar already long healed just below eye to span further down Nasir’s cheek. Satisfied that his heart yet remained safe, Agron returned attention to instruction being given by Spartacus to learn of obligation he would stand responsible for in what was certain to be some manner or organization which may not be completed before fall of night. He was proven correct when he was given command to separate those prepared for travel into groups of manageable size for warriors to begin escorting them to camp. Rebel leaders would remain until all were certain to be granted freedom.

Agron had given responsibility of being first to return to camp to Naevia so the woman could arrange others to take position upon path to camp so as to hasten progress. There were indeed thousands who held need to make journey who were not in fair health and knew not where they were going.

It was through his own duty of moving through crowds already given some order by Nasir that he took notice of the Syrian’s reticence. He would voice question to his heart yet knew naught would be revealed absent privacy and so he was left in growing confusion.

It was of great frustration when Crixus questioned his mind once moment between tasks was found. “I find preference of days past when you held no reason to think with your cock.”

Agron did not give voice to response but did release breath sounding as animal growl. He no longer stood at odds with the Gaul yet they would forever make attempt to irritate one another. The man knew Agron did not often think of days prior to knowing Nasir just as Crixus did not think upon days before earning Naevia’s love: such days were those of different men.

Regardless of jest, Crixus was likely to know Agron’s distraction was not for sake of lust.

“I suppose I stand fortunate for there to be such days. You fucking Gauls appear absent ability to part mind from cock if favor of song is indication,” Agron gave retort as Crixus moved to stand at his side, his gaze following Agron’s to land upon Syrian warrior.

“It appears as though Nasir requires more time opposing me for him to once again have strike landed upon face.” When Nasir would spar with Crixus, he always seemed to gain bruising upon face. Agron would not deny he would usually aim for gaps in body’s guard and Spartacus yet held habit of softening blows delivered upon the Syrian.

“Perhaps; he gave no explanation of how strike landed so it was likely distraction he holds no desire to voice revelation of.” Nasir did not easily give admission to failure.

“Then it is not concern over injury which holds your attention upon him. Break words so we can sooner leave this fucking place.”

Agron turned gaze to Crixus with some surprise. For the Gaul to make offer of conversation was not expected, usually leaving such camaraderie to Spartacus. That rebel leader was otherwise occupied made no difference. Crixus returned gaze with steady eyes, demonstrating patience normally only shown to Naevia.

Naevia…

Agron could not restrain wide grin when realization occurred as to true hand acting behind Crixus’ offer of conversation.

“Naevia realized Nasir was not acting as normal and sent you to break words to find cause.” The Gaul’s expression hardened and Agron could not restrain laughter as he was proven correct through reaction alone. “To know you stand so prepared to serve will of woman you hold to heart brings forth such relief.”

“And I yet stand uncertain as to why I accepted request. I would hold preference to break words with the Syrian rather than hold conversation of meaning with a fool German.” Agron could not dismiss grin from expression for Crixus’ continued frustration with situation he had accepted.

“As I know Naevia well enough to understand she will not accept you failing in gaining knowledge as asked, I will offer what is required for you to part company.” Crixus appeared relieved that Agron would not continue to torment situation brought on by love he held for Naevia and therefore her love for Nasir. “His gaze brings forth memory of days following death of ones he considered friend, such as Chadara, Lucius, or Mira. You accounted for all lost: I held thought none who fell were ones Nasir held deep familiarity with.”

Crixus crossed his arms over his chest as he considered those just fallen. “Those lost stood as newer to rebellion and so did not even share many days of training with Nasir. The only one I hold certainty Nasir even broke words with to be Qilin, though I hold no thought Nasir would mourn loss of slaver responsible for his place under Roman hands as we found him.”

Agron, however, knew how Nasir had come to view Qilin in manner differing than when he made attempt to kill the slaver and his gaze was once more drawn to the Syrian moving about crowd of freed men. “Qilin was lost?”

Crixus’ voice revealed confusion at Agron’s attention upon such revelation, “Saxa tells he was run through stomach when he joined fight at tunnel entrance. Wound was beyond what we hold capable to treat and Nasir released him to the afterlife.”

“Nasir killed Qilin?” Agron needed to hear so once more.

“Has your foolish mind lost ability to understand common fucking tongue?” Crixus was becoming frustrated with repetition of conversation. “Qilin asked Nasir to kill him for desire not to suffer death by wounds and he struck him from life.”

Agron held understanding of Nasir’s somber mood for he knew his heart well. Nasir did not hold belief in taking life beyond necessity of war they fought and would certainly not hold favor of striking down ally.

Crixus was not yet satisfied though and pressed question, “Does fall of Qilin bring forth such mood when mere days past Nasir sought to cut him down?”

“You have come to know Nasir well enough now to not hold belief his mind works as ours. He is not guided by the spilling of blood. Once he held understanding of reason for sparing Qilin he lost desire to see him to the afterlife. He was as ally now and Nasir would not take action which would harm strength of rebellion.”

Crixus was not yet convinced, yet Agron could not guess as to reason why. “He may not seek blood and battle as we but he is of the brotherhood and does not falter in claiming life. We have known that since first night we came to know him.”

“You are correct in that he does not allow hesitation to stay hand; he is too wise. However, Nasir knows a thing I hold no understanding of yet remain aware of. He will regret that claiming life of others was necessary. He conceals it well, as he does all things he wishes none to know of, yet some fallen to his blade haunt his sleep. I stand certain Qilin will not part from Nasir’s dreams for many moons.”

“We would weep for a fucking slaver?”

“Not a slaver, but one who stood as ally in cause he would not part from. Qilin held desire to give proof of loyalty and Nasir would acknowledge attempt.”

Crixus released breath of frustration at what was likely to be complicated manner of thinking – Naevia was not so taken by thoughts of those fallen as she held greater lust for blood – as he moved to return to task assigned before breaking words with the German. “Such sympathies are wasted.”

Agron held agreement as he held no regret for any Roman shit he sent to the afterlife, yet he was not subject upon which they broke words. “I offer no argument yet find it of value to recall Nasir’s thoughts upon actions offered the dead.”

Crixus was familiar with such beliefs, “Actions are wasted upon the dead for they stand beyond appreciation of all.” Words were broken with touch of humor as the Gaul appeared to perhaps have gained some understanding of what Agron was making attempt to convey.

“He will not take action for sake of any lost, yet he will never dismiss memory.”

“Ensure he does not allow memory to fail in task given him. He stands alone here in skill enough with numbers and supplies to see all these men and women accounted for until return to camp is complete.”

Agron allowed his own frustration to rise at the Gaul’s insistence to spare his heart no relief though would not deny there was need for Nasir to remain focused. Perhaps the German could be of aid as he had held success in such over past few days which had brought many struggles to Nasir.

He broke words swiftly with Donar to see his own responsibility covered – the man giving expression to indicate he was not ignorant of reason for request – and moved in approach of his heart. As Nasir was engaged in conversation with newly freed slaves, he failed to take notice of Agron until he stood near his back. When he did turn and laid gaze upon the German, he at first appeared uncertain as to why he was now there.

“We have some leisure of time. I would break words while we stand able,” Agron ensured voice allowed no mistake that he made command of Nasir. The Syrian nodded with ease though and followed Agron to place distance between any others so conversation would bear some semblance of privacy while thousands moved about them. They found such separation near tents where men who ran mines prior to this day decided fates of those sent to such damned place. As tents had stood as where men serving Rome had been known to be found, they were avoided now that they stood empty. Agron sat upon chair left at table which held maps of tunnels and requested Nasir approach by reaching hand for the Syrian. Dark eyes looked to extended limb as though making attempt to find motive behind such action. Pause was brief though as he soon reached out with his own hand and fingers interlaced as the smaller man stepped forward so as to position body between Agron’s parted thighs, muscled arms circling about slender hips as Agron’s face pressed into skin just above his abdomen, raised scar of once parted and burned skin rubbing against the German’s cheek. Embrace was returned as Nasir rested his arms across Agron’s shoulders and rested cheek upon the gladiator’s head.

Comfort from such embrace nearly allowed Agron to forget he held intention to break words. Remaining as he was positioned, Agron pressed lips in brief kiss against the Syrian’s stomach, muscles taut from training tensing briefly at such touch. “Crixus gave report of those lost to fight. I held no expectation for Qilin to fall.” Agron was not one to avoid subject, especially when breaking words with Nasir as his heart knew him too well.

“Nor did I. He held skills sufficient in surviving such small battle. I held expectation for him to stand useful in many more battles,” Nasir’s response was given in somber manner, revealing depth of emotion felt by the Syrian for man whom he had made attempt to kill.

Agron would never make claim of holding understanding of how his heart could care for others as he did. Agron could only care for one with such depth and should that one fall he would not endure.

“You stood at his side when he fell?”

“His blade prevented my death yet allowed him to be cut down. Perhaps we should have required more training of him in ensuring weapons were not lost to manner of strikes.”

“We cannot change what has passed. He insisted upon standing with us in destruction of the mines and we could not refuse his desire. Is that what distresses you?”

Nasir drew in deep breath, Agron’s head moving with action, before he placed one hand in short strands of the German’s coarse hair aside where his head rested. “I know you think me not weak for moments when regret is felt for the lives we must take, yet how can strength be claimed when one makes request and I answer with hesitation?”

Agron was silent for a moment as he struggled to understand Nasir’s meaning. “Qilin asked of you to end his life?”

“Wound was beyond my skill of healing and he held no desire to suffer. I would not accept until point was made that request was his choice and so not a thing to bear regret for.”

“The breaking of words is not enough to keep pain of loss from taking hold.”

“Emotion I should not know for fall of Qilin.” Had they not stood embraced so, Agron was certain Nasir’s voice would have risen yet he remained restrained so as to not disrupt position which provided comfort. “He stood as slaver for all but final weeks of life. His kin were ones who took me from Assyria and sold me to Rome.” Nasir again took in deep breath and pressed his face against Agron’s head. “What is it which allows this man to bring me so far from what I have come to know?”

First Qilin had in some manner convinced Nasir to break words of rebel’s location when he had been captured. Then he had taken single action Nasir had requested of him not to do and had revealed to Spartacus truth of imprisonment which kept Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo from return. He had then defied death in Nasir’s sudden inability to strike the man down in battle manipulated into occurrence by the Syrian’s keen mind. Now he brought hesitation to Nasir’s hand once more in asking of the young man to allow him to depart for the afterlife with Nasir’s aid. Qilin had indeed brought Nasir far from the man he had struggled to become.

If not for words broken upon previous night, Agron would have held not thoughts as to what answer may be. However, the slaver had given Nasir knowledge he held belief to be beyond opportunity to learn and it had been offered absent cost. Qilin held no need to reveal he knew of Nasir’s brother’s fate yet he shared tale and truly asked nothing in return. He had not even made request for the Syrian to give word to not make attempt on his life again.

“I see actions taken toward Qilin and rise of emotion now to not stand so opposed to the man I know you to be.” Feeling Nasir draw in breath and holding assumption argument was about to be given, Agron continued absent hesitation, “He gave proof of standing as ally and you would protect any who make choice as you did. He caused many emotions to rise within you upon first meeting and you formed bond with him.”

“I would have rejoiced in bearing witness to his fall until few days past.”

Agron released deep chuckle at truth of words. “You speak as though you have not been told of battles fought between Spartacus and Crixus before they united effort against Batiatus, or did not press me and the fucking Gaul to come to peace despite hatred between our kin.” Agron felt proof of Nasir’s amusement by his lips lifting into small smile where they brushed against the German’s forehead. “Bonds may form between any who stand united in cause. That you feel regret in delivering final strike does not make you weak but gives proof of deep care few among the brotherhood stand capable of.”

Nasir remained silent, his mind working to accept what Agron had told him. The German held no concern of denial for words broken with one another were forever honest. They shared heart and minds did not often differ so Nasir would allow Agron’s thoughts to aid him in moving beyond pain unexpected.

The Syrian’s hands shifted, his right pressing against Agron’s cheek and the German followed motion to lift gaze to meet dark eyes and he knew at once Nasir had come to some peace by the smaller man’s expression. More time would be required for loss to be accepted and for Nasir to gain understanding of why he had been so affected, yet first steps had been taken and his keen mind would find balance once more with haste. Wide grin spread across Agron’s lips at knowing he had managed some success in breaking words with his heart.

Following rise of emotion, he straightened posture as his hands moved up Nasir’s back to grasp shoulders and he used grip to lower Nasir remaining distance so as to press their lips together in kiss of passion, his tongue at once entering the Syrian’s mouth to take in deep taste of the man he loved above all else. Nasir followed lead of the German’s guidance, his head turning so kiss could deepen even further while yet allowing both men to take in breath. Agron’s lust for the man – forever kept just beneath surface while within sight of one another – was easy to rise in wake of battle. With the smaller man pressed to him so, it was difficult to deny his body what he held great desire for. However, they were not in their tent and parted from company of others and much was in need of completion before satisfaction could be had.

With great difficulty, Agron slowed kiss to leisure exploration of Nasir’s mouth, the smaller man following with ease – the Syrian’s years as slave at times used for sex allowed him greater skill in pulling mind from fire of lust than Agron was capable of – until Agron was able to part, though he drew Nasir’s bottom lip between his teeth as final acknowledgement of desire, action causing Nasir’s breath to halt in throat briefly.

Nasir remained in position, body curled slightly to press his forehead to Agron’s for many more moments until the German moved to stand. He did not disrupt contact though and used grip yet across Nasir’s shoulders to lift the smaller man from the ground as he stood to full height, their bodies pressing together pleasantly. After another moment of allowing his desire to abate, Agron relaxed grip and Nasir slid down his body to stand upon ground once more.

Satisfied that Nasir had found some measure of peace, the German moved in direction of tent opening with the Syrian following upon heel. Agron turned toward his heart as he parted cloth concealing the pair from sight, smiling once more as he was allowed vision of the Syrian passing fingers through his shortened hair and releasing heavy breath, carry of his shoulders revealing continued need of dismissing passion. As he walked past Agron, the German placed his arm across shoulders so as to continue to hold his heart near as they moved in direction of gathering freed men.

“I must break words with Spartacus as soon as mines are cleared. Qilin revealed location of lands where he trained those to be sold to slavery. I would see them all freed and given choice of joining rebellion as Qilin and I.”

Agron touched lips briefly to Nasir’s temple before voicing response to take position at his heart’s side despite not being asked, “You and I know our next strike then. For you know as I Spartacus will give no pause in seeing more freed from Rome.”

Nasir gave small smile to Agron’s claim. “The man is to be relied upon for taking action which sees more parted from collar. Perhaps I should place focus upon whose blades I would have join us for two may not be enough.”

“You lack faith in what we stand capable of when at each other’s side.”

“And such words are as insult to me. I hold greatest trust in you at my side, yet I hold intelligence enough to favor caution when taking up sword.”

Agron released heavy sigh, though it was jest and Nasir knew as much. “Your caution spoils plot to secret away with you for days absent interruption by Spartacus and my fucking place in his war.”

Nasir’s answer – though likely to have been one of jest or continued frustration with the German – was interrupted by Naevia calling to the smaller man to return him to task. The Syrian called back acknowledgement to the woman before rising up enough to kiss Agron’s lips before pulling from embracing arm. “Await day in which we hold victory over Rome and we will commit as many days as you desire.”

As Nasir had not taken many steps from Agron’s side, words were broken in hushed tone which brought the German’s lust to rise once more from intimate and inviting manner of speaking, a thing likely to have been done with such purpose as intent. The Syrian knew well how to speak so as to bring any emotion within Agron to rise.

Once more Nasir held success in jests between the pair and Agron called out his loss in familiar response: “Fucking Syrian!”

Agron observed his heart as Nasir settled into task required of him with ease, his hands set to purpose ensuring precision. The Syrian had held such expectation of himself which rose even beyond Agron’s – and the German placed no limits on what he believed Nasir to stand capable of – and had nearly fallen to despair for it. Yet he was already looking toward future, not of rebellion but of days spent with Agron absent blood spilled by their blades. While the German could not envision such path for his life as he had held blade since childhood, he could hold certainty that he would desire remaining at Nasir’s side until his final breath.

He would fight for such a day as to allow Nasir days spent in peace his kind heart yearned for.

Agron knew his purpose and would continue to stand with Nasir as the younger man found his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a busy chapter, but it is one I am very happy with. This was thankfully one of those chapters that flowed well and I got through everything I wanted to in a timely manner and made points I wanted to get in there smoothly enough and there's not much more I can ask for in writing a last chapter.  
> Some side notes now: it was always planned for Qilin to die and Nasir to be the one to kill him and that it would be a meaningful death, like Chadara's was but in a different way. One of my favorite moments for Nasir in the show is in the episode in Sinuessa where Crixus is making the Romans fight over bread and Nasir is the only one not enjoying it. That single scene says so much about his character that I really love and I wanted to touch on that here when he's faced with killing outside of battle.  
> Having Sanus be connected to Qilin was a last minute idea that worked. I figured it'd be a good connection that would put him in the recognized position he has in WotD with everyone.  
> And, not to be too self-congratulatory, but I really like the dialogue of this chapter. There are some good lines in there ^_^  
> Well, that's it for Words Restrained. I'm in the process of working out details for the third story to go along with War of the Damned and am in the interesting position of figuring out how the hell Nasir doesn't figure out Caesar isn't undercover :). I'll figure it out, it's just a process to get there. I'm always open to feedback, and if there's something specific you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see if I can make it happen, if not in the story than in another one-shot like Death's Place.  
> Thank you everyone who has given me feedback, whether that be a kudo or the very much appreciated comment. I look forward to seeing you all in the third and final installment: Words Unyielding.  
> Talk to you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love hearing from you guys. Let me know what you think. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and see you next time :)


End file.
